La razón de mi existencia
by K. Crazy Cullen
Summary: Bella tiene una vida tranquila, pero no lo suficiente. Los terribles recuerdos de su pasado la atormentan cada día. ¿Cambiarán las cosas cuando conozca a Edward, podrá amarlo y dejarse amar sin barreras?. ¿Soportará tener a sus enemigos cerca nuevamente?
1. Prólogo

**_~.~...*...*...: Prólogo. :...*...*...~.~_**

Pov Bella:

Escuché el timbré y pensé que era alguno de los empleados, me dirigí a abrir a paso tranquilo, le di al botón para que se abriera la puerta y me coloqué detrás del mostrador.

—Hola espero que no sea demasiado tarde. —Escuché una masculina voz.

—Hola. —Saludé sin mirar, pues observaba unos documentos de última hora en el ordenador, a la secretaria se le había olvidado apagarlo y tampoco me había pasado los informes. Se suponía que era eficiente. Suspiré hastiada.

—En un segundo estoy contigo. —Hablé aún concentrada en los documentos del ordenador.

—De acuerdo. —Su voz era sumamente firme y melodiosa.

Mi mundo se detuvo en cuanto mis ojos abandonaron reticentes la pantalla del ordenador.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente queriendo salir de mi pecho y correr huyendo de esa verde mirada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Pregunté lo más profesional que pude.

Recuerda Bella, trabajo y vida personal separados, siempre separados.

Me tuve que remarcar varias veces esa frase para que a mi cerebro le quedara claro.

—Quiero una revisión completa para mi perro. —Sonrió ladinamente y yo me sentí desfallecer. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron más, la sangre bombeaba tan rápido por mis venas que parecían querer explotar. Me sentí sumamente ridícula por quedarme embobada mirándolo.

—¿Ehh? —Un ridículo sonido abandonó mis labios, mis neuronas habían abandonado mi cerebro llevándose con ellas mi capacidad de creación de frases con sentido. Mi conocido y amplio vocabulario se evaporó como la pólvora.

—¿Hola? —Una sonrisa acompañó a su pregunta. Sus blancos dientes brillaron entre sus labios y un suspiro abandonó los míos.

—Enseguida. —Pude pronunciar entrecortadamente.

Una mirada furtiva de mi parte recorrió su cuerpo, para mostrarme a un hombre increíblemente sexy y hermoso.

Su bien formado cuerpo me llamaba, sentía una fuerte atracción. La tentación de correr a su lado fue tan grande que tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en detenerme.  
>Su magnetismo me atraía como si de un imán se tratara. Recorrí toda su anatomía y dejé de respirar al encontrarme con su mirada. Se había dado cuenta de mis actos, se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando y repentinamente mis mejillas se tornearon a un rojo profundo.<p>

Me sentí irremediablemente atrapada por él, como jamás me había sentido por nadie. Su mirada era intensa, su atracción inevitable y su sonrisa hipnotizante.  
>Y entonces lo supe, fui conocedora de que él sabía lo que estaba provocando en mí, él sabía claramente que ahora mismo me tenía en la palma de su mano.<br>Mis alarmas se dispararon, él era la clave fija para conseguir un corazón roto y yo no me podía dejar herir de nuevo. Una fuerte e impenetrable coraza se colocó encima de mí, de mi corazón.  
>No podía y lo sabía, tenía prohibido volver a sentir nada por ningún hombre.<p>

—Sígueme. —Le dije firmemente mientras me dirigía hacia la sala del final del pasillo. Mis pasos se debilitaron a cada tramo que avanzábamos. Me sentía observada como un objeto de laboratorio, mi nerviosismo se hizo más evidente. Hice de todo esfuerzo para parecer segura.  
>"Prohibido Bella". Me volví a recordar.<p>

Podía, sabía que podía con esta situación, simplemente no tenía que dejarme llevar, mi actitud debía de ser fría con él para dejar las cosas claras.  
>"No sentimientos de por medio". Ese era mi lema desde hace muchos años.<br>Avanzamos lentamente hasta perdernos en el amplio pasillo.  
>Desde ese momento mi vida puso en marcha el reloj, la cuenta atrás había empezado y no tenía retorno.<p>

Intenté salir corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, pero un fuerte agarre me detuvo en seco, intenté zafarme pero apretaban demasiado mi brazo. Giré temerosa mi cabeza y su mirada de suficiencia apareció ante mí. Logré safarme y le proporcioné una fuerte cachetada. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya que los había cerrado por la furia, recibí un fuerte puñetazo en mi rostro que me hizo caer al suelo.

Restregué mi cara para apaciguar el dolor. Mi nariz y labio sangraban. Me sentía aturdida.

Desesperada por querer salir corriendo de ese lugar me levanté bruscamente, pero de nuevo fui tirada al frío piso. Desorientada observé la habitación.

A empujones me puso de pie y me arrinconó contra la fría pared, sin meditarlo ni una vez asestó fuertes cachetadas en mis mejillas.  
>Grandes lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos, las cálidas y saladas lágrimas recorrieron mi temeroso rostro. Supliqué clemencia.<p>

Mi única medida de autoprotección fue colocar una máscara en mi rostro y fingir que todo eso no me afectaba para nada. Sus límites explotaron y lo llevaron a cometer lo peor que pudo hacer.

En un acto de furia y sin ser conocedora del motivo agarró mis brazos, jaloneó mi cuerpo y me tiró sobre la fría superficie.  
>De nuevo intenté escapar, grité pidiendo auxilio pero nadie acudió en mi ayuda. Todo estaba desértico.<p>

Se volvió a mí y con fuertes movimientos golpeó mi rostro y a tirones rompió mi ropa para sin dudarlo forzarme a hacer lo que yo nunca quise, lo que yo nunca quise volver a hacer.

Me obligó sin remordimientos a acostarme con él. Restregó su asqueroso y repugnante cuerpo contra el mío mientras lloraba y forcejeaba sin logro alguno…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**

**_Les dejo la introducción de mi nueva historia._**

**_Una idea loca que pasó por mi cabeza y que quiero que la disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndola :)_**

**_Háganme saber por comentarios lo que no les gusta, lo que está mal o alguna idea que quieran que añada aunque aún es pronto para eso._**

**_Kisses! :)_**

**_By: Crazy Cullen_**

**_PD: Todo esto solo es un prólogo, no se adelanten a los acontecimientos y tampoco se imaginen el nudo y desenlace de esta historia. Pero les adelanto desde ya que Edward es el chico bueno xD_**


	2. Cuestión de destino

**~.~...*...*... :Capítulo****1:****Cuestión ****de ****destino :...*...*...~.~**

**P****ov****Bella:**

—Sí, por supuesto que puede hacerme cargo. —Sonreí amablemente.

—Muchas gracias, eres un cielo.

—Es parte de mi trabajo.

—Sí y es mejor así, sé que se queda en buenas manos.

—Sí, sabes que siempre busco lo mejor para ellos.

Sonrió maternalmente y dirigió su mirada hacia su "pequeña" Rosi y acarició su cabeza amorosamente.

—Pórtate bien pequeña. —Le sonrió con tristeza mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo y se ganaba lametazos por parte de Rosi, su Akita Inu.

Sus ojos se aguaron y su voz se rompió al terminar de hablar. Me rompía el corazón ver este tipo de escenas. Había presenciado muchas similares pero nunca me acostumbraría.

—Gracias por todo Bella. —Hizo un intento de sonrisa pero falló en el acto.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—Me voy antes de que me arrepienta. —Sorbió su nariz ruidosamente.

—Es la mejor decisión, es muy grande para vivir en un piso compartido.

—Lo sé, desgraciadamente es así.

Volvió a acariciar el lomo del animal y le dijo adiós suavemente, reticente a irse. Rosi le ladró como respuesta y sin regresar a mirar salió por la puerta de cristal. Sabía que era una dura decisión, que ahora mismo se debatía entre seguir su camino o regresar a por su "pequeña", pero era lo mejor, para ella y para Rosi.

—Ha sido difícil ¿verdad? —Grace apareció por uno de los pasillos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su blanca bata.

—Sí, bastante.

—¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?

—Ha tenido que vender su casa por problemas económicos y ahora vive en un pequeño piso compartido, así que se le hizo imposible quedarse con Rosi. —Le comenté mientras daba la vuelta al mostrador y sujetaba la correa de Rosi, pasé mi mano por su peludo pelaje.

—Es una pena.

—Sí, a criado a Rosi desde que era un cachorro y ahora separase de ella ha sido duro. —Mi voz estaba cargada de melancolía.

—¿Tiene ya un nuevo dueño? —Volvió a preguntar Grease, la encargada de peluquería canina.

—Aún no. De momento la llevaré a casa conmigo hasta que alguien se interese por ella. Seguramente no pasará mucho tiempo, es muy cariñosa.

Como si hubiera comprendido mis palabras, la aludida se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras y sobre mi costado, haciéndome perder levemente el equilibrio. Al ser una raza grande tenía mucha fuerza. Así, de pie me llegaba hasta casi los hombros. Volví a acariciar su brillante y suave pelaje color castaño claro mezclado con blanco. Era sumamente preciosa.

Poco después le hice una revisión y comprobé que estaba completamente sana.

Cuando el horario laboral acabó y todo quedó recogido en la clínica fui, junto a Rosi, hacia mi pequeño coche. Con mucha dificultad y gran habilidad logré introducir a Rosi dentro de mi Smart For Four rojo. Recorrí las conocidas calles que me llevarían a casa lo más deprisa que pude, sin saltarme en exceso las normas de tráfico. Comprobé que era muy educada ya que en ningún momento de movió de la parte trasera del coche.

La llegada a casa fue tranquila, no hubo ningún inconveniente al conocerse con mi pequeño chihuahua. Ella y Mojito se llevaron bien rápidamente pese a la diferencia de tamaños. Mi pequeño bebé parecía un juguete al lado de Rosi.

Los días pasaron más de prisa de lo medianamente posible, el tiempo pasó ante mis ojos efímero y fugaz. Llegó la segunda semana y Rosi aún estaba en mi casa, extrañamente nadie había llamado para preguntar por su adopción y la cosa me inquietaba. Le estaba cogiendo más cariño del normal y sabía que si el tiempo seguía pasando se me haría imposible dársela a otra persona.

Mi casa era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos perros tuvieran un lugar espacioso para vivir, además poseía un precioso jardín trasero todo recubierto de verde hierba y con una mediana piscina adornando su centro.

—¿Se han echado para atrás de nuevo? —Me preguntó Alice al verme colgar el teléfono exageradamente fuerte y con furia contenida.

—Sí. —Dije entre dientes. —Es demasiado mayor para su familia. —Imité malamente la voz de la mujer con la que había hablado hace tan solo unos segundos.

—Ahora solo se adoptan cachorros.

—Sí, pero Rosi tiene solo cinco años.

Alice canturreó por ahí hasta acercarse, casi dando brinquitos, a mi lado.

—Tal vez sea buena idea que te la quedes tú. —Sonrió.

—No será que le cogiste mucho cariño y como no puedes tenerla me estás persuadiendo de que lo haga yo.

Me miró como si hubiera pillado a una niña pequeña cogiendo dulces a escondidas.

—Puede ser. —Admitió sin reparo.

—Sin en una semana nadie llama me la quedaré yo. —Afirmé decidida.

—¡Yupi! —Exclamó. Ella verdaderamente parecía una niña pequeña. Se fue casi corriendo por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa.

Alice era la encargada del quirófano número tres, además de mi ayudante y una de mis mejores amigas. Sin ella a mi lado mi vida sería aburrida y monótona, sin duda le daba un toque alegre a mi día a día.

—Hola mi niña. —Me saludó mi nana al verme entrar por la puerta principal con dos grandes bolsas de papel marrón repletas de víveres.

—Hola nana.

—Bella era mi deber hacer la compra. —Habló con reproche mientras me ayudaba a colocar los alimentos en sus respectivos lugares.

—Lo sé nana, pero me pillaba de camino. —Le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Está bien pero la próxima vez iré yo. —Me sonrió maternalmente mientras me indicaba que me sentara a comer.

Las dos juntas comimos el rico caldo que había preparado. Sin lugar a dudas era una diosa para cocinar, no había comida que se le resistiese.

Mi nana se ocupaba de las labores de mi casa en semana y durante media jornada, solo trabajaba hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Prácticamente había pasado toda mi vida con ella, Charlie y Reneé la contrataron como mi niñera cuando yo tenía tan solo cinco meses y desde allí no había día que no hubiera estado a mi lado.

En casa de mis padres, si se les puede llamar así, también se encargaba de la limpieza, era una mujer cariñosa y amable en extremo, la quería como si fuera mi madre, aunque verdaderamente ella había desempeñado mejor ese papel que la mujer que me dio la vida. Por ese motivo y porque la quería mucho no dudé en contratarla por mi cuenta cuando logré tener mi propia casa.

El resto de la tarde pasó fluidamente, regresé de nuevo a la clínica en el horario de tarde ya que tenía una importante operación a un gato persa que tenía un tumor en una pata.

Normalmente trabajaba en la mañana y la tarde, pero algunos días me escaqueaba de mis responsabilidades porque me sentía exhausta.

La operación se realizó exitosamente y sin ningún inconveniente, nos llevó buena parte de la tarde pero todo esfuerzo con buen final para mí merecía la pena.

—De acuerdo, te espero mañana a las nueve y media.

—Así será. —Concordó la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

Había quedado con ese chico para hacerle una entrevista de trabajo, necesitaba urgentemente un nuevo anestesista ya que el que tenía me había dejado tirada por otro empleo mejor.

Bufé de tan solo recordarlo, de un momento a otro me informó de que se marchaba a otra ciudad. Incapaz de poder hacer nada me dediqué a buscar nuevos candidatos, para mi buena suerte un chico interesado llamó tan solo un día después de la marcha de Kevin.

Esperaba poder contratar a ese hombre, no podía estar sin anestesista y yo sola no podía darme abasto con todo.

Me apoyé sobre mi sillón negro reclinable y dejé que el tiempo pasará. Intenté hacerme una imagen mental de como sería ese chico, por su voz parecía tener entre unos veinticinco o veintiocho años, pero no estaba segura. La edad era lo menos importante, solo quería en mi clínica a alguien eficiente y responsable.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Les dejo el primer capítulo.**

**Espero la disfruten y sea de su agrado, ya saben háganme saberlo y también sus dudas y lo que no les gusta, sean brutalmente sinceros.**

**El capítulo no es del todo emocionante, es solo un capítulo de transición, te adentra un poco en la historia, solo saquen conclusiones a parir del título jejeje, los próximos serán más emocionantes.**

**Kisses! :)**

**By: Crazy Cullen**


	3. Contrato nuevo y apuesto caballero

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 2: Contrato nuevo y apuesto caballero :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

Desperté con energías renovadas, había descansado lo suficiente por la noche como para no sentir ni un atisbo de cansancio o mal estar. Elegí mi ropa minuciosamente y desayuné un vaso de zumo de naranja. Al ritmo de la canción "Lead the way" resonando dentro de mi coche, me dirigí a la clínica.

Tenía que entrevistar al posible nuevo empleado y estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca me acostumbraría a decirle que no a una persona que veía que no era eficiente.

Puntualmente mi secretaria me avisó de la llegada del chico y sin titubear le dije que le dejara pasar. Tenía que mostrar firmeza con todos desde el principio.

—Buenos días. —Una suave sonrisa acompañó su rostro.

—Buenos días, siéntate. —Le hice un pequeño gesto con mi mano.

—¿Tienes tu curriculum?

—Sí. —Con una mano nerviosa me tendió el papel dentro de una funda plastificada.

Mientras leía atentamente los datos impresos elevaba levemente mi mirada para examinar el aspecto físico del chico.

Era de complexión fuerte, sus anchos hombros y grandes brazos imponían respeto y firmeza. Los músculos de su pecho se adherían a su exageradamente apretada camiseta, dejando ver que tenía un formado cuerpo sin excederse en la musculatura. Su pelo rojizo estaba dispersado por toda la superficie de su cabeza, sus hebras eran indomables e incontroladas y le daban un toque rebelde. Vestía con unos simples pantalones vaqueros acompañando a unas deportivas.

Me gustó lo que leí y sonreí por ello. Su formación era excelente, había estudiado en Harvard y sus notas eran magnificas, sin duda era todo un empoyón. Solo había trabajado anteriormente en el zoológico local de Los Ángeles durante dos años.

—Bien… —Miré el papel. —Elliot, me gustan tus estudios académicos.

—Genial. —Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron levemente.

—De las tres personas anteriores que he entrevistado, eres el mejor cualificado para este puesto.

—Estupendo. —Añadió.

—Pero antes te haré algunas preguntas.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Por qué dejaste tu anterior empleo?

—Querían que trabajara en el medio acuático, con cualquier animal marino y yo no estudié nada de eso. Mi especialidad son los animales terrestres.

—Bien. —Asentí formalmente.

—¿Tienes un horario flexible?

—Sí, estoy libre.

—Bueno, todo lo demás está en regla por lo que serás tú el que acceda al empleo.

Sonrió. —Eso es genial. Muchas gracias.

—De nada. —Acompañé su sonrisa.

Apretó mi mano efusivamente.

—Al salir, pídele a mi secretaria tu horario laboral, también te dará todos los requisitos necesarios y resolverá tus dudas.

—De acuerdo.

—Hasta mañana.

—Nos veremos. —Salió enormemente feliz por la gran puerta contagiándome su alegría.

—¡Bella! —Alice entró chillando a mi oficina.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté alarmada.

—¿Quién es ese bombón que acaba de salir por la puerta. —Suspiré.

—El nuevo anestesista Alice.

—Preséntamelo por favor, por favor. —Su voz fue implorante.

—Alice…

—Por favor.

—Está bien.

Las dos nos dirigimos a la entrada de la clínica, para ver, si con algo de suerte, Elliot aún se encontraba ahí. Para beneficio de Alice, él estaba hablando con mi secretaria, la cual estaba siendo demasiado coqueta, a este paso se ganaría un despido.

—Elliot. —Le llamé cuando terminó de hablar. —Me gustaría presentarte un poco a los demás miembros de está clínica, antes lo olvidé.

—Perfecto.

—Ella es Alice. —La señalé. —Se encarga de…

—Yo soy Alice y me ocupo del quirófano tres. —Cortó mis palabras para acercarse a él y darle dos besos.

—Encantado. —Él se había quedado un poco descolocado.

—Acompáñame y te enseñaré las distintas áreas.

Iba a contestar pero lo interrumpió el timbre de la puerta principal.

Un chico alto, de complexión fuerte, con una melena rubia rizada, tez blanca y profundos ojos azules apareció gloriosamente por la ancha puerta.

—¿Te falta mucho? —Le preguntó a ¿Elliot?

—Lo olvidaba, tendrás que regresar andando yo aún no he terminado. —El rostro de Elliot era de total disculpa.

—Genial. —El muchacho gruñó levemente y apretó los labios.

Dirigí una extraña mirada a Alice, que repentinamente se había quedado callada, demasiado extraño en ella.

Quedé asombrada con lo que mis ojos percibieron, su sonrisa iluminaba toda la estancia y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que jamás se lo había visto. Un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Me alarmé, ¿Alice sonrojada?

—Te dije que haría falta mi coche. —El chico rubio protestó con desdén.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—¿Podemos ayudarte? —Pregunté amablemente.

—Emm… —Me miró con desconcierto. —Supongo que no.

—Bueno… —Titubeé sin saber que añadir.

—Yo puedo acercarte a donde quieres si lo deseas. —Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se abrieron súbitamente por las repentinas palabras de Alice.

El chico de los preciosos ojos azules dirigió su mirada hacia ella y los dos, inmersos en algún mundo imaginario, se quedaron mirando por un tiempo demasiado largo.

—No quiero molestar.

—No es molestia. —Alice me miró a mí y supe todo lo que me quería decir con esa simple pero significativa mirada. Asentí levemente.

—Enseguida estoy contigo. —Le dijo mientras entraba casi corriendo a cambiarse de ropa.

—Emm… bueno… —Todos nos quedamos abruptamente callados. —Puedes esperar a Alice aquí, yo iré con Elliot. —Soné un poco estúpida al decir eso, pero nada más podía procesar mi mente.

—Está bien. —Sonrió amablemente enseñando sus blancos dientes.

No quise decir nada más, sea lo que sea que los dos sintieron al verse solo podían comprenderlo ellos. Su comportamiento simplemente superaba los límites que mi cerebro podía comprender.

Silenciosamente caminé al interior de la clínica con los pasos de Elliot tras de mí. Le enseñé cada sala para que no se hiciera un lío con cada sección, lo presenté con el resto de los empleados que ocupaban cada área y aprovechando le mostré su lugar de trabajo.

Era un chico hablador y para nada molesto, pero eso no impedía en su comportamiento amable y divertido. La sonrisa de mis labios no desapareció en ningún momento en el que estuvimos juntos, me agradaba mucho y sabía que tendríamos una buena relación.

Alice desapareció de mi campo visión en cuestión de pocos minutos, vino efusivamente a despedirse de mí y en cuanto le pregunté por lo que planeaba hacer simplemente dijo: "Iré con el hombre de mis sueños."

No pude detenerla, por más que lo intenté era misión imposible. La obligué a que me manteniera informada de todo lo que hacía porque tampoco se podía fiar de aquel desconocido.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana y con el un sábado espléndidamente soleado y caluroso. Esa mañana me levanté más contenta de lo habitual y todavía no podía comprender el porque.

Saqué mi cabeza por la ventana y dejé que los rayos del sol impactaran directamente contra mi rostro. La sensación del sol fue espectacular.

—Nos vemos aquí a las cuatro de la tarde.

—De acuerdo. Entonces… ¿Él irá?

—No tengo idea, pero cuantos más seamos mejor.

—Sí, llevas razón. Será bueno conocerlo, debe ser encantador.

—Sí, eso no lo niego, no llegué a conocerlo mucho pero me dio esa sensación, además sus ojos son espectaculares.

—Que intriga. —Se rió.

—Será genial, bueno… Nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Preparé rápidamente mi habitual desayuno y sin dudarlo agarré a Rosi y Mojito para darles un largo y agradable paseo. Me sentía con más ánimo del normal, dada la situación en la que me encontraba. Sabía que la felicidad para mí era nada más que algo pasajero y fugaz pero disfrutaría de la grandiosa sensación lo máximo posible sin detenerme en pensar en las consecuencias que traían cada uno de mis actos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Listo el segundo capítulo :D**

**Espero la disfruten y sea de su agrado, ya saben háganme saberlo y también sus dudas y lo que no les gusta, sean brutalmente sinceros.**

**Kisses! :)**

**By: Crazy Cullen.**


	4. Juego de niños

** ~.~...*...*... : Capítulo 3: Juego de niños. :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

—Hola. —Mi saludo se convirtió en un alarido debido a que me cogió entre sus brazos y me apretó mientras daba vueltas conmigo en el aire.

—Hola Bella cuanto te he extrañado. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte.

—Emmet por dios ha pasado una semana. —Contestó Rosalie entornando los ojos.

—Demasié… —Sonrió como un niño pillado haciendo una travesura y se marcaron sus dos perfectos hoyuelos.

—Yo también te he extrañado Emmet… Pero… Por pura duda ¿te importaría dejarme respirar? —Mi voz se había elevado una octava.

—Lo siento. —Rápidamente me dejó en el suelo.

Dirigí mi mirada a Rosalie. —Hola Rose. —Besé su mejilla.

—Hola Bella. —Me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Están en su casa, eso ya lo saben. —Señalé con mi brazo el pasillo que dirigía hacia el patio exterior y la piscina.

—¡Síííí! —Emmet pasó como un huracán por entre las dos. Sonreímos.

Ambas negamos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a paso normal al área exterior hablando de trivialidades.

Vimos a Emmet, que siempre se tomaba todo al pie de la letra, sentado en una amplia tumbona, con un bote de Coca-Cola y solo en bañador. Nos sentamos a su lado y hablamos largo y tendido hasta que Alice se dignó a aparecer.

—Hola a todos. —Su cantarina voz se mezcló en el ambiente.

—Hola piche. —Chilló Emmet.

—Hola. —Una tímida voz hizo eco, todos nos giramos a averiguar de quien era.

Vislumbré una cabellera rubia y rizada, su dueño se me hacía muy familiar, pero no lograba reconocerlo del todo.

—Os presento a Jasper. —Alice me dirigió una significativa mirada.

—¿Te conozco? —Pregunté acercándome a él mientras sonreía levemente.

—Elliot es mi amigo, ahora él trabaja para ti. —Recordé instantáneamente, no pude evitar mirar a Alice socarronamente.

—Es verdad, no te recordaba. —Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Los demás se acercaron. Rosalie también le besó la mejilla mientras se presentaban y Emmet le dio un, quizá demasiado, fuerte apretón de manos mientras lo inspeccionaba como un objeto de laboratorio.  
>Poco después de eso y de que el ambiente se relajó lo pasamos extremadamente bien.<p>

Jasper era un chico tímido pero muy buen hablador y además era importante para Alice, con eso era suficiente.  
>No estaba enterada del grado de relación que tenían, pero podía hacerme una ligera idea.<br>Finalmente, después de unja muy amena charla para conocernos entre todos, Jasper relajó sus nervios e hizo muy buenas migas con Emmet, el cual lo miraba con desconfianza pues él siempre era así con todo ser humano masculino que se acercara a una de "sus chicas".

Poco después jugamos cartas, nos deleitamos con los graciosísimos chistes de Emmet y de Jasper que se integró muy bien con todos y reímos como nunca.  
>Mi vientre dolía horrores y no podía parar mi histérica risa que retumbaba junto con la de los demás en todo el patio.<p>

Tanto a Rosalie y a mí nos comía la curiosidad el saber qué tipo de relación tenía Alice con Jasper, era fácil de adivinar, pues las miradas que se lanzaban eran de unos completos enamorados. Era increíble porque se conocían desde hace muy poco, pero supongo que a ellos les llegó lo que se llama "amor a primera vista".

—Alice. —La llamé. —¿Puedes ayudarnos? —Las tres iríamos a preparar algunos sándwiches.

—Sí. —Sabía lo que queríamos.

—Desembucha. —Dijimos Rosalie y yo al unísono cuando estuvimos solas en la cocina, previamente le había informado a mi nana que se marchara antes a casa.

Alice nos lanzó una sonrisa macabra.

—Es obvio.  
>—Detalles Alice, queremos detalles. —Rosalie estaba ansiosa y yo también, para qué negarlo.<br>—El día que apareció en la clínica él tenía que ir a su trabajo que estaba bastante lejos. Me ofrecí a hacerlo y el viaje fue genial. Nos conocimos y nos contamos mucho de nuestras vidas, es maravilloso. —Suspiró soñadoramente.

—La primera vez que lo vi fue como un boom que no sé explicar. Simplemente me sentí enormemente atraída por él y por sus ojos. En ese momento lo único que se me pasó por mente fue el amor a primera vista aunque no quería hacerme ilusiones.  
>Cuando se tenía que ir los dos nos sentimos reticentes a hacerlo. Quedamos para el siguiente día y nos fuimos conociendo.<p>

—Wow, quien lo diría. —Reímos.

—Es encantador, el hombre de mis sueños.

—Nos alegramos. —Nos dimos un abrazo en conjunto.

Preparamos sándwiches variopintos y fuimos al encuentro de los chicos.

Ambos hablaban sigilosamente y con una perversa mirada que no avecinaba nada bueno.

Decidimos meternos en la piscina, el día era caluroso pero no lo suficiente como para calentar del todo el agua.

Las chicas jugaban balonmano, yo las miraba desde el bordillo con mis pies dentro del agua y Emmet y Jasper seguían con su competición al póker.

—Bella entra, el agua está impecable. —Rosalie habló y Alice me lanzó unas gotitas.  
>—Estoy bien así, aún tengo frío.<br>Siguieron con su juego y yo cerré mis ojos mientras movía mis pies dentro del agua. Los rayos del sol impactaban contra mi rostro dándome una sensación de calidez increíble, cuando menos lo esperé sentí a alguien detrás de mí, quise girarme pero fue demasiado tarde.

Emmet por los brazos, Jasper por los pies, ambos me tenían enganchada en el aire mientras me mecían.

—A la una, a las dos… —Emmet sonó amenazante.

—¡No! Por favor bajarme. —Les chillé mientras me removía.

—Y a la de… ¡tres! —Escuché el último número que me llevaría de lleno contra el agua, la cual estaba muy fría.

Emergí con la misma rapidez con la que entré y lo primero que hice fue buscar a los causantes de mi castañeteo de dientes.

—Emmet, Jasper, os voy a matar. —Grité furiosa saliendo del agua.

—Pareces un pato mojado. —Todos rieron a carcajadas.

—Me la van a pagar. —Para nada soné amenazante.

Todos reían tanto que finalmente acabaron contagiándome la risa.

Medité todo con mente fría, esos dos no quedarían impunes con lo que me acababan de hacer.  
>Un buena idea atravesó mi mente y lo más disimuladamente que pude me dirigí a la cocina.<br>Abrí uno de los muchos cajones y saqué lo que necesitaba. Me dirigí hacia las duchas de la piscina, que se encontraban en los pequeños vestuarios que había y visualicé la ropa de los chicos.

Yo misma me había encargado de llevarlas ahí para que no se mojaran, ahora todo era perfecto.  
>Abrí con prisa el pequeño sobre metálico y expandí por toda su ropa los ricos polvos de pica-pica que tanto amaba.<br>Eché grandes cantidades y dejé la ropa como estaba, relamí el rico polvo de mis dedos y salí con una sonrisa traviesa.  
>Disimulé lo mejor que pude delante de ellos.<p>

La tarde trascurrió amenamente y cargada de risas y juegos infantiles.  
>Finalmente decidimos meternos todos en la piscina y jugar a varios deportes acuáticos.<br>Sobre las ocho de la noche ya todos se habían cambiado para irse. Esperé con ansias sus reacciones.

El primero fue Emmet, que comenzó a rascarse los brazos y Jasper después con su pecho. En unos pocos minutos sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos desesperadamente y mi risa no tardó en aparecer.

Ambos tenían una mirada de angustia.

—Bella… —Me llamó Emmet.

—¿Qué? —Sonreí.

—Creo… Creo que tus perros tienen pulgas. —Reí más.

—¿Por qué?

—Me pica… Me pica todo el cuerpo. —Se rascó con más furia.

—¿Pulgas? —Preguntó Rosalie.

—Imposible. —Alice salió en la defensa de nuestros bebés.

—¡Dios! —Dijeron los dos prácticamente al unísono y se rascaron más fuerte.

—Hay queridos… —Negué con la cabeza juguetonamente. —La venganza se da en plato frío. —Les enseñé las coloridas bolsitas.

—Esto no quedará así. —Prácticamente salieron corriendo por las puertas jalando de Alice y Rosalie para irse a sus casas a cambiarse supongo.

Reí mucho más en solitario, ahora solo me quedaba esperar su venganza, de seguro ya estaban planeando algo. Con Emmet desde siempre estábamos así y ahora con Jasper sería mucho más divertido.

Me di una larga y relajante ducha y después de ver televisión y leer caí plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬**

Escuché el timbré y pensé que era alguno de los empleados, me dirigí a abrir a paso tranquilo, le di al botón para que se abriera la puerta y me coloqué detrás del mostrador.

—Hola espero que no sea demasiado tarde. —Escuché una masculina voz.

—Hola. —Saludé sin mirar, pues observaba unos documentos de última hora en el ordenador, a la secretaria se le había olvidado apagarlo y tampoco me había pasado los informes. Se suponía que era eficiente. Suspiré hastiada.

—En un segundo estoy contigo. —Hablé aún concentrada en los documentos del ordenador.

—De acuerdo. —Su voz era sumamente firme y melodiosa.

Mi mundo se detuvo en cuanto mis ojos abandonaron reticentes la pantalla del ordenador.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente queriendo salir de mi pecho y correr huyendo de esa verde mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Nenas otro nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten y sea de su agrado.**

**Amo sus comentarios así que no duden en darme todas sus opiniones, dudas, preguntas o lo que se les venga a la cabeza.**

**Muchos Muerdi-Kisses.**

**By: Crazy Cullen.**


	5. Ojos verdes

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 4: Ojos verdes :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

Escuché el timbré y pensé que era alguno de los empleados, me dirigí a abrir a paso tranquilo, le di al botón para que se abriera la puerta y me coloqué detrás del mostrador.

—Hola espero que no sea demasiado tarde. —Escuché una masculina voz.

—Hola. —Saludé sin mirar, pues observaba unos documentos de última hora en el ordenador, a la secretaria se le había olvidado apagarlo y tampoco me había pasado los informes. Se suponía que era eficiente. Suspiré hastiada.

—En un segundo estoy contigo. —Hablé aún concentrada en los documentos del ordenador.

—De acuerdo. —Su voz era sumamente firme y melodiosa.

Mi mundo se detuvo en cuanto mis ojos abandonaron reticentes la pantalla del ordenador.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente queriendo salir de mi pecho y correr huyendo de esa verde mirada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Pregunté lo más profesional que pude.

Recuerda Bella, trabajo y vida personal separados, siempre separados.

Me tuve que remarcar varias veces esa frase para que a mi cerebro le quedara claro.

—Quiero una revisión completa para mi perro. —Sonrió ladinamente y yo me sentí desfallecer. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron más, la sangre bombeaba tan rápido por mis venas que parecían querer explotar. Me sentí sumamente ridícula por quedarme embobada mirándolo.

—¿Ehh? —Un ridículo sonido abandonó mis labios, mis neuronas habían abandonado mi cerebro llevándose con ella mi capacidad de creación de frases con sentido. Mi conocido y amplio vocabulario se evaporó como la pólvora.

—¿Hola? –Una sonrisa acompañó a su pregunta. Sus blancos dientes brillaron entre sus labios y un suspiro abandonó los míos.

—Enseguida. —Pude pronunciar entrecortadamente.

Una mirada furtiva de mi parte recorrió su cuerpo, para mostrarme a un hombre increíblemente sexy y hermoso.

Su bien formado cuerpo me llamaba, sentía una fuerte atracción recorrerme. La tentación de correr a su lado fue tan grande que tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en detenerme.

Su magnetismo me atraía como si de un imán se tratara. Recorrí toda su anatomía y dejé de respirar al encontrarme con su mirada. Se había dado cuenta de mis actos, se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando y repentinamente mis mejillas se tornearon a un rojo profundo.

Me sentí irremediablemente atrapada por él, como jamás me había sentido por nadie. Su mirada era intensa, su atracción inevitable y su sonrisa hipnotizante.  
>Y entonces lo supe, fui conocedora de que él sabía lo que estaba provocando en mí, él sabía claramente que ahora mismo me tenía en la palma de su mano.<p>

Mis alarmas se dispararon, él era la clave fija para conseguir un corazón roto y yo no me podía dejar herir de nuevo. Una fuerte e impenetrable coraza se colocó encima de mí, de mi corazón.  
>No podía y lo sabía, tenía prohibido volver a sentir nada por ningún hombre.<p>

—Sígueme. —Le dije firmemente mientras me dirigía hacia la sala del final del pasillo. Mis pasos se debilitaron a cada tramo que avanzábamos. Me sentía observa como un objeto de laboratorio, mi nerviosismo se hizo más evidente. Hice de todo esfuerzo para parecer segura.  
>Prohibido Bella. Me volví a recordar.<p>

Podía, sabía que podía con esta situación, simplemente no tenía que dejarme llevar, mi actitud debía de ser fría con él para dejar las cosas claras.  
>"No sentimientos de por medio". Ese era mi lema desde hace muchos años.<br>Avanzamos lentamente hasta perdernos en el amplio pasillo.  
>Desde ese momento mi vida puso en marcha el reloj, la cuenta atrás había empezado y no tenía retorno.<p>

—¿Sabes qué edad tiene? —Le pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia los armarios pequeños del fondo de la consulta.  
>—No… —Desvió la mirada. —Lo encontramos en la calle hace unos días.<br>—Bueno, lo averiguaremos en unos minutos. —Sonreí sin ser consiente de ello.  
>—De acuerdo. —Una perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos deslumbró mis ojos.<br>—Ven preciosura. —No pude ocultar la debilidad que sentía por los perros. Me acerqué hacia él y le tendí la mano para que me diera la correa. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero enseguida extendió su brazo para entregarme la correa del perro que no paraba de dar pequeños saltitos. Por un mal movimiento, nuestras manos se rozaron tan solo unos segundos, los cuales fueron más que suficientes para que pudiera sentir su suave piel y la corriente atravesar mi organismo.

Me agaché para coger al pequeño animal y lo coloqué sobre la mesa de metal.  
>—¿Cómo se llama? —Ladeé mi cabeza para poder ver su bello rostro.<br>—Bear.  
>—Hermoso… —Susurré suavemente mientras pasaba una de mis manos por el suave pelaje. Sacudí mi cabeza para regresar al mundo al que tenía que estar y olvidarme de los fantasmas del pasado. Rápidamente me coloqué los guantes de látex y procedí con la revisión.<p>

Observé su dentadura, palpé su cuerpo en busca de algún bulto extraño y corroboré que sus huesos y articulaciones estarán en perfecto estado.  
>—Por su dentadura te puedo decir que no tiene más de cinco meses.<br>—Genial. —Sonrió alegre, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro.  
>—De momento todo parece estar en perfecto estado. —Miré sus orejas con detenimiento. —Le hará falta una buena limpieza interna.<br>—¿Qué? —Rascó su cabeza. Sonreí al ver su expresión de duda.

—Tendrás que echarle un espray para limpiar bien sus orejas, pastillas para desparasitarlo y un champú específico para su pelaje. Te lo daré todo ahora.  
>—Está bien.<br>—Ven, ayúdame. —Había perdido un poco de la vergüenza que me envolvía al principio y pude actuar más naturalmente.  
>—Sujeta sus patas. —Coloqué al perro sobre sus patas traseras para poder observar su pecho.<p>

Palpé su vientre y la parte interior del cuello. Elevé mi mirada para informarle de que todo estaba en perfecto estado y mis ojos chocaron con su mirada esmeralda la cual observaba todo con sumo detenimiento. Desvié mi rostro y sentí el nerviosismo atacarme nuevamente. Sabía de sobra que podía perderme en sus ojos, los cuales parecían un mar sin final.  
>—Li…Listo… —Tartamudeé vergonzosamente.<p>

Colocó al perro correctamente sobre la mesa metálica y se apartó unos centímetros de mi lado. Hasta que no se movió no pude percatarme de que había estado demasiado pegado a mi cuerpo, trasmitiéndome un calor reconfortante.  
>—Bueno no sé si lo sabías pero su raza es West Highland White Terrier.<br>—No lo sabía. —Sonó avergonzado.  
>—No tiene mucha importancia, simplemente hay que tener mucho cuidado con su pelaje y su piel. Debes cepillarlo a diario y no bañarlo más de una vez al mes. Cuida mucho de sus orejas. —Una sonrisa burlona se expandió por su rostro.<p>

—¿Qué? —Pregunté juguetonamente.  
>—Haré caso de todo lo que me digas. —Llevó una mano a su frente e hizo el típico saludo militar.<br>—Si no atente a mi furia. —Reí dejándome llevar por el espíritu infantil. Escuché su melodiosa risa y negué con mi cabeza. No podía tener un acercamiento más allá de lo específico con nadie. Él solo era un cliente más.  
>Bajé con cuidado al animal de la mesa y le tendí la correa.<p>

—Hemos terminado. —Le informé y esta vez aunque su mano se rozó con la mía no aparecieron las sensaciones debido a los guantes.  
>—Bien. —Caminó detrás de mí hacia el mostrador.<br>—Espérame aquí. —Fui hacia el almacén para coger todos los productos que le había informado con anterioridad.  
>—Esto es para las orejas, tan solo es una muestra, en cuanto se te acabe necesitarás comprar más. —Deposité el espray sobre el mostrador.<br>Enumeré el resto de productos.

—¿Es tu primera consulta aquí?  
>—Sí. —Suspiré. No hacía falta ni que me lo confirmara, un hombre así no podía haber venido antes sin que yo lo supiera.<br>—Te haré una cartilla de registro.  
>—De acuerdo.<br>—Necesito tu nombre, apellidos, algún documento de identidad y algunos datos sobre el perro.  
>—Ok. —Apoyó los antebrazos sobre el mostrador, lo cual provocó que mis dedos se paralizaran segundos sobre las teclas.<p>

—Dime tu nombre y apellidos. —Mi voz sonó demasiado demandante, más de lo que me hubiera gustado.  
>—Edward… Cullen. — Sonreí para mis adentros y mordí mis labios para que la sonrisa no se hiciera externa. Sabía su nombre y ese dato me gustó más de lo debido.<br>—Un teléfono de contacto. —Elevé mis ojos para preguntar y me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba fijaba en mis labios. Me sonrojé.

—[…]* —Contestó rápidamente mientras mis dedos se movían sobre el teclado del ordenador.  
>Seguí con las preguntas y pude obtener más datos suyos de los imaginados. El hecho de poseer esos datos me gustaba más de lo que hubiera deseado.<p>

Demasiado pronto acabé de hacerle la cartilla. Le pedí ciertos datos sobre el perro y otros que añadí yo con la conclusión que obtuve de su revisión. Estaba completamente sano y era muy juguetón, me encariñé con él enseguida. Siempre me pasaba eso con las mascotas que pasaban por aquí, que no eran pocas, pero tenía cierta debilidad por los perros, ya que me había criado rodeada de ellos hasta que tuve diez años y ellos cambiaron totalmente.

Moví la cabeza varias veces para disipar los recuerdos tristes que me estaban embargando, no quería recordarlos porque eso solo me hacía mal. Necesitaba sacarlos de mi cabeza y aunque me costara demasiado lo intentaba cada día, por mi bien y por el de mi cordura. Tenía a mi nana y a mis amigos y con ellos era completamente feliz o por lo menos intentaba serlo.

—Hemos terminado. —Le informé.  
>—Quiero que le coloques el microchip. —Dijo rápidamente después de haberse quedado unos segundos pensativo.<br>—De acuerdo. —Sonreí mientras me dirigía hacia el interior para coger todo lo necesario.  
>—Será un minuto. —Comenté acercándome hacia el perro. Lo subí sobre la mesa de metal que se situaba en un lado izquierdo de la entrada, la cual estaba para alguna utilidad inesperada, y en un rápido movimiento para intentar causarle el menor daño posible le coloqué el microchip que llevaba los datos registrados en su cartilla.<p>

—Listo.  
>—Vaya, eso ha sido rápido. —Habló.<br>—Es un proceso rápido e indoloro. —Mi voz sonó profesional.  
>—Se ve. —Dijo divertido.<br>—¿Necesitas algo más? —Mi voz sonó demasiado sugerente.  
>—No de momento.<br>—De acuerdo. —Me dirigí detrás del mostrador para cobrarle.

—Muchas gracias por todo. —Le dije sonriendo después de que me entregara el dinero.  
>—A ti. —Me miró dudoso.<br>—Umm… Espera te daré algunos catálogos por si te interesa algo. —Le tendí unos cuantos folletos.  
>—Genial. —Su alegría me contagiaba.<br>—Eso es todo. —Terminé de decir algo triste.  
>—Gracias… Adiós. —¿Era mi parecer o le costaba más de la cuenta despedirse?<br>—Adiós. —Mi voz fue casi un susurro.  
>Sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta para salir. Iba a apagar el ordenador pero su voz interrumpió mi tarea.<p>

—¿Está aún en adopción? —Preguntó enigmáticamente.  
>—¿Ehh?<br>—Rosi. —Señaló el cartel que había en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta principal. Observé lo que me señalaba y me di cuenta de lo que hablaba.  
>—Ahh… Emm… Sí… —Ni siquiera había recordado quitar el cartel. Como nadie llamaba había decidido quedarme con Rosi y ahora no sabía que hacer ante su pregunta.<br>—Me interesa. —Se acercó a mí.

No supe que decirle, no supe que hacer. Rosi era prácticamente mía. Había pasado varias semanas en mi casa y la idea de darla en adopción ya había sido descartada por mí por lo que estaba hecha un lío. Había acordado, sobre todo con Alice, que si nadie llamaba me la quedaría. De eso ya hace una semana, por lo tanto había decidido que se quedaría en casa, pero debido a lo olvidadiza que era no quité el cartel en el cual informaba sobre su adopción. ¿Qué le decía?

—Bu… Bueno… Llevaba mucho intentado darla en adopción pero…  
>—¿Ya no lo está? —Cortó mis palabras.<br>—No, no es eso. En realidad, como nadie preguntaba por ella, había decidido quedármela yo. —Me autoculpé por decirle eso. Lo que yo quería desde un principio era dar en adopción a Rosi, ¿por qué me negaba ahora?  
>—Entonces…<br>—Olvídalo, te daré información sobre ella.  
>—Pero si tú habías dicho que…<br>—Es igual, la idea inicial era darla en adopción.

Era cierto que le había cogido mucho cariño y que me encantaba además de que se llevaba muy bien con Mojito, pero lo mejor era buscarle un hogar mejor. Yo pasaba poco tiempo en casa y era mejor que estuviera con alguien que la pudiera atender mejor y si esa persona era Edward pues sería genial.

—La verdad soy un poco estricta en estos temas y me gusta asegurarme de que los animales que salen de aquí estén en buenas manos.  
>—Lo comprendo.<br>—Entonces si quieres verla y que quedemos en algún acuerdo puedes pasarte esta tarde por mi casa.  
>—Sí, la verdad siempre he querido un perro de su raza y ahora tengo sitio para tenerla.<br>—Eso es genial, entonces te espero esta tarde.  
>—Sí. —En sus labios se extendió una sonrisa enorme que me encantó.<p>

Le apunté mi dirección en un post-it y al entregárselo mi mano tembló más de lo debido.  
>—Bien, nos vemos. —Se despidió con su mano derecha y caminó hacia la salida con paso grácil. Me encantó ver sus movimientos, ligueros y graciosos. Su andar era firme y potente.<br>Me había quedado embobada mirando el lugar, ahora vacío, por el que se había dirigido. Una tonta sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro y las ganas de saltar de alegría al saber que no sería la última vez que lo vería me embargaron tan fuertemente que no pude evitar reír como loca en la soledad de la clínica.

No era lo correcto tener ese tipo de sensaciones. No comprendía por qué las sentía y que pasaba por mi cabeza para dejarme embargar por los tontos sentimientos de la felicidad que me atravesaban en este momento. No quería sentirlo, no por una persona ajena a las que ya conocía. No debería porque no era algo que me tocara vivir. Yo misma me lo prometí hace varios años, no podía volver a enamorarme de nadie.

En realidad sabía que me estaba anticipando demasiado a los acontecimientos. Edward era un hombre realmente atractivo y con un carácter que te trasmitía felicidad, pero todo debería quedar ahí, en que me gustara su claramente hermoso rostro y su contagiosa alegría, no había nada de malo en eso. El problema estaba en que por la clínica pasaban cientos de personas de todo tipo y, aunque menos, también chicos de aproximadamente la edad de Edward y con un aspecto físico atractivo, pero nunca me había sentido así. Con una sensación de felicidad y nerviosismo atravesar mis venas.

Solo lo había visto una vez y estaba segura de que solo me había impresionado al verlo. Él era realmente atractivo y poseía un aura a su alrededor que parecía llamarme, aunque sabía que solo eran ideas mías. Tendría que dejar fluir el tiempo. Lo vería esta tarde y, adoptara o no a Rosi, no lo volvería a ver, por lo que eso serviría para que se disiparan las tontas ideas que me atravesaban.

No necesitaba un boleto hacia el desastre. Ya había cometido demasiados errores a lo largo de mi vida y no podía dejarme influenciar por las hormonas que parecían alteradas dentro de mí. Había aprendido a controlar mis emociones y a dedicarme solo a mi trabajo y a mis amigos. Me había costado demasiado reponerme de todo lo malo que había ocasionado su presencia en mi juventud y aunque sabía que aún me quedaban ciertas secuelas que nunca desaparecerían yo misma me había negado la posibilidad de amar. Simplemente no era algo factible para mí.

Mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si seguía tal y como estaba. No necesitaba nada ni nadie que la alterase, porque ya no sabía si sabría recuperarme de otra caída. Solo necesitaba paz y nadie que interrumpiera en mi camino y aunque me costara admitir que Edward, en tan solo unos largos minutos, se había quedado gravado en mi mente yo me encargaría de borrarlo. No había posibilidad de entablar la más mínima amistad con él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bueno ya saben que ando editando los capítulos, así que aquí les dejo este.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero que lo disfruten :)<strong>_

_**Ya se sabrán muchas cosas sobre Bella y por qué tiene ese carácter, pesimista y enigmático, que la envuelve. Han pasado muchos acontecimientos malos en su juventud, los cuales serán dichos en su debido tiempo, que la marcaron para siempre. Ya lo comprenderán todo, solo sean pacientes.**_

_**Kisses.**_  
><em><strong>By: Crazy Cullen.<strong>_


	6. Necesidad

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 5: Necesidad :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Edward.

En cuanto llegué a casa me dirigí directo a preparar mi comida. No tenía la mente demasiado clara como para sacar mi mejor faceta de chef, por lo que solo preparé un bocadillo de pollo. Mis recuerdos no paraban de divagar en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo una hora atrás, cuando había ido a la clínica veterinaria. ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer que había descontrolado tanto mi cabeza? No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

Recordé todo con viveza mientras comía el delicioso bocadillo con un vaso de Coca-Cola. No había tardado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos en hacerle la revisión a Bear, por lo que me parecía increíble que mi mente recordara todo con tanta claridad, mis ojos se habían fijado en el más mínimo detalle de ella.  
>Me habían atrapado sus brillantes orbes chocolate y sus sonrosadas mejillas. Se veía completamente adorable.<p>

Sentía la inmensa necesidad de volver a verla en este preciso momento. Quisiera tenerla frente a mí para poder observar nuevamente sus bellos rasgos. Me sentía estúpidamente desesperado, y el reloj solo marcaba las tres y cuarto. Aún faltaban tres horas y yo no podía parar de desear que las agujas se movieran de manera más veloz. ¿Qué es lo que me estaba pasando?, no comprendía nada. Tan solo la había visto por un corto periodo y una sola vez, por lo que era demasiado extraño que ya sintiera alguna necesidad de volver a hacerlo.

Seguramente tan solo era atracción. Ella era preciosa, realmente espectacular. Por lo que estaba seguro de que me sentía así porque me había impresionado verla. Nunca imaginé encontrar una mujer tan atrayente. Sí, solo era eso, atracción. No podía dejar a mi mente divagar más allá de esa idea. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando como lo haría el de cualquier hombre ante una mujer hermosa. En unas pocas horas acordaríamos todo sobre Rosi y después me olvidaría de ella, porque dudaba que volviera a verla a menos que fuera expresamente a la clínica.

Me di una rápida ducha y elegí mi ropa con ojo crítico. Salí de casa a las cinco y media y después de despedirme de Bear, que parecía más juguetón que nunca, me dirigí a la dirección que me había escrito. No sabía que tan lejos estaba, por lo que atravesé las calles a una velocidad lo suficientemente adecuada como para llegar con tiempo de sobra.  
>Estacioné frente a una gran casa con un enorme jardín repleto de flores de todos los tipos y los colores. La fachada blanca era bastante grande. Revisé no haberme equivocado de dirección, pues la majestuosidad de la casa me pareció realmente increíble.<p>

Atravesé el bien cuidado jardín por el camino central de baldosas y timbré sintiéndome en el último momento realmente nervioso y sin saber por qué. La típica melodía resonó por unos cortos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente.  
>—Hola Edward. —Me saludó ella con efusividad.<br>—Ho-la. —No pude evitar tartamudear cuando mis ojos recorrieron su anatomía y me fijé en que llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo de una fresca tela de algodón.  
>—Pasa. —Se hizo hacia un lado mientras yo atravesaba la puerta. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con que el interior era más acogedor y menos lujoso de lo que había imaginado en un principio.<p>

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Me preguntó una vez nos habíamos sentado en un cómoda sofá granate tallado en mimbre.  
>—Un refresco estaría bien. —Sentía mis labios totalmente resecos.<br>Se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa por una puerta diferente y al poco tiempo trajo dos grandes vasos de Coca-Cola con hielo. Los colocó sobre la mesa de mimbre a juego con el sofá.  
>—Gracias. —Le susurré antes de llevar rápidamente la bebida a mis labios. Disfruté del fresco que trasmitió a mi cuerpo.<br>—Tendremos que esperar unos minutos más, el chico que se encarga de pasear a los perros aún no ha regresado.  
>—No te preocupes, no tengo prisa. —Me sonrió encantadoramente.<p>

Una suave brisa nos envolvió, removiendo su largo cabello con elegancia. Se veía mucho más impresionante ahí sentada, con los rayos del sol brillando en su rostro. Tragué saliva ruidosamente cuando cruzó sus piernas de manera delicada pero sensual, trasmitiendo todo tipo de sensaciones a mi cuerpo.  
>—¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? —Preguntó tras un largo silencio para nada incómodo.<br>—No, me mudé hace tan solo seis meses ya que la empresa en la que trabajo se está expandiendo y necesitaban personal aquí.  
>—Es una ciudad impresionante.<br>—Sí lo es, aunque no he tenido tiempo de recorrer sus calles a fondo.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callada y sonriendo mirando hacia la puerta detrás de mí.  
>—Ya ha llegado. —Informó. —Ahora mismo la traigo. —Se levantó grácilmente y se dirigió dentro de nuevo con movimientos rápidos, sin dejar de ser sensuales. No me había dado tiempo a contestar, por lo que me dediqué a observar la gran piscina que se extendía frente a mi mirada. El suave sonido del agua al chocar contra las baldosas era realmente relajante. El reflejo del sol provocaba un espectacular brillo que se extendía por toda la superficie. Mi mirada se quedó absorta en la azulada agua que destellaba.<p>

—¡Rosi! —Su elevado grito me puso alerta. Me puse rápidamente de pie y cuando me giré la vi que se dirigía en mi dirección corriendo. Traía una cadena en la mano y sonreía totalmente divertida. Busqué con la mirada al animal y no lo vi por ningún sitio.  
>—Lo siento. —Dijo agitadamente. —Ha vuelto a escaparse. —Miré la cadena de su mano.<br>—¿Ha dónde ha ido?  
>—Estará en la zona trasera.<br>—No la he visto por aquí.  
>—Se ha ido por el otro lado. Ven.<p>

Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente y nos encontramos con una gran valla de manera blanca.  
>—Aquí estás diablita. —Dijo de repente mientras reía.<br>Cuando atravesé la valla vi al animal correteando por todos los lados y jugando con otro perro que reconocí como chihuahua.  
>Ella se puso de nuevo el collar y la trajo hacia mí.<br>—Es toda una pilla. —Me dijo mientras acariciaba el pomposo pelaje del animal. —Ella es Rosi. —Informó mirándome con una amplia sonrisa. —Puedes tocarla tranquilamente.

Me acerqué hacia el animal, el cual me recibió con fuertes meneos de cola. Lamió mi mano cuando fui a tocarla y después se puso sobre sus dos patas y se apoyó en mi estómago.  
>—Es preciosa. —Le dije a lo que ella asintió.<br>Me deleité acariciando el suave pelaje de Rosi, sintiendo que me estaba enamorando de ella en tan solo unos minutos. Era realmente encantadora.  
>—Es muy juguetona y cariñosa. —Rosi demostró que era verdad cuando el otro perro se acercó a ella y correteó a su lado. Rosi salió dispara tras él.<p>

—Él es Mojito. —Informó. —Mi lindo chihuahua.  
>—Veo que se llevan muy bien.<br>—Sí, pese a la diferencia de tamaños, Mojito la vuelve loca. —Reí por el nombre del perro.  
>—Rosi es encantadora.<br>—Sí, conquista tu corazón con solo verla.  
>—Me gusta mucho…<br>—Lo siento tanto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Bella. —Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

—No te preocupes.  
>—¿Has tomado alguna decisión?<br>—Me la quedó. —Hablé con firmeza.  
>—Es genial, te daré algunos datos sobre ella. —A pesar de que intentó sonar alegre, su voz tenía retazos tristes.<br>Nos volvimos a dirigir hacia la mesa de antes y ella abrió la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

—Rosi tiene tan solo cinco años y está perfectamente sana. Yo le hice una revisión completa hace poco tiempo.  
>—De acuerdo.<br>—Solo tendremos que hacer un cambio de datos en el microchip para poner los tuyos y que todo esté en regla.  
>—¿Hace falta ponerle otro?<br>—No, los datos son cambiados a través de un ordenador.  
>—Bien. —De repente los dos perros aparecieron corriendo en donde nosotros estábamos.<p>

—Toma Mojito. —Ella le tiró al perro una pelota que sacó de una pequeña mesilla. Los perros desaparecieron detrás de la pelota tan rápido como vinieron.  
>—Necesito que me confirmes que tienes el tiempo suficiente para sus necesidades, al igual que el espacio.<br>—Mi casa posee un gran jardín y tengo tiempo porque solo trabajo en la mañana.  
>—Bien, es importante que no pasé demasiado tiempo sola.<br>—No lo hará, también tendrá la compañía de Bear.  
>—Es verdad, tu westy. —Volvió a mirar otros documentos.<p>

—Por simple seguridad en unas semanas se pasará por tu casa Bryan. Es el encargado de asegurarse de que todo esté en perfecto orden, siempre queremos seguridad para nuestros animales.  
>—Está bien, no tengo ningún problema.<br>—Genial. Eso es todo.  
>—¿Cuánto costará?<br>—Oh, nada. Es una adopción.  
>—Está bien. —Poco después nos sumergimos en una agradable charla sobre el cuidado de Rosi.<p>

—Ya sabes que si tienes alguna duda puedes pasarte por la clínica.  
>—Tomo nota.<br>—Bien, hemos terminado. Iré por Rosi.  
>—Te acompaño. —Volvimos a la parte trasera del jardín. Rosi y Mojito seguían jugando con la pelota.<br>—Ven preciosa. —Bella volvió a colocarle el collar que le había quitado tiempo atrás mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal.  
>—Es importante que se familiarice con la casa y con Bear, ten cuidado cuando se encuentren, porque aunque no son agresivos pueden haber pequeños piques por los celos.<p>

—Está bien, tendré cuidado.  
>—Si tienes alguna dificultad me avisas, solo se trata de que se acostumbren.<br>—Te mantendré informada. —Asintió.  
>—Vamos. —Comenzó a caminar mientras Rosi tiraba de ella.<br>Nos dirigimos por un camino diferente, pues me dijo que por ahí también se salía al exterior. Pasamos cerca de la piscina sin saber, sin saber que no fue una decisión acertada.

Repentinamente Mojito apareció corriendo, revoloteando alrededor de Rosi que comenzó a dar fuertes saltos y a tirar de la cadena.  
>—Rosi… Quieta. —Le dijo Bella.<br>Ella no hizo caso, empezó a agitarse con brusquedad, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Bella. Quise acercarme a sujetar la cadena, pero fue demasiado tarde. Rosi se había zafado del collar, no dejando buenas consecuencias en Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Sé que estos primeros son cortos y no tienen muchos temas importantes. Pero solo denme tiempo, que poco a poco los capítulos se pondrán mucho más emocionantes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero que al menos les guste un poco. Déjenme sus opiniones.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kisses.<strong>_  
><em><strong>By: Crazy Cullen.<strong>_


	7. Empapados

**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 6: Empapados :...*...*...~.~**

Pov Bella:

Me sentía tremendamente emocionada, demasiado incluso para mi gusto. No comprendía ese sentimiento de frenesí que atravesaba todo mi cuerpo. La emoción y alegría atravesaba todas mis venas y la única razón era que en unas pocas horas volvería a verlo. No podía creer que me sintiera como una adolescente en espera de su primer amor. Era estúpido, realmente estúpido.

Cuando viniera solo hablaríamos sobre la adopción de Rosi y todos los trámites que hacían falta. Después él se iría y no pasaría nada más, claro que no pasaría nada más, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era absurdo que mi mente se hiciera ilusiones. No comprendía nada, no me había sentido así hace mucho tiempo, y todas las repentinas sensaciones me estaban volviendo loca.

Solo lo había visto una vez, y sus perfectos rasgos se habían quedado grabados a fuego en mi memoria. Era tremendamente guapo. Sus atrayentes ojos verdes parecían llamarme hacia él. No podía dejarme guiar por todo lo que sentía, era demasiado ingenuo de mi parte pensar que había habido una especie de atracción entre nosotros. No me podía creer que con una simple mirada él había descontrolado todos mis ideales, todo lo que me había propuesto a lo largo de todos los años que me costó volver a tener una vida livianamente normal y tranquila. Si quería que todo fuera bien y no volver a jugar con el destino debería alejarme lo máximo posible de él.

Había grabado eso en mi mente, es tan solo un cliente más, lo tenía más que claro. No podría pensar en nada más, debería olvidarme de todo. No estaríamos más de una hora juntos, podría lograr controlar todo lo que sentía. Tenía la mente fría, más clara que nunca. ¿Por qué se habían descontrolado todos mis pensamientos con una simple mirada? En cuanto abrí la puerta y volví a ver sus hipnóticos ojos todo se fue por la borda. Agradecí a cuanto santo conocía el poder controlarme. Era más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

Al final todo había salido bien, me daba pena no volver a ver a Rosi, pero sabía que junto a él estaría en perfecto estado y bien cuidada. No debería preocuparme por ella.  
>Todo parecía ir perfectamente bien hasta que llegó el momento que me avergonzaría ante los ojos de él. Mojito llegó corriendo y Rosi se descontroló porque quería correr a jugar con él, no pude con su fuerza y cuando se soltó del collar perdí el equilibrio, cayendo directamente a la piscina.<p>

Un fuerte grito abandonó mis labios, no pude evitar caerme. Sentía un fuerte ardor en mi tobillo y frío por todo mi cuerpo. Aunque hacía calor el agua de la piscina estaba más fría de lo que imaginé.  
>Me negué a salir del agua, por lo que agité mis brazos fuertemente para permanecer en el fondo. Aguanté todo lo que dieron mis pulmones y cuando ya no podía más y la falta de oxígeno me obligaba a salir escuché un fuerte chapoteo. Todo el agua de mi alrededor se removió fuertemente y se llenó de miles de burbujas. Sentí mi cuerpo ser jalado hacia la superficie rápidamente.<p>

Di un hondo suspiro para conseguir oxígeno, pequeñas gotitas resbalaban por mi rostro. Sentí unas fuertes manos en mi cintura y sin esperármelo estaba sentada en el bordillo de la piscina. Bajé mi mirada y me quedé totalmente estupefacta. Edward estaba dentro del agua, removiendo sus piernas con rapidez. Su rostro tenía tatuado una mueca de preocupación. Me estremecí cuando sentí sus empapadas manos en mis rodillas. Nos quedamos mirando por más tiempo del debido, hasta que ambos reaccionamos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó precipitadamente.  
>—Sí-í… —Contesté con vergüenza.<br>—¿No te has hecho nada? —Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando dio un suave apretón en mis piernas.  
>—Es-estoy bien… —Tartamudeé. Me sentía atrapada por su mirada.<br>—Te sangra el pie. —Me dijo mirando hacia abajo.  
>—So-lo me he raspado un poco. —Sentía mis mejillas totalmente coloradas.<p>

—Oh por Dios, sal del agua. —Le dije rápidamente.  
>—Está bien. —Sonrió levemente y haciéndose hacia un lado subió por el bordillo. Mordí mis labios cuando vi sus músculos contraídos. Me puse de pie yo también y me quedé ahí parada sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Bajé la mirada sintiendo la vergüenza atacar mi cuerpo.<br>—Umm… Bella… ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
>—Sí, no me hice nada.<p>

Elevé la mirada lentamente, sintiéndo mi cuerpo derretirse cuando me percaté de que su ropa se adhería a sus trabajados músculos como una segunda piel.  
>—Estás empapado por mi culpa. —Susurré.<br>—No te preocupes, no es nada. —Vi sus ojos moverse alrededor de todo mi cuerpo y me sentí peor aún. Seguramente tendría un aspecto horrible.  
>—¿No tienes frío?<br>—Para nada, hace mucho sol.  
>No dijimos nada más. Nos quedamos en completo silencio mirándonos el uno al otro. Mordí mis labios, se veía jodidamente bien así.<p>

—I-iré a curarme… —Pronuncié al poco tiempo, cuando su mirada en mi cuerpo se hizo demasiado intensa para poder soportarla. Sentía mi piel arder, como si estara acariciando toda mi anatomía. Por un momento me sentí desesperada, anhelaba su toque en mi piel, sentía la lujuria y el deseo flotar en el aire.  
>—Deja que te ayude.<br>—De-acuerdo… —Me dirigí hacia el botiquín que había en los cambiadores, sintiéndome de nuevo un objeto de laboratorio.

Sentía su mirada penetrante en mi espalda, en mi cuerpo entero, y no podía dejar de temblar.  
>Me dirigí directamente hacia el botiquín y cogí unas cuantas gasas y alcohol. Elevé la pierna en un pequeño taburete y me di cuenta de que era más grande de lo que pensaba. No era grave, tan solo un raspón, pero se extendía por todo mi tobillo y un poco del talón.<br>—Deja que te ayude. —Tendió su mano.  
>—No te molestes…<br>—No es nada. —Arrebató las gasas y el alcohol de mis manos mientras reía.

Brinqué levemente cuando rozó la gasa impregnada en alcohol en mi piel. Escocía.  
>—Te arderá. —Pronunció lo obvio.<br>—Lo sé. —Su ceño se frunció mientras se concentraba en curar la herida. Lo hacía con movimientos suaves y lentos, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible. Mordisqueé mis labios. Su rostro aún tenía unas pocas gotas de agua resbalando por todos lados.  
>—Esto ya está. —Anunció.<br>—Gracias. —Sonreí, no me había dolido tanto como esperé. Había estado demasiada concentrada en otras cosas.

—Te traeré una toalla. —Me dirigí hacia otro pequeño armario y le tendí una toalla roja.  
>—Gracias.<br>—I-iré a cambiarme. —Entré rápidamente a uno de los cambiadores y agradecí encontrar otro vestido ahí. Doris.  
>No pude evitar llevarme una mano a mis labios para acallar el grito que casi escapa de entre estos. En cuanto me miré al espejo me di cuenta de que el vestido que llevaba se adhería a mi cuerpo empapado.<p>

Mi piel se apreciaba perfectamente, a pesar de que el vestido era rojo. Mi negro sujetador se veía claramente e incluso la voluptuosa redondez de mis pezones erguidos. Emití otro grito ahogado que se perdió en mis manos. Quería enterrarme en un profundo agujero porque no soportaba toda la vergüenza que sentía atravesar mi cuerpo. Me sentía desesperada, realmente desesperada. No sabía como mirar a Edward ahora. Ya no me extrañaba que él me hubiera mirado de esa manera antes.

Sin pensarlo más me cambié rápidamente. Esta vez el vestido era negro y no había ninguna transparencia. Cepillé mi empapado cabello y tras largas respiraciones abrí con lentitud la puerta.  
>—Mi nana puede conseguirte algo de ropa. —Le informé.<br>—No te preocupes, está bien así. —Observó mi cuerpo con presura.  
>—De acuerdo, dime si necesitas algo más.<br>—No de momento.  
>—Bien. Ven, tomaremos alguna bebida. —Asintió.<p>

Caminé más rápido que él. Quise mirar la hora y cuando observé mi muñeca me di cuenta de que había dejado el reloj dentro del cambiador. No me aseguré de nada, ni de donde se situaba Edward. Giré rápidamente para ir de nuevo al vestuario y en cortísimos segundos impacté contra su firme torso.  
>—Mier… —Elevé mi mirada para encontrarme con su rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Me separé velozmente de él.<br>—Lo siento yo…  
>—No te preocupes. —Desvió la mirada.<br>—¿Puede pasarnos algo más hoy? —Dije entre dientes.

—No tiene importancia. —Elevé mi rostro y me di cuenta de que volvía a haber poco espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Desvié la mirada y mis ojos dieron de lleno con sus rosados labios. Pensé que se veían de lo más apetecibles. Vi su rostro acercándose más hacia mí. Mi respiración se entrecortó y mi corazón se aceleró. Miré su rostro casi rosando el mío, instintivamente entreabrí los labios. Su mentolado aliento chocaba contra mi boca, provocándome. Sus labios rozaron los míos, iba a corresponder al inesperado beso.

—Señorita la llaman por teléfono. —La voz de Doris interrumpió todo. Me separé rápidamente, sintiendo mi rostro arder por la sangre acumulada. No lo miré, me sentí incapaz. Me giré hacia la voz que me llamó.  
>—Sea quien sea que llamé después.<br>—Está bien señorita. —Doris me sonrió cálidamente y volvió hacia la cocina.  
>Me quedé por más tiempo del necesario mirando la ahora vacía puerta.<p>

No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para girarme y encararlo. ¿Cómo demonios me había dejado llevar de esa manera?, ¿dónde quedaron todas las ideas que introduje en mi cabeza sobre que era un cliente más? Todo se había esfumado como la pólvora en cuanto vi sus intenciones de besarme. Ahora sí que quería enterrarme en un agujero y desaparecer.  
>Lo sentí moverse detrás de mí y me tensé en mi sitio.<p>

—Bella… —Susurró, no quise girarme, no podía girarme.  
>—Yo… —Obligué a mi cuerpo a reaccionar, no podía darle la espalda eternamente.<br>—Lo siento, quise ir por mi reloj y no me percaté de que estabas detrás. —Hablé demasiado rápido.  
>—No te disculpes, no tiene importancia. —En ningún momento había levantado la mirada. Tenía demasiada vergüenza.<br>—Soy una estú…  
>—No ha pasado nada ¿ok?<br>—Lo sé… Pero tal vez… Tu novia se puede enfadar. —Decidí de una vez levantar la mirada. Lo vi sonreír ladinamente.

—No tengo novia, no tiene importancia. —Me sentía demasiado feliz ante ese dato.  
>—Bien, olvidemos todo esto.<br>—De acuerdo. —Miró su reloj. —Tengo que irme.  
>—Te acompaño. —Susurré mientras lo guiaba a la entrada. En el camino cogí a Rosi que dormía plácidamente bajo los rayos del sol. No pude evitar reír levemente cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado por su locura.<br>—Nos veremos. —Habló él cuando ya habíamos colocado a Rosi dentro de su coche.  
>—Hasta luego. —Me quedé mirando la calle hasta que el plateado coche desapareció. Suspiré.<p>

Me lancé boca abajo en mi cama, sintiéndome totalmente confundida por todo lo que había pasado. En tan solo dos horas parecían haber pasado los acontecimientos de toda una vida. Era ridículo que me pusiera tan enormemente nerviosa ante su presencia. No comprendía que pasaba en mi cuerpo y en mi mente, ambos parecían alocarse ante su presencia. Solo era un hombre más, un cliente, nada más. No podía dejar de recordarme eso, porque me sentía demasiado atraída por él, y eso para nada estaba bien. No para mí.

Tres golpes en la puerta cortaron mis pensamientos.

—Señorita Bella, tiene una llamada que hacer.  
>—Sí Doris, gracias. —Casi gruñí ante la mención de esa llamada.<br>—Lo siento. —Escuché decir a Doris con arrepentimiento en su voz.

—¿Por qué?

—No debería haber interrumpido antes.  
>—¿Has visto algo? —Pregunté alarmada. Me senté en el borde de la cama.<br>—No nada, pero creo que interrumpí algo importante. —Ella parecía realmente mal. La llamé para que se sentara a mi lado.

—No pasa nada Doris. No tiene importancia. —Coloqué mi cabeza en su regazo y dejé que acariciara mi cabello. Como cuando era pequeña, siempre lograba tranquilizarme.  
>—Yo creo que sí era importante mi niña. —Sonreí, me gustaba que me llamara así.<br>—Para nada nana… —Vacilé.  
>—Parecían a punto de besarse. —Me paralicé.<br>—Eh… No, claro que no. Solo nos habíamos chocado. —Hice un intento de sonrisa.

—Parece nerviosa mi niña.  
>—No sé que me pasa con él Doris, pero descontrola todo dentro de mí.<br>—¿Qué sientes?  
>—No lo sé. No puedo sentir nada, lo conocí por primera vez esta mañana. ¿Se puede sentir algo tan rápidamente?<br>—Claro que sí mi niña. El amor es así.  
>—Esto no es amor Doris, no es nada. No sé que me pasa.<br>—No te cierres ante un sentimiento tan bonito Bella. Deja sentir a tu corazón. —Suspiré.

—Sabes que no puedo nana, es imposible.  
>—¿Por qué mi niña?<br>—No me permitiré volver a sentir nada por ningún otro hombre.  
>—No se deje influenciar por el pasado mi niña. Olvide todo eso y viva, viva de nuevo.<br>—No puedo olvidar el pasado nana, marcó mucho mi vida. No quiero volver a ser herida.  
>—Sabe que no todos son iguales. Le tocó sufrir, pero debe olvidar para prosperar, para ser feliz. Es muy joven mi niña, no se cierre puertas sin saber que hay antes detrás. —Me quedé pensativa.<p>

—Tengo miedo nana, miedo de que todo se repita.  
>—Tiene que pensar en que nada de eso pasará. ¿Cuándo lo ve a los ojos qué ve en él?<br>—Siento que puedo perderme en sus ojos nana. Me siento atrapada en su mirada. Me siento cautiva de él.  
>—Disfrute de esos sentimientos mi niña. La vida le da otra oportunidad para amar, para ser amada. Se lo merece.<br>—No podemos hablar de amor nana. No aún. Ni siquiera sé si lo volveré a ver. —Acepté con pena.

—Búsquelo, no lo deje ir. Guíese por los latidos de su corazón.

—Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Y si todo es un error?  
>—¿Y si no? Nunca lo sabrá si no lo intenta.<br>—Yo no puedo con alguien como él.  
>—¿Por qué mi niña?<br>—¿Lo has visto nana? Es perfecto, realmente perfecto. Y yo…  
>—Y usted es hermosa, por fuera y por dentro. —Sonreí irónicamente.<p>

—No lograrás hacerme entrar en razón nana. No soy hermosa.  
>—Sí lo es mi niña. No deje que la invada la desconfianza en si misma.<br>—No sé que haré nana. El tiempo dirá. —No quise seguir hurgando en el pasado, me hacía mal.  
>—Piénselo bien mi niña. No lo deje escapar. —Asentí. —Iré a terminar de hacer su cena.<br>—De acuerdo.

Me quedé pensando en todas las palabras de mi nana y descubrí que ella tenía razón. Él era diferente, tenía que serlo. Solo me quedaba intentar acercarme a él sin importarme las consecuencias. Daría el todo por el nada, y ya no me importaba. Me jugaba todo aquello que me costó superar durante años y que ahora parecía no tener importancia. Dejó de tenerla cuando Edward Cullen apareció en mi vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello people! :)<strong>_

_**Ya les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Como ven cada vez se pone más emocionante. Hay más acercamiento entre ellos. No se preocupen por el pasado de Bella y sus inseguridades, se sabrá todo lo que le ha pasado.**_  
><em><strong>Espero sus opiniones.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kisses.<strong>_  
><em><strong>By: Crazy Cullen.<strong>_


	8. El comienzo de una nueva amistad

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 7: El comienzo de una nueva amistad :...*...*...~.~_**

Pov Bella:

Era lunes por la mañana y empezaba de nuevo mi rutina. Abrir la clínica a las nueve de la mañana y esperar por el primer cliente del día y por el resto de empleados que no tardarían en llegar.  
>—Hola Bellita. —La cantarina voz de Alice me saludó la primera en cuanto atravesó la puerta.<br>—Hola nena, ¿qué tal todo?  
>—Bastante bien. Estoy viviendo todo un sueño con Jasper.<br>—Estás loquita. —Reí.  
>—Sí, igual que enamorada. —Nos fundimos en una charla sobre su largo fin de semana. Alice era capaz de contarme todo lo que había hecho en cuarenta y ocho horas con todo lujo de detalles en tan solo unos minutos.<p>

—Buenos días chicas. —La voz de Elliot se hizo presente.  
>—Hola. —Dijimos las dos al unísono. Elliot se unió a nuestra charla, siendo su mejor amigo el centro de atención.<br>—Concuerdo con Bella, estás loquita.  
>—Tú más que nadie debe defenderme. Tu amigo es todo un cielo.<br>—Sí, sí, como digas. —Le restó importancia. —Tú no lo conoces bien aún. —Empezó a chincharla.  
>—Sé como es, no me harás cambiar de opinión. —Alice infló sus mejillas como si estara a punto de hacer una rabieta.<br>—Venga, dejar de picaros. Vamos a trabajar.  
>—Sí jefaza. —Ambos explotaron en fuertes carcajadas. Negué con la cabeza.<p>

—Bien pequeño, esto ya está. —Le tendí la jaula de hámster a un pequeño niño de unos cinco años.  
>—Muchas gracias. —Me sonrió enormemente, derritiendo mi corazón.<br>—Tienes que ponerle agua fresquita todos los días.  
>—Así lo haré. —Su dulce voz me cautivó. Apretó la jaula entre sus pequeños brazos.<br>—Muchas gracias por todo. —Agradeció su madre. —Tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez.  
>—Es normal que a veces se escapen. Son muy escurridizos.<br>—Tienes toda la razón.  
>—Toma pequeño, para Bolita. —Le tendí al niño una bolsa de pienso para su hámster. Me sonrió hermosamente antes de marcharse cogido de la mano de su madre. Suspiré. Las sonrosadas mejillas del niño y su suave voz me habían enamorado.<p>

Recordar el verde de los ojos del pequeño niño trajo a mi mente recuerdos de otros verdes ojos que habían calado muy hondo en mi mente. Volví a suspirar. Otra vez empezaba de nuevo a pensar en Edward, ya era algo inevitable. Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, parecía recordarme a él a cada momento. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentir esa sensación que me causaba su verde mirada. Quería sentir el escalofrío que atravesaba mi cuerpo cada vez que sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo, cada vez que sonreía. Necesitaba de su presencia urgentemente.  
>No había perdido la esperanza de verlo nuevamente, aunque sea por unos cortos minutos. Con poder verlo una vez más sería enormemente feliz.<p>

—Nos veremos mañana Bells. —Alice se despidió de mí después de dar un beso en mi mejilla. Su turno había terminado.  
>—Hasta luego enana. —Sonreí. El tiempo se me había pasado más rápido de lo normal. Había estado tan inmersa en el trabajo y en mis pensamientos que no había sentido el paso de las agujas del reloj. Poco a poco la clínica se fue quedando vacía, hasta que quedé yo sola nuevamente.<br>Apagué el ordenador de mi oficina, cogí mi bolso y quité mi bata. Ahora poseía cuatro horas libres, hasta las seis de la tarde. Tenía claro lo que haría para amortizar esas horas libres, no quería estar encerrada en casa.

Me quedé estática en la entrada del pasillo que conectaba la entrada con las oficinas. Mi voz desapareció y mi respiración empezó a agitarse.  
>—Hola Bella. —Su aterciopelada voz entró como una suave melodía por mis oídos.<br>—¿Ed-Edward? —Pregunté aún sin creérmelo.  
>—¿Será que llego demasiado tarde? —Preguntó mientras revolvía su cabello.<br>—No, solo no te esperaba. —Me sentí estúpida al decir esas palabras.  
>—Siento haberte asustado. La puerta estaba abierta.<br>—No te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste. —Se acercó un poco más a mí.

—¿Ibas de salida?  
>—Sí, estaba a punto de cerrar.<br>—Oh, lo siento. Vendré mañana.  
>—¡No! —Mis mejillas se encendieron ante mis palabras. —Es decir… Puedo atenderte ahora. —Desvié mi mirada.<br>—Está bien, solo necesito unas cosas para Rosi.  
>—Es cierto, ¿ qué tal está?<br>—De lujo. Se ha adecuado a la casa y a Bear mejor de lo que imaginaba. Se han hecho muy amigos.  
>—Es genial. —Sonreí enormemente.<p>

—Sí, pero no hacen más que pelear por la cama de Bear. —Rio contagiándome.  
>—Es toda una pilla.<br>—Por eso decidí comprarle una cama a ella también. De momento parece gustarle mucho el sofá.  
>—Es mejor una cama, así tiene un sitio adecuado para ella.<br>—Sí. Pues dame una lo suficientemente grande para ella. —Asentí y me dirigí al almacén.  
>—Este tamaño creo que es perfecto. —Le enseñé la cama que tenía forma de huella de perro. —Es muy bonita. —La inspeccionó.<p>

—Sí, es perfecta.  
>—La hay también en blanco y negro.<br>—Roja está bien. —Asentí. Poco después le tendí unos juguetes que me pidió y una fuente para la comida.  
>—Aquí tienes todo.<br>—Gracias. —Sujetó el asa de las bolsas. Me sentía renuente a que se marchara.  
>—¿Cómo ha estado Mojito?<br>—Se aburre. —Sonreí. —Ya no tiene con quien jugar.

—Es una lástima. —Asentí mordiendo mis labios.  
>—Iba a ir ahora a casa para llevarlo al parque de perros del sur de la ciudad. ¿Te apetece venir? —Jugueteé con mis manos a la espera de su respuesta.<br>—Sería genial. —Me sonrió ladinamente. —Voy a dejar esto y cojo a Rosi y Bear.  
>—Bien, yo iré por Mojito. ¿Sabes como llegar?<br>—Sí, fui hace un tiempo.  
>—Nos vemos ahí en… —Miré mi reloj. —¿Media hora?<br>—Bien, nos vemos. —Sujetó las bolsas y se dirigió a la entrada. Sonreí, sintiéndome enormemente feliz. Tuve que controlar mi cuerpo para no empezar a dar brinquitos por toda la clínica.

Atravesé la puerta de casa y me encontré con mi perro dormido encima del sofá.  
>—Mojito, ven pequeño. —Se estiró antes de venir corriendo hacia mí.<br>—¿Señorita Bella?  
>—Hola nana, ¿cómo vas?<br>—Iba a empezar a preparar su comida.  
>—No hará falta. —Sonreí.<br>—¿No comerá hoy en casa?  
>—No… Emm… Voy a ir al parque de perros del sur. —Me acerqué hacia Mojito mientras colocaba su arnés.<p>

—¿Sola?  
>—Bueno, en realidad he quedado ahí con Edward. —Mi nana sonrió enormemente.<br>—Es fantástico mi niña.  
>—Espero que todo salga bien.<br>—Claro que sí. Venga váyase ya que llegará tarde.  
>—Sí, adiós nana. — Besé su mejilla mientras ella me abrazaba.<br>—Adiós mi niña. —Jalé de la correa de Mojito mientras veía como la sonrisa en el rostro de mi nana se agrandaba más a cada momento.

Conduje totalmente nerviosa. Apretaba el volante con demasiada fuerza, sintiendo los nudillos de mis dedos totalmente tensos y blancos. Pero no podía parar de sonreír, la felicidad dentro de mi cuerpo era tan grande que se me hacía imposible borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Me sentía impaciente por llevar y volver a verlo. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien de esta repentina salida.  
>—Ven cariño. —Agarré a Mojito y coloqué bien su cadena. —Vamos. —Me dirigí a la entrada principal del parque y esperé por su llegada. Sonreí cuando divisé su coche ser aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Automáticamente mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, retumbando en mis oídos.<p>

—Hola. —Me sonrió en cuanto llegó a mi lado.  
>—¡Ho…! —Mis palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando Rosi se lanzó a mis brazos. Empezó a lamer mis manos mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza. —Hola preciosa. —Acaricié más su pelaje.<br>—Se ve que te ha extrañado. —Le sonreí a Edward.  
>—Eso parece. Venga vamos. —Nos adentramos al parque, en donde soltamos la correa de los perros que se fueron corriendo tras otros todo lo largo del parque.<p>

Empezamos a recorrer todo el parque por la zona cerca al carril de bicicletas. El día era estupendo, una suave brisa aliviaba el calor de los brillantes rayos del sol. Nos sumergimos en una amena charla, la cual empezó con los perros como tema principal y acabó con un resumen corto de nuestras vidas unos pocos años atrás. Reí con lo que me decía, pues me estaba contando varias travesuras que había hecho cuando era pequeño. Llegamos hacia la zona cercana al lago artificial, el cual estaba repleto de patos y cisnes que chapoloteaban por todos lados. Los perros corrían cerca de nosotros, separados por una vaya de la zona de transeúntes. Ellos parecían estar en un paraíso.

—¿Te apetece un hot dog? —Pregunté en cuanto divisé el carrito de perritos calientes.  
>—Nunca diré que no. —Sonrió mientras nos acercábamos al carro.<br>—Dos por favor.  
>—¿Con qué lo quieren?<br>—Emm… Yo lo quiero con todas las salsas, lechuga y tomate.  
>—El mío solo con ketchup y mayonesa. —El hombre de los hot dogs asintió mientras preparaba la comida.<br>—Aquí tienen.  
>—Gracias. —Edward le tendió un billete de cinco dólares. Iba a protestar, pero ya había empezado a caminar.<p>

—Está delicioso. —Mordí de nuevo mi hot dog.  
>—Sí. —Me deleité viendo moverse los carnosos labios de Edward. Mordisqueé los míos.<br>—Cuando tenía unos siete años aproximadamente me dio manía por empezar a comer hot dogs a todas horas. No paraba de comerlos, me hice muy amigo del vendedor. —Reí a la par que él. —Hasta que mi madre descubrió porque no comía en casa nunca.  
>—¿Qué te dijo?<br>—Me prohibió comer tantos. Era capaz de comer diez al día.  
>—Que exageración.<br>—Lo sé, pero mi madre me echó una vez picante en uno y se me quitaron todas las ganas de comerlos. —Reí fuertemente.

—Ya te imagino.  
>—Empecé a correr por toda la casa en busca de agua.<br>—Eso fue cruel.  
>—Eso pensaba yo, así que me enfadé con mi madre.<br>—¿Y que hizo?  
>—Nada, nunca hizo nada. Al final fui yo mismo el que empezó a hablarle.<br>—Pobre… —Le sonreí mientras nos sentábamos frente a la zona de los perros.  
>—Llevaba muchos años sin comerlos por eso.<br>—Te hice volver a la adicción.  
>—Podré superarlo. —Rio.<br>—Si no me veré obligada a echarte picante. —Reímos de nuevo, totalmente alegres.

Caminamos hacia donde estaban los perros, llamé a Mojito y que se acercó efusivamente hacia mí. Coloqué su correa y acaricié el tope de su cabeza.  
>—Vamos pequeño, es hora de irse. —Edward hizo lo mismo con Bear y Rosi. Todos parecían estar completamente agotados. Caminamos hacia la entrada.<br>—Gracias por haber venido, lo he pasado genial. —Me paré frente a él mientras hablaba.  
>—Sí, ha sido una tarde increíble. —Sentía que nuevamente no quería alejarme de él. —Ellos necesitan salir todos los días… Así que tal vez tú… —Titubeó.<br>—Estaría encantada de venir todos los días. —Vi sus ojos brillar.  
>—Entonces tenemos una cita. —Mordí mis labios inconscientemente.<br>—Tenemos una cita. —Concordé mientras me sonreía. Se acercó a mí y dejó un casto beso en mi mejilla. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar.  
>—Adiós.<p>

Miré sus desgarbados pasos alejarse mientras no podía dejar de sonreír. Como toda una adolescente ilusionada llevé mi mano hacia mi mejilla y acaricié la zona en la que sus labios se habían posado segundos atrás. El cosquilleo eléctrico volvió a recorrer mis venas, haciendo que mi sonrisa se agrandara mucho más. La felicidad de mi cuerpo era incontable.  
>A la mañana siguiente esperaba con ansias por el avance de las agujas del reloj. Parecía que cuanto más rápido quería que avanzaran más lento lo hacían. El tiempo se confabulaba en mi contra. Fui de un lado a otro, atendiendo a todos los clientes citados para que el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Cuando las agujas estuvieron en el lugar correcto corrí a casa a buscar a Mojito y me dirigí velozmente al parque. Sonreí al ver su perfecta sonrisa y sus verdes ojos esperando por mí en la entrada.<p>

Aunque creía que el tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento durante toda la mañana cuando estaba con él era todo lo contrario. Estábamos una hora o dos en el parque, las cuales parecían convertirse en minutos. Hablábamos de nosotros, de nuestra infancia, de nuestras locuras, de todo un poco. Ha estas alturas, tres semanas después de que lo conocí, sabía gran parte de su vida y cada vez me gustaba más. Se podía decir que ya habíamos pasado de ser conocidos a buenos amigos. Salíamos todas las tardes a pasear a los perros mientras aprovechábamos para relacionarnos más. Me sentía totalmente atrapada por él, como hipnotizada. No comprendía bien que me pasaba ni las razones de mi comportamiento, solo sabía que junto a él me sentía completa, me sentía yo misma.

Esperé durante diez minutos más, pero no llegó. Suspiré decepcionada y me adentré junto a Mojito al mismo parque de todos los días. Solté su cadena y dejé que se fuera corriendo detrás de otros perros que saltaban y corrían junto a él. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a la entrada y mordisqueé mis labios cuando vi el destello de un coche plateado. Me puse de puntillas cuando estuvo más cerca y volví a fruncir el ceño cuando vi que de él salía una mujer rubia junto a una pequeña niña. Suspiré. No era él. Me encaminé hacia el interior del parque y me dirigí al puesto de helados. Pedí una de menta y chocolate y comencé a caminar todo alrededor, sin perder de vista a Mojito.

No sabía la razón de por qué, después de tres semanas llegando totalmente puntual, hoy no había llegado a nuestro encuentro diario. Me pareció de lo más extraño pero intenté dejar de pensar en ello si no quería enloquecer imaginando todo tipo de situaciones que le impidieron venir como cada tarde. Seguí caminando, totalmente hundida en mis pensamientos, intentando alejarlo de mi mente para poder disfrutar de mi paseo. No lo conseguí. Incluso cuando llegué a casa, después de una hora en el parque, Edward seguía rondando mi mente. Me extrañaba tanto su ausencia que me sentía vacía. Hice de todo mi esfuerzo por no pensarlo, si mañana lo volvía a ver seguramente me diría por qué no había venido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más ansiosa que nunca. Después de darme una larga ducha y de echar crema por todo mi cuerpo, sequé y cepillé mi cabello. Elegir ropa fue todo un dilema. No sabía que ponerme, no me sentía cómoda con nada. Dejé de pensar tanto en todo cuando vi que llegaría tarde. Me decanté por un bonito short de tela negra y una suave camisa de seda roja. Elegí unas sandalias de plataforma mediana y al fin me gustó la imagen que el espejo me devolvió. Salí rápidamente a la clínica, sabiendo que llegaba realmente tarde. En la entrada me encontré a Alice mirando su reloj insistentemente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Me disculpé mientras bajaba del coche.  
>—¿Qué ha pasado?<br>—Me dormí. —Elegí el camino más rápido.  
>—Vaya, el mundo se acabará en dos días.<br>—También soy humana. —Me quejé con fastidio.  
>—Pero eres Isabella Swan, la puntualidad en persona.<br>—No pude dormir bien anoche. —Entramos a la clínica.  
>—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Me puse nerviosa.<br>—En nada en especial… —Titubeé y Alice me miró con sospecha.

—¿Segura?  
>—Sí, solamente no me daba sueño.<br>—Bueno… —Me observó con ojo crítico. —Digamos que te creo.  
>—Es la verdad.<br>—No he dicho lo contrario. —Quise protestar, pero ya se había ido dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Aún me parecía increíble que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Todos los días la felicidad parecía palpable a mi alrededor. No podía dejar de cantar alegres canciones y de tener una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. Sabía que ella me observaba, preparada para atacar en el momento en que yo flaqueara. No es que no quisiera decirles nada a mis amigos, simplemente no había encontrado el momento perfecto para hacerlo. De momento solo quería pensar en Edward como un amigo más, no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones.

Agarré las llaves y las metí en el bolsillo derecho de mi short. Quité mi bata y apagué el ordenador. La rutina se repetía como cada día. Ahora iría a casa, comería cualquier cosa improvisada, pues no tenía demasiada hambre, y sacaría a dar el paseo diario a Mojito, solo que esta vez sería diferente. Iríamos él y yo solos. Atravesé la puerta y metí la redondeada y extraña llave en el pequeño recuadro plateado que había a un lado de esta. La persiana metálica empezó a bajar con exasperante lentitud, haciendo a su vez un ruido ensordecedor. Esperé porque terminara y antes de cerrarse del todo alguien me sorprendió.

—Bella. —Su voz entró tan dulcemente por mis oídos que me pareció todo un sueño. Me giré con cautela.  
>—Hola. —Le dije sonriendo al ver sus brillantes ojos verdes.<br>—Hoy llegué más tarde. —Dijo señalando la puerta que ya había acabo de cerrarse.  
>—Tan solo unos minutos. —Guardé las llaves en el bolsillo.<br>—Tengo que explicarte mi falta de ayer. —Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello, revolviéndolo.  
>—No te preocupes. —Intenté que mi voz fuera convincente. —Tendrás tus razones. —No lo logré.<p>

—Tendría que haberte avisado.  
>—No hubieras podido.<br>—Lo sé, caí en cuenta en ello demasiado tarde.  
>—Pu-puedo darte mi número. —Me sentí estúpidamente nerviosa al decir eso.<br>—Eso sería estupendo. —Me sonrió enormemente. Sacó su teléfono móvil y yo le dicté los dígitos correctos. —Así esto no volverá a ocurrir. —Sonrió.  
>—Tampoco es una obligación ir todas las tardes.<br>—Lo sé, pero disfruto haciéndolo. —No pude evitar que mis labios se expandieran.

—Sé como recompensar el día de ayer.  
>—¿Cómo?<br>—¿Aceptarías una invitación a comer? —Volvió a remover su cabello.  
>—Claro que sí. —Mi voz sonó demasiado efusiva. —Es decir, sería genial. —Me sonrojé ante su sonrisa.<br>—Pues en marcha. —Se dirigió hacia su coche mientras yo caminaba a su lado, olvidándome completamente del mío. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí mientras me tendía una mano. Todo un caballero.  
>—¿Dónde te gustaría ir?<br>—Umm… Sorpréndeme.  
>—Bien. —Sonrió con picardía mientras arrancaba el coche.<p>

Nos fundimos en una divertida charla mientras atravesamos con lentitud las grandes calles. Finalmente, después de unos veinte minutos, llegamos a nuestro destino.  
>—Señorita. —Me dijo mientras reía y me tendía la mano para bajar.<br>—¿Es aquí? —Pregunté señalando el pequeño restaurante.  
>—Sí, ya verás que te va a gustar. —Jaló levemente de mi brazo. Mientras entrábamos pude divisar un cartel que recitaba en letras amarillas y rojas "Comida española de la mejor". Nunca había probado la comida española, sería divertido.<p>

—Hola buenos días. —Un hombre con un fuerte acento nos atendió.  
>—Queremos una mesa para dos. —Dijo Edward.<br>—Pasen por aquí. —El camarero nos guió hacia una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal que dejaba ver toda la calle. —Ahora alguien cogerá su pedido. —Asentimos mientras nos sentábamos.  
>—Espero que te guste este tipo de comida. Es muy buena a mi parecer.<br>—Seguro que sí. Siempre viene bien probar cosas nuevas.  
>—Sí, yo la probé hace varios años y no pude dejar de comerla. Es realmente buena.<br>—Me dejaré llevar por tus gustos. —Sonreímos.

—¿Han pensando que van a pedir? —Un chico joven, de unos veintiún años, alto, con tez morena, pelo negro y demasiado musculoso para mi gusto se acercó a nuestra mesa con un blog de notas. Sentí su intensa mirada recorrerme sin pudor alguno, poniéndome nerviosa.  
>—Sí, yo quiero la ensalada mediterránea y un plato de paella mixta.<br>—Bien, te encantará. —Hizo un gesto gracioso con sus dedos, haciendo que riera con alegría. Escuché un leve gruñido y giré mi rostro para mirar a Edward, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.  
>—¿Y usted caballero? —El tono de la voz del chico cambió totalmente.<br>—Lo mismo para mí.  
>—¿Estás seguro de que te gustará? —Lo miré entornar los ojos.<p>

—Has elegido bien.  
>—No se yo sí… Mis gustos no son muy acertados.<br>—Lo dudo. —La voz del chico me sacó de la conversación con Edward. —Se te ve una mujer con muy buen gusto, que sabe elegir lo que le conviene y lo que es mejor para ella. Ya sabes, lo que más la haga disfrutar. —Habló mirando fríamente a Edward.  
>—Supongo que sí. —Interrumpió Edward. —Por eso está aquí conmigo, así que tú solo dedícate a servirnos, no nos hagas perder más tiempo. —Parpadeé varias veces alucina ante sus rudas palabras.<br>—Enseguida está su comida. —El camarero se marchó con rapidez.  
>—No soporto a la gente entrometida. —Se justificó.<br>—Bueno… Supongo que… Solo quería ser ¿amable? —Mi voz no sonó nada convincente.

—Estaba ligando contigo descaradamente, sin importarle mi presencia.  
>—Eso no es verdad.<br>—Sí lo es, y no dejaré que lo haga. Ahora tú estás conmigo. —Su voz dura sentenció la conversación, dejando miles de dudas en mi cabeza.  
>"No te ilusiones Bella". Me repetí la misma frase tantas veces como si fuera un mantra. "No significa nada". Ni siquiera mis palabras lograban convencerme. Estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.<br>—Que lo disfruten. —El camarero de antes trajo la ensalada, dejando mi plato con delicadeza y rudamente el de Edward, el cual susurró algo como "niñato". No estaba muy segura.

Comimos mientras charlábamos alegremente.  
>—¿No me pedirás explicaciones? —Me dijo después de que nos trajeran el segundo plato.<br>—¿Sobre qué?  
>—Ayer te dejé plantada.<br>—Ohh, no creo tener derecho de exigirlas. —Me concentré en la comida.  
>—Claro que lo tienes. Y aunque no lo pidas te diré que fue porque mi jefe me dejó trabajo de última hora.<br>—Es comprensible. No te preocupes, imaginé algo de eso.  
>—Pensé que te enfadarías.<br>—No tengo derecho de hacerlo, tan solo fue un paseo. —Sonreí. —Aunque se hizo extraño sin ti. —Me paralicé cuando comprendí lo que había dicho.

—Es-Es decir… Ya me he acostumbrado a tu presencia y…  
>—No te preocupes. A mí también se me hizo extraño no poder salir como cada día. —Acarició mi mano por sobre la mesa, haciendo que mis labios se expandieran en una sonrisa.<br>—Bueno, tenemos muchos otros días. —Sentía mi mano temblar bajo su toque.  
>—Sin dudarlo, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido. —Asentí, presa de su verde mirada que parecía brillar para mí. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos. No fundimos en otra larga charla, como tema principal su trabajo. Después hablamos sobre mi clínica veterinaria. Me encantó saber que él realmente amaba los animales tanto como yo.<p>

—Aquí tienen su cambio. —Dijo el mismo camarero mientras no apartaba su mirada de mí. Me sonrió.  
>—Gracias. —Le susurré mientras le dejaba unas monedas de propina.<br>—Toma. —Me extendió una tarjeta. Me quedé mirando su mano extendida sin ni siquiera mover un solo músculo. —Llámame cuando quieras, siempre estaré disponible para ti. Solo tienes que marcar y me tendrás donde desees. —Parpadeé perpleja varias veces.  
>—¡Ella no quiere tu tarjeta imbécil! —La furiosa voz de Edward se hizo presente. Se puso de pie.<br>—No quiero nada ti, por favor no estropees esto. —Le dije al muchacho mientras me ponía también de pie.

—¿Es por el idiota este? —Señaló a Edward.  
>—¿Qué me has llamado? —Dijo furioso acercándose a él.<br>—¡No Edward! No hagas esto. —Sujeté con fuerza su mano y tiré de él hacia la salida. Todo el restaurante nos miraba como si tuviéramos cuatro cabezas.  
>En cuanto atravesamos la puerta de la salida solté su mano, sintiéndome enfada y confusa por lo que acababa de pasar. No comprendía nada. Todo se había descontrolado en tan solo unos minutos. Me giré hacia él y lo vi con sus dedos índice y pulgar apretando fuertemente el puente de su nariz y respirando rápidamente.<p>

—Lo siento. —Me dijo mirándome fijamente. —Me comporté como un idiota.  
>—Es… Es igual. Aún no comprendo todo esto.<br>—No soporté ver a ese niñato intentando ligar contigo. Tú estás conmigo. Él debe respetar eso y dedicarse a su trabajo.  
>—Lo sé…<br>—Él no sabe nada de nosotros. ¿Y qué pasa si fuéramos pareja? —Suspiró frustrado. Sus palabras dejaron mi mente en las nubes. Me gustó demasiado ese término para referirse a los dos. Negué con la cabeza. Era imposible.  
>—Sé que hizo mal, pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Nunca me fijaría en alguien como él. —Sonrió.<br>—Es igual, lo siento. —Besó mi mejilla y yo sonreí idiotizada. —Si quieres te acerco a tu casa.  
>—Sí, gracias. —Montamos en el coche y no hicimos nada diferente. A veces solo nos quedábamos en completo silencio o nos observábamos por largos periodos de tiempo. Sabiendo que esos momentos no eran nada incómodos para ninguno de los dos.<p>

El tiempo se pasó deprisa, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado. Él bajó del coche con velocidad y se dirigió hacia el lado de mi puerta.  
>—Gracias. —Dije en un susurro.<br>—No hay de que. —Su sonrisa me derretía. Al salir cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella. Quedé pegada a su coche.  
>—Gracias por todo, me lo he pasado genial, excepto… Bueno tú sabes. —No quise recordarlo de nuevo.<br>—Gracias a ti por darme un poco de tu tiempo.  
>—Mi tiempo estará disponible para ti siempre que lo desees. —Enseguida me sonrojé ante mis palabras.<p>

Lentamente él se acercó a mí, acorralándome entre el coche y su cuerpo. Apoyó sus manos en la puerta del coche, a la altura de mi cadera, creando una cárcel a mi alrededor de la cual no quería escapar. Me puse nerviosa al instante. "No es lo que parece". Me repetí millones de veces.  
>—Siento lo que pasó en el restaurante. No pude controlar la furia que sentí al verlo a él demasiado interesado en ti. Alguien tiene que enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres, y más a las que van acompañadas. —Su aliento chocaba en mi rostro, hipnotizándome más aún. Me perdí en su mirada y sentí mi cuerpo entero temblar cuando vi su rostro acercándose al mío. Respiré entrecortadamente, y me preparé para recibir sus labios. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y cuando sentí el leve roce de sus labios y quise acercarme más a él una chillona voz hizo que nos detuviéramos instantáneamente.<p>

—¡Bella! —Reconocí la cantarina voz de Alice. Automáticamente él dejó caer sus brazos de los costados de mi cuerpo y se alejó de mí. Tuve que apretar fuertemente mis manos en puños para que no agarraran su camiseta e impidieran que se alejara.  
>—Ho-ola Alice. —Tartamudeé nerviosa.<br>—Hola Bella y… —Miró hacia Edward.  
>—Él es Edward Alice. —Los presenté.<br>—Mucho gusto. —Dijo ella mientras lo inspeccionaba como un objeto de laboratorio. Se acercó a mí y golpeó mi costado repetidas veces. Una leve risita escapó de los labios de Edward.

—Tengo que irme. —Dijo él. —Encantado de conocerte Alice. Adiós Bella. —Las palabras se negaban a salir de mi garganta.  
>—Adiós… —Susurré cuando él dio un beso en mi mejilla, pero esta vez más cerca de la comisura de mis labios. En cuanto vi su coche desaparecer por la carretera mi mano se fue automáticamente a mi mejilla. Sonreí idiotamente.<br>—¿Me vas a decir ahora mismo quién es Edward y por qué tenéis tanta confianza?  
>—Es un amigo. —Intenté disimular.<br>—Un amigo con derechos. —Alice me miró malosamente.  
>—¡Alice! —Chillé. —No exageres, solo me ha dado un beso en la mejilla.<br>—Pero tú crees que soy tonta. A mí no puedes engañarme.  
>—Alice… —Advertí.<p>

—Alice nada.  
>—Él bueno… A mí…<br>—Bella habla antes de morir.  
>—Me gusta. —Intenté suavizar las cosas. —Ya está, ¿contenta?<br>—¡Lo sabía!  
>—Sí Alice, tú tenías razón.<br>—¿Dónde lo conociste, hace cuanto, lleváis saliendo mucho tiempo, qué ha pasado entre vosotros? —Alice me bombardeó a preguntas.  
>—Lo conocí en la clínica, hace tan solo tres semanas. Hemos estado saliendo a pasear a los perros al parque y no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. —Pronuncié lo último con resignación.<p>

—Pero pasará.  
>—Dices lo mismo que mi nana. No, no somos nada y no seremos nada. —Intenté grabar esas palabras en mi mente.<br>—¿Te estás escuchando? Si yo no llego a aparecer algo más hubiera pasado entre vosotros. —Me sonrojé.  
>—Pero no pasó y punto.<br>—Está bien, no diré nada más. Solo recuerda mis palabras. Yo nunca me equivoco. —Señaló mi frente con su dedo índice. Gruñí.  
>—Como tú digas… Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?<br>—¡Ah sí! —Gritó efusiva. —Tengo algo que proponerte y no podrás resistirte.  
>—¿Qué es?<br>—Ven, te lo diré dentro. —Tiró de mi brazo hacia el interior de casa.

—¿Recuerdas la discoteca que hay en la playa norte? —Preguntó emocionada.  
>—Sí, hemos ido un par de veces.<br>—Bien, hace poco han cambiado de dueño y para atraer de nuevo a la clientela están preparando una fiesta de disfraces.  
>—¿Disfraces?<br>—Bueno, en realidad se llama la noche temática. El tema elegido fue una noche de terror.  
>—Eso se suele celebrar el treinta y uno de octubre.<br>—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ellos han adelantado el acontecimiento. Puedes ir disfrazado de lo que quieras, pero el tema principal será el terror.  
>—No lo sé Alice, sabes que no soy muy amiga de los disfraces.<br>—Será divertido… Por favor Bellita, por favor. —Hizo su típico puchero mientras me miraba con los ojos del gato de Shrek.

—Pero…  
>—Por favor, por favor…<br>—Está bien Alice. No puedo resistirme a esa mirada.  
>—Eres la mejor. —Se lanzó a abrazarme. Reí. —Tengo un catálogo de disfraces. —Rebuscó en su bolso.<br>—¿Sabías que terminaría aceptando verdad? —Entrecerré mis ojos.  
>—Solo soy una mujer precavida. —Extendió varios folletos en la mesa.<br>—Bien, tenemos zombi.  
>—No, es horrible. —Reímos.<p>

—Traje uno de bruja, pero creo que es demasiado típico.  
>—Es verdad, demasiado repetitivo. —Asintió.<br>—En la tienda me enseñaron el de niña del pozo, pero es muy hortera.  
>—No me gusta.<br>—Morirás con este. —Me sonrió traviesamente mientras me enseñaba la imagen del catálogo. —Este es perfecto para ti. Serás una diablesa increíble.  
>—Déjame ver.<br>—Toma.  
>—¡Alice! Si a esto no se le puede llamar ropa. Es tan solo un minúsculo trozo de tela. —Observé la imagen con atención.<p>

—Bella, no me seas santurrona. Es perfecto.  
>—No pienso llevar eso.<br>—Isabella Swan, eres una aguafiestas.  
>—Pero…<br>—Venga por favor. Demuestra lo que llevas dentro. Te comerás el mundo con ese disfraz. Además, solo es por una noche.  
>—Yo no sé si…<br>—Vamos Bella, el mío y el de Rosalie es muy parecido.  
>—¿De qué iréis vosotras? —Pregunté mientras cogía nuevamente el folleto.<p>

—Yo elegí uno de policía. —Simuló disparar al aire. —Y Rosalie se decidió, después de la insistencia de Emmet, por el de quarterback.  
>—Parecen muy formales y ninguno es de terror.<br>—Créeme, no son nada formales. —Sonrió. —Es una fiesta de adultos Bella, nada de castidades. Los disfraces tienen que ser atrevidos obligatoriamente.  
>—Está bien, me has convencido. Me quedo con el de diablesa. —Alice dio palmas, totalmente alegre.<br>—Lo pasaremos genial, ya lo verás. —Recogió rápidamente todos los folletos y los metió desordenadamente dentro de su bolso.

—Falta una cosita más.  
>—¿El qué?<br>—Lo bueno es ir en parejas.  
>—Pues entonces adiós. Yo no tengo con quien ir.<br>—Lo he estado pensando y… Bueno… Se me ocurrió una idea ahora.  
>—¿Qué idea?<br>—Puedes ir con Edward. —Me atraganté con mi propia saliva.  
>—¡¿Estás loca? —Prácticamente chillé. —No, claro que no.<br>—¿Por qué no? No es tan raro. Me has dicho que sois amigos, bien, invítale. Solo es una fiesta. —La miré con furia.

—Exacto, somos amigos. Tú acabas de decirlo, es una salida en parejas.  
>—Vamos Bella. No conseguirás avanzar nunca si te cierras siempre. No respondas a todo con una negativa.<br>—Soy realista Alice. Él no querrá ir conmigo a una absurda fiesta.  
>—No puedes saber eso. Inténtalo, solo inténtalo. No pierdes nada con ello.<br>—Puedo dañar todo con esa idea.  
>—No es como si te le fueras a declarar. Solo es una fiesta.<br>—Pero…  
>—Lo dejaré a tu decisión, es cosa tuya. Pero Emmet y Jasper irán enconjuntados con nosotras. Eso solo lo hará más divertido.<br>—Alice… —Me quejé.

—Vamos Bella, aparca los miedos a un lado, deja el pasado atrás. Sé que es duro porque no tienes una buena experiencia. Pero hazte a la idea de que no va a ser igual con él.  
>—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?<br>—Intuición. Sí yo creo en que todo esto saldrá bien, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?  
>—Porque tengo miedo de que me rechace.<br>—Enfronta los miedos, no te dejes vencer.  
>—Intentaré llamarlo.<br>—¡Esa es mi Bella! —Se lanzó a abrazarme.

—Gracias enana.  
>—Sabes que tengo un don para estas cosas. Él aceptará ya lo verás. Nos vemos el sábado por la noche. Adiós. —Dio un beso en mi mejilla y después se marchó.<br>Me quedé totalmente confusa sentada en el sofá. No sabía que hacer. ¿Lo llamaba?, ¿sería lo correcto? Sentí mi cabeza explotar, necesitaba respuestas y no sabía de donde obtenerlas. Lo único que tenía claro es que la idea de ir a una fiesta junto a Edward era de lo más excitante. Me parecía una idea increíble, sería fantástico poder ir junto a él. Sonreí en la soledad de mi salón. La confianza que Alice poseía se había impregnado en mi ser, haciendo que estara absolutamente segura de lo que haría.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<br>_****_Ya les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Ohh, Edward y Bella tienen cada vez más contacto. Ya ven, ya empiezan a sentirse atrapados el uno por el otro.  
><em>****_Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.  
><em>****_Kisses!  
><em>****_By: Crazy Cullen._**


	9. Fiesta de disfraces

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 8: Fiesta de disfraces. :...*...*...~.~_**

Pov Edward.

Me sentía confuso, realmente confuso. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas con urgencia, porque sentía que enloquecería de un momento a otro si continuaba como ahora. Estaba actuando sin pensar antes. Solo me dejaba llevar, y esa no era una buena solución. No comprendía que me sucedía con Bella, todo estaba demasiado enrevesado. La conocía hace poco menos de un mes, y ya sentía que no podía separarme de su lado. Era como si algo dentro de ella me llamara, me atrajera como un oso a la miel. No tenía lógica, claro que no la tenía. No podría describir con palabras precisas lo que me pasaba con ella, porque ni yo mismo lo sabía. De un momento a otro me vi queriendo estar junto a ella todo el tiempo posible.

Nos habíamos conocido de una manera totalmente normal. Tan solo debería ser un cliente más de todos los que su famosa clínica poseía. Pero todo se había tornado tan extraño en cuestión de segundos que sentía que mi mente estaba colapsada. Tenía que aclararme, por el bien de mi salud mental.  
>Me sentía bien estando a su lado. Mi corazón parecía alegrarse cuando la veía, provocando que los estruendosos latidos resonasen en mis oídos. No encontraba la palabra exacta para describir que clase de sentimiento tenía hacia ella. Era una mujer hermosa, divertida y muy atractiva. Pero, ¿era solo eso?, ¿deseo? Al principio creía eso, que tan solo me sentía atraído por ella, pero empezaba a darme cuenta de que no.<p>

Cada día quería verla. Verla para saber un poco más de ella, para saber que hacía a cada momento del día. Necesitaba sentirla a mi lado para poder sonreír abiertamente. Era estúpido, realmente estúpido. No podía haber desarrollado una especie de enamoramiento hacia ella en tan poco tiempo. Atracción y deseo, solo era eso. Debía ser eso.  
>Su rostro era delicado, su piel cremosa, sus ojos chocolate hipnotizantes, su cuerpo sensual y a la misma vez frágil. Era imposible no desearla. Demonios. Mi mente estallaría en cualquier momento. Solo la conocía desde hace un mes, sí, pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas que parecía toda una vida.<br>Cuando estaba frente a mí una gran paz me inundaba. Mi sonrisa no desaparecía ni a la fuerza y la sensación de estar en casa me embargaba.

No podría describir la enorme angustia que sentí cuando ella calló a la piscina. Ver que no salía a flote, pensar que tal vez se había golpeado, y que su vida corría peligro encendió todas mis alarmas. No me perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba. Mi lado protector se prendía cuando la veía. Quería protegerla, porque para mí era como un pequeño ser frágil. Anhelaba alguna vez poder pasar mi brazo por sobre sus hombros, rodear su cintura, degustar sus labios. Experimentaba una completa agonía. Sus rojos labios me llamaban, destruyendo mi autocontrol. No podía controlar mis actos cuando ella mordía su labio de esa manera tan jodidamente sensual. Lo único que deseaba era probar su boca y deleitarme con su sabor.

Era enfermizo, realmente algo había mal dentro de mí. Se podría decir que ahora, un mes después, éramos amigos. Conocía su vida, su pasado, aunque sentía que ella ocultaba algo. Me había dado muchas evasivas cuando le pedí que me contara un poco más de ella. No entraba en detalles. Sus relatos duraban cortos minutos de charlas superficiales. No podía asegurarlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que ocultaba más de lo que me había dicho, y si era así estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Había visto su mirada triste, sus ojos aguados cuando me contaba algo sobre su adolescencia. No entraba en detalles, tan solo decía que su pasado no era digno de contar. Intentaba conocerla más, pero ella había colocado una barrera, protegiendo sus recuerdos. No podía obligarla, pero lucharía para que ella confiara lo suficientemente en mí y me lo dijera.

Repentinamente me vi caminando como león enjaulado de un lado a otro de mi casa. Quisiera poseer un gran libro de respuestas, para que me dijera que pasaría entre nosotros. Me sentía cobarde, porque no me estaba permitiendo arriesgarme. No quería otra desilusión, porque sentía que esta vez sería mucho más fuerte. Finalmente, después de haberlo pensado más veces de lo normal para mantener mi cordura cuerda, decidí que dejaría las cosas como estaban. No intentaría ir a más con ella. El destino estaba escrito, y aunque no creía en esas cursilerías, se podría decir que ahora dejaría que avanzara su curso establecido. Solo esperaba poder soportar la gran tentación que ella suponía para mí, porque creía que cuando menos lo esperara me lanzaría sobre ella como un león hambriento.

Brinqué en mi sitio cuando la melodía de mi móvil sonó de repente. Con desesperación busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sonreía como un estúpido enamorado al ver su nombre en la pantalla.  
>—¿Si?<br>—Hola Edward. —Todo mi cuerpo pareció relajarse al escuchar su cantarina voz.  
>—Hola Bella, ¿cómo has estado?<br>—Lo llevo bien. —Rio con nerviosismo. —¿Y tú?  
>—Todo perfecto.<br>—En realidad solo llamaba porque tenía que preguntarte algo… —Titubeó, su voz disminuyendo a cada palabra que pronunciaba.  
>—¿El qué? —¡Mierda! Soné como un maldito desesperado.<br>—Bueno… Habrá una fiesta el sábado… Y yo… Em… Me preguntaba si tú... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? —Mi voz se cortó ante la sorpresa.

—Yo no sé si… —Quise controlar mi voz. ¿Por qué demonios sentía la necesidad de querer saltar de la alegría?  
>—Ops… Lo siento. Debí preguntar si tenías algún plan para ese día. —Su voz mostraba total desilusión.<br>—No es eso, estoy libre ese día.  
>—¿Entonces es que no quieres venir? —Su voz fue apenas un débil murmullo.<br>—Claro que quiero…  
>—¿Pero?<br>—Nada, olvídalo. ¿A qué hora será? —No es como si quisiera negarme. La idea me fascinaba, solo que no sabía si algo así sería lo correcto. Mierda, sonaba como una maldita niña de quince años. Iría, claro que iría.

—No yo no… No tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres.  
>—Deseo ir a esa fiesta contigo.<br>—Pero… Yo pensé que…  
>—Solo fue por la sorpresa Bella. Me encanta que me hayas invitado.<br>—No… Pero… Simplemente… —Tartamudeó con nerviosismo.  
>—Hey Bella, estoy libre el sábado y quiero ir contigo, ¿hay algún problema?<br>—No en realidad, pero tal vez ya tenías algo que hacer o con quien salir.  
>—No conozco a nadie aquí. —Me reí. —Pensaba pasar el sábado viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas. Tu idea es mejor sin duda.<br>—¿Seguro?  
>—Al cien por cien. —Suspiró en el teléfono, aceptando mis palabras.<p>

—Bien, entonces… La fiesta es de disfraces.  
>—No hay problema.<br>—Será en la playa, en la discoteca que se reinaugurará ese día.  
>—Sé cual es. —Afirmé sabiendo que la ciudad estaba empapelada con la información de esa reinauguración.<br>—Estupendo… Han hecho algo así como la noche temática. Han adelantado fechas y han elegido como tema el terror.  
>—¿Cómo Halloween?<br>—Exacto. Lo fundamental es ir disfrazado.  
>—¿Has elegido tú ya algún disfraz?<br>—Bueno, en realidad toda está idea fue de Alice así que lo ha organizado todo y bueno después de que insistiera mucho me hizo escoger uno que… No sé yo si es muy adecuado…  
>—¿De qué es?<br>—De diablesa. —Por un momento mi mente se fue de donde estaba y la imaginé enfundada en un ajustado vestido rojo.

—Oh.  
>—Es un disfraz totalmente pecaminoso… Pero Alice dijo que… La fiesta era solo de adultos y tenía que reinar lo atrevido. —Sus palabras no ayudaron nada a mis pervertidos pensamientos.<br>—Pues no tengo algo así. No sé me ocurre nada en este momento.  
>—Yo… Yo tenía una idea sobre eso…<br>—Dímela.  
>—Todos mis amigos irán y bueno… Ellos están emparejados y claro… Se les ocurrió la idea de que cada pareja vaya con el mismo disfraz.<br>—O sea que la idea sería que yo también debería llevar un disfraz de diablo.  
>—Yo le dije que era un disparate y tú no tienes porqué aceptar por-porque no…<br>—Hey, tranquila. Me gusta la idea. —Sonreí pensando en ese plan.

—Pe-pero…  
>—No, la verdad me parece una idea brillante.<br>—¿Estás seguro?  
>—Sí.<br>—Po-podemos elegir otro disfraz que tal vez te guste más. Podría ponerme lo que te gustara… —Mierda… Apreté los dientes fuertemente ante sus palabras. Su idea parecía inocente, pero para mí significó algo totalmente diferente.  
>—Me gustan los diablos… —Reí.<br>—Bu-bueno…  
>—Será divertido ir iguales. —Lo medité por unos cortos segundos y me gustó más de lo debido.<p>

—Sí.  
>—¿A qué hora es?<br>—A las once de la noche.  
>—De acuerdo, si quieres paso por ti.<br>—Ehh… Bueno, vale gracias.  
>—De nada. A las diez y media estaré en tu casa.<br>—Genial. ¿Nos veremos mañana?  
>—Sí, como todos los días.<br>—Ok. Ehh… ¿Edward?  
>—Dime.<br>—Gracias.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Por aceptar ir conmigo.  
>—No se merecen. —Se volvió a despedir y colgó la llamada.<p>

Quedé mirando mi móvil por más tiempo del imaginable. Estaba feliz. Podía sentir la alegría recorrer mis venas. Sin lugar a dudas ir a esa fiesta era un buen plan y quizá deparaba algo más que una simple salida.  
>Lo primero que debía hacer ahora era buscar alguna tienda donde vendieran el disfraz. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Una cantidad alarmante de tiendas ofrecían un disfraz que me pareció el más adecuado para la ocasión. Lo recibiría en unos días en mi domicilio, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme por nada más.<br>Esperaba con ansias la llegada del sábado. No veía el momento de ver a Bella con un sexy disfraz de diablesa. Se me hacía la boca agua. Definitivamente no tenía remedio alguno.

El paseo del día siguiente se me hizo realmente corto. El tema principal de nuestra conversación fue la fiesta de disfraces. Ella parecía de lo más emocionada aunque se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso de los trajes atrevidos. No quiso darme ninguna pista sobre su disfraz, alegando que era una sorpresa. Ese día no supe porque había llevado una cámara de fotos conmigo, pero insistí para que me dejara hacerle algunas fotos. Quiso negarse, pero finalmente desistió. Nos sentamos en un banco y le pedimos a una señora que pasó por delante de nosotros que nos hiciera el favor. Involuntariamente pasé mi mano por su cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. La foto quedó realmente preciosa y yo la guardaría como un tesoro. Al pasar mi mano por su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que transmitía, sentí como un avasallamiento de sentimientos que no sabía identificar bien. Solo supe que algo dentro de mí cambió esa tarde.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Sábado ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Al fin había llegado el sábado, sentía que estaba más ansioso de lo normal y no era por la fiesta, era por poder ver a Bella. Desea con urgencia verla disfrazada de diablesa porque intuía que iba a estar de lo más apetecible. Sacudí la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. Pero era inevitable, sentía que desde que la conocí no podía disipar los pensamientos pervertidos de mi mente y eso no le hacía nada bien a ciertas partes de mi cuerpo. Busqué algo que hacer para dejar de pensar en ella y lo primero que encontré fue los productos de limpieza para la casa. Después de dos horas y cuando sentí que la casa no podía estar más limpia me dirigí al armario para mirar, otra vez, el disfraz que me había llegado por correo. Abrí la funda en la que estaba empaquetado y lo saqué con cuidado. No pude evitar volver a sorprenderme de su aspecto. Lo tendí en la cama y lo observé un par de minutos. Definitivamente necesitaba una solución. Pensé en como arreglarlo, y rápidamente me puse a trabajar en la idea que había llegado a mí.

A las nueve y media, después de haber tomado una rápida cena, me dirigí a la ducha y dejé que el agua relajara mis músculos.  
>Cuando salí, con solo una toalla alrededor de mis caderas, volví a mirar el disfraz, y después de suspirar más veces de las necesarias me lo puse sin pensarlo demasiado. No iba a echarme atrás a estas alturas.<br>Salí de casa a las diez y veinte, porque no tardaría más de diez minutos en llegar a la suya. Siendo absolutamente puntual pulsé el timbre a las diez y media y, esperanzado porqué me abriera ella, me desilusioné al ver que me abrió la puerta su mayordomo.

—Hola, ¿está Bella?  
>—Buenas noches, sí lo está esperando. Si es tan amable de subir a su dormitorio.<br>—Sí, muchas gracias. —El hombre asintió con absoluta educación y me dejó pasar. Me explicó donde se situaba y subí sin dudarlo. Respiré varias veces cuando me encontré frente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Golpeé la puerta con suavidad.  
>—Si eres Edward puedes pasar. —Su voz era agitada. Me adentré con paso vacilante a su habitación, sabiendo que me encontraría con mi infierno personal.<br>—Ho… —¡Putísima madre! Mi mandíbula cayó bruscamente al suelo cuando la vi. Mi sorpresa fue más que notoria, pero no pude evitarlo. Frente a mí tenía a la mujer más sexy que mis mortales ojos pudieron ver alguna vez en su vida. Me quedé totalmente embobado en su imagen. Mi cerebro pareció huir, dejándome como un retrasado mental ante la mujer a la cual solo deseaba agarrar por la cintura, colocarla en mis brazos y lanzarla en la cama que parecía llamarme a gritos para poder hacerla mía sin piedad. Quería poseerla durante toda la noche y demostrarle que era la causante de los muy dolorosos problemas en mi entrepierna.

Como imaginé el disfraz no deja nada a la imaginación. Tan solo consistía en un corto vestido de un llamativo rojo, formado a base de un corsé que se cerraba en su cuello y que tenía unas tiras de fina seda negra que se cruzaban entre sí y que recorrían desde sus pechos hasta su cintura. El pequeño conjunto no pasaba de debajo de sus glúteos y terminaba en una diminuta falda, con encaje rojo y tul negro. Poseía un escote lo suficientemente pronunciado como para poder observar claramente sus deliciosos y firmes montes. Parecía que se había colocado una segunda piel a presión. Sus pechos quedaban extremadamente ceñidos en ese vestido y parecían querer escapar de esa cárcel de cuero en la que ella estaba metida. Su pelo caía en una cascada castaña hasta la mitad de su espalda, formando pequeños ricitos ondulantes. En su cabeza llevaba una diadema con unos cuernos rojos y unos tacones negros de infarto.  
>"Relájate Edward, relájate" Me dije a mí mismo y me obligué a pensar en cualquier cosa no relacionada con Bella y su disfraz. Si no lo hacía jamás podría detener la notoria tienda de campaña que se empezaba a formar en mis pantalones y que sería muy difícil de ocultar.<p>

—¿No te gusta verdad? —Parpadeé fuertemente ante su desesperada voz. —Me veo horrible. —¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Si por poco me da una combustión espontánea cuando la vi.  
>—Por Dios Edward, ¿tan mal se me ve? —Prácticamente lloriqueó y se miró nuevamente en el espejo.<br>—No-no es-estás genial. —¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar tartamudeando?  
>—Te has quedado mudo, eso no es una buena señal. —Mordisqueó sus labios con nerviosismo.<br>—Me has sorprendido.  
>—Sabía que esto saldría mal. No debí aceptar ir vestida así. —Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro.<p>

—Shhh... —Me acerqué a ella y quité sus manos de su cara lentamente. La miré y sonreí en el acto. —¿Por qué dices una cosa así?  
>—Por-porque todo el mundo se verá genial y yo no… No encajo en un lugar así.<br>—Estás preciosa Bella. —Besé su mejilla en un acto totalmente impulsivo.  
>—Pero…<br>—Nada de peros. —Le dije colocando un dedo en sus labios. Me miró fijamente y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse de puro placer.  
>—No estoy muy segura de querer ir a esa fiesta.<br>—Claro que irás Bella, o tendré que obligarte. Iremos, la pasaremos en grande, beberos y disfrutaremos de esta noche. —Me sonrió.  
>—Eres genial… —Susurró acariciando mi mejilla. —Gracias. —Negué con la cabeza.<p>

—Enséñame tu disfraz. —Me dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Me derretí. Intenté pensar en otra cosa y desabroché la fina chaqueta que llevaba. En cuanto me la saqué y vi su rostro no me sorprendí, me esperaba una reacción así. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y recorrió mi anatomía entera. Carraspeé nervioso cuando vi que sus ojos se centraron, por un cortísimo periodo de tiempo, en mi entrepierna.  
>—Ohh vaya… Es-estás…<br>—Me parece que exageré. —Dije con timidez y sonriendo incómodamente. El disfraz consistía en un corto short muy similar a un bóxer, de una tela parecida al cuero, negro y con algunas partes rojas. Una simple capa roja tapaba la parte superior del cuerpo, pero yo sabía que no podía llevar solo eso. Así que a mi gusto me puse una camiseta negra de manga corta a la cual hice unos cuantos cortes para darle un toque más gótico y escribí en letras rojas "Devil". Me sentía un poco ridículo con aquellos cuernos sobre mi cabeza. En fin, a estas alturas ya nada importaba.

—¡No! —Casi gritó. —Estás impresionante. —Mordisqueó sus labios, haciendo que un ardiente calor atravesara mis venas.  
>—Me veo un poco ridículo. —Reí.<br>—Estás perfecto… —Susurró sin apartar los ojos de mi cuerpo.  
>—No más que tú.<br>—No diré nada ante eso. Ya sabes lo que pienso y si seguimos así no llegaremos nunca. ¿Nos vamos?  
>—Sí.<p>

Se colocó una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre el disfraz, solo dejando que se viera la falda de tul. No sabía por qué estaba tan avergonzada. Se veía tremendamente sexy y hermosa. Solo sabía que esta noche habría un único problema: la mirada de los morbosos.  
>No dejaría que nadie se le acercara, la protegería de todo aquel que quisiera sobrepasarse lo más mínimo con ella. Sabía que estaba tremendamente provocadora, pero iba conmigo y por esta noche ella era completamente mía.<p>

Nos montamos en mi volvo y conduje hacia la playa en la que se situaba la discoteca. El tiempo se pasó veloz mientras hablábamos de temas triviales. Media hora después llegamos a la playa y era imposible de perderse. Un gran cartel estaba colocado en la acera anunciando la reinauguración de la discoteca. Bajamos lentamente y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada por el camino de madera que había sobre la arena de la playa. El sonido de las olas del mar al chocar era relajante. Por un momento quise acercarme y admirar el agua salada. Lo haría más adelante. Ahora no era el momento.

Paramos cerca de la puerta de entrada. La discoteca consistía en una gran cabaña de madera, con muchos carteles de luces de neón y grandes ventanales de cristales de diferentes colores. La música parecía chocar contra los cristales, haciendo que estos vibraran. Se escuchaban voces de personas y una gran cantidad de risas histéricas.  
>—Esperemos aquí. —Me dijo Bella antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Asentí. Varias personas pasaron al lado de nosotros, también disfrazadas, y con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Cada vez que la puerta era abierta la música sonaba más potente.<br>—Parece que toda la ciudad se enteró de esta fiesta.  
>—Sí, no quiero imaginarme cuando entremos. Vamos a parecer sardinas enlatadas. —Bella rio por lo que acababa de decir.<br>—Esto es bastante amplio.  
>—Lo han agrandado. Antes era mucho más pequeño. Más bien parecía un bar de copas. —Quise hablar pero un sonido me calló.<p>

—Las manos arriba pequeña ladronzuela. —Ambos nos giramos ante aquella voz. No pude evitar reír al ver a Alice, simulando una pistola con sus manos, y apuntando a Bella. —Quedas detenida. —Dijo antes de soplar la punta de sus dedos y de fingir guardar el arma en su bolsillo.  
>—Te falta algo aquí. —Le dijo Bella riendo mientras señalaba su cabeza con su dedo índice.<br>—Estoy espectacular. —Habló Alice, ignorando las palabras de Bella y posando para mostrar su disfraz desde todos los ángulos.  
>—Bájate de la nube enana. —Bella se rio cuando Alice frunció el ceño.<br>—¡¿Qué haces así? —Prácticamente gritó, sobresaltándonos.  
>—¿Có-cómo? —Miré absorto como Alice se acercaba a ella y en un solo movimiento bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta y se la quitaba casi a tirones.<br>—¡Alice!  
>—Por Dios Bella, deja de ser tan santa. Así estás mejor, ¿verdad Edward? —Me miró maliciosamente y yo solo pude tragar saliva.<p>

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó Alice a Bella con una gran sonrisa. Mostró su disfraz de policía mientras rodaba las esposas en uno de sus dedos.  
>—Claro que sí enana. Estás increíble. —Alice dio un pequeño brinquito.<br>—Te dije que esta fiesta no tenía nada se casto. —Alice tomó la mano de Bella y la hizo girar sobre sí misma. —Sí, te ves sexy. —Bella se sonrojó y yo me removí incómodo. Quería decirle a voz en grito que estaba mucho más que sexy.  
>—Oh vamos… Esto es un contagio. —Los dos la miramos extrañados. —La chaqueta Edward. —Me la quité rápidamente antes de que decidiera hacerlo ella.<br>—Después de tu muy clara repulsión hacia las chaquetas te preguntaré dónde están los demás.  
>—Jasper ha tenido que ir a por Emmet y Rosalie. Su coche se descompuso justo cuando iban a venir y sabes que el de Rosalie está en el taller.<br>—Bueno, esperaremos.  
>—No tardarán mucho. No está muy lejos. —Nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre la reinauguración de la discoteca.<p>

Quince minutos después un grupo de tres personas aparecieron caminando en nuestra dirección. "Son ellos" Había dicho Alice a lo que Bella asintió.  
>—Estamos aquí. —Gritó Alice sacudiendo su brazo.<br>—Hey. —Dijeron los demás acercándose.  
>—Hola Bellita. —Dijo la voz de un hombre. Me giré para verlo bien y observé a un gran hombre más alto que yo y que parecía un armario.<br>—Hola Emmy. —Le dijo Bella tiernamente. Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla. El tal Emmet la cogió por la cintura y la agarró mientras daba vueltas con ella. ¿Quién demonios era? No pude evitar que los celos se apoderaran de mí.  
>—Acabarás asfixiándome. —Bella rio mientras hablaba.<br>—Hace mucho que no te veo. Te extrañé. —Bella acarició sus mejillas.  
>—Sabes que yo también. —Se separó, al fin, de él y saludó a los demás.<p>

—Hola nena. —Le dijo una mujer, con la larga cabellera rubia, y que iba disfrazada de quarterback.  
>—¿Cómo has estado? —Bella besó las mejillas de la mujer y la abrazó efusivamente. Después se acercó hacia un muchacho rubio que le sonreía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y removió su cabello.<br>—Estás preciosa. —Le dijo él. Ha estas alturas yo sentía que algo explotaría dentro de mí. Lo veía todo rojo.  
>—Olvídalo Jasper, ella es mía. —Emmet la cogió de la cintura y la jaló hacia su cuerpo. Quise gritar como todo un hombre posesivo que Bella era mía. Me regañé por ello, ella no era ningún objeto.<br>—Quieto ya. —Bella se separó de él y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa que pareció ir disminuyendo según me miraba. No sabía como estaba, pero mi rostro no mostraba felicidad exactamente.

—Chicos, os presento a Edward. —Me miró, sonriendo levemente, y agarró mi brazo. Fue como un remedio para mí.  
>—Hola. —Dijeron todos prácticamente al unísono.<br>—Hola. —Respondí.  
>—Pensé que cuantos más seríamos mejor, así que no dudé en invitarlo a la fiesta. —Explicó Bella.<br>—Hiciste bien, lo pasaremos en grande. Mucho gusto tío. —Emmet se acercó a mí y apretó mi mano con fuerza. Después lo hizo Jasper y finalmente Rosalie.  
>—¿No hacen una pareja increíble? —Pronunció Alice mirándonos.<br>—Serán los diablitos de la noche. —Rosalie sonrió y yo solo negué con la cabeza.  
>—Venga Bells, si sigues ahí parada no podremos entrar. —Bella rio y golpeó su hombro.<br>—Eres un tonto. —Sonrió.  
>—Pero me amas. —Emmet besó nuevamente su mejilla y la abrazó. No pude evitar gruñir.<p>

—Venga, la fiesta nos espera. —Habló Jasper. Emmet se separó de Bella y se acercó hacia la rubia. La cogió por la cintura y la besó con pasión. Ver eso fue un bálsamo para mí. Suspiré con alivio y no pude evitar sonreír.  
>Callé a mi consciencia que me recriminaba por haberme puesto tan celoso. Ellos solo son amigos. Me repetí.<br>Nos adentramos a la discoteca con total alegría. Me sorprendí al ver el interior del local. Todo estaba perfectamente montado, cuidando el mínimo detalle. Las luces hacían un gran contraste en las paredes de madera. Un flash cegador parpadeaba cada segundo, haciendo que el local quedara totalmente negro cuando no brillaba. Una gran bola de disco estaba colgada del techo en el centro del local y la música era realmente contagiosa. Te invitaba a mover el cuerpo de manera descontrolada. Me sorprendí de ver los disfraces, sobre todo el de las mujeres, porque pensé que se habían tomado muy enserio que la fiesta era solo de adultos. Algunos disfraces no consistían más que en diminutos pedazos de tela.

Nos situamos en una mesa en la esquina opuesta a la tarima del local. Estábamos cerca de la barra y lejos de la zona de baile. Casi todas las personas del local comenzaron a gritar cuando varias luces verdes, rojas y rosas se encendieron en la tarima y apareció un hombre. Se colocó detrás de una mesa de mezclas y comenzó a pinchar música mucho más alegre y movida.  
>Las chicas se sentaron y nosotros nos acercamos a la barra para pedir las bebidas. Decidimos empezar suave y pedimos mojitos para todos. Volvimos a la mesa y yo me senté al lado de Bella mientras veía como reía con ganas, completamente feliz.<br>Poco tiempo estuvimos sentados, más rápido de lo que pensé nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile moviendo nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la alocada música.

Comenzó a sonar On the floor en la pista y Bella prácticamente pareció enloquecer.  
>—Amo esta canción. —Me dijo mientras no dejaba de moverse. En el inicio de la canción, con el ritmo más suave, se puso de espaldas a mí y comenzó a mecer sus caderas de izquierda a derecha. Cuando el ritmo de la canción se hizo más fuerte ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltos y a mover su cuerpo sensualmente. Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para poder contenerme. La imité y empecé a bailar de manera alocada. La canción volvió a un ritmo suave y literalmente lento y ella volvió a colocarse de espaldas a mí. Sin poder contenerme agarré su cadera y la pegue a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como cada parte de su anatomía se amoldaba a la mía. En varias ocasiones tuve que apartarla disimuladamente de mi cuerpo porque sentía que de un momento a otro se daría cuenta de que mi excitación empezó a aumentar de manera alarmante.<p>

Después de terminar rendido de tanto bailar nos dirigimos a la mesa de nuevo. Pedí un cubata para mí y un piña colada para Bella y esperamos hasta que los demás vinieron.  
>—Esto es espectacular. —Dijo Bella.<br>—Sí, no imaginé que sería tan divertido.  
>—Ni yo. Estoy agotada. —Movió sus pies señalando sus tacones.<br>—¿Os habéis rendido ya? —Preguntó Emmet que se acercó jalando de Rosalie en ese momento. Jasper y Alice venían detrás.  
>—Estamos tomando un descanso. —Pronunció Bella quejándose por los zapatos.<br>—Nada de eso. Ahora vamos a ir a la casa del terror.  
>—¿Hay casa del terror? —Preguntó Jasper.<br>—Sí, está detrás de esa puerta. —Emmet la señaló.  
>—¡Vamos! —Chillaron Rosalie y Alice. Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano a Bella. Ella la tomó dudosa.<br>—Odio ese tipo de cosas. —Susurró en mi oído.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Soy demasiado asustadiza.  
>—Será divertido. —No dijo nada más y empezó a caminar hacia donde los demás se dirigían.<p>

Pagamos las entradas y pasamos a una especie de habitación completamente oscura. Di un pequeño brinco cuando sentí que algo se enganchaba a mi brazo con demasiada fuerza.  
>—Esto es horrible… —Me tranquilicé al escuchar la voz susurrante de Bella. Tan solo sonreí negando con la cabeza.<br>—Que todos los valientes atraviesen esta puerta. Si alguien se quiere echar para atrás, este es el momento. Porque todo el que entra ahí no saldrá jamás. —Una voz se escuchaba a través de un altavoz. Posteriormente se escuchó una burlona risa masculina y el sonido chirriante de una puerta al abrirse. Dos minutos después, sin que nadie haya salido, se volvió a cerrar y empezó a sonar una melodía escalofriante.  
>—Espero que disfrutéis de la visita—La voz volvió a hablar y después de reírse otra puerta fue abierta. Poco a poco todas las personas fueron pasando cautelosamente.<p>

—Hay Dios mío… —Pronunció Bella.  
>Una fuerte luz empezó a parpadear continuamente, desorientándome. Finalmente se apagó y el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas se hizo presente. Se encendió una tenue luz a la par que sonaba una melodía envolvente, como si te encontraras en un bosque por la noche. Comenzamos a caminar y a los pocos segundos se escucharon los primeros gritos de las personas que iban delante. Bella brincó y se aferró más fuertemente a mi brazo. Su respiración era irregular y todo su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío. Disfruté de ese momento, olvidándome completamente de la casa del terror, y pensando que la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío era sublime.<p>

Todo estaba perfectamente organizado, cuidando el mínimo detalle. El decorado de la casa representaba una vieja mansión abandonada. Salté varias veces en mi sitio cuando alguna puerta o ventana era abierta repentinamente y aparecía alguien disfrazado. Atravesamos un puente, y pareció como si un montón de murciélagos alborotados volaran a nuestro alrededor. Nos situamos en una vieja habitación que estaba llena de telarañas. Un humo apareció, envolviéndonos, y poco después un foco señaló una cama en la cual había una mujer sacudiéndose violentamente, fingiendo ser la niña del exorcista.  
>—Siento que mi corazón saldrá disparado de un momento a otro. —Dijo Bella susurrando después de que tuviéramos que salir corriendo cuando la chica se levantó y comenzó a perseguirnos.<br>—Esto está muy bien montado.  
>—Y que lo digas… —Su voz era apenas un susurro anhelante y entrecortado.<p>

Volvimos a atravesar un puente que, si no supiera que era falso, hubiera asegurado que se caería de un momento a otro. En los laterales había grandes sacos colgantes que parecían tener carne como relleno. A mitad del recorrido del puente la luz se apagó repentinamente y empezó a retumbar el vibrante sonido de una sierra eléctrica.  
>—¡Correr! —Gritaron delante de nosotros y se armó el caos. Todo el mundo empezó a correr de manera descontrolada buscando la salida.<br>—Edward no te pares. —Chilló Bella mientras jalaba de mi brazo y empezaba a correr con desesperación. Finalmente se abrió una puerta ancha y todos pudimos salir al fin. Nos encontrábamos en la misma zona, un poco más hacia la derecha, por donde habíamos entrado.  
>—Joder, joder, joder, joder… —Bella apoyó las manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté a lo que asintió levemente.  
>—¡Ha sido increíble!<br>—¡Eso hay que repetirlo! —Gritó Emmet completamente feliz.  
>—¡No! —Gritaron al unísono las chicas.<br>—Aguafiestas. —Dijo Emmet entre dientes mientras las miraba con diversión. Sus rostros estaban completamente lívidos. Me preocupó más Bella, que parecía que se ahogaría de lo rápido que respiraba.  
>—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté nuevamente.<br>—Sí-í.  
>—Vamos Bellita, todo es mentira. —Emmet pasó un brazo por sus hombros.<br>—Lo sé… —Admitió. —Pero asusta de verdad. —Sonreí al ver que su rostro iba cogiendo un tono más vivaz. —Es la última vez que hago algo planeado por vosotros.  
>—Ya te convenceremos. —Emmet agarró la mano de Rosalie y la llevó a la mesa que ocupábamos antes. Jasper y Alice lo siguieron.<p>

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?  
>—No, no. Ya está. —Se enderezó y me sonrió. Pude notar el terror impregnado en su rostro.<br>—¿Ha sido bastante real eh?  
>—Nunca imaginé que tanto. —Repentinamente se quedó callada mirando mi brazo con el ceño fruncido. —Oh Dios mío Edward, ¿estás bien?<br>No pude contestar. Se acercó hacia mí y llevó sus dedos hacia mi brazo derecho. —Cuanto lo siento… —Susurró apenada pasando sus dedos por mi piel.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—¿No lo has sentido? —Señaló algo en mi brazo y yo bajé la mirada. Me sorprendí al encontrar dos arañazos.  
>—Ni siquiera lo he notado.<br>—He sido una total descuidada. —Siguió acariciando mi piel, reconfortándome.

—No te preocupes, no es nada.  
>—Lo lamento tanto. —Parecía no escuchar mis palabras.<br>—No te preocupes…  
>—Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado. —Cortó mis palabras.<br>—Hey Bells. —Le dije cuando parecía que tendría un ataque de pánico. —No lo he notado, son tan solo unos rasguños que curaran enseguida.  
>—Pero yo…<br>—No lo hiciste a propósito. Solo fue por el miedo.  
>—De igual manera, no es una justificación. Lo siento… —Su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar.<br>—No le des importancia. —Agarré con delicadeza sus hombros y después elevé con mi mano su rostro. Le sonreí con sinceridad.

—Deberías de estar enfadado conmigo.  
>—Es una tontería Bells. —Cuando vi su rostro totalmente preocupado no pude frenar mis actos. Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y la pegué a mi pecho. —Olvídate de ello. —Le susurré. Ella pareció calmarse y para mi sorpresa pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, correspondiendo a mi abrazo. Sin dudarlo la apreté más contra mí mientras me deleitaba con el aroma de su cabello.<br>—Parejita, os estamos esperando. —Rápidamente nos separamos ante la voz de Emmet.  
>—¡Em! —Chilló Bella.<br>—Tendréis tiempo para demostraros vuestro amor más adelante. Vamos a divertirnos ahora. —Nos quedamos paralizados ante sus palabras. Bella elevó su mirada y me miró de una manera extraña. No supe leer sus sentimientos. Sonreí para disipar lo pesado del ambiente y jalé de su brazo hacia la mesa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bebimos de las copas que los demás habían pedido para nosotros y después volvimos a la pista de baile como si nada hubiera pasado.  
>Bailamos hasta cansarnos, bebimos una gran cantidad de cocteles para probar un poco de cada uno y finalmente acabamos con una ronda de tequilas. Reímos hasta que nuestros estómagos ya no pudieron más, sobretodo cuando Emmet, ya un poco ebrio, comenzó a reírse del disfraz de policía de Jasper. Él tenía razón, su traje parecía una segunda piel de cuero azul.<br>Ellos dos comenzaron a discutir sobre sus trajes, como si fueran un par de mujeres en una tienda de rebajas. Finalmente, cuando vimos que ya el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en nuestro organismo salimos del local a las cinco de la madrugada.

—Malditos zapatos. —Gruñó Bella cuando salimos del ruidoso local. Fuera parecía que estábamos en otro mundo. Un cómodo silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de las gaviotas y el chocar de las olas, nos envolvía. —Os odio. —Antes de que me diera cuenta la vi doblarse y de repente su altura disminuyó considerablemente. —Esto es la gloria. —Pronunció después de haberse quitado los zapatos. No me había percatado de que se había bajado de las maderas que formaban un camino y que ahora estaba directamente sobre la arena. —Alice, Rosalie, tenéis que probar esto. —Sus amigas no dudaron en hacerle caso. Quitaron sus altos tacones y corrieron junto a ella hacia la arena de la playa. Empezaron a adentrarse más en la playa, aproximándose al mar.  
>—Vamos Edward. —Jasper palmeó mi espalda y siguió a las chicas. Ellas estaban en la orilla del mal, dejando que el agua mojara sus pies.<br>—Ven, esto es fabuloso. —Bella jaló de mi mano y me acercó a la orilla. Detuve mis pasos antes de mojarme.

—¡Alice! —Chilló Rosalie cuando esta le tiró agua a la cara. —Estás loca. —continuó hablando mientras reía.  
>Estuvimos un largo tiempo ahí. Contemplando el mar mientras las chicas, mostrando que el alcohol había hecho estragos en su organismo, se mojaban y correteaban una tras la otra.<br>—Tendré que decirle a Jasper que me lleve a casa. —Me dijo Bella cuando íbamos caminando hacia los coches.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—No tengo como llegar a casa.  
>—¿Se te olvidó que yo te traje? —Pregunté irónicamente.<br>—No. Pero tú querrás llegar ya a casa y no quiero molestarte más.  
>—Viniste conmigo y volverás conmigo. —Me asombré de mi tono autoritario.<p>

—Pero Edward… Mi casa queda lejos, estarás cansado y a estas horas habrá mucho tráfico de toda la gente que sale de fiestas como nosotros.  
>—No importa. Yo te llevaré a tu casa.<br>—No tienes porqué molestarte. Se lo diré a Jasper.  
>—No es una molestia. —Pulsé el botón del mando para quitar la alarma. Las luces del coche parpadearon. —Sube, yo te llevaré.<br>—Pero…  
>—Bueno, si lo que te preocupa es que tu casa esté lejos y no quieres que demore… —Asintió corroborando mis palabras. —Tengo una idea. —Sonreí.<br>—¿El qué?  
>—Iremos a la mía.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo. Ya se aprecia un acercamiento mucho más grande. Jajaja, es imposible que se resistan. Las chispas saltan entre ellos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Díganme su opinión, ya saben que es muy importante.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kisses.<strong>_  
><em><strong>By: Crazy Cullen.<strong>_

_**PD: Las fotos de los disfraces en mi blog.**_

_**www . crazycullenandtwilight . blogspot . com (junten los espacios) **_

_**Yo también quisiera un Edward disfrazado de diablo jajaja.**_


	10. Tan cerca y tan lejos I

_**Capítulo 9: Tan cerca y tan lejos I. **_

_Pov Edward._

_[…] Pulsé el botón del mando para quitar la alarma. Las luces del coche parpadearon. —Sube, yo te llevaré.  
>—Pero…<br>—Bueno, si lo que te preocupa es que tu casa esté lejos y no quieres que demore… —Asintió corroborando mis palabras. —Tengo una idea. —Sonreí.  
>—¿El qué?<br>—Iremos a la mía. _

Pude ver, en lo que me pareció un tiempo exageradamente lento, como sus ojos se abrían exuberantemente. Parpadeó más veces de las necesarias y me miró fijamente. Recorrió todo mi rostro con su mirada y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Parecía buscar un atisbo de mentira o de broma en mis acciones. Al ver que yo no decía nada al respecto volvió a pestañear y entreabrió los labios.  
>—¿Qué-é has dicho? —Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza.<br>—Vivo a tan solo diez minutos de aquí, es tarde, hay mucho tráfico y mañana es domingo. No creo que haya ningún problema, ¿verdad? —Exteriormente parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Pero me estaba costando horrores decirle eso. Me temí su negativa y que me mandara al diablo.

—Bu-bueno tienes razón pe-pero yo…  
>—Tenía pensando proponerte salir mañana. Tal vez una tarde de películas. Si te quedas conmigo no perderemos tiempo. —Le sonreí.<br>—Pe-pero… Será una molestia y…  
>—Shh, te lo estoy ofrenciendo, para nada es una molestia. Sabes que adoro estar contigo. —Por un momento ambos nos quedamos callados ante mi repentina frase. No se escuchaba nada a nuestro alrededor. Ella sonrió disimuladamente y se mordió el labios. Yo por mi parte me quedé en blanco ante ese ataque repentino de sentimientos hacia ella.<p>

—Esta bien. Me parece una idea genial. A-a mí también me gusta estar contigo. —Bajó la mirada avergonzada. Yo me sentí completamente feliz ante sus palabras.  
>—Bien, será genial. Sube. —Asintió y, sin elevar la mirada, se dirigió a la parte del copiloto. Se despidió de sus amigos, al igual que yo, y subió al coche.<br>En el camino hablamos de lo bien que lo habíamos pasado en la fiesta y de lo divertido que fue todo. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que había que repetirlo. Lo pasamos realmente en grande y ella parecía de lo más animada ante la idea de una nueva fiesta en grupo.  
>Llegamos más tarde de lo esperado. El tráfico era horroroso y teníamos que detenernos cada segundo.<p>

—Al fin hemos llegado. —Dijo ella aliviada cuando apagué el coche. Se bajó con rapidez y esperó a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

—Pasa. —Abrí la puerta y esperé a que se adentrara en el edificio. Encendí las luces del hall y dejé las llaves en el llavero. —Necesito quitarme esto. —Ella me miró mientras yo apartaba la capa del disfraz de mis hombros. Los estiré y dejé la tela en el perchero. Ella se quitó la diadema de cuernos y la sujetó entre sus manos. Me sonrió. —Ven te mostraré la casa. —En un acto inconsciente le tendí mi mano y me sorprendí cuando ella estiró su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me quedé mirando nuestras manos unidas, deleitándome con la sensación de su cálida y suave piel. Jalé de ella con ternura y la llevé hacia la sala.

Recorrimos con paso lento toda la casa. Le mostré cada habitación y le expliqué un poco de cada una. Bella quedó realmente maravillada al ver mi dormitorio. Decía que era un lugar que me representaba completamente. Según ella era muy fácil adivinar que esa habitación era mía, porque estaba llena de rasgos y aspectos que me identificaban. Se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de CDs y libros que poseía y la bonita vista que había desde el balcón de mi dormitorio. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado y la luna plateada poseía una perfecta redondez.  
>Cuando acabamos fuimos hacia la sala con la idea de ver que ponían en la tele a esas horas. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño y decidimos charlar un momento.<p>

Ella se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas que se encontraba enfrente de la televisión y me detuvo cuando yo fui a sentarme en el sillón lateral.  
>—Ven aquí. —Me sonrió mientras acariciaba un sitio a su lado en el sofá.<br>—¿Segura? —Pregunté estúpidamente. Deseaba fervientemente estar a su lado. Asintió con una sonrisa y yo, como todo niño bien mandado, me senté a su lado, dejando unos escasos centímetros de separación entre ambos.

Cogí el mando de la televisión y le di al pequeño botón rojo casi por inercia. Me giré para verla y cuando la televisión se encendió unos ruidos muy raros pero conocidos resonaron por toda la sala. Ambos nos sobresaltamos y miramos con horror la pantalla plana.

Frente a nosotros se estaba reproduciendo una película porno en todo su explendor. Una chica estaba de rodillas frente a un hombre bastante alto. Miré con atención y ¡dios mío! Ella le estaba lamiendo todo su... Parpadeé con fuerza y fruncí el ceño cuando la escena cambió repentinamente para mostrarlos a ambos sobre una cama… Sobra decir lo que hacían.  
>—¿Edward? —Preguntó ella con voz rasposa.<br>—¿Umm…? —No pude apartar mis ojos de la pantalla.  
>—¿Pu-puedes quitar eso? —Reaccioné ante sus palabras e intenté apretar el botón del mando. Mis manos temblaban por lo que se me cayó al suelo. Ambos quisimos cogerlo y nuestras cabezas se golpearon con fuerza. Sobé la zona afentada y apagué la televisión con velocidad.<p>

—¿Pu-puedo beber agua? —Preguntó después de los minutos que estuvimos en silencio mirando la pantalla completamente negra.  
>—Claro ven. —Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina, con ella detrás de mí. Le tendí el vaso de agua y no pude evitar pensar en la escena que habíamos visto hace unos minutos cuando observé sus labios humedecidos por el líquido. Una brillante gota resbaló de la comisura de sus labios y descendió por su barbilla hasta morir en su pecho. No pude evitar seguir su trayectoría con mi mirada, quedandome demasiado concentrado en sus pechos. ¡Diablos! Quisiera poder quitarle ese estúpido disfraz, sentarla en la encimera e introducirme en su interior con ansias.<p>

—Será mejor que me vaya a domir. —Su voz hizo que me centrara de nuevo y olvidara mis pervertidos pensamientos. Le asentí levemente y quise conducirla hacia la habitación de invitados. Se frenó en seco, casi haciendo que chocara contra su espalda y se giró hacia mí.  
>—Mierda… —Susurró entre dientes y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.<br>—¿Qué sucede?  
>—Es que… Yo… No tengo pijama y… —Maldito karma.<br>—Puedo dejarte algo para que duermas más cómoda.  
>—Yo… No quiero molestar.<br>—No es ninguna molestia. —Por segunda vez sujeté su mano y tiré de ella hacia la planta alta. Rebusqué en mi armario alguna camiseta cómoda.

—Creo que esto servirá. —Le tendí la prenda ante su atenta mirada. —Aunque te quedará grande.  
>—Edward… Déjalo, no te molestes. Será mejor que regrese a casa y…<br>—Shh, es tan solo una camiseta. No dejaré que regreses sola a casa a estas horas. Ten. —Sacudí la prenda entre mis manos hasta que ella suspiró resignada y la sujetó.  
>—Gracias pero… —Fruncí el ceño.<br>—Está bien, sin peros. —Sonreímos al unísono. —Umm… Me cambiaré en, ¿el baño?  
>—No, hazlo aquí mismo y delante de mí. —Iugh, odiaba mis propios pensamientos pervertidos.<p>

—Sí, el baño está bien. —Asintió y se dirigió al baño de mi habitación. Esperé pacientemente sentado en el borde de mi cama. No podía dejar de pensar de ella y en nuestra extraña relación. Mi cabeza era un nido de pájaros. No tenía claro nada en este momento, estaba completamente confuso. Quería una respuesta y aclarar mis sentimientos para con Bella.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta abrirse y maldije por lo bajo ante lo que vi. La camisa le quedaba ancha, pero no lo suficientemente larga. Tan solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver sus piernas firmes y torneadas. No había ni una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro, y definitivamente me gustó mucho más así. Su pelo estaba enganchado en una desordenada coleta y se había bajado de los altos zapatos de tacón.

—Me queda un poco corta pero… Gracias. —Me sonrió y yo me obligué a apartar los ojos de sus piernas. Error. Mi mirada dio directa con sus pechos, haciendo que mi autocontrol se quebrara al ver como se marcaban sus pezones bajo la tela. Respiré hondamente para traquilizarme y le sonreí lo más sinceramente que pude. Sentía mi cuerpo completamente descontrolado.  
>—Se-será mejor que vaya a dormir. En unas horas planeamos que hacer. —Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas, y yo me asusté cuando me di cuenta de que se había enterado de que solo me faltó hacerle una radiografía.<br>—Está bien. Mañana lo planearemos todo.  
>—Sí. —Sacudió su mano, deseándome buenas noches y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de invitados. Mis ojos se dirigieron directamente a su respingón trasero, solo cubierto por unas pequeñas bragas de encaje rojo.<p>

En cuanto cerró mi puerta me dejé caer de espaldas en mi cama, respirando todo lo hondo que mis pulmones me permitieron.  
>Esto es una jodida mierda. Restregué mi cara con la palma de mis manos en un acto de desesperación. No sabía lo que pasaba dentro de mí, y sentía que si no me aclaraba pronto terminaría enloqueciendo. Solo tenía clara una cosa: la deseaba, como el sediento desea beber agua. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tomarla entre mis brazos y poseerla sin control alguno. No soportaba seguir viendo su cuerpo, sus sensuales movimientos, sus carnosos labios y no poder hacer nada. Quería hacerla mía de manera desenfrenada, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era solo deseo. ¿Qué pasaría si la tomaba una vez?, ¿y si luego quería más de ella?, ¿y si luego quería algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a darme?<p>

—¡Mierda! No puedo seguir así. —Pensé. Quería una maldita solución, porque esta situación se estaba tornando insoportable. Necesitaba saber si el amor estaba metiendo las narices en nuestra "relación". Nunca había estado tan confundido en mi vida. Todo parecía más complicado de lo normal y yo temía hacer algo que destruyera lo poco que teníamos. Dejaría pasar un poco más el tiempo e intentaría aclarar mis sentimientos antes de hacer alguna locura de la que luego me pudiera arrpentir.  
>Me quité el estúpido disfraz, me di una fugaz ducha y me metí bajo las sábanas de mi cama. No pude pegar ojo. El saber que ella se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de distancia, durmiendo con una simple camiseta que poco la cubría, no ayudaba para nada a que me pudiera relajar. Tuve que mentalizarme para no levantarme e ir en su busca. Patéticamente me cubrí todo lo que pude con la sábana e intenté dormir.<p>

Casi logro controlarme, poco me faltó para cumplir mi promesa, pero no lo logré. Unas pocas horas después, dos quizas, me puse de pie y sigilosamente me acerqué hacia su habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y miré por la fina rendija. Su cuerpo descansaba bocarriba en el centro de la cama. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con la sábana y la camiseta se había elavado, mostrando su vientre. Su respiración era tranquila y regular. Estaba profundamente dormida. Me quedé por un largo tiempo observándola dormir, como todo un psicópata. Sonreí al escuchar susurros provenir de sus labios. Me sorprendí al identificar mi nombre entre sus palabras. Nadie me podía quitar la sonrisa de idiota que había en mi cara al imaginar que estaba soñando conmigo. Lanzó un suave gemido y un profundo jadeo, su respiración se entrecortó y salí apresurado del dormitorio, temiendo que se despertara.

Cuando regresé a mi cama milagrosamente pude dormir en completa calma y sin despertarme ni una sola vez en la noche.  
>Abrí los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándome a la claridad del dormitorio. El reloj de la mesilla de noche marcaba las diez y media. Ne estiré en la cama todo lo que pude y me levanté para dirigirme al baño. Después de asearme bajé a la cocina cuando ya no pude ignorar los gruñidos de mi estómago. Tenía mucha hambre. Según avanzaba un leve murmullo se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Una imperceptible canción resonaba en la esquina de la cocina, proviniendo de la radio. Olvidé todo cuando la vi, de espaldas a mí, cantando la canción mientras movía sus caderas en un movimiento ipnótico a la vez que freía lo que parecían ser huevos. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y me deleité con la imagen que Bella me ofrecía. Sin soportarlo más me vi acercándome con sigilo hacia ella, como si la estara acechado.<p>

Una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en mis labios cuando pensé en todas las cosas que podía hacerle sobre la encimera. Me detuve en seco cuando se giró repentinamente y me observó con asombro. Lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Ho-hola Ed-Edward… —Su respiración era entrecortada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron adorablemente al ver lo cerca que me encontraba de ella. —Ops, lamento el espectáculo. —Se señaló. —Ya no tenía sueño y el hambre pudo conmigo. —Se giró hacia la vitrocerámica. —Estoy preparando huevos con beicon. Siéntate, enseguida estarán. —Asentí y me dirigí hacia la mesa, la cual ya estaba perfectamente colocada para dos personas. —Espero que te guste. —Sirvió dos huevos fritos y tres tiras de beicon en mi plato. Después colocó en el suyo un huevo y dos tiras de beicon. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Comerás solo eso? —Asintió mirando su plato. —Hay comida de sobra y las reparticiones no han sido proporcionadas. —Intenté sonreír.  
>—Así está bien. He tomado café antes. —Se sentó frente a mí después de tenderme una taza de café y ella una taza de té.<br>—Esto está realmente bueno. —Hablé casi quemándome con el beicon. Ella rió.  
>—Sí, al menos no se quemaron. —Se llevó el tenedor a los labios con un pedazo de huevo pinchado. Nos enfrascamos en una amena conversación mientras desayunábamos. Me levanté a por más café y agarré unas cuantas magdalenas de la despensa. Parecía un náufrago que no ha comido hace días. Le serví más té a ella.<br>—¿Quieres? —Le ofrecí dos magdalenas. Me miró con asco. —¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté divertido.  
>—Odio las magdalenas. —Miró el pequeño bizcocho como si fuera veneno y se cruzó de brazos. Reí ante su comportamiento y negué con la cabeza.<p>

Después de recoger todo fuimos hacia la sala y decidimos ver una película. Nos decantamos por "La cruda realidad", que extrañamente estaba en mi colección y ni siquiera lo sabía. Reímos con ganas. Era realmente buena. Cuando los créditos finales aparecieron en la pantalla ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio, sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer.  
>—Tengo una idea. —Se puso de rodillas en el sofá, mirando en mi dirección, y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. No pude evitar desviar la mirada por unos escasos segundos al escote que dejaba mi camiseta.<br>—¿Cuál? —Pregunté después de centrarme.  
>—Hemos decidido pasar una tarde entera juntos, y me encanta. —Sus ojos parecieron brillar. —Hace sol, por lo que podemos aprovechar mi piscina. —Esperó mi respuesta.<p>

—Me parece genial.  
>—Si tenías algo más en mente puedes decirlo.<br>—No, realmente hace calor, por lo que será refrescante.  
>—Bien. —Dio pequeños brinquitos en el sofá. Cuando quiso volver a hablar el sonido de su móvil acalló sus palabras. Frunció el ceño.<br>—¿Diga?... Emm… Sí, ¿por qué? Bueno… No sé si… Pero… —Suspiró. —De acuerdo. Tampoco ha sido tanto tiempo. Está bien. A las cinco… Ujumm… Sí, yo también te quiero. —Colgó el teléfono y me miró mordiéndose el labio. —Era Alice y… Alegando que los he tenido muy abandonados, se han apuntado a nuestro plan de la tarde.

—Está bien. —Gruñí internamente. Todos mis planes de pasar una amena tarde a su lado desaparecieron como la pólvora.  
>—Espero que no te moleste.<br>—No, tranquila. Son tus amigos. —Asintió no muy convencida.  
>—Bueno… ¿Vamos?<br>—Sí, deja que me cambie.  
>—Es verdad. —Se coloró cuando se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta mi camiseta. Ambos subimos hacia la segunda planta y quince minutos después yo ya estaba listo. Cuando bajé las escaleras la vi, de espaldas a mí, mirando las fotos que había en las estanterías de la sala.<p>

—Siempre has sido hermoso… —Susurró lo que pareció para ella misma.  
>—Emm… —No supe que decir. Ella se sobresaltó un poco pero no apartó la mirada de las fotos.<br>—Tu familia se ve muy feliz y unida. —Dijo señalando un marco en el que salía junto a mis padres en unas navidades, cuando tenía unos seis años.  
>—La verdad sí. Siempre hemos sido una familia pequeña y muy unida. Soy hijo único, por lo que recibía todos los mimos. Hace mucho que no veo a mis padres. —Ella siguió observando las fotos. Mi edad en ellas oscilaba desde los tres años hasta los quince alternativamente.<p>

—Te envidio Edward… —Pronunció dejándome perplejo.  
>—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?<br>—Nunca he tenido una verdadera familia. Mi nana ha ocupado siempre el papel de madre en mi vida.  
>—Pero… ¿Y tus padres?<br>—Supongo que no se merecen ser llamados así. Mi madre solo fue mi casa durante los nueve meses que necesité para crearme y mi padre… Bueno él tan solo puso su parte para darme la vida… Y todo fue un error debido a un descuido. —Se voz estaba teñida por la amargura.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?, ¿dónde están ellos? —Sentía que mis preguntas solo eran lanzadas por la curiosidad. Estaba estático en mi sitio.  
>—No lo sé. Llevo tantísimo sin saber de ellos que los estoy olvidando. Aunque jamás podré olvidar como eran. Un par de seres fríos imposibilitados de mostrar cariño. Dos seres superficiales solo preocupados por el dinero. Nunca, desde que tengo uso de razón, han hecho algo por mí. No han tomado el papel que debieron ejercer en mi vida. Me dejaban al cuidado de niñera tras niñera sin preocuparse por lo que realmente me hacía falta. —Su cuerpo se sacudía en fuertes hipidos, su voz se entrecortaba debido a las lágrimas que derramaba. A pesar de lo impresionado que estaba por su confesión, me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás, haciéndole sentir mi apoyo.<p>

—Ya pequeña, no llores. —Se giró, aún con la mirada baja, y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente, dejando su dolor salir al exterior. Acaricié su espalda, intentando hacer que se tranquilizara. —¿Qué es lo que escondes pequeña? Cuéntame todo eso que te atormenta. Podré ayudarte.  
>—¡No! —Se separó abruptamente de mí. —No puedo, no lo entenderías. Sé que lo intentas, pero son pocos los que han decidido no juzgarme por todo.<br>—No podría jamás juzgarte. Solo quiero apoyarte. Cuentas con mi apoyo.  
>—No, no quiero revivir el pasado. —Secó sus lágrimas con furia.<br>—Pero…  
>—Por favor, no me pidas eso. No me pidas lo único que no puedo darte. —Me miró con súplica.<p>

—Está bien pequeña. No te obligaré a recordar. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo y que podrás decírmelo cuando te sientas preparada. —Me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. —Estaré ahí para ti siempre que quieras. —Limpié el rastro de sus lágrimas. —Porque eres lo más especial que tengo. Eres la pieza más importante de mi mundo. —Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, sintiendo su alocada respiración chocar en mi rostro. La miré por unos segundos, apreciando la expectación, sorpresa y nerviosismo en sus ojos. Bajé lentamente mi cabeza, casi rozando sus labios. Nuestras bocas se tocaron muy superficialmente. Acaricié sus mejillas con ternura y cuando quise aplastar del todo mis labios contra los suyos una melodía resonó, sobresaltándonos, y haciendo que nos separáramos automáticamente.

—Mierda… —Siseé entre dientes. Ella se alejó de mí como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y se llevó las manos hacia el rostro. Restregó sus ojos y negó con vehemencia. Apretó algún botón de su móvil y este dejó de sonar. Cogió aire profundamente y elevó la mirada hacia mí con miedo.  
>—A-Alice dice que llegarán un poco más tarde. Se-será mejor que nos vayamos. —No me dio tiempo a contestar, antes de que pudiera asimilar sus palabras ella se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de la entrada. En ese momento, con toda la frustración acumulándose en cada vena de mi cuerpo, quise golpear lo que tuviera más cerca. Jalé de mis cabellos con desesperación y respiré hondamente para tranquilizarme.<p>

—Maldita enana inoportuna. —Siseé entre dientes, sintiéndome demasiado hundido en la miseria.  
>Volví a coger aire, agarré mis cosas, las llaves de casa y del coche y salí también a la calle. Ella se encontraba apoyada en la puerta del copiloto del volvo. Se mordía con fuerza los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza y susurraba algo parecido a:<br>—Tonta y mil veces tonta. Solo fue un error, si lo haces se dará cuenta de todo y te odiará…  
>Fruncí el ceño y aunque quise preguntar ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, intentó sonreír y me indicó el coche para que le quitara el seguro. Apreté el botón del mando por inercia y ella montó con rapidez. ¿Qué había sido eso? Decidí no preguntar.<p>

En cuanto llegamos entramos directamente por la puerta del patio exterior. Aparqué el coche y en cuanto bajé divisé, unos metros más allá, la piscina.  
>—Puedes cambiarte ahí. —Señaló los baños. —Yo iré arriba a prepararme. Bajo enseguida. —Asentí y sin decir nada me dirigí hacia donde ella me indicó. Me puse el bañador en piloto automático, sintiéndome aún perturbado por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué razón iba yo a odiarla? Decidí no cavar más en el mismo agujero. Todo se descubriría a su debido tiempo y cuando ella se sintiera del todo bien para contármelo sin ninguna barrera.<br>Salí, solo con el bañador puesto, y me acerqué al bordillo de la piscina. Cuando menos lo esperé, y sin poder evitarlo, me vi dentro del agua.

Emergí rápidamente y cuando logré apartar el agua de mis ojos la vi, cerca del bordillo, agarrando su estómago por la risa. Me quedé embelesado en su figura unos minutos. Mi aturdimiento fue más que notorio, porque no pude evitar posar mi mirada en su cuerpo, tan solo cubierto por un pequeño bikini rojo. Cuando logré centrarme me apoyé en el bordillo y sonreí al ver que no podía dejar de reír.  
>—¿Quieres jugar? —La reté. Me miró riéndose aún. —Pues jugaremos. —Subí rápidamente por el bordillo. Cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones salió corriendo, pero no lo suficientemente deprisa, por lo que la agarré sin mucho esfuerzo. Sujeté su cintura y detuve su carrera.<p>

—No Edward, no. —Me miró mientras hacía un lindo puchero. —No lo hagas por favor…  
>—Tú empezaste el juego… —Quiso protestar, pero antes de que dijera nada, elevé su cuerpo y me lancé al agua con ella entre mis brazos. Cuando emergimos ambos lo hicimos riendo a carcajada limpia.<br>—Eres un vengativo. —Ella echó agua en mi rostro mientras sonreía.  
>—Tan solo continué con tu juego. —Sin saber por qué llevé mi mano hacia su cadera y la atraje hacia mí. Enredé mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y la apegué al mío. Se acercó hacia mi oído con una sonrisa coqueta.<br>—El juego aún no ha terminado. —Echó una gran cantidad de agua en mi rostro, haciendo que la soltara. Ella se separó de mí y nadó en dirección contraria.

Cuando logré centrarme nadé detrás de ella y la perseguí por toda la piscina. Era una buena nadadora, bastante rápida, pero que se acorralaba ella sola. Llegó al final y no supo como escapar. Yo me fui acercando, hasta que su espalda chocó contra las baldosas azules. Me faltaban tan solo unos pasos para llegar hacia ella. Intentó escapar sumergiéndose, pero yo fui más rápido y agarré su brazo. Jalé de ella hacia atrás y su cuerpo impactó contra el mío. Apartó el pelo de su rostro y sin darse cuenta de acercó más hacia mí. Miré sus ojos, después su húmedos labios y sentí que ya no podía soportarlo más. Elevé levemente su cuerpo utilizando mi brazo situado alrededor de su cadera y bajé la cabeza. Ella se acercó, buscando mis labios. No alargué más el momento y, sin mirar atrás, besé sus dulce boca entreabierta.

Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse. Primero lentamente, probando, degustando. Poco a poco el simple roce fue creciendo, hasta que nuestros labios quedaron completamente unidos. Probé su sabor, sintiendo como una especie de frenesí bullía en mis venas. Lo quería todo de ella. Necesitaba todo de ella. Apreté su cadera, acercándola más hacia mí, no dejado separación entre nuestros cuerpos. Ella jadeó, permitiendo que mi lengua acariciara la suya. Enredó sus dedos en mi empapado pelo y continuó moviendo sus labios al ritmo de los míos.  
>—Ed-Edward… —Susurró. Me separé con lentitud de su boca, y busqué su mirada con miedo, creyendo que se arrepentiría.<br>—Yo… —La disculpa que quise decir se quedó en la mitad de mi garganta cuando ella acercó mi rostro al suyo y unió nuevamente nuestras bocas.

No puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasó. Quizá fueron segundos o minutos, no me importó. Mi mente estaba completamente nublada por su esencia. No podía pensar nada coherente, tan solo quería seguir besándola indefinidamente, sabiendo que hacerlo se convirtió desde el primer momento en una de mis mayores aficiones.  
>Nos separamos por falta de aire. Nuestros cuerpos se sacudían con violencia y nuestros pulmones buscan aire desesperadamente. Le sonreí, alegrándome al recibir otra sonrisa de su parte. Enredé mis dos brazos a su alrededor y la pegué hacia mí. Quise volver a besarla, pero me vi obligado a detenerme.<p>

—¡Tórtolos! —La estruendosa voz de quien reconocí como Emmet nos hizo sobresaltarnos y separarnos en milésimas de segundos.  
>—Hola. —Todos aparecieron frente a nosotros, vestidos informalmente y con claras prendas playeras. Salimos del agua y saludamos a todos. Saludar a Emmet fue un momento incómodo. No sabía si él había visto algo al ser el primero en aparecer, pero si lo había hecho estaba seguro de que sería una tumba, aunque eso no incluía que no gastara alguna broma sobre nosotros.<p>

Nos colocamos en las tumbonas y ayudé a Bella a servir los vasos rebosantes de fríos refrescos. Cuando estuvimos solos en la cocina no dijimos nada, supongo que ambos intentábamos asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Aun no sabía por qué la había besado, solo sentía la imperiosa necesidad dentro de mí de hacerlo nuevamente. Desde ese momento todo entre nosotros cambió, confundiéndome más de lo que ya estaba. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre nosotros, porque me desesperaba no poder encontrar un término fijo para ambos. La apreciaba, necesitaba verla cada día y estar junto a ella, ¿se podría definir eso como amor?  
>Salió precipitadamente y poco pudimos hablar después. Nos entretuvimos hablando, jugando y nadando entre todos por alrededor de dos horas.<p>

Cada uno ocupaba una tumbona frente a la piscina. Estábamos exhaustos después de nadar por tanto tiempo. Nos quedamos en completo silencio cuando un sonido provino del interior de la casa y Bella salió disparada en su busca. Nos miramos perplejos, no entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos regresó de nuevo, secando con una toalla su cabello con energía. Se había cambiado de ropa.  
>—Tengo que irme. —Dejó la toalla en su tumbona. —Un coche ha atropellado a un pastor alemán y está grave. Estáis en vuestra casa, nos veremos otro día. Adiós. —Antes de que pudieramos decir nada más salió corriendo nuevamente y no tardamos en escuchar el sonido de un coche y como la portón se cerraba.<p>

—Esperemos que todo salga bien. —Susurró Rosalie.  
>—Es raro que no haya dicho si necesita mi ayuda. —Habló Alice.<br>—Podrá hacerse cargo ella sola.

—No lo creo Emmet. Será mejor que vaya a buscarla.  
>—Hey, no creo que haga falta. Te lo habría dicho de ser así.<br>—Pero…  
>—Emmet tiene razón Ali, sabes que ella podrá sola. Además en la clínica está Elliot haciendo el turno de guardia. —Alice suspiró resignada. Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, excepto yo. No me había quedado tranquilo, por lo que dejaría un tiempo prudente y después iría a verla.<p>

Estuvimos un tiempo más tomando bebidas y nadando. Al parecer empezaban a cansarse porque media hora más tarde estaban recogiendo sus cosas listos para marcharse. Yo hice lo mismo. Me quité el bañador y me coloqué la ropa de antes. Después me despedí de todos en la entrada de la casa y monté en mi coche. No les había dicho nada de mis planes, pero en cuanto la casa se salió de mi campo visual tomé el primer desvío y me dirigí hacia la clínica. Casi una hora después aparqué unos metros más allá de la clínica. Delante de mi coche habían otros tres. Uno blanco, otro negro y uno de policía. Me alarmé en ese momento y bajé con rapidez. Caminé despistado, pensando en qué es lo que sucedía para que la policía estuviera ahí.

No miraba nada en concreto, tan solo caminaba por inercia pensando en Bella. Estaba cerca de la entrada, pero choqué contra alguien que me hizo volver a la realidad. Parpadeé con rapidez y quise pedir perdón para poder seguir con mi camino, pero un grito profundo me lo impidió. Centré mi mirada, y me quedé estático en mi sitio.  
>—¿Sophie? —Pregunté sin poder creérmelo. Ella pareció poder recuperar su respiración.<br>—¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre? —Preguntó con sarcasmo. Su mirada irradiaba furia en estado puro.  
>—Yo…<br>—Vaya… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿te quedaste sin palabras? —Vi sus manos temblar, y supe que tan solo fingía tenerlo todo controlado.

—Di algo maldita sea. —Sentí como poco a poco empezó a perder el control.  
>—No imaginé volver a verte. —Me sentí estúpido al decir eso.<br>—Quizá tu enorme ego te impedía ver más allá de tus narices. Quizá pensabas que jamás me repondría de todo y que pudiera estar bien a pesar del día que es. —La miré con duda. —Veo que hasta lo has olvidado. Hoy hace un año que decidiste dejarme porque "te aburrías de la vida que tenías". —Hizo las comillas con sus dedos. Ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de que ya había pasado un año.  
>—Respecto a eso…<br>—¿Qué?, ¿ahora te arrepientes de lo que dijiste? Déjame decirte que no me lo creo. —Se cruzó de brazos y me miró desafiante.

—Las cosas no fueron como piensas. Yo… En realidad…  
>—¿Saldrás con excusas ahora?<br>—Solo intento explicarte todo.  
>—Las explicaciones llegan un poco tarde. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿te bajaste de tu nube de orgullo y poder?<br>—No todo es como parece yo solo…  
>—No me importa lo que tengas que decirme. No creeré nada que venga de ti. No hubiera querido volver a encontrarte jamás, pero parece que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que creía. Después de un año la herida está demasiado reciente, y es una mierda. Por lo que olvídate de esto y déjame tranquila. —Se giró en la dirección contraria.<p>

—Espera. —Avancé hacia ella y agarré su muñeca. Se paró inmediatamente.  
>—Suéltame. —Pronunció al girarse nuevamente.<br>—No puedes irte así.  
>—¿Y qué más da? No te importó como quedé hace un año.<br>—No lo hice a propósito.  
>—Te dije que tus excusas no me interesan. Déjame y haré como que jamás pasó esto.<br>—Pero no quiero que esto se quede así. Sé que fui duro y no lo merecías, pero de verdad, no fue porque yo lo quisiera.  
>—No puedo creerte nada, porque sé que eres un perfecto mentiroso. —Se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre.<p>

—Espera un momento. —Intenté de nuevo detenerla.  
>—¿Qué es lo que no te quedó claro? No quiero saber nada más de ti.<br>—Pero…  
>—Si te hace más feliz saber que todo lo que hiciste no me jodió completamente ya lo sabes. Olvídalo, yo ya superé esa etapa. —Se giró y estúpidamente volví a agarrar su brazo. No sabía el por qué de mi reacción. Solo sentía que ella merecía una explicación.<br>—Sophie…  
>—¡Suéltame! —Chilló fuertemente. —¡Olvídame y déjame en paz ya! —El tono de su voz fue igualmente alto.<br>—¿Edward? —Me giré, aún con el brazo de Sophie entre mis manos, al escuchar la voz de Bella. Algo en su mirada me dijo que se avecinaban problemas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hello People! :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sé que siempre estoy pidiendo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero ahora sí no es una excusa barata. Mi vida es un verdadero caos en este momento. Las he mantenido informadas a través de mi face, por eso es importante que me agreguen para que puedan estar al tanto de todo si así lo desean.<strong>_

_**Espero que al menos la espera merezca la pena y que les guste el capítulo. Ya ven, al fin se dieron el primero beso. ¡Viva! Jajaja. Esta es la primera parte de este capítulo y creo que les dejé una buena ración de intriga. No me quieran matar por esto xD.**_  
><em><strong>Espero sus comentarios y opiniones más sinceras.<strong>_

_**Kisses.**_  
><em><strong>By: Crazy Cullen.<strong>_


	11. Tan cerca y tan lejos II

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 10: Tan cerca y tan lejos II :...*...*...~.~_**

_Pov Edward:_

—_¿Qué es lo que no te quedó claro? No quiero saber nada más de ti.  
>—Pero…<br>—Si te hace más feliz saber que todo lo que hiciste no me jodió completamente ya lo sabes. Olvídalo, yo ya superé esa etapa. —Se giró y estúpidamente volví a agarrar su brazo. No sabía el por qué de mi reacción. Solo sentía que ella merecía una explicación.  
>—Sophie…<br>—¡Suéltame! —Chilló fuertemente. —¡Olvídame y déjame en paz ya! —El tono de su voz fue igualmente alto.  
>—¿Edward? —Me giré, aún con el brazo de Sophie entre mis manos, al escuchar la voz de Bella. Algo en su mirada me dijo que se avecinaban problemas.<em>

—Umm… Be-Bella… —Tartamudeé nervioso.  
>—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó mirando alternativamente a Sophie y a mí.<br>—Sí-í. —Pronuncié. Gruñí cuando Sophie soltó su brazo de mi mano con brusquedad.  
>—Ya te dije que no me tocaras.<br>—Pero…  
>—Olvídame. —Siseó y se giró hacia una estupefacta Bella. —¿Cómo está Zipper? —Bella apartó su mirada de mis ojos y se concentró en Sophie.<br>—Habéis llegado a tiempo. Hemos podido hacerle un transplante de sangre urgente y todo salió bien. —Sophie suspiró aliviada.

—Lo más grande fue que el coche le provocó una fractura del cúbito y radio de la extremidad trasera izquierda. Pasará en unos minutos al quirófano, lo están preparando todo. Puedes verlo antes de que sea operado. Ven conmigo. —Sophie asintió con tristeza y entró a la clínica.  
>—Bella.<br>—No puedo hablar ahora. —Me mostró una mirada interrogante, apenada y confusa antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la clínica. Me apoyé en la pared y esperé. Necesitaba hablar con ellas.  
>Pasaron los minutos con lentitud, y yo me desesperaba cada vez más. Estaba muy impaciente. Tenía que aclararlo todo con Sophie. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de habérmela encontrado. También debía hablar con Bella y explicarle todo.<p>

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Se queda en buenas manos. Es una operación sencilla pero larga porque es delicada. Todo saldrá bien. —Ella aparecieron quince minutos después.  
>—¿No tendrá problemas después?<br>—Claro que no. Tan solo necesitará reposo y tomarse los analgésicos. Yo te llamaré mañana a primera hora de la mañana para informarte. Lo más incómodo para él será llevar el peso de la escayola.  
>—Muchas gracias por todo. —Sophie secó sus furtivas lágrimas.<br>—Sé que te has llevado un susto de muerte, pero tienes que estar tranquila ahora. Será lo mejor para los dos.  
>—Sí, muchas gracias. Tendré que hablar con el policía ahora. —Bella asintió y se despidió de Sophie. Las miré expectante.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Le pregunté a Bella mientras veía como Sophie comenzaba a hablar con un policía unos metros más allá.  
>—Zipper salió corriendo por la carretera cuando su collar se soltó y un coche lo atropelló. Afortunadamente no le pasó nada demasiado grave. El coche iba despacio, si no hubiera sido mucho peor.<br>—Entonces está bien. —Ella asintió. —¿Este fue el accidente de antes?  
>—Sí, por eso tuve que irme urgentemente. Ahora se están haciendo cargo John y Elliot. —Bella comenzó a contarme sobre la preparación del quirófano. Yo solo asentía, más atento a lo que hacía Sophie que a lo que ella me estaba diciendo. —Así que tiene que hablar con el policía para arreglar la demanda y… —Bella soltó una gran exhalación y dejó de hablar.<p>

—¿Edward? —Preguntó. La miré, sintiéndome avergonzado de no estarle prestando atención.  
>—Lo siento… —Le susurré, pero mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Sophie, la cual había terminado de hablar con el policía. Noté como Bella se giraba y volvía a respirar profundamente.<br>—Ve con ella. —Me dijo. Volví a prestarle atención.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Ve con ella. —Repitió. —Será mejor que lo aclares todo con Sophie para que puedas estar tranquilo.  
>—Pero yo…<br>—Hey, no necesitas darme explicaciones. —Intentó sonreír, pero vi la tristeza enmarcando sus ojos.

—Me estabas diciendo que…  
>—No importa eso ahora. Ve con ella. —Dijo de nuevo. —Necesitáis hablar.<br>—Pero…  
>—Hazlo. —Demandó. —Yo tengo trabajo. Ya nos veremos. —Sonrió levemente.<br>—Gracias. —Pronuncié. —Te prometo que te explicaré todo. —En un acto impulsivo quise acercarme a ella y volver a besar sus labios, pero en el último momento, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella, giró su rostro y mis labios chocaron con su mejilla. La miré con el ceño fruncido pero ella obvió mi mirada y prácticamente me empujó hacia donde Sophie se estaba yendo.  
>No quise decir nada más, después tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. Caminé con velocidad para poder alcanzar a Sophie.<p>

—Espera un momento. —Le dije.  
>—¿Qué haces aquí todavía?<br>—No voy a irme hasta que no hable contigo.  
>—Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar.<br>—Tenemos mucho que hablar.  
>—Tuvimos una relación, tú acabaste con ella y ya está. No hay nada más de qué hablar. —Cuando ella dijo eso me giré hacia donde Bella estaba para encontrármela mirando hacia nuestra dirección con atención. Sabía que había escuchado todo. Giró su rostro cuando el policía la llamó. Siseé entre dientes.<p>

—No acabé con nuestra relación de esa manera porque quisiera realmente.  
>—¿Ah no? —Preguntó. Pude detectar algo de esperanza en sus ojos.<br>—No. Mis padres se trasladaron de Nueva York aquí y yo no quería quedarme solo ahí. Luego dijeron que preferían viajar por todo el mundo y ahora están en España. Me ofrecieron un buen puesto en la empresa de finanzas, por lo que me instalé aquí definitivamente.  
>—¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme de esa manera?<br>—En realidad no lo sé del todo. Tan solo… Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan y yo pensé que si terminaba así contigo sería mucho más fácil para ti. —Suspiré después de hablar.

—Yo no sé que creer…  
>—Sé que fui duro contigo y que no merezco tu perdón, pero tan solo quería decirte la verdad y esta fue una oportunidad única.<br>—Pudiste habérmelo explicado en su momento.  
>—Lo sé pero estaba confundido.<br>—¿Me quisiste?  
>—Claro que sí Sophie. Nuestra relación duró dos años y no es fácil de olvidar todo. —Ella me sonrió lascivamente y se acercó a mí.<br>—Yo aun no he dejado de hacerlo. —Colocó su mano sobre mi torso. —Repentinamente giré mi rostro para ver a Bella mirándonos con atención. Limpió su rostro como si hubiera estado llorando y entró con rapidez a la clínica.

—No Sophie. —Aparté su mano, llevándome una mirada reprobatoria de su parte. —Lo nuestro ya quedó en el pasado. Tan solo quería explicártelo para que supieras la verdad. Pero ya no siento nada por ti, lo lamento. —Ella apretó sus labios en una fina línea.  
>—Yo creía que…<br>—Hay alguien más en mi vida. —Le dije inconscientemente. —Y la amo. —Acepté finalmente, porque sabía de sobra que amaba a Isabella profundamente.  
>—Está bien, lo entiendo. Fue un gusto volver a verte. —Se despidió con dos besos en la mejilla y se marchó calle abajo.<p>

Me quedé mirando la calle vacía hasta que caí en cuenta de que debía hablar con Bella. Caminé con paso apresurado hacia la clínica y antes de poder entrar me choqué con un hombre.  
>—Perdón. —Pronunció. Asentí y seguí con mi camino. —¿Buscas a alguien? —Preguntó el mismo hombre, el cual había entrado detrás de mí.<br>—¿Está Isabella Swan?  
>—Sí, pero no puede atenderte ahora. Está en quirófano. —Maldije entre dientes.<br>—¿Puedes decirle que vino a buscarla Edward Cullen y que me llame en cuanto pueda?  
>—Esta bien. —Me despedí rápidamente y me dirigí hacia mi coche. No sabía cuanto iba a tardar ella dentro del quirófano, por lo que poco después decidí irme a casa.<p>

Estuve inquieto toda la tarde, porque sabía de sobra que ella iba a imaginar cosas erróneas al verme de esa manera con Sophie. Necesitaba explicarle todo para que no hubiera más malentendidos.  
>Paseé de un lado a otro en el salón de mi casa, sintiéndome frustrado de que aún no contestara a mis llamadas. Había pasado más de dos horas desde que me fui y me parecía increíble que aún no hubiera terminado. Preferí ir a darme una ducha para que el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Media hora más tarde cogí de nuevo el teléfono móvil y marqué su número. Sonó unos segundos hasta que la voz del contestador volvió a aparecer. Gruñí mientras apretaba la pantalla para cortar la llamada. Tres horas me parecía demasiado tiempo. Agarré con decisión las llaves del coche, de casa y me dirigí hacia la clínica de nuevo.<p>

—Bella ya se ha ido, pero me dijo que te llamaría. —Me dijo el chico con el que me choqué anteriormente antes siquiera de haber llegado al recibidor.

—¿Se fue hace mucho? —Miró su reloj.  
>—Una hora y media aproximadamente.<br>—Vale, gracias…  
>—Soy Elliot, el anestesista.<br>—Un gusto. —Salí por las mismas, totalmente decidido a encontrarla. Me dirigí hacia su dirección. Ella no escaparía de mí eternamente.  
>En cuanto aparqué frente al gran edificio me dirigí con velocidad a la entrada. Toqué el timbre un par de veces.<p>

—¿Edward? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido en cuanto abrió la puerta.  
>—Hola… —Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. Llevaba un precioso vestido ajustado.<br>—¿Qué deseas? —Aparté mis pensamientos hacia el fondo de mi cabeza al notar su tono de voz molesto.  
>—¿Podemos hablar? —Ella miró para todas las direcciones.<br>—No es un buen momento.  
>—¿Estás con alguien?<br>—No, solo que… No pensaba que te vería hoy. Te fuiste con ella y… —Sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera despejar su mente.

—Es de ella de quien quiero hablarte.  
>—¿A mí? —Sus labios se fruncieron. —¿Por qué?<br>—Es importante para mí.  
>—Está bien. Pasa. —Se hizo hacia un lado para permitirme la entrada. La seguí hacia lo que imaginé era la sala de estar. —¿Deseas algo de beber?<br>—Agua estaría bien. —Asintió y desapareció por la puerta. Me embebí de sus movimientos, viendo como su frágil anatomía se movía sensualmente dentro de ese provocativo vestido. —Gracias. —Le dije en cuanto me tendió un fresco vaso de agua. Se sentó frente a mí y esperó a que hablara.

—¿Has podido solucionar todo con Sophie? —Preguntó al ver que yo no decía nada.

—Sí, todo quedó aclarado… Yo en realidad…  
>—¿Tú y ella están…? —Titubeó al final de la frase.<br>—No, no tengo nada con Sophie.  
>—¿Entonces? —Respiró disimuladamente con alivio.<br>—Lo tuve. —Bajó la mirada. —Tuve una relación con ella de dos años, pero todo acabó hace uno, en cuanto me trasladé a vivir aquí. Tan solo… No acabé con nuestra relación de la manera más limpia, y necesitaba explicarle que no lo hice a propósito. Yo la quería de verdad, pero no quería permanecer alejado de mis padres, así que decidí cortar con ella de una manera un tanto emm… Cruel… —Bella parpadeó.

—¿Qué hiciste?  
>—Tan solo… Le dije que quería cambiar de aires, que nada me retenía en Nueva York, que no la quería lo suficiente como para quedarme con ella y bueno… Más cosas que… —Apreté los labios al darme cuenta de lo terrible que fue todo lo que le dije. Sonaba peor ahora que lo repetía. Miré sus ojos, expectante de su reacción.<br>Ella me miró fijamente, con los labios levemente entreabiertos y la incredulidad surcando sus ojos.  
>—¿Pero tú…?<br>—Me lo inventé todo. Pensé que al decirle eso ella se alejaría definitivamente y me olvidaría más rápido. Ahora sé que estaba equivocado. —Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin decir nada en realidad.

—Sé que pensarás que soy idiota pero…  
>—No, no… Solo que… Es complicado de asimilar. —Habló cortando mis palabras. Dio un gran sorbo a su vaso de agua. —¿No la habías vuelto a ver?<br>—No hasta hoy. Fue una casualidad enorme encontrarla, y no podía perder esta oportunidad. —Asintió. —Necesitaba hablar con ella y aclararle todo, por eso estaba tan distraído mientras hablaba contigo.  
>—Entiendo. ¿Lo habéis arreglado todo al final?<br>—Sí. Al menos ahora sabe el por qué de todo.  
>—Sí, vi que finalmente aceptó hablar contigo.<br>—No se iba a librar de mí. —Sonreí.

—¿Ahora no sientes nada por Sohpie?  
>—No, realmente no. La quise mucho cuando estuvimos juntos pero… —Suspiré hondamente, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.<br>—Ella siente algo por ti, ¿no es cierto?  
>—Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?<br>—Por su actitud. Es una mujer dolida y he visto como te mira. Es fácil de reconocer. —Removió su cabello.  
>—Me lo dijo mientras estábamos hablando.<br>—¿No has pensando el volver con ella? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Claro que no. En primer lugar no la quiero y en segundo lugar…  
>—¿Qué es lo que pasa?<br>—Hay alguien más Bella. Amo a otra mujer. —Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si mis palabras le hubieran causado un fuerte dolor.  
>—No lo sabía… —Susurró.<br>—Estoy tardando demasiado en decírselo, y siento que voy a perderla. —No hacía más que tantear terreno, para ver como se comportaba.  
>—¿Por qué no lo has hecho aún?<br>—Estaba indeciso. Pero ahora lo tengo muy claro. La amo con todo mi corazón…

Cuando quise decirle que era ella la mujer de la que me había enamorado se puso de pie repentinamente, susurró un bajito _"espera un momento"_ y desapareció de la sala. Miré el pasillo por el que se había ido con los ojos entrecerrados. No comprendiendo su reacción. Necesitaba confesarle todo, o terminaría estallando en mil pedazos.  
>Unos cinco minutos después apareció de nuevo. Noté su rostro lívido, y sus ojos levemente aguados.<br>—Tengo que irme. Han pasado algunas cosas en la clínica y me necesitan ahí. Hablamos en otro momento. —Me puse de pie con rapidez.  
>—Necesitaba decirte algo sobre ella. —Dije con velocidad. No quería que se fuera.<p>

—Podremos hablar con más tiempo otro día. No puedo quedarme más, lo siento. —Vi sus ojos aguarse más justo cuando ella se giraba para ir a la puerta de la entrada.  
>—Nos vemos. —Sacudió su mano desde su coche y este desapareció con velocidad por la amplia carretera. En cuanto entré al mío cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estaba cabreado y mucho. Quise decirle todo y de nuevo me quedé con las palabras en la boca. No sabía si fue mi impresión o realmente ella prácticamente huyó cuando empecé a hablarle sobre otra mujer. Tal vez no elegí las palabras adecuadas, tal vez ella me malinterpretó.<br>_"Mierda"_ Siseé al darme cuenta de que no había elegido para nada las palabras correctas, de que tal y como lo había dicho sonaba como si me hubiera enamorado de alguien más, no de ella.

"_Hola, soy Bella, ahora no puedo atenderte. Deja tu mensaje después de la señal. Adiós."_

Siseé al escuchar su voz en el contestador de su móvil. Era la décima vez que la llamaba en todo el día y ella no me contestaba al teléfono. Estaba realmente desesperado, porque sabía que las cosas entre nosotros no habían quedado bien ayer y que ella podía imaginar de todo. Seguramente pensaba en que yo estaba enamorado de otra mujer, no siendo conciente de que hablaba de ella.  
>—Cullen, Carlo te espera en su despacho. —Asentí y me dirigí hacia el despacho de mi jefe.<br>—¿Me has llamado? —Pregunté después de golpear la puerta.  
>—Sí, pasa. —Comenzó a hablarme sobre un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente, el cual debía ser presentado a los empresarios de Berlín. Me pidió que yo me hiciera cargo y que viajara a Alemania para presentar un borrador y hablar sobre el proyecto.<p>

—No sé cuanto tiempo te llevará exactamente, pero dudo que sea más de una semana.  
>—Esta bien Carlo, podré hacerlo. —Me indicó el tema del proyecto y me explicó como, con quien y de que manera debía de presentarlo.<br>—Tu viaje saldrá mañana a primera hora. Tendrás que estar en el aeropuerto a las seis de la mañana para que te de tiempo a embarcar a tiempo.  
>—Bien.<br>—Confío en ti Cullen. —Asentí, apreté su mano como despedida y salí de su despacho.  
>En cuanto mi horario laboral acabó me dirigí directo a casa para poder colocar mi maleta y arreglarlo todo para que nada saliera mal. Me acosté temprano porque debía madrugar, y no pude conciliar bien el sueño debido a que no logré hablar con Isabella.<p>

El viaje había sido una cadena de infortunios. El vuelo se retrasó bastante, me hicieron esperar años en recepción y la representante de la junta directiva de Berlín no era más que una ricachona engreída que puso trabas a cada línea que leyó del proyecto. Finalmente, y después de mucha insistencia y persuasión de mi parte, aceptó financiar el nuevo proyecto y logré regresar a casa después de seis días.  
>Estaba realmente agotado, y en cuanto mi cuerpo tocó cama me quedé profundamente dormido. Al día siguiente desperté bastante tarde y, aunque era lunes, no tenía que ir al trabajo. Cortesía de Carlo.<p>

Desperté al medio día, completamente descansado y relajado, pero solamente físicamente. Mi mente se encontraba a kilómetros de mi cuerpo, profundamente preocupado por Isabella y por no haber podido hablar con ella durante toda la semana. Recogí mi departamento y limpié el polvo acumulado. Después me di una larga ducha y me dirigí hacia su casa. Ha esta hora ella debía de estar ahí.  
>Divisé su coche y me alegré de saber que podría hablar con ella.<br>Timbré un par de veces, sintiéndome muy nervioso.  
>—¿Quién? —Una mujer de avanzada edad me abrió la puerta.<br>—Umm… hola, ¿Está Isabella? —En ese momento recordé cuando tenía quince años e iba a buscar a mis amigos a sus casas.

—Buenas tardes. La niña Isabella ahora no está. ¿Qué desea?  
>—Quería hablar con ella, pero en otra ocasión será. —Pronuncié con resignación.<br>—¿Es usted Edward?  
>—Sí señora. —Ella me sonrió maternalmente.<br>—Es una lástima que ella no se encuentre, tal vez si viene dentro de una hora la encuentre.  
>—Está bien. Gracias.<br>—Nunca desista joven. Ella tan solo está confundida y tiene miedo de volverse a enamorar. Tuvo un pasado duro, pero es importante que esté ahí para ella incondicionalmente. —La miré interrogante, ella sonrió con ternura.

—Las cosas no han sido fáciles para ella, y ha tenido que sacar fuerzas para salir a delante de donde no las tenía. Intente comprenderla y no la presione. Sé que no es indiferente para ella, y que siente más por usted de lo que ella misma sabe. Dele tiempo y no se aleje. Ha logrado devolverme a mi Isabella, y le estaré inmensamente agradecida.  
>—Yo…<br>—Hágame caso. Sé que lo que siente por ella es sincero, pero sea paciente. Le cuesta mucho aceptarse a sí misma y eso la echa para atrás. Pero no se detenga, verá que si persevera triunfará. —Sacudió su mano con delicadez, me sonrió de nuevo y cerró la puerta, dejándome totalmente confuso al otro lado de esta.

No sabía quien era aquella señora, pero se me hacía muy conocida, y estaba muy seguro de que no era una simple empleada más. Ella conocía mucho de Bella y me había aconsejado no separarme de ella.  
><em>"No lo voy a hacer" <em>Me dije mentalmente. _"No te librarás de mí Isabella."  
><em>Me dirigí hacia el coche de nuevo, completamente convencido de que Bella sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por ella. _"No te escaparás" _Pensé.  
>Rememoré todo lo que esa señora me había dicho, sabiendo que sus palabras escondían muchos secretos.<br>"_Mañana Isabella, mañana tú serás mía" _Pronuncié mientras arrancaba el coche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hello People! :)<em>**

**_Yo por aquí de nuevo. Vengo a dejarles este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste._**

**_Ellos cada vez están más cerca a pesar de que algunos problemillas insisten en alejarlos. El amor siempre triunfa._**  
><strong><em>Poco a poco irán descubriendo porqué Bella es tan insegura y que es lo que ha pasado con ella. De momento ya saben quien es Sophie, una duda menos.<br>_****_Espero les guste y lo disfruten.  
><em>****_Muchos besos.  
><em>****_By: Crazy Cullen._**


	12. Orden, calma y normalidad

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 11: Orden, calma y normalidad :...*...*...~.~_**

_Pov Bella:_

—¿Niña Bella es usted?  
>—Claro que sí nana. —Sonreí lo mejor que pude cuando la vi aparecer en el hall con el pijama puesto y una humeante taza de lo que parecía té en la mano.<br>—¿Está todo bien? —Miró su reloj y me observó con elevado escrutinio.  
>—Perfectamente nana. Sólo me retrasé un poco en la clínica. —Le mentí lo mejor que pude, no queriendo contarle las patéticas horas de soledad que acababa de atravesar.<br>—¿Le preparo algo de cenar mi niña? —Se fue acercando hacia mí, y yo sabía que si no la alejaba terminaría explotando frente a ella.  
>—He cenado ya nana, gracias. Iré a darme un baño y después me meteré a la cama. Puedes ir a descansar tranquila.<p>

Sus ojos me observaron de arriba abajo escrutando mi rostro. Frunció el ceño y yo sabía que si no la detenía terminaría dándose cuenta de que lo último que me sentía era bien.  
>Le sonreí con dulzura, besé su mejilla y me dirigí con paso veloz hacia mi dormitorio. Pegué mi oreja a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algún sonido extraño, pero respiré con completa tranquilidad cuando oí la puerta de su habitación ser cerrada.<br>Apoyé la frente en la puerta y dejé que el aire entrara en mis pulmones con bocanas hondas y profundas de oxígeno. En ese momento sólo quería estar sola, completamente aislada del mundo exterior y dejándome atrapar por mis fantasmas del pasado.

Empecé a desnudarme con extrema lentitud, abriendo parsimoniosamente los botones de mi vestido y apartándolo de mi cuerpo con pereza y sin ánimos. Lo coloqué sobre la cama y al dirigirme hacia el baño me detuve frente al gran espejo que coronaba la habitación. Observé mi cuerpo únicamente cubierto por mi ropa interior de color rosa pálido y subida sobre mis zapatos negros de tacón moderado.  
>No tenía una palabra clara para describirme, no sabía qué decir sobre mí misma. Mis opiniones eran tan cambiantes que hasta a mí me hacían dudar.<br>Observé mi cuerpo de perfil, dándome cuenta y sorprendiéndome de aceptar que poseía una cadera estrecha y un vientre plano, firme y tonificado. Mi estatura era corriente, ni muy alta ni muy baja, tan sólo… eso mismo… corriente.

Mi pelo lacio, brillante y voluminoso, caía sobre mi espalda haciendo una forma en "V" y rozando con las puntas el final de mi espalda. No poseía un cuerpo perfecto, era consciente de eso, pero tampoco era un horror que debía cubrirse sí o sí. No era más que una chica normal, del montón, como muchas. No poseía ninguna cualidad extraordinaria o fuera de lo común. Sólo era Isabella Swan, una mujer que se había aceptado como lo que era: una simple y vana chica del montón.  
>Seguí observando mi cuerpo. Primero de un lado, luego del otro, después de frente y por último de espaldas. Con ese acto sólo logré justificar mi teoría. Él no se enamoraría de mí. Jamás.<p>

Tal vez mi cuerpo no era tan horrible como llegué a creer años atrás. No era perfecta, lo sabía, ¿pero quién lo es realmente? Tal vez podría ser un poco más alta, o más morena o incluso más delgada, pero con eso no lograría eliminar mis fantasmas interiores. Mis imperfecciones no eran visibles, ni palpables, pero estaba ahí esperando para salir hacia la luz y destrozar la poca confianza en mí misma que logré obtener.  
>Había cometido tantos errores, tan seguidos, que ni yo misma podía perdonarme o justificarme al menos. Fui tan estúpida, me dejé engañar tan fácilmente que sabía que jamás lograría perdonar mis fallos. No sería capaz de creer en alguien fijándose en mí por quién soy realmente, porque nadie quiere hacerse cargo de un saco de problemas lleno de inseguridades.<p>

Me observé nuevamente, sintiendo como las palabras positivas hacia mi persona iban desapareciendo. Tal vez debería hacer más ejercicio, o comer más sanamente o simplemente olvidarme de él y de la pequeña posibilidad de que se pudiera fijar un ápice en mí.  
><em>"¡Está enamorado de otra, idiota!"<em> Gritó mi voz interior, hundiéndome más en la desolación.  
>Tal vez mi único consuelo era saber que podríamos ser amigos, que podríamos seguir saliendo por las tardes y compartiendo agradables momentos. Tal vez y sólo tal vez él aún quería permanecer a mi lado y permitirme que lo aconsejara lo mejor posible para que su amor con aquella desconocida no acabara nunca.<p>

Definitivamente no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirme. Si algo en mi apariencia física llegaba a ser "bonito", quedaría opacado por mi alma destruida. Me encargaría de destrozar el lazo que nos unía, porque él merecía ser completamente feliz y estando a su lado no haría más que arruinar sus planes.  
>Tal vez pueda disfrutar de su compañía un par de días más. Tal vez lograra ver su sonrisa una última vez y después lo dejaría ir, antes de que descubriera lo dañada que estaba y fuera demasiado tarde para salir con éxito y sin daños causados.<p>

En cuanto sentí que el peso de mi decisión empezaba a desolarme y mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas inminentes me bajé de mis zapatos de tacón y, después de coger el albornoz, me dirigí a la bañera para darme un largo, relajante y espumoso baño aromatizado. En cuanto mi cuerpo se hundió en el agua caliente mis músculos se destensaron y mi mente se opacó, llenándose de sueños y fantasías que sabía nunca se cumplirían. Pero a pesar de todo estaban ahí y, durante ese momento en el que me permití soñar, no me molestaban para nada. En cuanto mis fantasías tomaron caminos prohibidos y la realidad empezó a mezclarse con la esperanza de querer algo más con Edward, hundí mi cabeza en el agua espumosa y aguanté bajo ella tanto como me permitieron mis pulmones, logrando así olvidarme del mundo idílico que había creado.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, sintiendo que no había dormido más de dos horas ya que me pasé toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, intentando borrar su imagen de mi mente y sus palabras diciéndome que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, pero no logré conseguirlo y la mala noche se reflejaba en mis horrorosas ojeras y mis ojos enrojecidos por haber aguantado con tanta fuerza las lágrimas que anhelaban ser derramadas.  
>Me arreglé sencillamente y desayuné un simple café bien cargado. Para mi pesar las primeras horas de la mañana en la clínica fueron demasiado tranquilas y sólo ocupé mi tiempo atendiendo a Zipper, el perro de Sophie.<p>

—Buenos días.  
>—Buenos días Sophie.<br>—¿Cómo está Zipper?  
>—Se está recuperando de la operación y aún está un poco débil por la anestesia, pero está estable y recuperándose. Ven conmigo y podrás verlo. —Ella asintió y me siguió por el largo pasillo.<br>—Hola pequeño. —Acarició la cabeza del animal que nada más verla empezó a sacudir su cola y a lamer su mano. Dejé que ella lo acariciara mientras le iba comentando lo que debería hacer después de llevárselo a casa y las horas y dosis de los medicamentos que debía suministrarle.

—Podrás pasar por él mañana al mediodía. Estará preparado y con mucha más energía. Recuerda darle sólo patés de carne o taquitos suaves para que la digestión sea más rápida. Más adelante podrás incluir en su dieta la comida seca. Ten pendiente que siempre tenga agua fresca y cada vez que tengas que darle la medicación hazlo con un premio o introduciendo las pastillas en su comida. Yo le administraré hoy y mañana antibiótico inyectado, por lo que después de seis horas tendrás que darle las pastillas que te receté. —Asintió ante mis palabras y sonrió feliz al saber que Zipper estaba bien y estable.  
>—Pásate por aquí cada semana para ver cómo va la fractura y para, si es necesario, cambiarle las vendas y la escayola. Eso es todo.<p>

Recogió los medicamentos y las latas de paté y, cuando pensé que ya se marcharía, se giró y me observó por unos segundos que me parecieron bastante incómodos. Entreabrió la boca varias veces, supongo que con la intención de decirme algo que al final terminaba callando. Yo, por mi parte, moría de ganas porque me dijera si sabía algo sobre Edward.  
>—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Edward Cullen? —Fue tan directa que sentí que mi respiración se cortaba por unas milésimas de segundo.<br>—¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
>—Quiero saber si eres la mujer de la que dice estar enamorado. —Ante su respuesta una estaca se clavó en mi corazón. <em>Yo no era esa mujer ni de lejos.<em>

—¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente? —Tragué saliva.  
>—Que ya no me quiere, no como antes, y que hay alguien más en su vida.<br>—¿Especificó algo más?  
>—Que ama a esa mujer. —Cerré los ojos ante el impacto de sus palabras.<br>—Yo no soy esa mujer. Tan sólo soy la veterinaria de sus mascotas y una simple amiga más.  
>—Yo creí que tú…<br>—Estás equivocada.  
>—He visto como te mira, como si fueras el centro de su mundo, como si fueras lo más importante que tiene. —Negué con la cabeza.<br>—Lo que él siente por mí ni se acerca a lo que tú dices.

Me miró con escrutinio. —¿Estás segura?  
>—Completamente. —Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, como si intentara mirar más allá de mi exterior y de mis palabras.<br>—Entonces él ama a otra mujer, ¿verdad?  
>—Eso es lo que me ha dicho.<br>—Pero tú lo amas a él. —De nuevo mi respiración se cortó, pero por un periodo mucho más largo que el anterior.  
>—Yo no…<br>—Puedes decirme que no de mil maneras diferentes, pero tus ojos no opinan lo mismo, y sé que estás mintiendo cuando intentas negarlo.  
>—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero ahora no puedo seguir hablando, tengo trabajo. Te veré mañana.<p>

—Ey, no te pongas a la defensiva. No quise molestarte. Sólo quería saber si de verdad sientes algo por él. Si me dices que no sinceramente te creeré y me iré sin decir nada más.  
>La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no fui capaz de negar sus acusaciones.<br>—Lo ves. Yo no soy nadie para recriminarte nada. Tampoco negaré que yo aún sienta algo por él, no es tan intenso como cuando éramos pareja, pero hay algún sentimiento. No es fácil olvidar la relación que tuvimos porque él, cuando ama de verdad, se entrega completamente, haciendo que el tiempo que pases a su lado sea inolvidable. Yo ya no ocupo su corazón, tal vez lo ocupas tú u otra mujer, pero si lo amas, si lo amas sinceramente, no lo dejes escapar, porque el tiempo pasará y te arrepentirás de no haberle confesado todo lo que sientes.

Sin decir nada más, y después de sacudir su mano a modo de despido, se dio media vuelta y se fue. No miró para atrás, no titubeó. Se fue tan rápido como había llegado, dejándome completamente estupefacta, petrificada en mi sito y con la cabeza llena de ideas absurdas, llena de fantasías absurdas.  
>Decidí sentarme, porque mis piernas amenazaban con fallarme de un momento a otro. Rememoré cada palabra que me había dicho y el significado oculto que estas tenían. Intenté ser más fuerte que mi corazón, pero Sophie sólo había logrado avivar las esperanzas, dándome fuerza para poder luchar por él, para dejar de ser tan invisible y pelear por quien robó mi corazón.<p>

* * *

><p>—Parece que volvió a olvidarse de que acordamos vernos todas las tardes. —Susurré prácticamente para mí misma al llegar al parque, con Mojito jalando la correa, y al no divisar el coche de Edward. Esperé durante unos quince minutos y finalmente desistí cuando me convencí de que él tendría otros mejores planes que hacer. Seguramente estaba con la mujer que dijo amar y se olvidó completamente de nuestra "cita".<br>Llevé a Mojito hacia la zona de perros y lo dejé libre para que jugara con los demás caninos. Me senté en un banco frente a esa zona y lo observé mientras mi mente se iba por caminos lejanos de donde realmente me encontraba.

Imaginé que él debió e confesarle sus sentimientos, ella le habrá correspondido y ahora estarían juntos, completamente felices y disfrutando de su amor mutuo. Intenté no pensarlo más, pero mi masoquista mente no me permitía olvidarme de esos pensamientos destructivos. Imaginarlo en los brazos de otra mujer, dándole su amor, su cariño, sus besos… Todo.  
>Suspiré de nuevo y me autoconvencí de la idea de que ahora que, seguramente, tenía una pareja yo quedaría en un segundo o tercer lugar en su vida. Poco a poco nos iríamos separando, viéndonos menos cada vez, hasta que nuestra amistad se rompiera de manera inminente, dejándome a mí con un corazón roto y con otro amargo capítulo que añadir a la lista de errores en mi vida.<p>

Debía hacerme a la idea, acostumbrarme a que no lo vería tan seguido como antes, a que no compartiríamos la misma relación y a que poco a poco iría desapareciendo de mi vida, hasta acabar convirtiéndose en un desconocido más que logró lo que nadie pudo: arrebatar mi corazón.  
>Dejé de lado esos pensamientos tan masoquistas y decidí regresar a casa después de tres días de estar sola en aquel parque que se me hacía tan vacío sin él. No había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo sin su presencia o sin saber algo de él, por lo que además de dolida estaba preocupada, a sabiendas que él se habría olvidado de mí por estar con la mujer que logró apartarlo de mi lado.<p>

Al subir al coche decidí pasar por el supermercado para comprar unos cuantos botes de helado de chocolate, decidida a ver tantas películas como pudiera esta noche mientras me atiborraba a calorías sin pena alguna. Estar enamorado es una experiencia increíble, pero no ser correspondido te provoca un sentimiento tan dañino que sólo quieres aislarte del mundo exterior, para poder sanar las heridas e intentar juntar los pedazos de tu roto corazón.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!  
>—Buenas tardes mi niña. —Mi nana dio dos besos en mis mejillas y me sonrió. —¿Trajiste las nueces?<br>—¿Nueces?  
>—Sí, quería hacer un pastel de nueces pero se han acabado.<br>—No lo sabía.  
>—Te he dejado un mensaje de voz en tu móvil.<br>—Lo siento nada, lo he dejado en la clínica y estaba en el parque. —Contesté después de revisar mi bolso y mis bolsillos.

—Oh, entiendo. ¿Estabas con Edward?  
>—No, no ha podido ir.<br>—Entiendo. Bueno, iré a comprarlas entonces.  
>—Está bien nana, ten cuidado.<br>—Siempre lo tengo. —Cogió su jersey y las llaves de casa. —Mete el helado en el congelador o lo echarás a perder.  
>—Sí, está bien.<br>—Ten paciencia mi niña, te sorprenderás de lo bien que salen las cosas si somos pacientes. No fuerces nada, las cosas caen por su propio peso y muchas veces es difícil darse cuenta de quién sería capaz de darlo todo por nosotros.

No me dio tiempo a contestar. Sus palabras me habían dejado tan desconcertada que no se me ocurrió nada para decirle. Cuando reaccioné ella ya se había ido.  
>Guardé el helado en el congelador y subí a mi habitación a ponerme ropa cómoda, dispuesta a pasar todo lo que quedaba de tarde frente al televisor de pantalla plana, viendo tantas películas como quisiera y comiendo tanto helado como pudiera, hasta que mi cerebro se congelara y me permitiera olvidarme de él por al menos unos minutos. Al menos mi método era mucho más sabroso que tomar alcohol.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Quién? —Pregunté al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta de mi dormitorio.<br>—¿Puedo pasar mi niña?  
>—Claro nana, adelante. —Su mirada, un tanto reticente, me alarmó. —¿Qué sucede?<br>—Tiene visita.  
>—¿Quién es? —Pregunté poniéndome de pie.<br>—Preguntó por ti Edward. —Me quedé fría.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Tranquila mi niña, ya se ha ido.  
>—Pe-pero… ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada.<br>—Ven siéntate, te lo explicaré todo.

Cogió mis manos, que temblaban en exceso, y me llevó hacia el borde de la cama. Se sentó a mi lado y dejó que recostara mi cabeza en su regazo. Que acariciara mi pelo en situaciones difíciles me ayudaba, desde que era pequeña, a tranquilizarme.  
>—¿Qué-qué quería?<br>—Ha preguntado por ti. —Cerré mis ojos ante el dolor, inexplicable, que me causaron sus palabras.  
>—¿Qué le has dicho?<br>—Sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento mi niña. Sé que estás confundida, que no tienes claro que es lo que sientes por ese muchacho, que te estás cerrando puertas por lo que te pasó hace unos años…

Dejé que masajeara mi cabeza, sintiéndome más tranquila.  
>—Te estás negando a amar, porque no te valoras lo suficiente. —Me estremecí ante la realidad de sus palabras. —Por lo que decidí consultar primero contigo antes de tomar una decisión.<br>—¿Qué ha pasado?  
>—Él sólo estaba preocupado por ti, se notaba en su mirada. Quería hablar contigo y se ha desilusionado bastante cuando le he dicho que no estabas.<br>—Gracias nana. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarlo después de una semana sin verlo.  
>—¿Por qué te niegas esta oportunidad mi niña?<br>—Porque es lo mejor nana. Él no me ama y yo… yo… me acabo de dar cuenta de que sí lo hago… —Suspiré.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?  
>—Que no consigo nada con tener ese sentimiento dentro de mí. Sólo destruirme, dañarme. Él no siente lo mismo por mí, y nada consigo avivando las esperanzas que tenía en un principio. Quiero olvidarlo, centrarme en mi trabajo y simplemente olvidarlo.<br>—¿Qué ha hecho para que llegues a esa conclusión?  
>—Ser sincero conmigo. Hace una semana me confesó que amaba a otra mujer, y yo no soy capaz de resistir eso. No podría verlo con otra sin caerme a pedazos.<br>—Pero… ustedes tenían algo…  
>—Yo también lo pensé en un principio nana. Por unos días imaginé que él podría llegar a interesarse en mí, que de verdad podría gustarle a alguien, pero la realidad pesa más que los sueños.<p>

—Me niego a pensar que tan sólo compartían una amistad.  
>—Pues así es nana, incluso a mí me costaba creerlo después de…<br>—¿Qué sucedió?  
>—El sábado que todos vinieron a estar en la piscina… —Asintió recordando el día. —Bueno, primero estábamos los dos solos. Todo comenzó como un juego dentro del agua y acabó con nosotros demasiado juntos y dándonos nuestro primer beso. —Anhelé volver a hacerlo cuando los recuerdos invadieron mi mente.<br>—¿Qué pasó después?  
>—Quisimos hablar, pero llegaron los demás y nos fue imposible.<p>

—¿No os habéis vuelto a ver?  
>—Sí, en la clínica. Hubo un accidente y un perro resultó atropellado. Resulta que este es de una chica llamada Sophie, la cual resultó ser una exnovia de Edward. Ellos han tenido ciertos problemas en su relación, la cual no acabó demasiado bien, por lo que tenían sus diferencias. Al final lograron solucionarlo todo, después de eso Edward me contó que no podría regresar con ella, a pesar de que Sophie aún lo quiere, porque está enamorado de otra persona.<br>—¿No te dijo quién?  
>—Creo que lo intentó, pero yo no pude soportarlo más y simplemente huí. Después de eso no he vuelto a verlo.<p>

—¿No te ha llamado?  
>—Sí, un par de días después recibí unas cuantas llamadas de él. Pero… simplemente las ignoré. Quiero olvidarlo nana, quiero que sea feliz y jamás lo logrará a mi lado. Estoy dañada, tengo demasiados errores en mi conciencia, y no me perdonaré si él sale dañado por mi culpa.<br>—Te equivocaste cuando eras una niña. No fue tu culpa, simplemente supieron como jugar con tu inocencia.  
>—Es igual nana, yo lo permití y estas son las consecuencias. Él logrará ser feliz, olvidarme y romper el pequeño lazo que compartimos.<br>—¿Y qué hay de ti mi niña?, ¿por qué olvidas tu dolor, todo lo que sientes?  
>—No lo he olvidado nana, pero es lo mejor. El amor no es justo. Yo sabía que no podía enamorarme de nadie, pero él logró romper mis barreras e incrustarse en mi corazón.<p>

—¿Por qué no luchas por él mi niña?  
>—Porque es una batalla perdida.<br>—¿Por qué estás tan segura?  
>—Simplemente lo sé. Si yo intentara luchar por él sólo conseguiría dañarme más y dañarlo a él. No pienso involucrarme en su relación ni en sus sentimientos. Sólo lograría confundirlo y que me odiara por meterme en su vida. No nana, prefiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de él.<br>—He tenido una pequeña conversación con él mi niña, y sólo puedo decirte que te equivocas, que el error más grande sería dejarlo pasar y alejarte de su lado. Sé lo que él siente por ti y sé que deberías averiguarlo.

—Él sólo me aprecia nana. Únicamente compartimos una amistad que con el tiempo quedará en el olvido.  
>—No parece ser el típico chico que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres, o dar esperanzas en vano. Creo que si te besó lo hizo porque de verdad quería hacerlo, porque significas mucho para él.<br>—Creo que él simplemente estaba confundido y que lo hizo por impulso.  
>—He visto esperanza y convicción en sus ojos cuando le hablé de ti mi niña, y sé que no me equivoco cuando digo que siente por ti tanto como tú por él. Pero no me involucraré en tus decisiones. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas cariño.<br>Besó mi frente y salió de mi dormitorio, dejando mi cabeza hecha un completo caos.

Durante toda la noche, y mientras comía más helado de chocolate con trocitos de galleta, intenté averiguar si él se había comportado en algún momento de manera diferente conmigo a comparación de con los demás. Visualicé si me había dado alguna pista de que sentía por mí algo mucho más allá de una amistad o incluso una leve atracción. Me devané los sesos pensándolo, pero la única prueba concluyente eran sus abrazos, en los cuales parecía no querer soltarme nunca y el único par de besos que habíamos compartido.  
>Tal vez él tan sólo tenía curiosidad, tal vez sólo sentía deseo… Yo no estaba dispuesta a eso. Yo lo quería completo para mí, con su corazón enlazado al mío y amándome como yo también lo hacía.<p>

Finalmente me quedé dormida, completamente convencida de que él no insistiría más y de que no volvería a verlo, porque estaría demasiado ocupado con su enamorada.  
>Intenté creer que era lo mejor. Olvidarlo y darle al tiempo la tarea de sanar mis heridas, tantos las actuales como las pasadas…<p>

* * *

><p>Intenté levantarme lo más positiva posible a la mañana siguiente. Había dormido poco pero lo había hecho del tirón, por lo que me sentía relajada y tranquila. Llegué puntual a la clínica y me centré en todo el trabajo pendiente que tenía. Habían citados muchos clientes, por lo que no tendría ni un segundo para respirar.<br>La mañana avanzó ajetreada pero sin ningún inconveniente irrelevante. A las doce y media de la mañana tenía una citación con Karl Jackson, el hombre que se encargaba de cada mes mostrarme las novedades en productos veterinarios que salían al mercado. Siempre se innovaba y a mí me encantaba contar con productos de diferentes lugares y así poder comparar y elegir los mejores.

Golpearon a la puerta unos quince minutos antes, creyendo que Karl se había adelantado lo hice pasar sin preguntar quién era realmente.  
>—Bella… —El bolígrafo que portaba en mi mano cayó al suelo al escuchar el tono de su voz. Elevé la mirada con miedo, creyendo que mi mente había creado un espejismo frente a mí.<br>En cámara extremadamente lenta mis ojos fueron subiendo por su anatomía, observando que vestía unos sencillos vaqueros negros y una camiseta azul grisáceo. En cuanto acabé con mi escrutinio mi mirada se fijó en la suya, sintiendo que me derretía ante la intensidad de sus verdes ojos.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó extrañado ante mi mudez.  
>—Ho-hola Ed-Edward. —Hablé en piloto automático mientras internamente me devanaba los sesos intentando pensar qué hacía aquí, a qué había venido y por qué motivo. Mis ojos se fijaron en si había alguien detrás de él, porque imaginé que podría venir con su, supongo, novia.<br>Respiré con tranquilidad cuando comprobé que estaba solo.  
>—¿Te encuentras bien?<em> —¡No!<em> Quiso gritarle mi voz interior.  
>—Cla-claro que sí. —Mis labios emitieron una mueca para nada parecida a una sonrisa.<br>—¿Estás ocupada ahora mismo?  
>—Tengo bastante trabajo la verdad. —Intenté ser evasiva con él. Sólo quería que me dijera pronto a qué había venido y se marchara para siempre.<p>

—Puedo venir en otro momento.  
>—No. —Negué rápidamente ante la jugosa idea de tener que volver a verlo de nuevo. —Es decir, ya que has venido dime qué necesitas.<br>—Estaba realmente preocupado por ti. —Mis ojos se aguaron ante sus palabras y mi cerebro empezó a gritarme que tuviera cuidado.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Llevo una semana entera intentando contactar contigo con nulos resultados. Te he llamado a todas horas y no has contestado a mis llamadas. ¿Ha sucedido algo?  
><em>Que decidí que lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarme de ti. <em>Pensé.

—No. He estado con muchísimo trabajo encima. Realmente olvidé mi móvil por algún rincón de casa.  
>—Toda esta semana he pensado que estabas enferma o que te había sucedido algo grave. No podía esperar más para saber de ti.<br>—Estoy bien Edward, gracias. —Mi voz salió tan cortante como deseé.  
>—No me lo creo.<br>—¿Qué es lo que no te crees?  
>—Ha pasado algo durante esta semana, lo sé. ¿Hice algo mal?<br>—¡No! —Negué con velocidad. —¿Por qué piensas algo así?  
>Lo vi apretar los puños con fuerza y suspirar hondamente antes de hablar.<p>

—He creído durante toda la semana que te había sucedido algo, que yo había hecho algo malo que hizo que te distanciaras de mí.  
>—Todo está bien, Edward.<br>—No, no lo está. Yo creí… al menos quise creer que… —Me miró intensamente, trasmitiendo dolor y desilusión con su mirada. Era tan intensa que me vi obligada a apartar mis ojos de los suyos.  
>—¿Has creído qué…?<br>—Tuve que viajar por trabajo esta semana y ha sido una completa agonía no saber nada de ti… Pensé… pensé que al menos te preocuparía no saber nada de mí… Dios Bella… te he extrañado tanto… —Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos ante sus palabras. Se acercó a mí a la vez que yo me ponía de pie y me envolvió con su cuerpo en un abrazo inquebrantable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**

**_Estoy por aquí de nuevo, después de muchísimo tiempo sin publicar capítulos, dejándoles actualización. He tenido unos meses muy estresantes debido a los estudios. Estoy en un curso alto y nos atiborran a exámenes, trabajos y deberes…_**

**_Espero les guste el capítulo y les merezca la pena la espera._**  
><strong><em>Estoy de vacaciones ahora, por lo que tengo tiempo de sobra para publicar. Me pondré al día con todas las historias, descuiden.<em>**

**_Kisses._**  
><strong><em>By: K. Crazy Cullen.<em>**


	13. Corazón al descubierto

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 12: Corazón al descubierto:...*...*...~.~_**

_Pov Edward:_

"_Tengo el jefe más insoportable del mundo." _Fue lo primero que pensé nada más despertarme al día siguiente. Eran las once de la mañana, había dormido bien pero aún seguía sintiéndome extremadamente cansado. Me obligué a ponerme de pie y meterme a la ducha antes de que la pereza me ganara y me quedara un par de horas más dentro de la cama. Si me quedaba más tiempo durmiendo se me iría toda la mañana y sería otro día perdido sin haber podido saber nada de Bella, situación que me preocupaba mucho.

Después de haber llegado del viaje mi primer pensamiento fue ir a su casa a verla, cosa que no pude hacer por haber llegado prácticamente de madrugada y con la energía completamente gastada. El lunes pasé por su casa y para mi mala suerte ella no estaba ahí, pero al menos la conversación que tuve con su nana me dio más esperanzas de las que tenía en un principio.  
>Después planeé pasar por la clínica por la tarde, pero cuando ya estaba saliendo hacia allá recibí una llamada de Carlo, pidiéndome que me pasara por la oficina para arreglar los últimos trámites del acuerdo en Berlín. No pude negarme, por lo que pasé con él toda la tarde del que se suponía era mi día libre.<p>

Llegué a casa a la medianoche, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que sólo me permitió llegar hasta mi cama para poder dormir cómodamente.  
>Hoy no habría nada que me impidiera saber de Bella. Carlo me había prometido dejarme el día de hoy completamente libre y sin interrupciones de su parte, por lo que esperaba tenerlo entero para mí.<br>Cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la mañana monté en mi coche y fui directamente a la clínica de Bella, _cruzando_ los dedos durante todo el camino para que no sucediera nada que me impidiera verla.

Me dirigí hacia el mostrador vacío nada más entrar y me topé con una chica joven, de aproximadamente unos veintidós años, que me miró de arriba abajo y que abrió el escote de su blusa de una manera totalmente descarada.  
>—Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Isabella Swan?<br>—Buenos días. —Suspiró exasperantemente lento. —Sí, se encuentra en su oficina. ¿Quiere que le avise?  
>—No gracias, iré yo mismo.<br>—De acuerdo…  
>—Edward.<br>—De acuerdo Edward… —Susurró mientras me guiñaba un ojo. En ese momento sólo pude acordarme de la primera vez que vi a Bella, la cual se puso extremadamente colorada y nerviosa.

—Gracias.  
>—Cuando quieras. —Sacudió su mano y yo hice lo mismo, más por educación que por ganas. Mientras me dirigía por el pasillo que me conduciría a su oficina sentía los ojos de la recepcionista fijados en mí, analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Caminé más de prisa y suspiré con alivio cuando giré por el pasillo y di con su puerta.<br>Mi mano temblaba mientras golpeaba la puerta. Escuché un simple "pase" y, olvidándome de todos mis miedos, entré sin pensármelo dos veces. Mi corazón se detuvo al verla, después de una larga semana, completamente bien y tan hermosa como siempre.

—Bella… —La llamé al ver que ella no me había dirigido ni siquiera una mirada. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me sorprendí al ver su bolígrafo caer y como su cuerpo se tensaba completamente.  
>Me desesperé cuando su mirada subió por mi anatomía a cámara lenta hasta fijarse, por fin, en mis ojos.<br>Volví a llamarla, extrañándome de su nerviosismo. A pesar de que nuestras miradas estaban enfrentadas la suya parecía estar a años luz de donde nos encontrábamos.  
>Necesitaba asegurarme de que estuviera bien, de que no le hubiera pasado nada o de que, inconscientemente, hubiera hecho algo que la hubiera enfadado y distanciado de mí.<p>

La noté esquiva mientras hablaba conmigo, y el hecho de que me dijera que tenía mucho trabajo me confirmó que no me quería allí y que deseaba deshacerse de mí lo antes posible. El nudo de mi garganta se hizo el doble de grande. Su voz fría y sin vida me erizó la piel.  
>—Llevo una semana entera intentando contactar contigo con nulos resultados. Te he llamado a todas horas y no has contestado a mis llamadas. ¿Ha sucedido algo? —Pregunté, aliviado de que no me hubiera echado de su oficina.<br>—No. He estado con muchísimo trabajo encima. Realmente olvidé mi móvil por algún rincón de casa. —Noté su mentira al instante.

—Toda esta semana he pensado que estabas enferma o que te había sucedido algo grave. No podía esperar más para saber de ti.  
>—Estoy bien Edward, gracias.<br>—No me lo creo.  
>—¿Qué es lo que no te crees?<br>—Ha pasado algo durante esta semana, lo sé. ¿Hice algo mal?  
>—¡No! —Negué con velocidad. —¿Por qué piensas algo así?<br>Apreté los puños con fuerza y suspiré hondamente. Necesitaba controlarme para no gritarle en ese mismo momento que odiaba la situación tan tensa y distante en la que nos encontrábamos, además de querer decirle de una vez que la necesitaba a mi lado como mucho más que mi amiga.

—He creído durante toda la semana que te había sucedido algo, que yo había hecho algo malo que hizo que te distanciaras de mí.  
>—Todo está bien, Edward.<br>—No, no lo está. Yo creí… al menos quise creer que… —Me trabé con mis propias palabras por los nervios, la desesperación y la incredulidad.  
>—¿Has creído qué…?<br>—Tuve que viajar por trabajo esta semana y ha sido una completa agonía no saber nada de ti… Pensé… pensé que al menos te preocuparía no saber nada de mí… Dios Bella… te he extrañado tanto… —Me acerqué a ella a la vez que se ponía de pie y envolví su cuerpo en un abrazo inquebrantable.

Me vi obligado a separarme de ella cuando sentí que nuestro abrazo de alargaba más de lo _políticamente _correcto. Aún así no me alejé de ella y sostuve su mano entre las mías. Me miró un tanto incrédula y me paralicé al ver su rostro. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y su mirada se entristeció. Me quedé mirando fijamente su rostro y detecté algo que antes no había visto. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras que reflejaban cansancio y pocas horas de sueño.  
>—¿Qué ha pasado? —Acaricié sus mejillas y sus ojeras con mis pulgares.<br>—Na-nada… sólo… tú sabes… el trabajo… —Intentó sonreír pero sus labios a penas se curvaron.  
>—Puedes decírmelo, confía en mí. —Intenté volver a abrazarla, pero ella automáticamente se echó para atrás, haciendo que me frenara en seco y que mi corazón se paralizara.<p>

—¿Qué… qué querías Edward? —Su voz fue entrecortada debido al nerviosismo. Algo iba muy mal, lo sabía. No supe qué contestarle en ese momento. Mi mente se quedó en blanco por estar pensando en qué pude haber hecho para que ella estuviera como dolida y distante.  
>—¿Querías algo en particular? —Empezaba a odiar el tono de su voz, tan desdeñoso y cortante.<br>—Quiero saber si todo va bien… Si nosotros…  
>—Todo va bien. —Contestó rápidamente interrumpiendo mis palabras.<br>—No lo parece. —Por instinto mi mano se estiró buscando la suya. Fruncí el ceño en concentración cuando nuestras manos se juntaron y la suya a penas y quería rozarme.

—¿Dónde ha sido el viaje? —Preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema.  
>—En Berlín.<br>—¿Ha que has tenido que ir?  
>—Negocios. Una empresa que se interesó en asociarse con nosotros.<br>—¿Has estado toda esta semana allí?  
>—Sí, llegué el domingo por la noche.<br>—Oh… Yo pensé que tú… —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Eh… Nada no tiene importancia. —Desvió su mirada.  
>—Mírame. —Sujeté su barbilla. —¿Qué has creído?<p>

Mordisqueó sus labios, haciendo que mi mente se llenara del recuerdo del sabor de su boca.  
>—Creí que te habías tomado unas vacaciones.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—No lo sé… Simplemente… Déjalo, no tiene importancia.<br>Miré fijamente sus ojos, escrutándola con mi mirada.  
>—¿Has estado llorando? —Pregunté al notar sus ojos enrojecidos.<br>—No… Claro que no… —Sonrió.  
>—Puedes contarme todo lo que te preocupe. Por favor, confía en mí.<br>—Lo hago, por supuesto que lo hago. Sólo que han sido unos días bastante estresantes y he dormido poco. —Asentí y acaricié sus mejillas.

—Tienes que descansar.  
>—Lo haré.<br>—No quiero que enfermes.  
>—Estoy acostumbrada a esto, de verdad. No tiene importancia.<br>—Si necesitas algo… ¿Prometes que me lo dirás?  
>—De acuerdo.<br>—No quiero perderte Bella.  
>—Oh… N-no lo harás…<br>—Eres muy importante para mí. —Sin poder evitarlo volví a rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos y la estreché contra mi pecho. Absorbí el aroma de su cabello.  
>—Gra-gracias… —Agarró mi camisa con sus manos, apoyó su frente en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Pasé mi mano por su espalda de forma consoladora y la apreté más contra mí, sintiéndome impotente.<p>

—Edward… —Susurró entre sollozos.  
>—Bella… Bella por favor, dime qué sucede.<br>—Edward… Yo… —Sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi camiseta y como su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto.  
>—¿Si cariño?<br>—Soy demasiado débil… —Pronunció bajito. Sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a mi espalda.  
>—¿Por qué piensas eso?<br>—¿Me prometes que no te alejarás, que pase lo que pase, estés con quien estés, seguirás junto a mí?  
>—Claro que sí cariño, siempre. —Besé el tope de su cabeza.<p>

De un momento a otro se tensó, lo que provocó que se separara de mi cuerpo. Desenrollé mis brazos de su cuerpo y ella se giró rápidamente, dándome la espalda mientras limpiaba su rostro.  
>—Soy una estúpida. —Musitó.<br>—No Bella, claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?  
>—No tiene importancia… No quiero atormentarte con mis tontos problemas.<br>—Tú me importas Bella y todo lo relacionado contigo me preocupa. —Se giró de nuevo pero desvió su mirada.  
>—Tú también me importas, y por eso no te quiero llenar la cabeza de ideas absurdas. —La miré reprobatoriamente e intentó sonreírme.<br>Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien. Si decides contármelos yo estaré encantado de ayudarte. Sólo quiero que tú estés bien.  
>—Gracias.<br>—Será mejor que me vaya ya. —Anuncié sin ganas.  
>—Es-espera.<br>—Dime.  
>—El sábado es mi cumpleaños. Haré una cena en casa, si quieres ir estás invitado.<br>—Claro no lo dudes.  
>—Genial. Es a las nueve y media.<br>—De acuerdo. Estaré ahí puntual.  
>Sonreí a la par que ella y, aunque me tenía que ir, me sentía muy reticente de hacerlo. Quería estar con ella, volver a abrazarla y ser el hombre al que entregara su corazón y su confianza.<p>

Quise decirle todo en ese momento. Quise confesarle que la amaba, que ella era todo para mí y que la necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar. Deseé poder contárselo todo, o al menos darle una pista concluyente para que, con un poco de intuición, lograra darse cuenta al fin de que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo como amigos, que nosotros habíamos nacido para estar juntos para siempre.  
>Mis labios se entreabrieron, preparados para confesarle todo, pero en ese momento ella mordisqueó los suyos en un acto que yo sabía era de nerviosismo, pero que para mí significaba anhelo, deseo y tentación.<br>Mi mente se nubló completamente. Todo desapreció a mi alrededor, y como si se tratara de un imán me acerqué a ella y sujeté sus mejillas entre mis manos.

Su respiración se entrecortó, y yo me alegré de saber que ella se sentía tan nerviosa y anhelante como yo. Su mirada quiso decirme que no, que no lo hiciera, pero más allá de su barrera pude ver la chispa de emoción que me trasmitían sus ojos chocolate.  
>Acaricié su piel, suave y tersa, y me acerqué un poco más a su rostro. Mis labios prácticamente rozando los suyos, alcanzando el fruto prohibido. Entreabrí mis labios para poder abarcar los suyos, los rocé, sentí su tacto suave y cálido. Nuestros ojos mirándose fijamente, trasmitiéndonos todo sin necesidad de las palabras. Acaricié su rostro y lamí su boca con la mía, con completa veneración. Nuestros ojos se cerraron y nuestros cuerpos se juntaron automáticamente mientras se mezclaban nuestros alientos…<br>—¡Doctora Swan, tenemos una urgencia!

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, sobresaltándonos y haciendo que nos separáramos en milésimas de segundo.  
>—Voy ahora mismo, gracias Jimmy.<br>El muchacho asintió y se fue tan rápido como había entrado, ni siquiera se disculpó o me dirigió una mirada. Corrió pasillo afuera.  
>—Tengo que irme, lo siento.<br>—Ya veo… Nos veremos en sábado. —Mi voz era de total fastidio.  
>—De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando. —Sonrió.<br>Di un rápido beso en su mejilla y salí a la vez que la escuchaba correr en la dirección contraria a la mía.  
>Suspiré con hastío y me juré, en ese mismo momento, que la situación que teníamos no se alargaría más. El sábado, en su cumpleaños, le diría todo sí o sí.<p>

***-* ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ *-***

La semana pasó velozmente. El trabajo me absorbió tanto que cuando menos me di cuenta ya el sábado había llegado y yo, sin razón aparente, me sentía más nervioso e impaciente que nunca. Como si fuera una quinceañera que se va a encontrar con su novio de turno.  
>Realmente me sentí una quinceañera cuando me probé más ropa de la que creía tener y me miré durante más tiempo del que me gustaría aceptar frente al espejo para ver si me sentaba bien. Finalmente, y después de centrarme en lo realmente importante, elegí unos vaqueros marrón claro algo ajustados, una camiseta blanca a rayas negras y por encima una camisa a cuadros blancos con azul glauco y, finalmente, me decanté por una chaqueta de cuero azul prusia, además de unos mocasines gris pálido.<p>

Después de terminar de arreglarme y de asegurarme de que todo quedara perfecto me dirigí al coche cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve y cinco de la noche. No tardaría más de veinte minutos si no pillaba tráfico, por lo que llegaría puntual.  
>Mi mano temblaba de manera escandalizante cuando toqué el timbre. Deseé que fuera ella la que me abriera, por lo que me desilusioné un poco al ver el rostro de su mayordomo.<br>—Buenas noches joven, pase, lo están esperando.  
>—Buenas noches, gracias. —El mayordomo asintió y me permitió el pase.<br>Nada más entrar me indicó hacia donde tenía que dirigirme después de haber cogido el regalo que portaba en las manos.

—¡Edward! —Chilló Alice nada más verme, haciendo que me sintiera un poco más nervioso después de haber visto que estaban todos los amigos de Bella menos ella. La busqué fugazmente con la mirada y después me centré en Alice que no paraba de llamarme.  
>—Hola. —Saludé a Emmet y Jasper con un apretón de manos y a Rosalie y Alice con un beso en la mejilla. Me recibieron más cálidamente de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio.<br>—Bella bajará enseguida. —Informó Rosalie.  
>—¿Ha sucedido algo?<br>—No, ha tenido una emergencia en la clínica. Ya sabes, es incapaz de negarse a nada.  
>—Lo sé. —Sonreí y me senté en el primer sitio que vi libre.<p>

La conversación que estábamos teniendo se cortó en cuanto escuchamos el tintineo de unos zapatos de tacón. Elevé la mirada y mis ojos se quedaron prendados de la silueta de Bella, la cual estaba infundada en un bonito, corto y ceñido vestido azul marino, decorado con franjas de encaje y lentejuelas del mismo color. El vestido sólo poseía una manga, la cual era igual de encaje y cubría su brazo izquierdo hasta la muñeca. Portaba unas sandalias brillantes que la elevaban al menos unos diez centímetros. Se veía exquisita ante mis ojos, completamente hermosa y arrebatadora.  
>Sonrió con delicadeza y entusiasmo, haciendo que se viera mucho más hermosa y provocando una completa agonía en mí.<p>

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Gritamos todos al unísono, haciendo que ella se colorara levemente y que sonriera con más ganas.  
>Se acercó a la mesa que ocupábamos y fue saludándonos uno a uno. Para mi desgracia yo fui el último en su lista. Me puse de pie automáticamente y, confundido por no saber bien qué hacer, terminamos haciendo un extraño movimiento de cabezas, que finalmente culminó en un beso, para mi pesar, en la mejilla. Rocé, lo más disimuladamente posible, su mano y susurré un suave "estás preciosa" cerca de su oído, ganándome un profundo sonrojo y una radiante sonrisa que contesté con un guiño.<p>

La fiesta trascurrió envuelta en un ambiente ameno y divertido. Picoteamos unos ricos entrantes compuestos por canapés y tartaletas salados y algunos, en su minoría, dulces. Todos estuvieron sabrosos, mis favoritos fueron los de bechamel y maíz dulce. Su nana cocinaba realmente exquisito. Después su mayordomo, que para asombro de todos se convirtió también en barman, nos sirvió cocteles variados y con diferentes grados de alcohol. No bebimos demasiado, no de momento, pues preferimos pasar la fiesta en completa sobriedad y tranquilidad.  
>Nuestras risas se escuchaban por toda la casa, avivadas por las bromas de Emmet. Mi estómago dolía tanto que me costaba mantener la respiración.<p>

Sobre la media noche apareció la nana de Bella con un carrito metálico sobre el que portaba una tarta recubierta de fondant blanco, decorada con tres rosas además de pepitas de chocolate, y en las que estaban clavadas unas velas rojas con forma de números, formando el veinticinco.  
>Bella se colocó en el centro y todos en el lado opuesto al de ella mientras cantábamos la típica canción del cumpleaños y silbábamos y aplaudíamos cuando sopló las velas.<br>Después Alice lanzó un estruendoso grito diciendo _"¡regalos!"_ y su nana fue a por otro carro que portaba, en este caso, los regalos que habíamos traído todos.

—Este es el nuestro. —Rosalie tomó de la mano a Emmet y juntos le entregaron una delicada cajita de terciopelo envuelta en un gran lazo rosa. Bella lo abrió impaciente mientras sonreía.  
>—Ohh… son preciosos. —Nos enseñó el contenido de la caja, la cual poseía una linda pulsera formada por corazones con el centro de cristal y un colgante en forma de corazón de cristal rodeado por una tira en espiral de brillantes. —Muchas gracias. —Los abrazó y les dio un beso.<br>Después recibió una gran bolsa de papel que resguardaba una caja de gran tamaño, cortesía de Alice y Jasper.  
>—Espero que te guste. —Le dijo ella, a lo que Bella asintió y sonrió.<p>

—¡Alice, los has encontrado! —Gritó en cuanto abrió la caja, la cual contenía un par de zapatos de tacón.  
>—No ha sido fácil pero a mí no se me resiste nada.<br>—Son tan preciosos como los recordaba. —Los abrazó igualmente, aunque todos sabíamos que el trabajo de encontrar los zapatos había sido cosa de Alice. —Pero, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? Estaban fuera de temporada.  
>—Lo sé, pero tengo mis contactos. —Todos reímos y ellas dos empezaron a dar saltitos de alegría. En fin, las mujeres y las compras.<br>—Este es mío y de Rosalie. —Dijo Alice mientras le entregaba un paquete de gran tamaño, de color negro y envuelto con un lazo rojo.

—¿Más?  
>—Shh… No protestes y ábrelo.<br>—Está bien. —Desató el lazo y, sin destapar del todo la caja, miró a sus dos amigas y las asesinó con la mirada.  
>—¡Os voy a matar! —Bramó, pero sus amigas sólo rieron pícaramente.<br>—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Emmet tan intrigado como nosotros.  
>—Esto es vergonzoso.<br>—Muéstraselo, no es nada del otro mundo. —Bella se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos, sopesando la situación, y finalmente decidió mostrarnos el contenido de la caja.  
>Nunca nadie debió de haber preguntado por él, porque sólo provocó que mi corazón se paralizara.<p>

Bella sacó el contenido con manos temblorosas, nada más ver lo que había entre sus manos mi saliva se atascó en mi garganta. Era un diminuto camisón negro, de escasa longitud que terminaba en una tira de encaje. La tela era prácticamente transparente y en la zona de los pechos también tenía encaje, que sólo llegaría hasta la mitad, y una especie de tiras que cerraban el atuendo amarrándose en su espalda. Esa prenda sólo se podía tachar de sexy y pecaminosa, absolutamente pecaminosa. Todos enmudaron al ver la prenda. Rosalie y Alice reían triunfantes, Emmet tenía una pícara y divertida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Jasper estaba un poco expectante y yo simplemente me había quedado paralizado en mi sitio, imaginándome a Bella enfundada en esa diminuta prenda casi transparente, provocando que mi lívido aumentara instantáneamente y que notara mi entrepierna crecer con molestia.

—Estáis completamente locas. Yo no necesito esto. —Bella intentó sonar molesta, pero Rosalie y Alice no se vieron afectadas para nada. —Por si hace falta que os lo recuerde, ¡yo vivo sola! —Enfatizó sus últimas palabras.  
><em>Por poco tiempo. <em>Dije mentalmente.  
>—¿Quién va a querer verme a mí con esto? —Les dijo más colorada aún.<br>—Una persona muy cercana a ti. —Afirmó Alice mirándome a mí de soslayo. Sudé frío y desvié la mirada.  
>—¿Quién?<br>—Lo descubrirás tú sola.  
>—Alice… no soporto que hagas eso. —Protestó Bella.<br>—Debes estar ciega para no darte cuenta.  
>—Bah, da igual, olvidarlo. —Se rindió.<p>

—Hay algo más dentro del paquete. —Informó Rosalie.  
>—¿Algo como qué?<br>—Míralo, no te obligaremos a que lo enseñes, eso ya es cosa tuya.  
>Bella miró dentro de la caja y sacó una aún más pequeña forrada con un papel lila. La miró desconcertada y la sacudió hasta que finalmente decidió abrirla al no poder descifrar su contenido.<br>Sólo abrió la tapa de la caja unos centímetros, lo cual pareció ser suficiente para que se diera cuenta de cual era su contenido. La cerró al instante en un fuerte movimiento.

—¡No, esto sí que no! —Gruñó.  
>—Es solo para que te diviertas Bella, no es tan raro. —Habló Alice con completa calma.<br>—No sé ni cómo os hacéis llamar mis amigas.  
>—Exageras.<br>—¿Qué es Bella? —Me atreví a preguntar. Ella se puso nerviosa al instante.  
>—Nada. —Contestó rápidamente y lo escondió en su espalda.<br>—Está bien.  
>Lanzó un suspiro de alivio y me miró intensamente transmitiéndome un <em>"gracias" <em>con su mirada. Sonreí.

—Toma, abre el de Edward. —Alice le entregó mi regalo mientras yo sonreía.  
>—Es solo un pequeño detalle, no sé si te gustará.<br>—¡Ábrelo! —Chilló Alice haciendo callar las palabras que Bella iba a pronunciar.  
>—Ohhh Edward, me encanta. —Habló efusiva abrazándose a mí en un rápido movimiento que me pilló desprevenido he hizo que me encantara sentir su cuerpo estrellarse contra el mío.<br>—Me alegra que te guste. —Contesté mirándola embobado.  
>—Ujum ujum… —Carraspeó Emmet, a lo que Bella se apartó momentáneamente de mi lado.<br>—¿Qué es? —Preguntó una muy intrigada Alice.  
>—Mira. —Se lo enseñó alegre.<br>Nunca pensé que le gustaría tanto.

—Ohh es precioso —Dijeron Alice y Rosalie al unísono llevándose la mano a su pecho.  
>—¿A que sí? Es perfecto. Gracias Edward. —Me sonrió de manera encantadora.<br>—Es un alivio saber que te gustó, pensé que era poca cosa.  
>—No digas tonterías, me encanta. —Lo estrujó contra su pecho.<br>Mi regalo era un corazón de peluche rojo gigante, que poseía unas manos pequeñas de color blanco y pies con una mezcla de blanco y rojo. En una cara tenía imprimida una foto de los dos de hace exactamente un mes y medio, estábamos en el parque al que solíamos ir a pasear a nuestros perros.  
>—Lo adoro. —Volvió a hablar. Era tan solo un pequeño detalle que quería memorar.<p>

—Déjame verlo. —Alice se lo arrancó de las manos.  
>—Ten cuidado. —Le advirtió Bella.<br>—Es muy blandito. —Lo acarició con suavidad y lo giró. —Hay una fecha. —Informó.  
>—¿Ehh...? —Bella no se había dado cuenta. —Veintiocho de julio. —Leyó y se llevó una mano a sus labios. —Edward te has acordado. —Me dijo Bella emocionada.<br>—No la olvidaría nunca.  
>Ese día cumplíamos dos meses de habernos conocido. Era una fecha especial para ambos, tal vez para Bella significara menos, pero para mí lo era todo.<p>

En ese parque, y en el momento posterior al que nos hicieron esa foto, fue cuando me di cuenta de que de realmente la amaba, que no era un capricho pasajero, si no la mujer que quería a mi lado para siempre, la mujer que robó mi corazón sin remedio alguno.  
>—Gracias. —Me volvió a abrazar y yo la apreté contra mi cuerpo, disfrutando al máximo de esos pequeños momentos.<br>—No se merecen. —Contesté antes de besar la cima de su cabeza y de inundar mis fosas nasales con el aroma floral de su cabello.  
>No era una fecha cualquiera, era la fecha que marcó el principio de mis sentimientos hacia ella, el principio del amor que esperaba fuera correspondido, dato que averiguaría en un par de horas.<p>

La fiesta continuó en su máximo esplendor hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. A esas alturas ya el alcohol estaba más presente en nuestra sangre, haciendo que cada uno decidiera retirarse ya a su debida casa. Bella se despidió de todos y yo, sin saber exactamente con qué excusa, me quedé de último. Recogimos algunos vasos que terminaron en una gran bolsa de basura hasta que su nana, que bajó en bata y con unos graciosos rulos sobre su cabeza, nos echó la bronca por hacerlo, alegando que ella se ocuparía al día siguiente. Obedecimos como niños pequeños y nos reímos como si hubieras hecho alguna travesura.

—¿Quieres ver algo genial? —Me preguntó Bella minutos después de que su nana se retirara de nuevo a su dormitorio.  
>—Por supuesto, ¿qué es?<br>—Ven sígueme. —Salió prácticamente corriendo, haciendo que el corazón se me subiera a la garganta por el miedo de que se tropezara con las armas mortales que llevaba como zapatos. La seguí, más pendiente de sus pasos que de los míos.  
>—Acércate… —Me susurró en cuanto llegamos a la terraza, decorada con estilo oriental, ocupada con un par de daybeds de mimbre, una mesa mediana metálica y bastantes macetas con flores variadas. Apoyó su vientre en la barandilla de piedra.<p>

—¿No te parece increíble?  
>Observé bien lo que me quería enseñar y me fascinó.<br>—Es fascinante. —Comenté.  
>Desde donde nos encontrábamos se apreciaba perfectamente el mar tenuemente iluminado por las luces de la ciudad, en el agua oscura se reflejaba toda la bahía y la ciudad formando un reflejo destellante. Incluso me pareció ver la figura de un grupo de delfines al fondo del mar, danzando sobre el agua como pequeños bailarines. Era un espectáculo digno de admirar, además de la tranquilidad que trasmitía el sonido del vaivén de las olas al chocar contra las rocas.<br>Desde ahí la ciudad no parecía más que un grupo diminuto de edificios iluminados en tonos amarillos y naranjas centellando en medio de la oscura y silenciosa noche.

—Adoro estas vistas. Siento que puedo estar aquí viendo el mar y la ciudad a lo lejos por horas, no me cansaría nunca. —Suspiró, trasmitiéndome la sensación de que sus palabras ocultaban mucho más de lo que mostraban.  
>—Sí, es increíble, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. —Al igual que ella, mi última frase tuvo un significado oculto, pues era a ella a quien me refería.<br>En ese momento en el que estábamos completamente solos, y rodeados de tranquilidad, silencio y serenidad, sentí que era el momento perfecto de decirle todo, de abrirle las puertas de mi corazón, esperando que ella quisiera entrar y ocupar el sitio que tenía su nombre. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella se coloró y poco después desvió su mirada.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella con movimientos suaves, para no inquietarla. Nuestros cuerpos sólo estaban separados por unos centímetros, nuestros brazos rozándose en un leve toque. Noté como su respiración se entrecortó y sus mejillas se tornaron más carmesí. No me echaría para atrás, era ahora o nunca.  
>—Bella… —Susurré separándome un poco de ella y enfrentándola. Se giró a la par que yo y ambos nos apoyamos en la barandilla por nuestros costados.<br>No contestó a mi llamamiento y eso me puso más nervioso aún. No sabía ni como empezar exactamente, todo se había borrado de mi mente y ahora estaba totalmente en blanco. —Tengo que decirte algo. —Pude pronunciar sin tartamudear.

—Adelante. —Contestó suavemente sin dejar de mirarme, lo cual me ponía más nervioso aún.  
>—Es sobre… sobre nosotros.<br>—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó con la duda plasmada en su rostro.  
>—Sí, sobre nosotros.<br>—Umm… Claro, dilo.  
>—Si continuamos así, si no buscamos una solución… Siento, siento que la situación me superará, que ya no podré soportarla por más tiempo.<br>Me miró interrogante y, ¿triste?  
>—¿Una solución?<br>—Te has vuelto en la persona más importante para mí, no puedo estar separado de ti, no quiero estar separado de ti… —Tragué saliva.

—No lo comprendo.  
>—No quiero alejarme de ti…<br>—No-no tienes porqué alejarte.  
>—Quiero que me des una oportunidad.<br>—¿Oportunidad para qué? —Suspiré, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.  
>—Quiero tenerme a mi lado, junto a mí.<br>—Me tienes Edward, no lo dudes. —Su contestación me desarmó.  
>—Pero no como yo deseo. —Iba por buen camino.<br>—Y… ¿Cómo lo deseas?  
>Elevé mi mano y sujeté la suya que estaba apoyada en la barandilla. La acaricié levemente con mi dedo pulgar y después la junté con la mía, nuestros dedos se enredaron los unos a los otros y nuestras manos hicieron una perfecta combinación, aunque la mía cubría por completo la suya debido a la diferencia de tamaños.<p>

—Ed-Edward… —Susurró Bella mirando nuestras manos. Elevé mi mirada y la uní con la suya en un acto casi mágico.  
>—Llevo guardando mis sentimientos demasiado tiempo y es algo que me mata.<br>—¿No se lo has dicho aún? —Preguntó con la mirada un poco aguada. Eso me desubicó. ¿De qué hablaba?  
>—¿El qué a quién?<br>—A tu… a tu… enamorada. —Terminó de decir y me dejó mucho más perplejo.  
>—¿Perdón?<br>—Tú lo dijiste Edward… el otro día. —Sonreí, a falta de otra cosa que hacer, y acaricié de nuevo su mano.

—No has entendido nada. Tú, Bella, eres la chica de la que hablaba el otro día. Tú y sólo tú eres la persona que ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza. —Terminé de decir y la miré a la espera de alguna muestra de alegría o tristeza en su rostro, pero este estaba imperturbable así que decidí continuar hablando.  
>—Ya no podía callar más mis sentimientos porque se estaban volviendo en mi contra. Mi cordura rozaba la locura y eso me está desesperando. Necesitaba decirte todo ya, abrirte mi corazón y decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Ya no soporto tenerte sólo como una amiga, porque no te quiero como tal. Quiero poder besarte siempre, porque desde la primera vez que lo hice sé que fue la sensación más maravillosa de mi vida. Quiero poder coger tu mano o tu cintura sin tener que fingir que sólo lo hago porque somos amigos, odio tener que disimular cada vez que estamos juntos. Te quiero en mi vida Bella, para siempre, porque-porque te amo.<p>

Respiré en cuanto las últimas palabras abandonaron mis labios. Sentí un alivio en mí ser que jamás había sentido. Al fin pude decírselo, y eso sólo me provocó la mayor sensación de felicidad que jamás había sentido, que sabía, y esperaba, se agrandara cuando ella me dijera que sí, que también me correspondía y que me amaba tanto como yo a ella.  
>La miré dulcemente a la espera de una respuesta. Pasaron los minutos y nada salió de su boca. Ni una negativa, ni una respuesta afirmativa.<br>Nos rodeó un poderoso silencio que me enervaba y hacía que mi frente se perlara de sudor. Nuestras miradas estaban enfrentadas, pero la de Bella parecía vacía. No emitía ningún tipo de sentimiento y eso me asustó. La miré más intensamente, desesperado por una respuesta. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos desvió su mirada y habló.

—Edward... yo... —La había cagado.  
>—Lo siento, siento haberte dicho esto. Entenderé que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí. No se puede obligar a una persona a amar y yo no la haré contigo. Pero necesitaba decírtelo porque sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar.<br>—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz estrangulada y yo me odié por eso. La estaba haciendo sufrir.  
>—¿Por qué, qué?<br>—¿Por qué yo?  
>—Porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida, porque con una sola mirada derrites mi mundo, con una sola sonrisa llenas mi cuerpo de felicidad, porque eres lo más importante que jamás he tenido en la vida. Eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres y me cautivaste con poco. Te amo, esa es la simple razón.<p>

—Pero yo… y tú… —Habló nerviosa sin terminar su frase.  
>—Yo solo soy un hombre que se enamoró de la mujer más espectacular del mundo. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, sólo quiero saber si me correspondes, porque si es así seré el más feliz del mundo.<br>—Pero tú no puedes amarme… es ilógico.  
>—¿Por qué Bella? No tiene nada de extraño.<br>—Porque no tiene sentido que tú me ames.  
>—Sí lo tiene Bella, soy una persona normal, nada del otro mundo.<br>—Lo eres todo para mí Edward. —Pronunció mirándome de una manera enigmática pero que me llenó de júbilo. —Pero yo… yo… —Tartamudeó.

—No te quiero obligar a nada Bella, puedes darme una negativa y haremos como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido.  
>—No repitas eso.<br>—Está bien, podemos seguir siendo amigos si es que no he liado demasiado las cosas entre nosotros por haberte dicho todo esto.  
>—No, no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga. —Sus palabras dolieron. —Ya no soporto ser tu amiga, es superior a mis fuerzas… —Me miró y una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro. —He ocultado por demasiado tiempo mis verdaderos sentimientos…<br>—Bella… Dejemos todo aquí, terminaremos dañados los dos. —Intenté girarme para irme con el fracaso tatuado en mi rostro. Pero antes si quiera de hacerlo Bella agarró mi mano impidiendo mi cometido.

—Ahora eres tú el que no lo tiende. No quiero ser tu amiga por la simple razón de que yo también te amo. —Quedé atónito ante sus últimas palabras.  
>—Repítelo.<br>—Te amo Edward, desde el primer día. —Sonrió feliz y yo la imité.  
>Lentamente, y envueltos en una perfecta burbuja de amor, me acerqué a ella. Nuestros rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros. Pude notar su respiración en mi rostro. Sin querer alargar más el momento terminé por fin de hacer lo que más deseaba. Lo que ambos deseábamos. Rocé levemente sus labios y después los uní con los míos en un tierno beso. Transmitiéndonos lo que las palabras no podían expresar, lo que sólo los sentimientos eran capaces de hacer.<p>

Nuestras bocas se acoplaron como un perfecto puzle fabricado para encajar. Bella suspiró en mis labios y yo me tragué su suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Era feliz. No existía otra palabra.  
>Nuestros labios se movieron a un ritmo lento y acompasado, disfrutando de la grandiosa sensación que nos otorgábamos. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan adicto estaba a Bella y ahora lo comprobaba. Era mi más grande y fuerte adicción.<br>Mi lengua acarició sus labios y ella los entreabrió, no desperdicié esa oportunidad y con amor introduje mi lengua en su dulce cavidad, sujeté su cadera y la acerqué hacia mí, no teniendo suficiente de ella nunca.

Nuestras lenguas lucharon ávidas en una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos desistiría. Se saborearon frenéticas la una a la otra hasta que la falta de oxígeno estuvo presente en nuestro organismo. A regañadientes me separé suavemente de ella, sintiendo que nunca un acto me pareció tan difícil de realizar.  
>Los dos nos miramos fijamente antes de sonreír con complicidad. Bella abrazó mi cuello y yo su cintura, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.<br>—Gracias por esto.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Por demostrarme que la felicidad y el amor completo existen, por demostrarme que no todo es igual y por enseñarme a darle otra oportunidad a la vida, a una vida en la cual soy feliz a tu lado. —Elevó su cabeza y sus labios rozaron tenuemente los míos. —Te amo Edward.  
>—Y yo Bella, con toda mi alma.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello People! :)<em>**

**_¿Cómo les va? ¡Espero que muy bien! :D_**

**_Bueno, por fin llegó lo que muchas esperaban. Por fin demostraron sus sentimientos…Y ahora yo digo… ¿Qué tal me quedó?, ¿Cumple con las expectativas?_**

**_Deseo que así sea y que este capítulo sea como muchas esperaban. Aún queda mucho Edward y Bella por delante y también mucha miel. No sé qué tal se me dio expresar sus sentimientos, sólo espero que lo disfruten y que me lo hagan saber con su linda opinión._**

**_Gracias a aquellos que me dejan comentarios y también a los lectores fantasma, que les animo a comentar, no les llevará más que unos minutillos :)_**

**_By: K. Crazy Cullen_**


	14. Cuerpo y alma

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 13: Cuerpo y alma. :...*...*...~.~_**

_**Pov Bella:**_

_Los dos nos miramos fijamente antes de sonreír con complicidad. Bella abrazó mi cuello y yo su cintura, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.__  
>—Gracias por esto.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Por demostrarme que la felicidad y el amor completo existen, por demostrarme que no todo es igual y por enseñarme a darle otra oportunidad a la vida, a una vida en la cual soy feliz a tu lado. —Elevó su cabeza y sus labios rozaron tenuemente los míos—. Te amo Edward.<br>—Y yo Bella, con toda mi alma._

Sentí mi corazón explotar de alegría como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara. Una sensación de tranquilidad, paz y sobre todo felicidad inundó todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sonreír inconscientemente. Una gran bola de emoción se colocó en mi estómago provocando que quisiera gritar con todas mis fuerzas que él verdaderamente que amaba, que me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba él y que, contradictorio a mis pensamientos, era digna de merecer todo su amor, de compartir su felicidad conmigo, de entrelazar nuestras vidas con los mismos sentimientos que ambos compartíamos.

Me sentí colapsar cuando me confesó todo, cuando me aclaró que la mujer a la que amaba y de la que había hablado la vez pasada era yo. Aún me costaba tanto creerlo. Quería pellizcar mi piel para saber si me encontraba dentro de un sueño, aunque si fuera así no me gustaría despertar jamás.  
>Mis piernas se debilitaron cuando él me besó con frenesí, trasmitiéndome todo con sus labios, con sus carias en mi rostro y en mi cintura. Quería estar todo lo cerca que pudiera de él, disfrutar de su calor, envolverme en su esencia. Necesita creerme que era real, que estaba ahí a mi lado, besándome tan especialmente como la primera vez que lo hizo.<p>

Abrí por un segundo mis ojos para comprobar que si lo hacía no me encontraría sola en mi habitación, fantaseando como lo hacía todos los días. Para mi grata sorpresa me encontré con sus párpados cerrados, sus largas pestañas descansando sobre sus pómulos y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras los movía sobre los míos.  
>Sonreí como él y volví a cerrar mis ojos mientras enredaba mis dedos en las hebras de su cabello. Lo acerqué mucho más, sintiendo que nadie podría siquiera intentar separarnos y me embebí completamente de su esencia, de su sabor, de su olor, de todo él.<br>Me desprendí de sus labios con dificultad y disfruté de lo que me trasmitían sus ojos, llenos de emoción y amor, tanto como los míos.

—Siento que este momento no puede ser más perfecto.  
>—Y yo siento que esperé demasiado para decirte cuanto te amo.<br>—Me sentí estúpida por un momento.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Desde que pasó lo de Sophie… Yo vivía pensando en que tus sentimos por ella podían renacer. Estuve en una agonía creyendo que si eso ocurría tú ya no tendrías tiempo para estar conmigo, y luego tuviste el viaje y no supe de ti e intuí que estarías con ella. Pensé que lo mejor sería alejarme, al menos por un corto tiempo. Dejarte disfrutar de tu relación con ella sin entrometerme de por medio. —Negó con la cabeza y me acercó a él.

—¿Te hubieras alejado?  
>—A pesar de lo difícil que se me hacía sólo pensarlo sí, lo hubiera hecho. No soy nadie para meterme en tus decisiones y si habías encontrado el amor junto a ella yo nada más podía hacer que desearte suerte, alejarme y dejarte libre.<br>—Si hubiera sido así, si realmente tuviera algo con alguien más tampoco te hubiera alejado. Significas todo para mí Bella. No hubiera podido ni pensar en no volver a verte.  
>—Te lo hice más fácil. Intenté ignorarte, por eso no contestaba a tus llamadas.<br>—Me desesperé durante ese tiempo.  
>—Creí que era lo mejor, dejarte disfrutar de ella y yo permanecer en la sombra. —Depositó un beso en mis labios.<p>

—Entonces llegué justo a tiempo.  
>—No podía creerte en un primer momento.<br>—¿Por qué te ha sido tan difícil?  
>— Hay mujer más bonitas que yo allí afuera, más divertidas, más sociables… más todo… realmente no sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de mí.<br>—No me importa la clase de mujeres que hay por ahí, a mí sólo me importas tú. Te amo, te adoro tal y como eres, perfecta para mí.  
>—Tendrás que decírmelo muchas veces hasta que esté completamente convencida.<br>—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… —Repitió lo mismo infinitamente hasta que reí y prácticamente me lancé sobre su boca, devorando sus ansiados labios.

—Vayamos a bajo, está empezando a refrescar —dijo cuando vio como me estremecía ante el viento fresco.  
>—Sí, será lo mejor.<br>Unimos nuestras manos y fuimos dentro de casa. Lo guié hacia la sala y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá completamente juntos. Pasó un brazo por mi media espalda y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. No dudé en elevar mi rostro y pedirle a gritos que me besara.  
>—Necesitaba esto —susurré.<br>—¿Besos?  
>—Todo. Necesita amor, sentirme amada, saber que no estaba completamente sola. Te necesitaba a ti desde el principio.<br>—No estás sola amor.  
>—Exteriormente no pero… bueno no importa… solamente quería una razón para finalmente poderte decir cuanto te amo.<p>

Lo besé con fuerza para distraerlo del tema que habíamos empezado a hablar. Por un segundo estuve a poco de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida y decirle que interiormente siempre me he sentido sola, desesperadamente sola y dañada por todo lo que sucedió en mi adolescencia.  
>No me sentía capaz de contarle esa historia. Le diría todo, menos eso. Er aun secreto que quería guardar para mí todo el tiempo que pudiera, porque si él se enteraba de la verdad me odiaría para siempre.<br>Quise llorar en ese momento. Parpadeé con energía y disipé las lágrimas de mis ojos. Disfrutaría de este momento con él, me aferraría a esta noche porque no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría mi sueño con él.

Mi estómago se contraía, haciéndome sentir unas graciosas cosquillas en mi vientre. No podía separarme de él ni por unos pocos segundos. Un frenesí devorador se apoderó de mí y por un momento quise arrancar nuestra ropa para poder adorarlo completamente, sintiendo su piel caliente adhiriéndose a la mía. Acaricié su duro abdomen cubierto por su camisa y jugueteé con los botones de esta sin llegar a desabrocharlos. Me separé con rudeza de sus labios, sintiendo que un deseo descontrolado se apoderaba de mí. Quise obviarlo y dejarlo en el fondo de mi cuerpo, pero no pude. Regresó a mí con más fuerza cuando vi sus labios hinchados y sus verdes ojos perforarme con la misma mirada de deseo que yo poseía.

No podía desearlo, no podía entregarme a él en este preciso momento. Hacerlo sólo empeoraría las cosas haciendo que mi sueño junto a él se rompiera mucho más rápido. Si lo dejaba seguir adelante se daría cuenta de que era negada para eso y añadir otra lista a mi grupo de defectos conseguiría que me dijera adiós y no volviera a acordarse de mí.  
>Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y respiré con dificultad, intentando razonar y convenciéndome de que no era el momento de desear hacer el amor con él.<br>Respiré hondamente y cuando ya estaba casi convencida él me atrajo hacia sus labios, besándome con pasión mientras acariciaba mis caderas y mi baja espalda. Gemí sin poder evitarlo y mi cuerpo se apegó al suyo casi por inercia.

Me sentía morir por dentro de deseo. Amaba a Edward Cullen tanto como lo deseaba y lo único que quería ahora era dejarme envolver por sus brazos durante toda la noche. Me quería sentir amada y deseada por el hombre de mis sueños. Quería que me hiciera sentir mujer después de tanto tiempo. Anhelaba hacer el amor con Edward pero a la vez me aterraba la idea de cometer algún error que hiciera que él se arrepintiera de sus decisiones. También temía no poder cumplir sus expectativas, no ser lo suficientemente buena para él porque ya de antemano sabía que era un verdadero desastre en ese ámbito.  
>Hace mucho que no estaba de esa forma tan intima con nadie y la última vez fue la más desagradable de mi vida. Salí herida y dolida de esa vez. Si volvía a fallar como mujer quedaría completamente destrozada.<p>

Acarició los costados de mi cuerpo con cautela. Sus dedos quemaron mi piel e hirvieron mi sangre hasta llegar a mi corazón que bombeó sangre con energía y mi cerebro me gritó que me dejara llevar y disfrutara del momento.  
>Sentí su cuerpo inclinándose levemente hacia mí y me sentí aterrada, llena de pánico. En un extraño movimiento me separé de él y me puse de pie mientras sonreí con vergüenza.<br>—Traeré algo de beber. —Anuncié antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la sala hacia la cocina. Saqué dos sodas de la nevera y, cuando quise regresar, no me sentí con la fuerza necesaria. Apoyé mis manos en el borde de la encimera y respiré todo lo hondo que daban mis pulmones mientras mantenía mi cabeza baja.

"_Puedo hacer esto.  
>Puedo hacerlo.<br>Lo haré.  
>Soy capaz de hacerlo.<br>Solamente tengo que ir donde está y dejarme llevar.  
>Puedo hacerlo.<br>Ha pasado mucho tiempo y tan sólo tengo que dejar que él me guie.  
>Puedo hacerlo.<br>Puedo.  
>Sí, sí puedo hacerlo."<br>_Me separé de la encimera, cogí las sodas y fui a la sala de nuevo.

—¿Está todo bien?  
>—S-sí. Sólo quería algo de beber.<br>Le entregué la lata y el la cogió a la par que agarraba mi mano y jalaba de mi cuerpo hacia él. Me tensé por unos segundos pero luego intenté dejarme llevar.  
>—Estás más hermosa que nunca esta noche.<br>—Gra-gracias. —Bebí de mi lata y aproveché ese tiempo para desviar la vista de él y poder centrarme. Respiré hondamente y volví con mi mantra. _"Puedo hacerlo"._  
>Quitó la lata de mis manos y la dejó junto a la suya en la mesita que había frente a nosotros.<br>—Eres muy hermosa Bella —dejó un pico en mis labios—, te deseo tanto.  
>Me sentí morir con sus palabras. Mi cuerpo tembló.<p>

—Y-yo también lo hago. —Tartamudeé.  
>—Te amo —susurró mientras me besaba.<br>—También te amo.  
>Siguió repitiendo las mismas palabras mientras continuaba besándome y mágicamente sentí como me relajaba y como mis nervios se disipaban poco a poco. Sonreí sobre su boca y acaricié sus mejillas.<br>Siguió uniendo nuestros labios en un demandante beso, mordió levemente mi labio inferior y lo succionó de una manera sumamente placentera. Entreabrí mis labios dándole permiso a su lengua. La punta de su lengua hizo contacto con la mía en un acto exquisito. El sabor de su saliva era sublime. Acarició mi lengua con la suya y las dos se batieron en un duelo, sabíamos que ninguno ganaría pero no por eso nos detuvimos.

—Eres mi perdición —susurró cerca de mi oído y yo sólo pude suspirar como contestación. Las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en mi garganta.  
>Llevó sus labios a mi cuello y dejó suaves besos por toda su extensión. Gemí en su oído y eso le provocó una especie de frenesí incontrolable ya que empezó a succionar mi cuello cual vampiro. Elevé más mi cuello para darle un acceso más fácil, sus labios se entreabrieron y sus dientes rozaron mi sensible piel. Me estremecí en el acto. Sus labios se posaron en un nuevo lugar de mi cuello, más precisamente en el lado izquierdo. Volvió a rozar sus dientes en él y a succionar mi marmórea piel. Estaba convencida de que me dejaría una marca ahí mas no me importó, quería que dejara su marca en mí, quería saber que todo esto era real y no un juego creado por mi traicionera mente. Succionó por un par de minutos más. Suspiros abandonaban mis labios, mi aliento chocaba en su mejilla y mis manos estaban aferradas a sus hombros.<p>

Ya no me sentía tan nerviosa como al principio. Quería dejarme amar por él y encontré que si me relajaba y me dejaba llevar no era tan difícil. Él me amaba y no haría nada que me hiciera sentir incómoda. Le diría como me sentía a cada momento y así él no cometería ningún error conmigo.  
>—Quiero hacerte mía —pronunció y yo me deshice en mi sitio.<br>—Pu-puedes hacerlo —dije entrecortadamente.  
>—No aquí —contestó mirando el lugar—, quiero que sea algo especial y memorable para los dos, siempre y cuando tú también quieras. —Me sonrió de forma dulce y alentadora.<br>—Cla-claro que quiero, lo-lo deseo. Mi habitación. —Pronuncié.  
>—Como mande bella dama. —Me sonrió ladinamente.<p>

En un rápido movimiento que no vi venir me cogió por la cintura y me elevó, por inercia apreté fuertemente mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, teniendo cuidado de no clavarle mis altos tacones, y mis brazos en su cuello. Le indiqué como llegar a mi dormitorio y el siguió mis indicaciones rápidamente, no dejó de besarme en todo el trayecto y yo se lo agradecí silenciosamente.  
>Me sentía nerviosa y emocionada. Parecía una chiquilla adolescente antes de su primera vez. En un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y cuando estuvo dentro la cerró apoyándose en ella.<br>Se acercó a la cama y en un tierno movimiento me tumbó sobre ella, se colocó encima de mi cuerpo y apoyó los codos en la cama para que yo no soportara nada de su peso. Me miró de forma dulce y enigmática, le sonreí tiernamente y uní mis labios a los suyos en un lento beso.

Besó nuevamente mi cuello con adoración, de ahora en adelante sabía cual era mi punto sensible, el que me hacía estremecer y derretirme en sus brazos.  
>Acaricié toda su espalda en suaves caricias y pasé mis uñas por sus hombros. Edward no dejaba de besar mi cuello y de susurrar lindas palabras en mi oído en imperceptibles sonidos.<br>Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja y gimió suavemente, pasé mi lengua por su cuello y me maravillé con la suave piel que poseía, habían unos rastros de su exquisita colonia que mezclada con su propio aroma me enloquecían.  
>Descendió por mi cuerpo, abandonó mi cuello y besó mi clavícula, fue bajando en un torturador y lento ritmo hacia mis pechos.<p>

Elevó su rostro y besó mi hombro, mi clavícula y la piel descubierta que dejaba el vestido libre de tela.  
>Su peso cayó más sobre mi cuerpo y yo me sentí mucho más protegida y amada con él completamente sobre mí.<br>Su mano descendió, acarició el lateral derecho de mi cuerpo y se posó en mi muslo desnudo. Lo rozó con sus dedos en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes y poco a poco su mano se coló por el dobladillo del vestido, elevándolo en el proceso. Su mano estaba ahora en la cima de mis muslos y el vestido descansaba prácticamente en mis caderas.  
>Siguió acariciando mi muslo derecho mientras su boca daba besos en mi piel descubierta y en mis labios. Volvió a elevar el vestido, lo sentí desnudarme y me atemoricé.<p>

—Edward espera... —le dije insegura.  
>—¿Qué sucede?<br>—Tengo que pedirte algo —hablé temerosa.  
>—Si quieres que me detenga porque no estás preparada dímelo, no me enfadaré. —Me sonrió y yo me estremecí.<br>—No, no es eso. Quiero hacer esto.  
>—¿Entonces qué sucede?<br>—Qui-quiero que apagues la luz. —Dije por fin rápidamente, me había costado más de lo que pensé.  
>—¿Perdón? —Preguntó con la duda impresa en su rostro.<br>—Por favor sólo hazlo. —Mi voz salió como un maullido estrangulado. Sentía mis manos temblar y mis ojos aguarse poco a poco a medida que hablaba.

—No, quiero que me digas porqué.  
>—Yo… yo te-tengo vergüenza. —Dije al fin. Estaba colorada y tiritaba.<br>—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz más calmada.  
>—Por mi cuerpo… Yo no soy bonita.<br>—Bella mírame. —Me dijo colocando sus manos en mis mejillas. Le hice caso.  
>—¿Tiene que ver esto que dices con tu pasado?<br>—No…  
>—No puedes mentirme —dijo firme.<br>—Es que yo… yo no soy buena en esto Edward. No sé cómo hacer las cosas bien para que tú… para que tú puedas disfrutarlo y además mi aspecto… —Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

—Bella… eres hermosa —dijo con tanto convencimiento que poco me faltó para creerle.  
>—No estoy ni cerca de serlo Edward.<br>—No quiero que digas esas cosas de ti misma. Mírate, eres lo que siempre soñé, la mujer de mi vida, la única a la que he amado tan intensamente.  
>—Pe-pero aún así… No creo que esté preparada. No quiero arruinar las cosas y sé que si seguimos con esto lo haré, lo estropearé todo.<br>—¿Por qué estás tan convencida?  
>—Lo sé, simplemente lo sé. <em>—La voz de mi horrible pasado me atosigó, diciéndome que no valía nada, que no servía ni para darle placer a un hombre, que nadie amaría a una mujer frígida como yo. <em>

—Podemos detenernos amor, cuando quieras. Pero no me gusta que te desprecies tanto, que pienses eso de ti. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Déjame a mí juzgar si me complace o no lo que haces.  
>—¿Y si no soy capaz de hacerlo?<br>—Sin prejuicios cariño. Si de verdad quieres déjate llevar y verás como con amor todo es muy diferente. —Lloré con más fuerza.  
>—¿Por qué haces esto?<br>—¿Hacer qué?  
>—Hacer que siempre me sienta bien, como una mujer hermosa, que me sienta cómoda y sin complejos a tu lado.<br>—Porque te amo y sólo te digo la verdad. Adoro todo de ti, me enamoré de la mujer que eres. Sólo tienes que ser tú misma y aparcar todo lo que te hace tener dudas.

Asentí imperceptiblemente y jalé su rostro hacia el mío para poder besarlo. Le agradecí por sus palabras en ese beso, le trasmití todo lo que no podía pronunciar y ante todo mi agradecimiento y amor por él.  
>Correspondió mi beso con ímpetu y secó el rastro de mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, trasmitiéndome dulzura y confort. Cuando separó su rostro del mío le sonreí con dulzura y agradecimiento.<br>Volví a asentir cuando sus manos volvieron a mis muslos y con precaución elevaron el dobladillo de mi vestido. Lo elevó hasta dejarlo a la altura de mi ombligo. Acaricié sus brazos en tensión y disfruté de sus músculos. Elevé mi cuerpo un poco y así pudo continuar subiendo mi vestido hasta que finalmente elevé los brazos y lo sacó completamente de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí cuando su mirada cayó en mi cuerpo sólo cubierto por lencería celeste.

"—_Tonta Bella, ni siquiera tu cuerpo logra excitarme. Tengo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo cuando te miro."  
><em>Su voz volvió a avasallar mi mente y automáticamente llevé mis manos hacia mi cuerpo tapando cuanto alcanza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me estremecí bajo su cuerpo.  
>—¿Bella?<br>—Si-si quieres que continué por favor… por favor te lo pido, apaga la luz. —Sollocé.  
>—Si pudieras mirarte como te veo yo amor, si quitaras la venda de tus ojos y observaras tu figura como realmente es… Me tienes maravillado. Eres preciosa. Adoro cada parte de ti. —Acarició mi vientre, mis caderas y levemente mis muslos.<br>Quise decirle que no me mintiera para hacerme sentir bien pero entonces presionó sus dedos en mis pechos, en mis pezones erguidos y mi columna se curveó, elevándome hacia él.

—Me matas con esto. —Acarició el encaje de mi sujetador y la tela semitransparente—. Compruébalo por ti mismo Bella, tócame. Ardo de deseo por ti.  
>Mis manos inseguras fueron hacia su pecho, abrí un par de botones y colé mis dedos por la prenda para acariciar su piel. Gemí cuando la sentí suave y tibia bajo mi tacto. Él se estremeció y yo retiré los dedos rápidamente.<br>—Tu piel es tan suave…  
>—No tanto como la tuya. —Su mano fue hacia la zona bajo mis pechos, descendió por mi vientre y se detuvo en la parte superficial de mi pubis.<br>Su rostro volvió a mi cuello y besó toda su extensión mientras sus manos iban detrás de mi espalda.  
>—Dime si esto es superior a ti. —Acarició mi columna y sentí como desabrochó los corchetes de mi sujetador. La prenda saltó y él la retiró con completo cuidado.<p>

—Ed-Edward… —Gemí cuando sus dedos acariciaron mis pezones completamente rígidos. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos, haciendo que nuestros sexos cubiertos se rozaran. Gemí más fuerte al sentir su excitación y por un momento me olvidé de todo. De mis complejos, mis prejuicios y mis negativos pensamientos.  
>Me mecí contra él y enrosqué una pierna en su cadera. Reí cuando su rostro se contrajo al sentir mi tacón en su trasero.<br>—Pretendes aniquilarme con esas armas mortales.  
>Quise contestar pero mis palabras murieron en mitad de mi garganta cuando sus labios se posaron en la mitad de mis pechos. Su cabeza se movió hacia la derecha y atrapó entre sus labios mi sensible pezón. Jadeé hondamente y me entregué al placer que me otorgaba.<br>Acaricié su espalda y me mecí contra su cuerpo.

Desabotoné el resto de su camisa y me ayudó a quitarla de su cuerpo. Me deleité con su piel marmórea y con su trabajado abdomen. Acaricié cuanto pude y suspiré con satisfacción cuando él jadeó hondamente.  
>Sentí un cosquilleo entre mis piernas y mi excitación aumentando peligrosamente rápido. Durante ese tiempo me olvidé por completo de que estaba prácticamente desnuda ante sus ojos.<br>Dejé de ser persona en cuanto sentí sus labios besar mis pechos. Atrapó el otro pezón entre sus labios y lo succionó cuidadosamente. Me sentí desfallecer ante las fuertes sensaciones. Mordisqueó, lamió, chupó y succionó cada uno de mis pezones, llevándome por poco a la locura. Gemí descontroladamente y acaricié su espalda frenética. Temí hacerle daño con mis uñas, aunque él jamás se quejó.

Llevé mis manos hacia su cinturón y lo desaté con movimientos inseguros. Hice lo mismo con el botón de su pantalón y él me ayudó a quitárselo por completo. Una gran exhalación escapó de mis labios cuando lo vi solamente con bóxers negros y la muy clara excitación debajo de esa prenda.  
>Descendió por mi cuerpo dando suaves mordiscos. Primero mis pechos, luego mis costados, las caderas y los muslos.<br>Temblé cuando sus manos fueron hacia la cinturilla de mis bragas y poco a poco las fue bajando hasta que las quitó completamente de mí. Aferré la manta bajo mis manos para resistir el impulso que tuve de tapar mi sexo expuesto.  
>—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó con dulzura al ver que yo estaba prácticamente aguantando la respiración. Mi rostro se sonrojó furiosamente y me obligué a mirarlo para que no siguiera preocupándose.<br>—Ss-íí.

Sonrió y se posó para darme un profundo beso que me robó todo el aliento.  
>—Eres perfecta. Esto sólo hace que te ame mucho más.<br>—Gracias. —Suspiré mientras susurraba.  
>—Me ocuparé de esto. —Se sentó sobre sus talones y atrajo mis pies hacia él para quitar mis altos zapatos—. Ahora mejor. —Masajeó mis pies haciendo que me relajara por completo.<br>Me senté en la cama y lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo por los hombros. Besó mi rostro, mi cuello y mis pechos mientras yo me deshacía bajo su cuerpo. Restregué mi sexo necesitado contra el bulto entre sus piernas. Necesitaba aliviar la necesidad que había en mi intimidad porque comenzaba a tornarse dolorosa.  
>Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos llevó sus dedos hacia la cima de mi pubis para poco a poco ir descendiendo por el centro de mi cuerpo. Acarició mi sexo con maestría e introdujo con cuidado sus dedos dentro de mí.<p>

Grité cuando mi clítoris fue castigado con su pulgar y me removí bajo su cuerpo.  
>—Lo ves nena, nada importa ahora, el pasado es el pasado y sólo tienes que preocuparte por relajarte y disfrutarlo. Yo soy feliz si tú lo eres.<br>—Mm-ee haces feliz Edward… ¡Oh!  
>Mi vientre se contrajo con fuerza. Apreté la manta bajo mi mano nuevamente y sentí una bola de fuego en mi bajo vientre.<br>—Te ves completamente perfecta así amor, excitada, olvidándote del mundo y entregándote al placer.  
>Sus dedos me llevaron al cielo mientras mi cuerpo se movía como si tuviera vida propia. Grité su nombre con fuerza y una maldición mientras sentía la humedad explotar entre mis piernas y una sensación de alivio, placer y desenfreno estallando dentro de mi cuerpo. Cuando mi orgasmo pasó me dejé caer en la cama completamente relajada y laxa. Sólo me faltaba ver estrellas a mi alrededor.<p>

—Esto… ha sido realmente increíble.  
>Me sonrió con picardía y me besó con fuerza.<br>—Sólo tienes que tener confianza en ti misma y dejar que te ame.  
>—Siento el ridículo de antes.<br>—Ningún ridículo cielo. Todos tenemos derecho de tener nuestras inseguridades.  
>—Eres la primera persona que logra convencerme.<br>—Ha sido fácil. —Sonrió con arrogancia y pasó levemente sus dedos por mi clítoris, haciéndome contraer mi estómago.  
>—Nunca imaginé que fuera así.<br>—¿El qué?  
>—Ser tocada… emmm bueno… ahí.<br>—Nunca nadie te había… —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es posible?  
>—El hombre que estuvo conmigo… Emmm… dijo que le resultaba muy desagradable.<p>

Mi voz se fue apagando cada vez que decía una nueva palabra.  
>Recordé como había dicho que jamás tocaría o besaría esa parte de mí porque en mí le parecía muy repugnante.<br>Moví mi cabeza para disipar los pensamientos.  
>—Fue un verdadero idiota. —Edward hizo algo que me dejó completamente alucinada. Bajó su cabeza y depositó un par de besos en mi zona íntima. Enloquecí en ese momento.<br>—Oh dios…  
>—Sí, debió ser un verdadero idiota por querer perderse esta parte de ti.<br>—No, no hace falta que lo hagas si no quieres…  
>—Créeme amor, quiero adorar cada parte de tu cuerpo.<br>—¡Oh! Es-está bien. —Me removí bajo su cuerpo y temblé cuando sentí el nudo en mi estómago crecer y girar con fuerza. Jalé de su cabello cuando lamió mi sensible zona y grité hondamente cuando llegué a la cima de nuevo.

—Te amo más ahora. —Reí.  
>—Yo te amo más a cada momento.<br>Se tumbó sobre mí y el bulto en sus bóxers chocó contra mi bajo vientre. No estaba siendo justa dejando que sólo él me diera placer y olvidándome por completo de sus necesidades.  
>Bajé mi mano temblorosa, la colé entre nuestros cuerpos y toqué su miembro excitado. Gimió en mis labios y eso ayudó a que continuara con mi cometido. Apreté su erección entre mi mano maravillándome de las pícaras sensaciones que sentí. Sus caderas se movieron y su sexo se movió en mi mano. Bajé un poco la prenda y colé mis dedos dentro de ella para tocar su carne sin restricciones. Lo miré fijamente jadear y suspirar cuando toqué su sexo duro y excitado únicamente por mí.<br>Me maravillé y cualquier inhibición se quitó de mi cuerpo.

—Quítatelo, ahora. —Demandé intentando bajar sus bóxers. Rio en mis labios y con sus piernas terminó de bajar la prenda. Su sexo chocó libre contra mi vientre y yo no dudé en seguir acariciándolo en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.  
>—Me estás matando. —Su rostro cayó oculto en mis pechos y chillé cuando mordisqueó mis pezones.<br>Seguí movimiento mi mano, deleitándome con la grandeza y suavidad de su miembro erecto, aunque disfrutaba más de ver su rostro contraído por el placer.  
>—Detente. —Dijo firme y me quedé paralizada en mi sitio—. Si continuas así terminaré antes de siquiera disfrutarte por completo.<br>—¿Es-estaba haciéndolo mal?  
>—Claro que no —besó mis labios—, pero necesito estar en ti, ahora.<br>Sonreí con alivio y le di pase libre abriendo más mis piernas para él.

—¿Estás lista?  
>—Completamente.<br>Cogió su sexo entre su mano derecha y lo guió hacia la entrada de mi feminidad. Jadeé cuando la punta de su glande chocó en mi clítoris, haciéndome agonizar.  
>Introdujo con lentitud se sexo en mí, haciéndome jadear y gemir a medida que avanzaba. Se sentía completamente maravilloso.<br>Dio una estocada más y quedó por completo en mi interior. Ambos gruñimos con pasión. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, atrayéndolo hacia mí, y él comenzó a moverse con fuerza y frenesí.  
>Los dedos de mis pies se curvaron por todo el placer que sentí en ese mismo momento. Mi mano bajó hasta su baja espalda acariciando cuanto podía mientras sentía su cuerpo moverse sobre mí. Su brazo se estiró y cogió una de mis manos colocándola encima de mi cabeza mientras apretaba nuestros dedos juntos, trasmitiéndome el placer y poder que tenía sobre mí.<p>

Me olvidé del mundo cuando sentí su sexo avasallar completamente el mío, llenándolo en su totalidad.  
>Me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello y gemí todo lo profundo que mi garganta lo permitía.<br>Recordé entonces como fue mi primera vez y lo mal que realmente lo había pasado. La segunda no fue diferente a la primera. Pensaba que había amor en ese momento, pero jamás lo hubo. Sólo era un acto primitivo que sació las ganas de él y que a mí me dejó dolida y herida tanto física como emocionalmente. En cambio ahora lo disfrutaba de verdad. El placer me envolvía con una fuerza que me obligaba a gritar para liberar todo lo que había dentro de mí. Lo quería todo de Edward. Quería su esencia tatuada en mi piel, su sexo lo más profundo en mí y sus labios unidos a los míos como si fuera la última vez que volviéramos a poder besarnos. Me aferré a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas mientras él entraba y salía de mi cuerpo.

—Oh Edward… Esto es increíble.  
>Gruñí cuando mi estómago se contrajo con violencia por el placer. Mi espalda se curvó en un ángulo imposible y mi cuerpo sudoroso quedó adherido al de Edward.<br>Sus incursiones en mi cuerpo me dejaron desmadejada en la cama pero pidiendo por más, siempre por más. Quería sentirlo tan profundo como pudiera, tan dentro de mi cuerpo que jamás olvidaría que estuvo ahí. Era completamente suya, esta noche más que nunca. Le entregaba mi cuerpo y mi alma en un acto de amor que me hizo querer gritar por el desenfreno que había dentro de mí.  
>—Sí Bella… así. —Pronunció cuando moví mis caderas a su ritmo y aruñé su espalda. La bola en mi estómago creció tanto que no pude controlarla.<p>

—¡Te amo! —Le grité sin inhibiciones cuando explotó en mi vientre, bajó a mi sexo y culminó con un orgasmo mortal que me dejó sin respiración.  
>Él siguió dando un par de estocadas más hasta que lo sentí temblar entre mis brazos, sacudirse y finalmente venirse dentro de mí.<br>—Te amo amor. —Susurró mientras gemía y jadeaba en busca de oxígeno.  
>Culminó sobre mi cuerpo y yo me aferré a él como un parásito. Lo abracé con brazos y piernas y busqué sus labios a ciegas. Nos besamos por largos minutos hasta que él decidió salir de mí y moverse a un lado en la cama. Me atrajo hacia él y yo descansé mi cabeza en sus pectorales.<br>Una sonrisa radiante bailaba en mis labios, imposible de ocultar y siendo sinónimos de mi alegría y felicidad.  
>—Realmente mereció la pena olvidarme de todo y dejarme llevar por ti.<br>—El truco está en meter el amor de por medio, con él todo es perfecto.

Asentí ante sus palabras y abaniqué mi rostro rojo y sudoroso por el esfuerzo.  
>—Eres el mejor. —Susurré avergonzada.<br>—Tú sacas esa faceta de mí.  
>Me pegó más a su cuerpo y nos cubrió con la fina manta que tapaba la cama.<br>—Estoy agotada.  
>—Descansa amor, es hora de descansar.<br>Besó mi frente y yo me dormí soñando con el momento perfecto que acabábamos de compartir y con su sonrisa como último recuerdo.  
>Dormí profundamente hasta que sentí su mano envolverse alrededor de mi cadera y su cuerpo apegarse al mío por detrás. Sentí su sexo clavarse en mi trasero y no pude evitar gimotear. Me giré y lo encontré dormido. Me restregué contra él con cuidado, sintiendo una necesidad alarmante en mi cuerpo.<p>

—Si sigues haciendo eso me olvidaré de que estás agotada y te tomaré otra vez ahora mismo. —Me sobresalté un poco ante sus palabras pero seguí moviendo mi trasero contra su sexo.  
>—No me importaría para nada…<br>Chillé cuando agarró mis caderas y me colocó sobre su cuerpo. Besó mis labios mientras me colocaba en la posición correcta y se introducía en mí en un solo movimiento que me hizo aullar de placer.  
>Supliqué sin vergüenza alguna por sus carias y gimoteé cuando el placer me embargó con fuerza.<br>—Eres toda mía. —Pronunció.  
>—Lo soy, siempre, sólo tuya.<br>Colapsamos en un nuevo orgasmo que nos hizo dormir plácidamente durante toda la noche.

Sonó el despertador temprano y me maldije por no haberlo apagado anoche. Hoy era domingo y lo que menos me apetecía era madrugar. El tiempo de espera que me concedía la máquina se terminó y dejó la habitación en silencio, sabía que en cinco minutos más volvería a sonar.  
>Fragmentos de mi fabuloso sueño abordaban mi mente. Sonreí idiotizada y me sonrojé por todo lo que mi mente pudo llegar a crear y por todas las cosas perversas con las que fantaseé ayer en las que Edward era el completo protagonista.<br>Gruñí con fastidio y me dieron ganas de llorar cuando me recordé que sólo había sido eso, un simple sueño. Me enfadé con mi propia mente por crear sueños tan perfectos que sólo me hacían anhelar más el amor imposible de Edward.

La desilusión me embargó con potencia a pesar de que sentía una gran felicidad y relajación dentro de mi cuerpo. Aunque al fin y al cabo estaba agradecida, sueño o no, mentira o realidad lo había vivido, era mío y nadie me quitaría la ilusión de imaginarme que era real.  
>Pasados los cinco minutos exactos volvió a sonar haciendo que me enfadara más conmigo misma. Estaba boca bajada así que estiré mi brazo hacia la mesilla y le di al botón de la maquinita que tanto odiaba en este momento, sintiendo que me echaría a llorar en cuestión de segundos.<br>Odiaba los sueños y más lo que eran como este, porque sólo me hacían anhelar con más fuerza el fruto que tenía prohibido desde siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello people! :)<strong>_

_**¿Cómo les va?**_

_**Siento la demora y espero el capítulo les compense la espera.**_  
><em><strong>Espero les guste y deseo que haya quedado todo lo tierno que puede, no quería un lemmon brusco. Busco la ternura y amor en un acto tan importante entre dos personas y más cuando es la primera vez que se aman.<strong>_

_**Las quiero, gracias a todas aquellas que me leen y comentan, saben que las aprecio mucho, también a las que leen y no comentan, pero anímense, así esto será más divertido :)**_

_**Muerdi-Kisses.**_

_**By: Crazy Cullen.**_

_**PD: Recuerden que por nada del mudo voy a dejar mis historias a medias. Sé que soy una tardona empedernida, pero en serio, no las dejaré con una historia sin completar, jamás me lo perdonaría. :)**_


	15. Dulce amor

_**~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 14: Dulce amor. :...*...*...~.~**_

_**Pov Bella:**_

_ La desilusión me embargó con potencia a pesar de que sentía una gran felicidad y relajación dentro de mi cuerpo. Aunque al fin y al cabo estaba agradecida, sueño o no, mentira o realidad lo había vivido, era mío y nadie me quitaría la ilusión de imaginarme que era real.  
>Pasados los cinco minutos exactos volvió a sonar haciendo que me enfadara más conmigo misma. Estaba boca bajada así que estiré mi brazo hacia la mesilla y le di al botón de la maquinita que tanto odiaba en este momento, sintiendo que me echaría a llorar en cuestión de segundos.<br>Odiaba los sueños y más lo que eran como este, porque sólo me hacían anhelar con más fuerza el fruto que tenía prohibido desde siempre. _

Suspiré frustrada y aún algo desorientada porque todavía tenía sueño pero sentía que no podría volver a dormir. Decidí levantarme, hacer café y después, tal vez, salir a hacer algo de ejercicio. Me vendría bien el aire fresco de la mañana para ayudar a despejar mi mente y olvidar mis tontas fantasías que jamás se harían realidad. Giré y me desperecé con ímpetu porque sentía mis músculos totalmente laxos y sin vida. Bostecé con rabia y cuando estiré mis brazos uno de ellos, el derecho para ser precisa, chocó contra algo en mi cama o más bien contra alguien. Me paralicé en mi sitio y, al estar en completo silencio, escuché claramente una acompasada respiración. Giré mi cabeza con miedo de lo que podía encontrarme y chillé con todas mis fuerzas cuando me recibió el dormido rostro de Edward.

Él se sobresaltó por mi fuerte grito y se removió bajo las sábanas de una manera graciosa hasta que logró enfocarse y sentarse en la cama.  
>—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Me miró alarmado y yo me quedé petrificada en mi sitio, mirándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas y con los ojos desorbitados.<br>Estiré mi brazo con miedo y dejé que mi temblorosa mano tocara su hombro mientras él seguía mis movimientos con sus ojos.  
>—¿E-Ed-Edward? —Pregunté sin poder creérmelo aún.<br>¿_Había sido todo verdad y no un sueño?_  
>—Buenos días para ti también amor. —Su voz estaba adormilada y perezosa.<br>—¿Tú?, ¿qu-qué haces aquí? —Pregunté incoherentemente sin saber qué decir con exactitud.  
>Sus ojos se entrecerraron con incredulidad.<br>—¿Qué se supone que esperabas Bella?, ¿que me hubiera ido antes de que despertaras?

Apartó con furia las sábanas de su cuerpo y se levantó con movimientos bruscos y torpes. Recogió de alguna parte del dormitorio sus pantalones y se los puso tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a parpadear dos veces. Me había quedado embelesada mirando su anatomía desnuda.  
>—¿Qué-é pasó?<br>La sábana resbaló por mi cuerpo y me apresuré en coger los extremos para poder tapar mi cuerpo, el cual acababa de descubrir que tampoco poseía ninguna prenda encima.  
>—¿En realidad vas a fingir que no sabes lo que pasó? —Noté el claro dolor en sus palabras y parpadeé más fuerte para poder ubicarme correctamente.<br>Observé mi habitación como si me encontrara en algún sitio extraño hasta que mis ojos chocaron con su furiosa mirada.

—Sabes qué, olvídalo.  
>Mis neuronas funcionaron como los microscópicos mecanismos que eran, transportando raciocinio a mi cerebro y estampando todos los recuerdos de la noche en cuestión de nanosegundos.<br>—¡No, espera! —Me puse de rodillas y con una mano sujeté la sábana y con otra su mano antes de que se girara hacia la puerta—. Espera por favor… —Susurré cuando logré finalmente concentrarme en lo estúpida que me veía.  
>—Esto no tiene sentido si ni siquiera logras recordarme. —Intentó soltar su mano de la mía y yo la apreté con toda la fuerza que podía.<br>—No lo he olvidado.  
>—Lo has hecho.<br>—¡No! —Casi chillé con voz rota—. Nunca podría olvidarte.  
>Jalé un poco más su mano hacia mí.<p>

—Dejemos esto aquí Bella. Si quieres fingir que nada pasó yo me resignaré y te seguiré en la mentira, pero no juegues con mis sentimientos hacia ti.  
>—No, no… No puedes marcharte, por favor. —Supliqué acercándome mucho más a él, hasta que estuve prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo. Mis ojos chocaban con la cima de sus pectorales y tuve que elevar la cabeza para poder observarlo bien.<br>—¿De qué servirá que me quede?, ¿quieres que sigamos fingiendo que nada pasó?, ¿que sólo querías pasar una noche conmigo y luego olvidarme como si no sirviera nada?  
>El dolor y la traición se mezclaban en sus palabras. Siempre arruinaba todo. Me maldije por eso.<br>—No te he olvidado, no estoy jugando contigo… Yo… Yo sólo… Estaba desorientada al principio y pensaba que todo había sido un sueño. Yo-yo siempre he tenido sueños contigo, fantasías, y pensé que esta era otra más.

Me miró por largos segundos, imagino que sopesando mis palabras.  
>No soporté sus ojos en mí y agaché la mirada, resignándome a que ya no me creería e intentado ser fuerte para no detenerlo cuando se fuera, porque todo había sido culpa mía y de mi estupidez.<br>—Bella mírame. —Su voz fue más comprensiva esta vez.  
>—No. No quiero ver como te marchas porque yo lo he arruinado todo, siempre lo arruino todo. An-antes de que te vayas só-sólo recuerda que te amo y que fui una idiota por todo lo que dije.<br>No pude evitar llorar, sintiendo como mi corazón se contraía por haber perdido la única persona que realmente amaba.  
>—No voy a irme.<br>Sus dedos se posaron en mi barbilla y elevó mi cabeza para que nuestras miradas se enfrentaran.

—No llores. —Sus dedos limpiaron el rastro de lágrimas en mis mejillas.  
>—Siempre arruino lo mejor que tengo. —Quise apartarme de su toque porque necesitaba derrumbarme en ese preciso momento.<br>—No, yo te malinterpreté.  
>—Es normal que lo hicieras.<br>—Tan sólo pensé que habías olvidado todo, o en el peor de los caos que querías olvidarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. No soportaría tu indiferencia.  
>—Jamás olvidaría la noche más maravillosa de mi vida y tampoco fingiría que nunca sucedió. Sólo… estuve confusa al principio y no pude enfocarme bien. Lo siento, ¿podrás perdonarme?<br>—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Un error puede cometerlo cualquiera. —Sonrió.  
>—¿Aún quieres marcharte? —Pregunté temerosa.<p>

Me miró con dulzura y negó con la cabeza.  
>—No tendría la valentía suficiente para dejarte nunca.<br>Enrolló sus brazos en mi baja espalda y me atrajo hacia él. Me enganché a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas sabiendo que mi vida dependía de él. Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello y no pude evitar seguir sollozando.  
>Acarició mi espalda cubierta malamente por la sábana.<br>—No llores.  
>—Creí que te había perdido. Que realmente te irías por mi estupidez.<br>—Shh… Olvidemos este momento. Ya no importa. Ahora sé que fue una equivocación y te amo demasiado como para alejarme.  
>—Yo también te amo. —Apreté su espalda hacia mí y busqué a tientas sus labios y besé su boca con desesperación, sintiendo que mi alma volvía a su sitio y mi corazón latía con pasividad.<br>Sus labios se apretaron contra los míos con más ímpetu y sentí que estaba realmente en casa, en sus brazos, el lugar al que pertenecía desde siempre.  
>Nos besamos por tanto tiempo que la sangre abandonó mi cerebro.<p>

Cuando necesitamos coger oxígeno para seguir sobreviviendo me bajó de su cuerpo y me colocó de pie frente a él. Me abracé a su cintura con toda la fuerza que pude, olvidándome por completo de que debía sujetar la sábana contra mi cuerpo. La consecuencia fue que me separé de él apenas unos centímetros y la sábana resbaló de mí con rapidez y en un único movimiento que no pude impedir.  
>—Mierda —susurré entre dientes.<br>Elevé mi rostro y me encontré con sus ojos fijos en mi desnudo cuerpo. Una oleada de vergüenza se estampó contra mí y me agaché con toda la rapidez que pude a por la sábana. Me tapé de mala manera y me negué a mirarlo. _¿Por qué era tan patosa? _  
>—No te tapes. —Su voz fue tan sedosa que me derritió.<br>—Es vergonzoso.  
>—No lo es, para nada. Eres hermosa y yo quiero disfrutar de las preciosas curvas que posees.<p>

En un movimiento que no vi venir jaló de la sábana hacia abajo, dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced.  
>Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras él acariciaba mis costados e intenté con toda gana no volver a taparme. Lo logré malamente porque no soportaba saber que él me estaba viendo con completa claridad. Me apreté contra su cuerpo todo lo que pude y escondí mi rostro en su pecho sintiendo mis mejillas arder.<br>—Te haré convencerte de lo preciosa que realmente eres.  
>—Te costará bastante. —Reí cuando pellizcó una de las mejillas de mi culo.<br>—Si te dieras cuenta de lo que provocas en mí estarías asustada. —Reí con más fuerza y picardía cuando sentí el bulto en sus pantalones.  
>—Intentaré acostumbrarme a mostrarme ante ti, ¿de acuerdo?<br>—No se trata de que te acostumbres, si no de que estés cómoda conmigo y de que tengas la suficiente confianza.  
>—Sólo me costará un poco al principio, lu-luego será más fácil.<p>

Me apretó contra sí casi hasta el dolor.  
>—Eres toda mía cielo y yo haré que veas lo fabulosa que eres y lo maravillosamente bien que te ves.<br>Me separó de su cuerpo y me observó como un león que asecha a su próxima presa. Me sentí como un indefenso cervatillo ante los faros de un coche. Temblé notoriamente y antes de que pudiera protestar él colocó su boca sobre la mía y nos fundió en un apasionado beso que me hizo delirar. Agarró mis caderas y con movimientos lentos nos aproximó hacia la cama. Logró colocar mi cuerpo sobre la blanda y desordenada superficie y se tumbó sobre mí. En rápidos movimientos que no predije se deshizo de sus pantalones y volvió a prestarme máxima atención. Logré relajarme completamente cuando sus manos se hicieron cargo de mi cuerpo y acariciaron cuanto podían. Me dejé llevar completamente por el placer que me otorgaba y me olvidé por completo de la vergüenza que sentía al estar sin ropa.

Nuevamente logró hacer que, al menos por un tiempo, me sintiera hermosa, que creyera que no había ninguna imperfección en mi cuerpo y que me sintiera segura, confiada y sobre todo amada junto a él.  
>Besó cada parte de mi cuerpo, adorando hasta el último centímetro de mí. Me besó con tanta pasión y amor que no dudé en corresponder, olvidarme de todo y darle hasta lo último que poseía. Me entregué tan fervientemente que hasta temí el poder que él tenía sobre mí. Lograba hacer que olvidara mis más fuertes convicciones con una sola caricia.<br>Alcanzamos un éxtasis tan profundo que creí que jamás volvería a ser la misma de siempre. Quería quedarme ahí junto a él, en ese lugar sagrado en el que sólo existía el placer, la lujuria y el amor incondicional.  
>Caí rendida en sus brazos, sintiendo mi cuerpo completamente desmadejado y mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que terminaría dejando un cardenal en mi pecho. Era feliz, completamente feliz junto a él.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

Abrí mis ojos con pereza y me desperecé en la cama con cuidado de no golpear el cuerpo de Edward. Al menos ahora era consciente de que él estaba ahí y de que todo lo sucedido entre nosotros no era un sueño traicionero.  
>Negué con la cabeza al recordar lo estúpida que fui con él y agradeciéndole a cuanto santo conocía por haberme dado la oportunidad de explicarle todo y que no se fuera creyendo que no significa nada para mí. Era mi vida completa.<br>Me giré con cuidado y observé su rostro tranquilo y sereno mientras dormía profundamente. Me acerqué un poco más a él y acaricié su brazo, sus pómulos y sus rosados labios. Amaba tanto sus labios, eran tan suaves.  
>Sonreí cuando murmuró alguna incoherencia y sus labios se curvaron en una preciosa sonrisa sincera. Me vi tentada de acercarme hacia él y besar levemente su boca para degustarlo un poco más. Cuando me encontré a centímetros de cometer mi imprudencia el timbre sonó con fuerza haciéndome saltar en la cama.<p>

Elevé mi cuello y vi que el reloj apenas marcaba las nueve y treinta y tres de la mañana. Fruncí el ceño intentando descifrar quien podía ser tan temprano pero no caí en cuenta. Decidí levantarme precipitadamente cuando sonó con más fuerza, temiendo que Edward se levantara.  
>Mi nana debería estar ocupada o en el mercado y por eso no abría.<br>Me puse cualquier prenda del armario y bajé las escaleras velozmente.  
>—¿Quién es?<br>—Bella, es Alice. Ábreme.  
>—Voy, voy.<br>—Ya era hora, ¿qué estabas haciendo?  
>—Alice son las nueve de la mañana y es domingo, las personas normales duermen en días como estos.<br>—No seas vaguita. —La dejé pasar y nos dirigimos a la sala.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté bostezando.  
>—Olvidé mi móvil aquí ayer.<br>—¿Tu móvil?  
>—Sí, debí dejarlo apoyado en algún lugar cuando estaba sacando las fotos. Acabo de darme cuenta. ¡No puedo vivir sin mi móvil! —Reí ante su cara de agonía.<br>—Tranquila, tranquila. Estará por algún rincón de la casa, más seguramente en el patio trasero. Vamos a buscarlo.  
>Asintió y me siguió sin rechistar.<br>—¿Puedes decirme que hace tu móvil debajo de la mesa y untado de nata?  
>—No lo sé. Tal vez simplemente se cayó.<br>—Eres un desastre.  
>Ambas reímos y volvimos a la sala después de haber rescatado al <em>"bebé"<em> de Alice.  
>Sabía que ahora se quedaría charlando por horas y yo realmente estaba nerviosa porque ella descubriera que había pasado la noche con Edward.<p>

No creí que este fuera el momento oportuno para decírselo. No se lo ocultaría, ni a ella ni a nadie más, pero prefería decírselo a todos y estando Edward y yo juntos. Era una decisión de ambos al fin y al cabo.  
>—¿Tienes alguna prisa?<br>—¿yo?, ¿por qué?  
>—Estás inquieta y mirando todo como si no reconocieras tu propia casa.<br>—Oh no es nada, sólo… estoy cansada.  
>—Te pediría que me invitaras a tomar café pero veo que no me quieres aquí. —Dijo juguetona.<br>—Yo nunca dije eso.  
>—Nos conocemos hace mucho Bellita.<br>—No, mi único plan era regresar a la cama y seguir durmiendo.  
>Alice rio.<p>

—Está bien, como quieras. Me iré y dejaré que invernes durante todo el día.  
>—Eres una exagerada.<br>—Nos veremos.  
>—De acuerdo—Escuché ruidos arriba y me paralicé.<br>—Estás muy extraña. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué me ocultas?  
>—Nada, cómo crees. —Intenté sonreír pero desistí cuando supe que jamás lograría convencerla.<br>—Bueno, bueno, eso espero. Me voy ya. —Dio dos besos en mis mejillas y cuando quise hacer el baile del triunfo escuché una puerta cerrarse y pasos en las escaleras. Gruñí entre dientes y me preparé para el avasallamiento de Alice y sus cientos de reclamaciones.

—¿Bella?, ¿amor?, ¿dónde estás?  
>—¿Amor? —Alice se giró a encararme y yo le sonreí con culpabilidad.<br>—A-aquí. —Susurré.  
>—¿Con quién has pasado la noche?<br>Antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca para responder a la pregunta de Alice se escucharon más pasos y Edward apareció en la sala, vistiendo únicamente su pantalón. Estaba descalzo y con el pelo completamente alborotado, mostrando el frenesí que habíamos vivido tiempo atrás.  
>—¿Cari…? —Se paralizó en el resquicio de la puerta al ver a Alice a mi lado.<br>—¡Oh my God! —Alice chilló con efusividad y sus ojos alternaban entre él y yo.  
>—Ho-hola Alice. —Sonrió un poco cortado y me miró a mí fijamente. Yo tan sólo elevé los hombros y negué con la cabeza.<p>

—Que calladito que lo teníais. —Su sonrisa era tan grande que deslumbraba.  
>—Nada de eso Alice, sólo llevamos juntos una noche. —Me sonrojé.<br>—¿Una noche?  
>—Sí, ¿por qué?<br>—Oh yo lo sabía, sabía que sería ayer en la noche. Nunca fallo, nunca, nunca. —Se rio tan fuertemente que hasta me dio miedo.  
>—¿Alice qué te pasa?<br>—Ellos van a alucinar, hasta lloraran.  
>—¿Quiénes?<br>—¿Lo sabe alguien más?  
>—Emmm… No. ¿Por qué?<br>—Oh por nada, no tiene importancia. —Tecleó algo en su móvil y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Cómo que no la tiene? Estás tú más feliz que nosotros.  
>—Tengo mis razones.<br>—¿Y cuáles son?  
>—No te adelantes a los acontecimientos querida.<br>—Alice... —Dije frustrada.  
>—Tranquila Bellita, pronto lo sabrás.<br>—Eso espero. —Me crucé de brazos.  
>—¡Me alegro tanto por vosotros! —En un movimiento extraño jaló de mi brazo hacia ella y fue hacia Edward, haciendo que las dos chocáramos contra él, quien se tambaleó un poco—. ¡Abrazo colectivo! —No pude evitar reírme y todos acabamos abrazándonos de una manera un tanto complicada mientras reíamos. Después ella se separó de nosotros y yo me pegué a Edward como una sanguijuela.<p>

—Sois tan lindos.  
>Pasé mi brazo por su abdomen, intentando taparlo de la mirada de Alice de cierta forma.<br>—Gracias —dijo Edward.  
>—Eran tan sencillo, tan notorio. Yo ya lo intuía hace tanto tiempo.<br>—¿Cómo que lo intuías? —Preguntó.  
>—Edward… —lo riñó—, era tan sencillo. Ayer sentía que te faltaba poco para saltar encima de ella y llevártela en el hombro como si fueras Quasimodo, pero más guapo. —Estalló en estruendosas carcajadas.<br>—¿Quasimodo? —Pregunté.  
>—Ya sabes, el de El jorobado de Notre Dame.<br>—Estás muy mal.  
>—Pero es cierto. —Hizo un bailecito de victoria.<p>

—¿Tanto se me notaba?  
>—Definitivamente tus ojos no podían engañarme. Bella ha estado tan ciega…<br>—Estaba esperando el momento adecuado.  
>—Creo que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta menos ella.<br>—Oh no. —Edward escondió su rostro en mi cuello, tapándose con mi cabello. Sonreí y acaricié su brazo.  
>—Bueno yo me voy ya, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo vuestro momento.<br>—Alice… —Refunfuñé.  
>—Nos vemos en la tarde Bellita, vendremos para pasar una tarde divertida en la piscina.<br>—Claro, _estáis siempre invitados._  
>—Lo sabemos. —Depositó dos besos en mis mejillas y uno en las de Edward.<p>

—Eres incorregible.  
>—Pero me amas.<br>—Calla ya enana loca.  
>—Me voy, me voy, no os entretengo más. —Se digirió a la puerta—. Por cierto Edward, no me la canses mucho, la necesito con bastante energía por la tarde.<br>—¡Alice! —Grité alarmada.  
>—Adiós, adiós. —Salió corriendo antes de que la atacara con mis instintos asesinos.<br>Me giré entre los brazos de Edward y le sonreí con sinceridad. Imitó mi gesto y se acercó para darme mi anhelado beso de buenos días. Permanecí enganchada a él tanto tiempo como pude.

—Definitivamente es un terremoto.  
>—No la has conocido en lo máximo de su potencia.<br>—¿Más?  
>—Muchísimo más. —Edward se estremeció—. Aunque no me gusta esa afición que demostró por nuestra relación. Se está comportando de manera extraña y no me gusta para nada, no quiero que nadie se entrometa. —Fruncí los labios.<br>—No creo que lo esté haciendo con mala intención. Algo trama, eso es seguro, pero dudo que sea algo que pueda afectarte.  
>—Eso espero.<br>—No te enfades.  
>—Sólo defiendo lo que es mío. —Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor hasta que gruñó por la presión. Reí.<p>

—Posesiva.  
>—Hazte a la idea querido.<br>—Umm… —dijo con indiferencia,  
>—¿Qué significa eso exactamente?<br>—Que adoro que lo hagas. —Me cabreé ante su mutismo. Me separé de él y crucé los brazos en mi pecho.  
>—Seguro…<br>—¿Nunca te han dicho lo sexy que te pones cuando te enfadas? —Gruñó bajito mirando mis brazos, los cuales elevaban mis pechos. Me sonrojé. Se acercó a mí con pasos felinos y agarró mi cintura, me estremecí por ese acto y sin siquiera ser conocedora de sus intenciones me fundí en su mirada. Lancé un pequeño grito en cuanto sentí que mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Me colocó encima de su hombro en un ágil movimiento como si mi peso fuera pluma.

—¡Suéltame! —Lo amenacé.  
>—No.<br>—¿A-a dónde me llevas?  
>—Enseguida lo descubrirás. —Chillé con fuerza cuando dio una palmada de lo más sonora en mi trasero.<br>—Auchh.  
>—Me encanta tu trasero.<br>—Gra-gracias… supongo.  
>Empecé a patalear en cuanto me di cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía.<br>—No Edward, no lo hagas. —Le grité mientras intentaba bajarme de su hombro pero la fuerza de sus brazos era mucho mayor que la mía. Él solo lanzó una estruendosa carcajada mientras apresuraba sus pasos.

—Que no se te ocurra hacer lo que pienso que vas a hacer o si no...  
>—O si no, ¿qué? —Preguntó con suficiencia—. No te tengo miedo Bella.<br>—No te gustara verme enfadada. —Hice un pobre intento de sonar amenazante  
>—Oh sí que me gusta, es sexy—. Dijo a la vez que estiraba su brazo para abrir la puerta que daba al patio trasero.<br>—Edward… —supliqué.  
>Mis súplicas, pataleos y amenazas acabaron junto a nuestros cuerpos remojándose en la fría agua de la piscina. No imaginé que cumpliría la amenaza y no fui consciente de ello hasta que me encontré luchando por emerger a la superficie en busca de oxígeno mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía para mantenerme a flote e intentar combatir contra el frío mañanero.<p>

—¡Yo te mato! —Grité y su única respuesta sólo fue reírse estruendosamente y mirarme con suficiencia—. Arrgg, te odio.  
>Se acercó a mí con lentitud.<br>—Sabes que me amas. —Susurró en mi oído y volvió a reír porque mi cuerpo entero se quedó paralizado ante su toque.  
>—No, no en este momento.<br>—Yo tengo amor suficiente para los dos. —Tuve que reír ante lo que dijo.  
>—El agua está helada.<br>—Tiene la temperatura perfecta. —Entrecerré mis ojos.  
>—¿Vas a contradecir todo lo que diga?<br>No dijo nada ante mis palabras, sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo con lentitud y pude apreciar el claro brillo de la lujuria en sus iris.

—Te ves tan bien así. —Pronunció.  
>Observé mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de cómo la ropa se pegaba a mi anatomía, como una segunda piel completamente trasparentada. Rápidamente tapé mis pechos descubiertos de sujetador.<br>—Aguafiestas.  
>—Pervertido. —Tuvo la indecencia de fingirse avergonzado.<br>—¿Nadie te ha dicho lo deseable que te ves así empapada?  
>—No. Eres el primero que se tira a una piscina conmigo en sus brazos.<br>—La primera vez lo merecías.  
>—Ahora no.<br>—Sólo quise recordar viejos tiempos. —Elevó los hombros y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—¿Viejos tiempos?  
>—Hace unos meses un perro tiró a una linda señorita al agua y toda su ropa quedó transparente y adherida a su cuerpo. —Me miró con deseo. De sólo recordar eso me ponía roja como un tomate.<br>—Fue el peor día de mi vida. —Gemí y tapé mis ojos.  
>—El mejor para mí. —Sonrió ladeadamente.<br>—Pagarás por esto.  
>—No es una de tus virtudes asustar a los demás.<br>—Me vengaré esta noche de ti. —Hice caminar a dos de mis dedos por todo su pecho desnudo. Me deleité con su piel suave y tersa.

—Dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo. —Gruñó.  
>—Tal vez simplemente decida no hacer nada contigo. —Me miró sorprendido.<br>—Oh no, nada de eso señorita.  
>—¿Vas a obligarme?<br>—No, pero tengo mis tácticas para convencerte.  
>—¿Y-y cuáles son?<br>—Puedo acariciarte aquí —sus dedos bajaron por el lateral de mi cuello, el costado de mis pechos y apretaron mis caderas—. Besarte aquí. —Sus labios se posaron brevemente en mi boca, jaló mi labio inferior con sus dientes y luego descendió por el centro de mi cuello y la parte alta de mis pechos. Gemí.

—No Ed-Edward. Detente. Es-estás castigado.  
>—Umm… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me quites el castigo?<br>—No hay nada que puedas hacer. —Jadeé cuando sus dedos aprisionaron uno de mis pechos, sopesándolo.  
>—¿Estás completamente segura?<br>—Sí-í. —Saqué fuerzas de no sabía dónde y sujeté su mano para que dejara de acariciarme. En consecuencia el brazo que estaba alrededor de mi cadera me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Su clara excitación se clavó en mi vientre y su torso chocó contra el mío, haciéndome sentir cada parte de su cuerpo mientras su boca se apoderaba de la mía con un frenesí que me dejó con la mente en blanco. Sentía mi alma subyugada ante él en ese preciso momento.

—¿Alguna vez hiciste el amor en una piscina?  
>—N-no, nunca.<br>—Um... yo tampoco. Podemos estrenarnos en esto.  
>—No… No podemos, no aquí.<br>—Aquí es perfecto.  
>Antes de que pudiera protestar o si quiera intentar volver a negarme, cosa que no deseaba hacer, él coló sus dedos dentro de mi short deportivo y acarició la cima de mi intimidad, llevándose una grata sorpresa al saber que yo no tenía ropa interior por lo rápido que me había vestido.<br>—Conseguirás acabar conmigo. —Susurró.  
>Sus dedos acariciaron con más ímpetu, haciendo que me olvidara de donde estábamos, la hora que era y de que se suponía él tenía un absurdo castigo.<p>

Mi cuerpo se curveó en un arco cuando sus dedos encontraron mi botón de nervios y lo acariciaron con pequeños pellizcos que me hacían querer gritar de puro placer.  
>—Oh dios mío…<br>Sus dedos tocaron cuanto pudieron abarcar, haciéndome delirar en el proceso. Acaricié sus hombros y su abdomen mientras sentía mi cuerpo relajándose y preparándose para el próximo estallido de placer que habría entre mis piernas en poco tiempo.  
>—Así nena… —Pronunció cuando moví mis caderas en círculos, queriendo mucho más de lo que me estaba dando. Mi cabeza cayó sin vida en su hombro derecho y mordisqueé su piel cuando sentía que el placer me sobrepasaría en cuestión de segundos.<p>

Justo cuando sentí que mi visión empezaba a nublarse y mis músculos íntimos a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos él los apartó y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa jugando en sus labios.  
>—Edward… —Gemí con frustración.<br>—¿Me quitas el castigo?  
>—Sí, sí, sí.<br>—Esa es mi chica.  
>Me besó con fuerza mientras su mano volvía colarse dentro de mi short. Me mecí contra sus dedos en busca de mi liberación tan necesitada. Sentía mi cuerpo entero contraído por la tensión acumulada que necesitaba ser liberada ya.<br>Cuando sentí sus dedos en mi clítoris escuché el claro sonido del timbre y me paralicé.

—Mierda. —Edward gruñó entre dientes.  
>—Es-espera. —Me separé de él con velocidad. Escuchamos nuevamente el timbre y yo me moví como loca dentro de la piscina, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.<br>—¿Quién puede ser?  
>—No lo sé, tenemos que salir de aquí ya.<br>Escuché una estruendosa voz hablando con la que me pareció mi nana, que había vuelto a aparecer y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.  
>Me dirigí a la escalerilla de la piscina para intentar salir a toda prisa. Mi cuerpo frustrado sexualmente no parecía querer colaborar.<br>Apenas había subido un escalón cuando Edward jaló de mi cintura hacia atrás, haciéndome chocar contra su cuerpo.  
>—Edward por favor, tenemos que salir.<br>Me dio un corto pero intenso beso que me dejó sosegada por un momento.

—Te amo. —Pronunció.  
>—Y yo. —Lo abracé con fuerza—. Pero tenemos que salir.<br>Asintió y me dejó al fin salir del agua que ya no me parecía para nada fría.  
>—Hay unas toallas ahí. —Señalé las tumbonas, las cuales tenían un compartimiento en lo zona baja para guardar ese tipo de cosas.<br>—Toma. —Colocó una toalla de gran tamaño encima de mis hombros y prácticamente me envolvió con ella.  
>—Pudiste haber cogido las más pequeñas. —Me enredé con la toalla que, al ser playera, me queda enorme y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.<br>—Esa está bien. No quiero que nadie te vea así.

—¿Celoso Cullen? –pregunté riéndome.  
>—Tú eres mía Swan, recuérdalo siempre. No dejaré que nadie te vea más de lo normal y menos con esa ropa semitransparente.<br>—No tienes por qué tener celos, ya sabes que eres el único en mi vida. —Di un beso en su mejilla y lo abracé.  
>—Mi Bella… —besó el tope de mi cabeza. Nos quedamos por un poco más de tiempo así, abrazados en silencio.<p>

—¡Bella! —gritaron. Me sobresalté en los brazos de Edward y nos separamos.  
>—¡Hola Emmet! —Chillé yo también al ver a mi amigo venir corriendo en mi dirección.<br>Se frenó en seco.  
>—¿Interrumpo? —nos lanzo una pícara mirada.<br>—No. Emmet… por favor no vayas a empezar con tus bromas.  
>—Yo no dije nada, sólo quería ser diplomático —fingió ser inocente.<br>—Si claro… —rodé mis ojos.  
>—No he dicho nada malo.<br>—Lo intentaste… —Tuvo el valor de fingirse avergonzado.

—Bueno es igual… —sonrió— ¡Hey colega!—. Exclamó mirando a Edward.  
>—¿Qué hay Emmet?<br>—Cambiaré de táctica, ¿se puede saber qué haces en la piscina tan de mañana con Edward?  
>Elevó sus cejas de manera ridícula y graciosa.<br>—Ohh nada, el fantástico de mi novio que tenía calor. —Le di un doble sentido a la frase por lo que casi pasa en esa piscina.  
>—Ohh entiendo, se levantó en todo su esplendor.<br>—¡Emmet! —Chillé pero hizo oídos sordos. Se acercó corriendo a Edward y le dijo al odio algo mientras le daba codazos. Los dos rieron a carcajadas.

—¿Por qué tanto secreto?  
>—Nada. —Ambos se miraron cómplices mientras yo los fulminaba con mi mirada.<br>—Espera, espera un momento… —Emmet se llevó su dedo índice y pulgar a su barbilla—. ¿Antes dijiste novio?  
>—Sí Emmet estamos juntos. —Aclaró Edward adelantándose a mis palabras.<br>—¿Cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?  
>—No hace falta que te alegres tanto. —Ironicé.<br>—Pe-pero… ¡mierda!  
>—¿Se puede saber que tanto les pasa? Primero Alice, ahora tú. ¿No se alegran? —lo miré dolida.<p>

—No tonta no es eso. Claro que me alegro. Sé que se aman y que necesitaban juntarse de una vez por todas… Pe-pero, ¿ayer?  
>—Sí.<br>—¿Por qué tanto interés en nuestra relación? —Edward enfatizó el _nuestra._  
>—Ehh... no nada... —Emmet se puso nervioso.<br>—Dime qué pasa.  
>—¿Te lo dijo Alice?<br>—¿El qué?  
>—Vendremos todos en la tarde para gozar y disfrutar en tu piscina.<br>—Sí, me lo dijo. No tenéis ni un poquito de modestia.  
>—Así nos amas. —Reímos todos.<br>Hablamos por unos minutos y un escalofrío constante recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Emmet vamos a cambiarnos, ahora seguimos hablando.  
>—Okey pero no demoren ni hagan cosas de mayores. —Elevó sus cejas.<br>—Eres imposible.  
>—Pero te divierto.<br>—"Mucho".  
>Cogí la mano de Edward.<br>—Volvemos enseguida.  
>—Recuerden, nada de cosas de mayores, no quiero morir esperando.<br>No contesté nada, simplemente me hice la tonta y caminé de la mano de Edward.  
>Subimos rápidamente las escaleras y cuando estaba llegando al final de estas sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura y como me jalaba hacia atrás para besarme tiernamente y sin prisas.<p>

—Estás demasiado sexy con la ropa mojada. —Susurró en mi oído.  
>—No es cosa mía, ¿recuerdas? —Lo miré acusatoriamente.<br>—Ya sé que es cosa mía pero no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.  
>—Edward… tenemos que darnos prisa. —Asintió y por fin llegamos a mi dormitorio.<br>Medité unos momentos.  
>—Puedo dejarte unas piezas de ropa que tengo en el cuarto de invitados.<br>—No te molestes, estoy bien así.  
>—No seas loco estás empapado.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>—Espérame aquí ya regreso.<p>

—¿Se puede saber cómo es que tienes ropa de hombre? —Me miró desconfiado. —Si te lo cuento no me creerías.  
>—Lo intentaré.<br>—Es de mi amante clandestino. —Jugueteé con mis dedos en su pecho.  
>—Ya no la quiero.<br>Reí fuertemente ante su actitud infantil.  
>—¿Prefieres ir desnudo por la casa?<br>—Antes que usar esa ropa... —La miró como si fuera una serpiente venenosa.  
>—Mi celosito. —Me colgué de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Besé sus labios con ansias y él quiso negarse al principio pero terminó cediendo cuando acaricié sus labios con mi lengua.<p>

—No te pongas así, es de un becario que tuve en la clínica hace algún tiempo. No tenía dinero para rentar un departamento y yo le ofrecí mi habitación de invitados hasta que terminara sus prácticas. Luego tuvo que regresar a la universidad a finalizar su último año y la olvidó aquí. Pensé que regresaría pero la última vez que hablé con él me dijo que había conocido al amor de su vida ahí y que no volvería a Miami. Supongo que olvidé tirarla.  
>—¿Seguro?<br>—Tiene las etiquetas puestas. Ni siquiera llegó a estrenarla.  
>—Empezaba a ponerme celoso. —Ronroneó en mi oído y me abrazó.<br>—Tonto —reí suavemente y besé su mejilla—. Espero que sea de tu talla.  
>—Me quedará bien. —Asentí y lo besé de nuevo.<p>

—Me cambiaré en el baño. —Informé.  
>—Puedes hacerlo aquí.<br>Titubeé bastante nerviosa, sabiendo que aunque confiaba en él y lo amaba me era muy difícil todavía acostumbrarme a desnudarme frente a alguien más.  
>—Aunque si lo haces tendré que usar todo mi autocontrol para no tomarte desenfrenadamente. —Su voz se puso ronca y me alivió saber que había dicho eso al sentir mi nerviosismo.<br>—Lo superarás. —Dije para aliviar el ambiente. De nuevo estaba jugando con mi coherencia.  
>—¿O a lo mejor eres tú la que no podrá superarlo? —Me desafió. Entrecerré los ojos.<br>—Sobreviviré. —Añadí dramáticamente.

—¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?  
>—¿Es una apuesta Cullen? —Le dije mientras estiraba mi mano.<br>—Dalo por hecho Swan. —Contestó apretando mi mano y dejando sellada nuestra apuesta.  
>Me olvidé por completo de mis complejos ante su desafío. No sabía cómo, pero había dado en mi punto débil. Odiaba que me desafiaran y mucho más perder una apuesta. Haría mi máximo esfuerzo por ganar su reto.<br>Rebusqué mi ropa en el armario, doblándome más de lo necesario para darle una muy buena vista de mi trasero. Lo oí gruñir y yo reí por lo bajo. En cuanto cogí toda mi ropa me giré y vi su muy concentrada mirada puesta en mí.

Verlo mirando me cohibió un poco y tuve que coger aire profundamente para concentrarme.  
>Me distrajo cuando comenzó a acariciar su torso de una manera completamente pecaminosa. Mi boca se hizo agua cuando sus manos bajaron hacia la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabrochó lentamente mientras abrí el botón y cremallera de sus vaqueros y los bajaba con movimientos lentos y precisos que me hicieron querer lanzarme sobre él. Era tan jodidamente caliente.<br>Saqué mi camisa con la misma lentitud y me sonrojé cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mis pechos desnudos. Aguanté su mirada por unos segundos pero no lo soporté mucho y coloqué la nueva prenda sobre mi cuerpo.

Noté claramente el bulto bajo sus bóxers crecer y tuve que reprimir un jadeo profundo y necesitado.  
>Se deshizo de la prenda con lentitud, mostrándome su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa sin complejo alguno. Me guiñó un ojo mientras se colocaba las prendas nuevas después de arrancar las etiquetas.<br>Tomé varias bocanadas de aire, sintiéndome un ser extraño completamente lujurioso que jamás había deseado tanto a un hombre como lo hacía en este momento. Moví mi cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos impuros.  
>Llevé mis manos a través de mi vientre, lo acaricié al igual que mi cintura. Agarré los cordones que sostenían el short y los desaté sin prisa. En el proceso mordía mi labio inferior y lanzaba pequeños y casi imperceptibles gemidos. Cuando estaba ya apunto de bajar mi short me giré y en tan solo unos segundos lo sentí acercarse.<p>

—Detente. —Sujetó mis manos entre las suyas.  
>—Necesito terminar de cambiarme.<br>—Lo admito. Si haces un movimiento más me lanzaré sobre ti y mandaré al diablo todo.  
>—Quizá yo quiero que lo hagas.<br>—Pero no podemos… —Bufó.  
>—En otro momento será.<br>Terminé de cambiarme con una velocidad sin igual. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y enredé mis dedos en sus suaves hebras. Me acerqué a sus labios y cuando ya los estaba rozando di un beso en su mejilla.

—Bella… —Protestó.  
>Hice caso omiso y bajé mis manos coquetamente por sus brazos y acaricié sus costados. Di un leve beso en su cuello y uno fugaz en sus labios. Caminé llevándolo hacia la cama e hice que se sentara en el borde del colchón. Mi mano voló a la pretina de su pantalón y pude notar el bulto que había en su entrepierna. Rocé mi mano por encima y lo apreté un poco. Recibí un gemido mezclado con mi nombre de su parte. Iba a abrir su botón, volví a acariciar su erección sobre el pantalón y cuando estaba a punto de meter mi mano dentro me acerqué a su oído y susurré:<br>—Apuesta ganada. —Salí corriendo mientras reía a carcajadas debido a la expresión que mostró su rostro.

—Si juegas con fuego te acabas quemando. —Lo escuché decir antes de oír sus apresurados pasos venir tras de mí. Alcanzó a coger mi brazo cuando ya estaba en el hall y me jaló hacia atrás. Choqué fuerte contra su torso.  
>—Edward... —gemí cuando llevó sus labios a mi cuello—. Emmet nos espera. —Dije con la poca coherencia que me quedaba. Besó mis labios dulce y apresuradamente y tiró de mí hacia la salida. A medio camino me dio una muy notaria nalgada. Chillé.<br>—Me la debías.  
>—Mentira. —Sobé mi carne.<br>—No juegues conmigo. —Reanudó su caminar, dejándome con las palabras a medio camino, mi nalga izquierda ardiendo y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Por poco y muero de viejo. —Comentó Emmet riendo.  
>—Exagerado. —Dijimos los dos al unísono.<br>—Tienen que dejar sus juegos de niños grandes para cuando estén solos. Se olvidaron de mí. —Fingió tristeza.  
>—No seas dramático Emmet, sólo fuimos a cambiarnos.<br>—Sí claro, les creo.  
>Rodé mis ojos ante su insistencia y preferí distraerlo de la mejor manera que sabía: con comida.<br>Le traje un vaso grande de refresco y unas galletitas de leche condensada, unos cuantos cupcakes y rollitos de chocolate hechos por las maravillosas manos de mi nana.

—Oh Bella, conseguirás engordarme.  
>Tragué el trozo de galleta que tenía en la boca y reí.<br>—¿Alguna vez te preocupó tu peso Emmet? —me miró juguetón—, de todas formas lo quemaras todo en el gimnasio.  
>—Claro que me preocupo, se supone que debería empezar una dieta para mantener mis músculos cualquier día de estos.<br>—¿Mantener tus músculos?  
>—Estos hermosos no se hacen solos Bells. —Enseñó sus bíceps y los besó con adoración. No pude más que reírme junto a Edward que negaba con la cabeza y que casi se atragantó con la bebida.<p>

Estuvimos embutiéndonos a calorías por al menos treinta minutos más, disfrutando de los riquísimos dulces que mi nana había preparado muy temprano en la mañana. La adoraba mucho más por lo rico que cocinaba cualquier receta.  
>Terminamos completamente llenos a rebozar, con la respiración entrecortada y tanta azúcar en nuestro cuerpo como pudimos.<br>—Será mejor que me vaya antes de que Rosalie se despierte y no me encuentre en casa.  
>—¿No le has dicho que venías?<br>—Estaba tan dormida que me dio pena levantarla, tú sabes… estaba cansada. —Elevó sus cejas con picardía.

—Okey, okey, no quiero detalles de tu vida sexual con mi mejor amiga.  
>—Aburrida.<br>—Morboso. —Se rio como si lo hubiera halagado.  
>—Os dejaré a solas para que disfrutéis plenamente de vuestra recién estrenada vida sexual.<br>—¡Emmet! —Le lancé una galleta que dio de lleno en su frente.  
>—Auch. —Se frotó su frente que había quedado llena de dulce y migajas.<br>—Vete ya antes de que te tire más.  
>—Tienes que domesticarla Edward. Podrías empezar atándola a la cama.<p>

Abrí mi boca todo lo que dio de sí y me preparé para lanzarle más galletas.  
>—¡Me voy, me voy!<br>Salió corriendo cuando me vio gruñir con un puñado de galletas en mi mano y sus carcajadas se escucharon por toda la casa.  
>Me giré y pude ver a Edward aguantando la risa y como sus ojos empezaban a llorar por el esfuerzo.<br>—Vamos ríete de sus tonterías…  
>Quise sonar molesta pero verlo con los ojos aguados, las mejillas sonrojadas y apretando su estómago me hizo explotar en carcajadas a mí también.<br>Estuvimos así por un buen tiempo hasta que ya no pudimos más y sentimos nuestros estómagos doler.

—No sé donde se metió esta mujer. —Bufé después de haber buscado por toda la casa a mi nana.  
>—Tal vez salió.<br>—Suele dejarme alguna nota.  
>—No creo que demore.<br>—Supongo que fue a visitar a Lucy, su antigua amiga de la infancia.  
>—Si es así entonces demorará más tiempo.<br>—No para en casa nunca.  
>—Pareces su mamá.<br>—Me preocupo por ella.  
>—Tranquila, no tardará y seguramente sólo se lo esté pasando bien.<br>—Es cierto, no puedo ser tan mezquina.

Después de nuestra charla en la sala decidí subir a la habitación para colocarla un poco y arreglar todo el desastre que habíamos montado. Edward insistió en ayudarme y yo no me negué para nada.  
>—Parece que por aquí pasó un tornado —dije sonrojándome—. Tenemos que cambiar las sábanas y colocar este desastre. —Señalé la ropa regada por todo el dormitorio y los cojines amontonados en el suelo.<br>Me dirigí hacia una de las esquinas y cogí todos los cojines que pude entre mis brazos, ahora me quejaba de tener tantos y lo único que me contentaba es que quedaban genial en la cama.  
>—Tengo una idea mejor. —Edward susurró en mi oído. Me sobresalté al sentirlo tan cerca de mí y jadeé por la sorpresa de sentir sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo.<br>—Ed… —Intenté quejarme pero el giró mi rostro y me besó desde atrás, haciendo que olvidara todo.  
>—Luego recogeremos.<p>

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo por la cintura y yo solté todos los cojines que regresaron al suelo chochando con mis pies.  
>—Se hará tarde.<br>—No tenemos prisa alguna. Aún nos queda mucho tiempo.  
>Me vi asintiendo inconscientemente y él tuvo pase libre para <em>"atacarme". <em>Me llevó hacia la cama donde se sentó e hizo que me colocara encima de su cuerpo a horcajadas de él.  
>—Aún tengo en mente el consejo de Emmet. —Pronunció besándome con insistencia.<br>—Tal vez sea yo quien decida hacerlo primero.  
>Hice fuerza con mi cuerpo hasta que quedó tumbado en la cama y yo sobre él, pecho contra pecho.<p>

—¿Lo harías?  
>—Tal vez. —Estiré sus brazos hacia atrás y sujeté sus muñecas con mis manos.<br>—Me tienes completamente a tu merced.  
>—Eso espero.<br>Restregué mi sexo contra el suyo, haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Mientras nos besábamos con desesperación y nos acariciáramos como si no hubiera un mañana el desenfreno nos atrapó, haciendo que quedáramos completamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro para cuando me quise dar cuenta.  
>—Tomo la píldora. —Le dije cuando quiso detenerse por no tener ningún método de protección.<p>

—En ese entonces…  
>Me giró en un movimiento inesperado, dejándome debajo de su cuerpo. Fue su turno de agarrar mis muñecas por sobre mi cabeza y de mordisquear mi cuello.<br>Lo sentí acomodarse entre mis piernas y antes de poder soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo sentí su penetración suave y precisa elevarme hacia el cielo.  
>Se movió con tanto deleite que me sentí desfallecer por el placer.<br>Tocamos cuanta piel pudimos del otro y besamos todo lo que nuestras bocas abarcaban mientras nos movíamos a nuestro ritmo hasta que culminamos sobre la cama, completamente saciados después de amarnos intensamente.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Volveré lo más pronto posible.  
>—No te preocupes, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. —Dije mientras lo abrazaba intentando no ser demasiado agobiante.<br>—¿Tienes algo que hacer?  
>—No, esperaré a que estos locos vengan a "disfrutar de mi piscina". —Hice las comillas con mis dedos y sonrió.<br>—Intentaré estar aquí antes para tener tiempo para nosotros.  
>—Te extrañaré. —Dije sin poder contenerme. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho, avergonzada.<br>—Y yo amor, nos vemos en unas horas.  
>Me besó exquisitamente y se fue hacia su coche. Cerré la puerta con lentitud.<p>

Decidí darme una larga ducha relajante, terminar de arreglar cualquier parte de la casa, revisar los correos y estar al pendiente de lo que pasaba en la clínica por si había alguna emergencia.  
>A pesar de todas las tareas que hice no pude dejar de pensar en él y en cuanto lo amaba. Quería que regresara ya a estar de nuevo junto a mí, aunque sabía que no debía agobiarlo demasiado y tenía que darle su espacio personal.<br>Respiré frustrada y decidí hacer zapping en la televisión.  
>Corrí hacia la puerta cuando el timbre sonó una única vez. A pesar de mi charla mental no pude evitar lanzarme sobre él y besarlo hasta el cansancio después de sólo cuatro horas sin verlo.<br>Me apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que me sintiera en mi lugar favorito.

—Te eché de menos. —Susurró en mi oído.  
>—Y yo, no sabes cuánto.<br>Disfruté de la miel que corría entre las dos y me dejé mimar por él. Si no disfrutaba ahora del amor que nos profesábamos no lo haría nunca. Aprovecharía lo máximo posible todo lo que él me ofrecía y me deleitaría con su amor, pasión y cariño así como le daba todo lo que yo tenía.  
>—Se siente tan bien estar así.<br>Murmuré con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello mientras abrazaba todo su cuerpo con mis brazos y lo apretaba con toda la fuerza de la que disponía.  
>—Sí, te amo tanto.<br>Mi corazón martilleó con fuerza en mi pecho y de nuevo la sensación de estar en un hogar cálido me rodeó. Por fin tenía un hogar verdadero junto a él, por fin me sentía amada de verdad, después de tanto tiempo de soledad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<br>Esta vez les dejo un capítulo nuevo y recién sacado del horno muy prontito.  
>Espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.<br>No se empalaguen con la miel de esos dos y recuerden que están todo cursis y empalagosos por su recién profesado amor jajaja. **_

_**Espero rían con las bromas de Emmet, realmente siempre lo he visto como un guasón pervertido xD.  
>Kisses.<br>By: Crazy Cullen. **_

**_PD: Les mando galletitas para todos jajaja_. **


	16. Apuesta por el amor

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 15: Apuesta por el amor. :...*...*...~.~_**

**Pov Edward:**

_—Te eché de menos. —Susurró en mi oído.  
>—Y yo, no sabes cuánto.<br>Disfruté de la miel que corría entre las dos y me dejé mimar por él. Si no disfrutaba ahora del amor que nos profesábamos no lo haría nunca. Aprovecharía lo máximo posible todo lo que él me ofrecía y me deleitaría con su amor, pasión y cariño así como le daba todo lo que yo tenía.  
>—Se siente tan bien estar así.<br>Murmuré con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello mientras abrazaba todo su cuerpo con mis brazos y lo apretaba con toda la fuerza de la que disponía.  
>—Sí, te amo tanto.<br>Mi corazón martilleó con fuerza en mi pecho y de nuevo la sensación de estar en un hogar cálido me rodeó. Por fin tenía un hogar verdadero junto a él, por fin me sentía amada de verdad, después de tanto tiempo de soledad. _

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que lleguen Alice y los demás? —Le pregunté sugerentemente mientras sonreía.  
>Bella miró su reloj.<br>—De unas dos horas, ¿por qué?  
>—Tengo algunas ideas que nos pueden mantener muy ocupados.<br>—¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuáles? —Elevó una ceja y se acercó mucho más a mí. El sofá era de tres plazas, bastante grande, y nosotros tan sólo ocupábamos una pequeña parte en el centro de este, intentando estar lo más juntos posible.  
>—Si te lo digo se rompe la magia. —Me incliné un poco hacia ella, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras depositaba besos en su mejilla y luego en su cuello.<br>—Entonces sólo dedícate a demostrármelo.  
>Agarró el dobladillo de mi camiseta, apretando la prenda en su puño mientras buscaba a tientas mis labios. Nuestro beso fue prolongado, lento, disfrutando todo lo que podíamos de las sensaciones y sentimientos que había entre nosotros.<p>

—Me gustan tus ideas. —Susurró.  
>—Y a mí me gusta que te gusten.<br>Rodeé con más fuerza su cintura, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de ella, sintiendo que si presionaba un poco más sería capaz de romperla. Ella llevó un brazo alrededor de mi nuca, atrayéndome con más insistencia hacia sus labios, los cuales me besaban con una devoción y una pasión que hacían mi cuerpo temblar y mi corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que parecía querer dejar una marca en mi camiseta. La amaba tanto que sería capaz de darlo todo por ella.  
>Elevé su cuerpo con mi brazo, separándola levemente de mí para colocarla sobre mi regazo, a horcajadas de mis piernas. Intenté elevar su camiseta sin mangas, desesperado por poder ver más de ella. Pude notar su reticencia, como se ponía tensa y un poco incómoda. Lucharía por combatir contra los complejos de su cuerpo.<br>—Eres tan hermosa. Lo eres todo para mí. —Acaricié sus mejillas.

—Necesito que me creas, que sepas que te digo la verdad, que no te estoy engañando. Eres increíblemente hermosa y yo te amo con cada parte de mi cuerpo.  
>Bella escondió su rostro en mi hombro.<br>—Es fácil creerte. Me lo pones tan sencillo pero yo… será un poco complicado para mí poder adaptarme a esto. Sólo necesito que seas un poco paciente y que comprendas que la del problema soy yo, que no tiene nada que ver contigo que no esté completamente cómoda al mostrarme ante ti.  
>—Ey, no tienes ningún problema —reproché—, todo lo contrario. No quiero que pienses que tengo prisa en todo esto. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites. Sé ser muy paciente y no forzaré nada. Lo único que quiero es que tengas claro que deseo hacer esto bien, que dure para siempre. Lograrás sentirte cómoda conmigo. Me ganaré tu completa confianza.<br>—Ya la tienes, tenlo por seguro, pero yo… No sé, no logro ver algo bueno en mí.

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, aunque pude sentir la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.  
>—Lo tienes todo amor, todo. Desde que te conocí… es como… sentí que estaba completo, que no necesitaba nada más que verte para ser feliz. Adoro todo de ti. Todos tenemos defectos amor, nadie se libra de ellos, porque ser imperfectos es lo que nos hace ser humanos, lo que nos hace ser reales. Me enamoré de ti por quien realmente eres, no me fijé en un estereotipo falso.<br>—Pero no lo conoces todo de mí. —Ella me miró, sus ojos ocultando mucho más de lo que intentaba decir.  
>—Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo, para conocernos completamente.<br>—Pero cuando lo hagas todo este sueño terminará. —Su mirada se entristeció.  
>—¿Crees que saldré corriendo a la mínima de cambio?<br>—Creo que si lo supieras no me verías de la misma manera. No soy más que una persona estúpida llena de errores.

La separé un poco de mi cuerpo, para observarla completamente.  
>— En primer lugar no eres estúpida, no me gusta que te dirijas a ti misma de esa manera. En segundo lugar todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez, pero eso nos ayuda a mejorar en el futuro. Yo te amo, y nada me hará cambiar de parecer sobre ti.<br>—Quiero creer que eso será verdad siempre.  
>—¿Dudas de mis sentimientos?<br>—¡No!, por supuesto que no.  
>—¿Entonces?<br>—Es complicado… Yo sólo quiero… quiero disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad, de ti, del amor, de la felicidad. Quiero que dure lo máximo posible.  
>—No terminará.<br>—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
>—Porque sé que lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti, y todo lo demás no me importa.<p>

Abracé su cintura con toda mi fuerza, pegándola hacia mí.  
>—Terminarás rompiéndome. —Rio.<br>—Te necesito demasiado. Me convertí en una persona completamente dependiente de ti.  
>—Gracias Ed, gracias por amarme por quien soy ahora… después… después de que me tocó cambiar tanto.<br>—¿Cambiar?  
>—Lo entenderás más adelante. Prometo contártelo todo algún día, pero no ahora, es demasiado pronto.<br>—Lo comprendo.  
>—No es por ti, ten eso claro. Es por mí, por el momento que vivimos. No quiero que acabe a tan poco de haber comenzado.<br>—Te darás cuenta de que no me importará, de que te amaré a pesar de todo.  
>—Gracias, gracias de verdad.<p>

No le contesté, no con palabras. Simplemente me lancé a besar sus labios con frenesí, trasmitiéndole todos mis sentimientos más profundos con ese acto. No hice nada más, no queriendo forzar mucho más la situación. Sabía que ya había sobrepasado bastante sus límites, por lo que no quería llevarlos a un extremo catastrófico.  
>Se movió sobre mis piernas para colocarse, y yo tuve que apretar mis puños con mucha fuerza para que mis manos no empezaran a recorrerla con desesperación. Tenía que contenerme, dejarla a ella marcar el ritmo.<br>Se pegó todo lo que pudo a mí, besando mis labios y degustándolos con su lengua. Jalaba mi cabello mientras se mecía sobre mí, enloqueciéndome por completo. Una de dos, o la detenía, cosa que no quería hacer ni muerto, o dejaba mis instintos fluir con toda la fuerza que deseaba para amarla con toda la pasión contenida que tenía en ese momento.  
>Quise esperar un poco más, dejarla tomar el completo control sobre mí, para que supiera que me tenía a su entera merced.<p>

La sentí aflojar sus caricias y enseguida supe que algo iba mal.  
>—Lo siento —susurró—, pensé que querías esto.<br>—¿Lo sientes?, ¿por qué?  
>—Yo-yo quería continuar como an-antes pe-pero supongo que ya no lo deseas y yo…<br>Estampé mi boca contra la suya antes de que continuara hablando, sabiendo que se estaba haciendo ideas totalmente erróneas.  
>Devoré sus labios con lujuria, sin contener mis instintos. Acaricié todo su cuerpo, cuanto mis manos albergaban, disfrutando de su cálida piel, de su aroma impregnándose en mí.<br>—Te deseo, siempre, a cada segundo que pasa, pero no quiero forzarte demasiado y hacer que te sientas incómoda.  
>—Logras hacer que me olvide de eso siempre que… bueno… tú sabes. —Se sonrojó con completa inocencia, y yo supe que ella tenía poca experiencia en el tema del amor.<p>

Me dediqué a besarla con completa adoración, degustando sus labios, su esencia, todo de ella.  
>Introduje mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, sintiendo su piel cálida con las yemas de mis dedos y el alocado latir de su corazón.<br>—Eres mi adicción y nunca, nunca dudes de mí, porque jamás me cansaré de amarte.  
>Elevé su camiseta, sacándola por su cabeza y admirando la vista de sus pechos escondidos en un sujetador azul con rayas negras. Sus pechos se elevaban con su entrecortada respiración, haciéndome una clara invitación a tomarlos.<br>Intenté desabrochar los corchetes de la prenda, pero cuando quise hacerlo un sonido me detuvo en seco. Eran como pasos, después unas llaves chocando unas contra otras.  
>—Mierda, es mi nana. —Bella se quitó tan rápido de encima de mis piernas que me desorientó por un momento.<p>

—¿Doris?  
>—Sí, no quiero que nos vea así. —Se colocó su camiseta en un segundo y se sentó a mi lado, como si jamás hubiéramos intentado hacer algo pecaminoso. En ese momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse, unos cuantos pasos, una respiración agitada y un hondo suspiro.<br>—¿Niña Bella está en casa? —Su voz dulce pero agitada preguntó.  
>—Nana en la sala.<br>Más pasos resonaron sobre el piso de parquet.  
>—He ido a hacer la compra cariño, ya no tendrás que ir esta tarde al su… —sus palabras se detuvieron cuando llegó hacia nuestra posición y nos vio a ambos abrazados en el sofá—. Oh, no sabía que tenías visita. Buen día Edward.<br>—Buenos días Doris.  
>Bella se puso de pie y jaló de mi mano. Me coloqué a su lado, rodeando su cintura y sonriendo cuando vi a su nana elevar una ceja.<p>

—¿Hay algo que debería saber? —Dejó una bolsa de papel que portaba en sus brazos sobre la mesita central de la sala.  
>—Sí nana, a ti no puedo ocultártelo por más tiempo. —Bella me miró sonriente mientras yo asentía.<br>—Creo que puedo imaginarlo.  
>—Déjame decírtelo.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>—Te quiero presentar a Edward. —Tanto su nana como yo nos quedamos confusos ante sus palabras.<br>—Cielo yo ya lo conozco.  
>—Es verdad, pero nunca te lo presenté como mi novio.<br>—¿Al fin se decidieron? —Doris preguntó como si hubiera estado esperándolo por demasiado tiempo.  
>—Sí nana, fue ayer y ahora nosotros… bueno tenemos una relación y… nos amamos.<p>

Bella mordió una de sus uñas con nerviosismo, esperando que Doris dijera algo, porque se había quedado repentinamente callada, tan sólo observándonos pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
>—Ya era hora de que ustedes decidieran dar el siguiente paso. Me alegro tanto por ambos. —Bella se acercó a su nana y ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, ella le susurró algo al oído a lo que Bella asintió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Pude ver el vínculo que había entre ellas en ese momento. La confianza, el amor, la ternura que las dos se profesaban mutuamente. No conocía prácticamente nada de los padres de Bella, pero podía jurar que Doris siempre fue la verdadera madre de Bella, la que la cuidó tan incondicionalmente como su madre no fue capaz de hacer.<br>—Ven aquí Edward, también quiero abrazarte a ti —me acerqué hacia ella un tanto titubeante, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente—. Gracias por hacerla feliz. —Me abrazó con ímpetu y yo pude sentir la fuerza de sus palabras.

—No hay nada que agradecer, yo la amo y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.  
>—Aún es pronto, pero en poco te darás cuenta de la grandeza de tu acto, de lo que de verdad significa para mi niña que la ames. Ella merecía una nueva oportunidad y alguien a quien expresarle todos sus sentimientos.<br>—Nana… —Bella protestó.  
>—Sabes que tengo razón mi niña, que ya era tiempo de que tuvieras una nueva oportunidad. Merecías esto, renacer de entre las cenizas. —No terminé de comprender el completo significado de sus palabras, pero sabía que ocultaban mucho y que con el tiempo lograría entenderlas.<br>—No quiero recordar el pasado ahora.  
>—Sí lo sé. Ustedes tienen que contarme mucho más, ponerme al día. Iré a descargar las bolsas del coche y colocaré todo porque traje congelados y se echarán a perder. Ahora seguimos hablando.<p>

Le dio otro beso en la mejilla a Bella y sonrió acariciando sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial.  
>—Te ayudaré.<br>—Oh no, no te molestes, puedo con ello. Quédate aquí.  
>—Avísame si me necesitas.<br>—Claro.  
>Abracé a Bella por su espalda mientras veíamos a su nana dirigirse a la cocina con la bolsa que traía anteriormente.<br>—Te adora. —Susurré.  
>—Como yo a ella. Sin su apoyo me hubiera desmoronado hace mucho tiempo. Ella fue mi pilar y la única que estuvo junto a mí siempre. Supo darme consuelo en mis peores momentos.<br>La atraje más hacia mí.

—¿A qué se refería antes?  
>—¿Sobre qué? —Supe que intentaba evitar contestarme.<br>—Sobre la nueva oportunidad.  
>—Oh bueno… yo nunca he tenido una relación verdadera con nadie. Tuve una hace mucho tiempo que fue un desastre y de la que salí demasiado lastimada. Supongo que ya no importa.<br>—¿Es esa relación de la que no quieres hablarme porque piensas que cambiaré de parecer contigo?  
>—No se trata de la relación en sí, si no de las consecuencias que conllevó y de lo mal que yo supe manejarla. —Sentía su alegría esfumarse como la pólvora.<br>—¿Fue hace poco?  
>—Alrededor de seis años. —No supe que decir ante eso, me quedé realmente estupefacto—. No me hagas hablar de esto, no ahora, por favor. —Casi sollozó y yo sabía que estaba forzando demasiado.<p>

—Lo siento amor —la giré y elevé su rostro con mis dedos—. No quiero que estés triste. No volveré a insistir más.  
>—No es tu culpa. El problema… el problema es mío.<br>—No hay ningún problema en ti, te lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta. No lo hay así como tampoco existe la persona perfecta, yo te amo y tus errores te hacen más real para mí.  
>—Desearía que pensaras eso sobre mí siempre.<br>—Lo haré.  
>—No lo afirmes, no sin saber todo completamente.<br>—Escúchame bien. No conozco la historia completa, pero una relación consiste en eso, en apoyarse en lo bueno y en lo malo. No huiré ante el mínimo problema y tampoco te dejaré, tenlo por seguro.  
>Besé sus labios con veneración, sellando mis palabras.<p>

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—¿Te quedarás a comer Edward? —Preguntó Doris mientras salía de la cocina, secando sus manos en un mantel de gamuza, portando un delantal de lunares rojos y sonriendo cuando nos vio acurrucados en el sofá, tan juntos que sería necesario unas tijeras para separarnos.  
>Dudé en qué contestar.<br>—No lo sé.  
>—Por supuesto que sí.<br>Bella y yo hablamos a la vez, mezclando nuestras contradictorias palabras. Doris se rio.  
>—No tiene sentido que regreses a tu casa a comer para después tener que venir corriendo para nuestra tarde en la piscina.<br>—Cierto, entonces me quedaré. —Bella acarició mi brazo.  
>—Amarás su comida, no querrás probar nada más. —Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de Bella.<p>

—Haré algo especial.  
>—No te molestes Doris, no le tengo reproche a ningún plato.<br>—Pero esta es una ocasión para celebrar.  
>—Ella tiene razón.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>—Os avisaré cuando todo esté listo. Divertiros.<br>Quedé un tanto anonadado ante las palabras de Doris y su guiño cómplice al final. La risa de Bella me distrajo.  
>—¿Ahora sabes por que la amo tanto?<br>—Empiezo a darme cuenta.  
>—Venga, terminemos la película.<br>Pulsó el botón de _play_ y volvimos a nuestra posición en el sofá, colocándonos como un puzzle de dos piezas únicas.

—Nunca imaginé que existiera alguien que cocinara mejor que mi madre. —Pinché otro trozo de carne bañado con la exquisita salsa que no sabía de que estaba hecha. No le di importancia, y me dediqué únicamente a degustar el delicioso sabor.  
>—Harás que me sonroje. —La nana de Bella desvió la mirada hacia su plato.<br>—Te quedó muy sabroso Doris, sólo digo la verdad.  
>—Ahora sabes por qué me enamoré de él, tiene ese don de meterte en su bolsillo con sólo una mirada.<br>Bella le sonrió a su nana, la cual empezaba a colorarse mucho más. Hubiera podido afirmar, de no saber que no compartían genes, que Bella heredó los sonrojos de Doris.  
>—Ahora soy yo el que se siente avergonzado.<br>—Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. —Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla mientras sentía la mirada dulce de su nana seguir nuestros movimientos.

—¿Y dónde viven tus padres, Edward?  
>—Son unos locos trotamundos. Adoran viajar y conocer lugares nuevos. Ahora están en España, en su quinta luna de miel si no recuerdo mal.<br>—¿Tienen mucho de casados?  
>—Se casaron dos años antes de que yo naciera. Dentro de poco cumplirán veintiocho años juntos.<br>—Uoh, eso es mucho tiempo.  
>—Y aún así siguen amándose como al principio. Se benefician de esos viajes para renovar su amor, para disfrutar y demostrarse que juntos son capaces de comerse el mundo por completo.<br>Acaricié la mano de Bella, la cual estaba apoyada en la mesa, trasmitiéndole los sentimientos que había en mis palabras, diciéndole que no era imposible tener una relación que dure por siempre.

—¿Tienes más hermanos?  
>—No, soy hijo único. Mi madre tuvo ciertos problemas en el embarazo, y aunque lo intentó se vio imposibilitada de tener más hijos.<br>—Es una lástima.  
>—Ella dice que yo le di muchos dolores de cabeza, que no quiere repetir la experiencia.<br>Ambas explotaron en risas.  
>—Es bueno tener una familia unida Edward. Nos marca aunque no nos demos cuenta. Estoy feliz por ti.<br>—Gracias. —No pude evitar intentar buscarle el significado oculto a lo que acababa de decir, sabiendo que había mucho más allá de lo que aparentaba.  
>—Te los presentaré cuando regresen de su viaje clandestino, si es que deciden hacerme una visita. No me cuentan que están en un país nuevo hasta que llevan un buen tiempo ahí.<p>

No supe que decir para disipar el pesado ambiente en el que nos habíamos visto envueltos. Bella había dejado de sonreír y parecía querer hacerle la autopsia a su comida. Su mirada estaba fija en su plato y su presencia ausente.  
>—Oh, está bien. —Hizo un amago de sonrisa.<br>—Ellos te adorarán. —Bella entrelazó nuestros dedos cuando posé mi mano sobre la suya, me miró por unos segundos y al fin me sonrió con sinceridad.  
>—Espero caerles bien.<br>—No lo dudes.  
>—Es una lástima que yo no tenga familia que presentarte —entristeció—, no tuve una infancia como la tuya.<br>—Me basta con conocer a Doris.  
>—Gracias Edward, es muy amable de tu parte.<p>

Su nana cambió de tema abruptamente después de echarle una mirada a Bella. Supe que había dicho algo malo, aunque no entendía el qué, pero el humor de Bella había cambiando, tornándose oscuro y sombrío. El tema de las familias era un tabú para ella, y me sentí mal cuando supe que no le haría ningún bien escucharme hablar de mi infancia feliz en una familia unida.  
>Seguí la conversación de Doris, logrando que rieran cuando les conté alguna anécdota de mi adolescencia. El ánimo de Bella volvió a estar alegre y disfrutó de la charla tanto como nosotros.<br>Devoramos un riquísimo bizcocho de chocolate envueltos en una amena charla. Me gustó conocer a su nana, tener más acercamiento con ella, sabiendo por qué era tan importante para Bella y queriéndola desde ese mismo momento. Era una mujer dulce que te hacía amarla sin reparo.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Te he dejado unas toallas demás en el baúl de las tumbonas.  
>—Oh, gracias nana, iba a hacerlo ahora mismo.<br>—Tranquila cariño, no te preocupes de eso mientras yo esté aquí. —Bella depositó un beso en su mejilla.  
>—¿Vas a algún sitio?<br>—Sí, quedé en verme con Lucy y unas amigas más para dar un paseo y cenar fuera. Te he dejado algunos aperitivos para cuando venga el resto del grupo, no sé a qué hora regresaré.  
>—No te preocupes nana, diviértete.<br>—Vosotros también, ya nos veremos.  
>Abrazó a Bella y después se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba.<br>—Cuídamela, tienes todo lo que tengo en tus manos. —Asentí mientras le sonreía, realmente conmovido por sus palabras.

—Es tan sobreprotectora. —Susurró Bella mientras se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sillón.  
>—Ella te quiere mucho amor, es normal que se preocupe.<br>—Sabe que estaré bien contigo.  
>—Deja que se acostumbre a mi presencia, después le será más sencillo confiar.<br>—Ella confía en ti y le gustaste desde el momento en el que supo que yo me sentía feliz por haberte conocido, sólo que tuvo que cuidarme desde que era muy joven y hemos convivido por mucho tiempo sólo nosotras dos.  
>—Entonces le será un poco difícil adaptarse, pero con el tiempo irá a mejor. —Atraje sus manos hacia mis labios y deposité un beso en su palma derecha.<br>—Eres tan comprensivo. —Sonreí.  
>—No quiero que piense que acapararé su lugar.<br>—Le caes realmente bien, créeme. La he visto actuar cuando alguien no le agrada y es completamente diferente.  
>—Me siento privilegiado.<br>—Chistoso.

Me atrajo hacia ella y abrazó mi cintura desde su misma posición, posando su mejilla en mi abdomen.  
>—Se siente tan bien estar así —suspiró y yo pude percibir su sonrisa incluso sin verla—. Me hacías tanta falta.<br>—No eres la única que tenía la necesidad de amar y ser amado.  
>—Es diferente.<br>—¿Lo es?  
>—Tú tuviste hace poco a Sophie.<br>—Pero jamás llegué a sentirme como me siento contigo. Con ella ni con nadie.  
>—Hay muchas en tu lista, ¿eh?<br>—¿Novias?  
>—Conquistas en general.<br>—Emm bueno, lo normal.  
>—¿Qué es lo normal? —Elevé su rostro.<p>

—Ni mucho ni poco.  
>—Estamos hablando de chicas, no de dinero.<br>—Es algo similar. He tenido unas cantas novias en el instituto, un par más en la universidad. La última fue Sophie, lo cual acabó en desastre, las anteriores no fueron mucho mejor. La comparación está ahí. Ellas fueron como tener unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo. Te salvarán de tus necesidades básicas pero jamás lograrán rodearte de lujos. No me malinterpretes, no quiere decir que las esté despreciando, sólo intento demostrarte que tener una, dos o una docena de novias antes de ti no significa nada cuando ellas han sido una historia más en el camino. Una buena historia en su momento pero de rápido olvido en el tiempo. Encontrarte a ti fue como abrir la cartera y ver que está llena de billetes y saber que no se acabarán nunca. Los demás no valen nada frente a estos y definitivamente querrás conservarlos por siempre.  
>—¿Soy un buen billete entonces?<br>—Eres un billete único, que no tiene copia y que me pertenece sólo a mí.

La levanté entre mis brazos y la presioné contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor envolverme en suaves hondas y después sus labios buscar los míos con suavidad, como pidiendo permiso para acceder a ellos.  
>—Los antiguos billetes te dan experiencia para saber usarlos, no puedes olvidarte de ellos como si no hubieran existido.<br>—Es cierto, de un modo u otro siempre permanecerán en tu cabeza, pero no tienen comparación alguna. De nada me sirve conservarlos si puedo tener uno sólo que vale por todos ellos.  
>—No estés tan seguro de eso.<br>—Estoy completamente seguro de lo que digo. Preferiría mil veces tenerte a ti desde el principio.  
>—No sabes lo que dices.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Porque yo no soy un billete único e inigualable, soy el billete más roto y desperfecto de la colección.<br>—Necesitas un oftalmólogo urgentemente.  
>—No es gracioso.<br>—No es gracioso que hables así de ti. Eres todo lo que necesito Bella y no me importa tu pasado, tus errores o nada de lo que crees que está mal en ti. Te amo y no puedo verte como menos que mi perfecta mitad.

—Me gustaría creerme todo lo que dices.  
>—¿Estás dudándolo?<br>—No dudo de tus palabras, simplemente no es algo que concuerde conmigo. No puedes verlo ahora, pero con el tiempo verás el grado de mi destrucción.  
>—No me importaría <em>quemarme<em> contigo Bella, siempre y cuando permanezcas a mi lado. No habrá nada ni nadie que logre hacerme cambiar de opinión para contigo. Si cometiste tus errores sabré aceptarlo e intentaré ayudarte a superarlos como mejor pueda. Pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás harás que me separe de ti a menos que tú ya no me quieras a tu lado.  
>—Sabes que te estás condenando, ¿verdad?<br>—No me importaría y sé que no lo hago porque encontré mi punto máximo en ti.  
>—Guardaré esas palabras por siempre.<br>—Mi pequeña testaruda… Te amo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello.  
>No la dejé decir nada más, la atraje hacia mí y la besé con toda la fuerza de mis sentimientos.<p>

Pegué más su cuerpo al mío, enrollando mis brazos a su alrededor con fuerza, sintiendo que de esa manera era más real que nunca. No me importaba nada de ella, nada de todo lo malo que aseguraba tener. La amaba como era y lograría hacerla entender de que no estaba engañándola y que sería incapaz de separarme de su lado aunque me lo implorara. Había encontrado mi lugar junto a ella, mi hogar en su presencia y me aferraría a su lado con todo lo que tenía.  
>Sujetando sus caderas la elevé hacia mí, haciendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cadera y sus brazos en mi nuca.<br>—Lo único mal que hay en ti es la poca credibilidad que tienes hacia mí.  
>—No es eso lo que quise decir. Creo en tus sentimientos, en tus palabras, pero me cuesta asociarlas hacia mi persona.<br>—Te lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta, hasta que estés tan cansada de escucharlo que acabarás sabiendo que no hay nada mejor que tú para mí.  
>—Eres único.<p>

Intenté profundizar nuestro beso, sintiendo la coherencia abandonar mi cuerpo y un frenesí devorador apoderarse de mí. La apreté contra mi anatomía y degusté sus labios con ansias, no teniendo suficiente de ella nunca. Recorrí el perfil de sus labios con mi lengua, delineando su boca y embebiéndome de sus suspiros. Cuando me permitió el pase entre sus labios y sentía que la necesitaba tanto como respirar el molesto timbre nos hizo brincar, y yo la agarré fuertemente para que no perdiera el equilibro.  
>—Inoportunos. —Siseó Bella entre dientes, bajándose de mí.<br>—¿Por qué no los hacemos esperar un poco? —Mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja.  
>—Ellos acabarán tirando la puerta y definitivamente no quiero que nos encuentren en una situación comprometedora.<br>—Maldita sea.  
>—Tendremos la casa para nosotros solos cuando se vayan.<br>—Oh mujer, te amo más a cada momento.

Riendo se acercó hacia la puerta cuando el timbre fue pulsado por unos largos y molestos segundos. Cuando abrió todos entraron en avalancha, como si los siguiera un asesino en serie cuchillo en mano.  
>—¡Ey, estábamos envejeciendo ahí afuera! —Dijo Rosalie mirando su manicura desinteresadamente.<br>—Todos ustedes son una panda de exagerados.  
>—No tenemos la culpa de que sean unos lentos. —Alice besó la mejilla de Bella mientras hablaba.<br>—Déjalo Al, ellos seguramente estaban ocupados.  
>—Oh, cállate. —Bella picó el pecho de Emmet mientras este reía estruendosamente.<br>—Venga, no te enfades. —La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que me hizo creer que verdaderamente sería capaz de romperla por la mitad.

—¿Cómo has estado Edward?  
>—Increíblemente bien. —Estreché con júbilo la mano que me ofrecía Jasper.<br>—Claro cariño, ellos aún están flotando en su nube de amor. —Alice se acercó a mí para dar un beso en mi mejilla mientras le hablaba a Jasper.  
>—¿Qué tal colega? —El golpe <em>amistoso <em>que Emmet dio en mi espalda me hizo corroborar mi teoría: Él sería capaz de romper a cualquiera.  
>—Todo bien Emmet. —Todos rieron <em>disimuladamente<em> cuando mi voz salió entrecortada. Carraspeé.  
>—Un gusto volver a verte Edward. —Rosalie dio otro besó en mi mejilla y yo le sonreí.<br>—Igualmente.  
>Cuando al fin todos habíamos saludado a todos Bella los condujo hacia el salón mientras agarraba mi mano y se apoyaba en mí. Atraje su rostro hacia el mío y la besé fugazmente antes de seguir al resto.<p>

—Les traeré algo de tomar, esperen.  
>—Te ayudaré. —Jalé de su mano antes de que pudiera protestar.<br>—Mi nana hizo daditos y flautas. Esta mujer es única.  
>—¿Daditos?<br>—Sí, son bocaditos de hojaldre con queso, jamón york, paté… Lo que se le ocurra. Están deliciosos.  
>—Vaya que sí. —Disfruté de uno de queso fundido y otro de jamón.<br>—Vamos. —Bella llevó dos bandejas con los bocaditos y yo los vasos y una jarra de limonada.  
>—Amo a Doris Bella, que no te sorprenda que algún día me venga a vivir contigo. —Emmet habló devorando unos tres daditos juntos.<br>—Eh, ¿y qué pasa conmigo? —Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Emmet tragó fuerte, sabiendo que estaba en problemas.  
>—Tú eres la mujer de mi vida. —Rosalie ni lo miró.<p>

—Oh vamos osita, sabes que adoro tu comida también.  
>—Pues te harás tu propia comida esta semana.<br>—Rosalie… —Protestó Emmet.  
>—No hay peros que valgan.<br>Observé expectante su discusión, no sabiendo por qué los demás ni siquiera se inmutaban.  
>—Ellos siempre están así Ed, verás que se reconcilian en menos de diez minutos.<br>—Parece que Rose no está muy dispuesta.  
>—No te preocupes por ellos, acabarás acostumbrándote a sus discusiones. Emmet adora hacerla enfadar.<br>Los observé por un par de minutos. Alice y Jasper disfrutaban de la fresca limonada, Bella comía un dadito de queso y Emmet intentaba persuadir a Rosalie con un montón de tontas explicaciones. Pronto vi como Rosalie sólo intentaba no reírse y supe que Bella tenía razón. Me relajé inmediatamente.

—Okey, ahora que tienen sus estómagos llenos explíquenme por qué han estado tan misteriosos esta mañana. —Bella señaló a Emmet y Alice.  
>—¿Misteriosos?<br>—No intenten distraerme, saben perfectamente bien de que les hablo.  
>Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y rieron. Alice susurró algo en oído de Jasper y él asintió, mirándose derrotado.<br>—¡Deténganse! —Bella exclamó cuando Jasper intentó susurrarle algo a Rosalie.  
>—Calma fiera. —Emmet explotó en risas.<br>—¿Por qué tanto secretismo?  
>—Promete no enfadarte si te lo decimos.<br>—¿Qué hicieron?  
>—Promételo.<br>—No lo haré hasta que me den al menos una pista.  
>Alice suspiró.<p>

—Testaruda.  
>—Estoy esperando.<br>—Sabes que nos encantan las apuestas… —Emmet comenzó diciendo.  
>—Oh no, ¿qué apostaron ahora?<br>—Nada malo, lo juramos.  
>—Bueno, pues díganmelo.<br>—Primero tienen que responder a algunas preguntas.  
>—¿Qué preguntas?<br>—Nada del otro mundo, son muy sencillas.  
>—Bueno pues empiecen antes de que termine de desesperarme.<br>—Tranquila, no tenemos prisa. —Bella bufó y yo apreté su muslo con cuidado, intentando que se relajara al menos un poco.

—Antes de nada —Alice sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas—, saquen sus carteras en donde yo pueda verlas.  
>—¿Cómo?<br>—Ustedes no, sólo ellos.  
>Miré atónito como le hacían caso y dejaban sus monederos y billeteras sobre la mesa central de café que ocupaba la sala.<br>—¿Qué se traen entre manos?  
>—Primero responde, después les explicamos todo.<br>—Dense prisa, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.  
>—Se hicieron novios ayer en la noche, después de que todos nos fuimos.<br>—Sí. —Respondí a pesar de que las palabras de Alice habían sido más una afirmación que una pregunta.  
>—¿Quién dio el primer paso? —Tragué saliva, sintiéndome avergonzado de hablar sobre ello.<br>—Alice, eso es cosa nuestra. —Dijo Bella.

—Oh vamos, no sean tan modestos. Estamos en confianza.  
>—Fui yo. —Respondí.<br>—Era tan sencillo. —Alice murmuró entre dientes y los demás, excepto Emmet, resoplaron con fastidio.  
>—Yo confiaba en ella. —Jasper siseó.<br>—¿De qué carajo hablan?  
>—Nada, continuemos.<br>—Pero…  
>—Así que fue Edward… bien. ¿Te lo dijo directamente o primero te confesó todo lo que sentía durante todo este tiempo desde que se conocieron?<br>Me removí en mi sitio, sintiendo que me coloraba como nunca lo había hecho.  
>—Definitivamente es algo que sabré sólo yo. —Contestó Bella.<p>

—Uff, ellos son unos amargados.  
>—¿No van a decírnoslo? Es importante.<br>—Lo segundo.  
>—Choca esos cinco. —Emmet y Jasper estrellaron sus manos.<br>—¿Lo aceptaste directamente o dudaste Bella?  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Venga, no seas tímida.  
>—Dudé.<br>—¿Se besaron en ese momento o esperaron a que surgiera como un accidente?  
>—Basta ya Alice, todo esto es muy personal. —Bella apretó mi mano con fastidio.<br>—Oh venga ya, no se comporten como niños pequeños.  
>—¿Por qué quieren saber cada detalle?<br>—Te lo diremos ahora, sólo responde. —Resoplé.

—En realidad nosotros… ya nos habíamos besado antes.  
>—¿Cuándo? —Rosalie preguntó completamente interesada.<br>—¿No quieren saber lo que comimos la semana pasada también? —Bella habló entre dientes.  
>—Oh venga, esta será la última pregunta. Lo prometemos.<br>—Fue cuando estuvieron la última vez aquí y nos encontraron dentro de la piscina, ¿contentos?  
>—Nadie le gana a mi mente prodigiosa. —Rosalie elevó sus brazos y los sacudió con ímpetu mientras reía.<br>—Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.  
>—Ellos tienen mucha química osito, fue fácil saber que no estarían jugando a las cartas todos los días.<br>—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté.  
>—Que era obvio que terminarían teniendo algún acercamiento antes de tiempo. Han sido bastante pacientes en realidad.<p>

Miré a Bella un tanto desconcertado.  
>—¿Qué es lo que están insinuando?<br>—Desde el primer momento que los vimos juntos sabíamos que terminarían siendo pareja, era muy sencillo adivinarlo. Pero somos adultos, no crean que hemos pensando que todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos sólo mantenían largos paseos charlando.  
>—Éramos amigos, ¿qué creen que hacíamos?<br>—Iugh Bella, podrías dejar salir tu lado astuto. Relaciona.  
>—Oh no, por supuesto que no. —Bella respondió alarmada después de pensarlo unos segundos. Yo ya sabía a que se referían, pero me negaba a admitirlo.<br>—¿No?  
>—Un rotundo no. ¿Es tan difícil entender que sólo era amigos? No hacíamos nada perverso como ustedes piensan.<br>—Ya déjenla, sus mejillas van a explotar. —Emmet se carcajeó.  
>Bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.<p>

—Está bien les creemos. Es extraño pero les creemos.  
>—No responderemos a nada más. Ahora les toca hablar a ustedes.<br>—No hay más preguntas.  
>—Eso espero. Ahora digan a qué viene todo esto.<br>—Era realmente exasperante verlos juntos intentando actuar como amigos, como si no sintieran nada el uno por el otro cuando sabían que se morían de ganas por ser algo más.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Todos nos dimos cuenta desde que los vimos por primera vez. Siempre había atracción entre ustedes pero no eran capaces de confesárselo.  
>—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora?<br>—Cada pregunta que les hemos hecho vale cincuenta dólares.  
>—No lo entiendo.<br>—Déjame terminar. —Alice resopló.

—Como iba diciendo. Les hemos hecho cinco preguntas, lo que quiere decir que la suma sería de doscientos cincuenta dólares. —Asentimos.  
>—La apuesta de antes consistía en esas preguntas.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Planeamos esas preguntas, y cada uno de nosotros dio su opinión sobre cuándo o cómo ustedes lo harían.<br>—¿Apostaron cuándo seríamos pareja formalmente? —Pregunté.  
>—Bien, él ya lo ha entendido.<br>—Esperen, esperen —Bella elevó su mano—, ¿han apostado sobre nosotros?  
>—Así es.<br>—No puedo creerlo. ¿Con qué derecho lo hicieron?  
>—Sólo fue un juego Bells. —Jasper intervino sintiendo la irritación de Bella.<br>—Mi relación con Edward no es un juego.  
>—No es eso a lo que nos referimos.<br>—¿Por qué lo hicieron entonces? —Bella entrecerró sus ojos.

—Era bastante frustrante verlos todos los días, sabiendo que se morían el uno por el otro y que no eran capaces de admitirlo.  
>—¿Todos lo intuían?<br>—Era muy fácil hacerlo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se demoraron tanto.  
>—Esperábamos el momento adecuado.<br>—Nosotros apostamos fundamentalmente porque dijimos que si no lo hacían hasta que acabara esta semana se lo diríamos nosotros mismos. Planeamos encerrarlos en algún sitio y no sacarlos de ahí hasta que se hubieran confesado todo.  
>—¿Hubieran sido capaces?<br>—Oh, todavía no nos conoces lo suficiente. —Rosalie rio mirándome.  
>—Entonces ¿quién ganó?<br>—Alice y yo apostamos a que se lo dirías después de la fiesta, y ganamos. —Chocó su mano con Alice—. Jasper pensaba que lo harías antes y que se presentarían en la fiesta como pareja y Emmet pensó que se lo dirías durante el trascurso de esta. Son unos perdedores.  
>—Admitimos la derrota.<p>

Ambos les entregaron a cada una cincuenta dólares.  
>—¿Y el resto de preguntas?<br>—Alice y Emmet apostaron a que sería Edward quien daría el primer paso, por lo tanto ellos ganaron —explicó Rose—. Emmet y Jasper afirmaron que él te diría que llevaba enamorado de ti todo este tiempo y que no sería directo.  
>—Conocemos como piensan los hombres. —Los dos rieron.<br>—Todos afirmamos que tú dudarías en un principio, por lo que esa pregunta queda anulada.  
>—Gracias. —Bella gruñó.<br>—Eres fácil de intuir Bellita.  
>—Y yo fui la única que apostó a que ustedes ya habían tenido algún acercamiento antes de la fiesta, aunque nunca imaginé que hubiera sido sólo un beso.<br>—Pues fue así.  
>—Lo sé ahora.<p>

Terminaron de hablar y comenzaron a repartirse el dinero.  
>—Es horrible verlos haciendo eso. —Bella gimoteó y ellos se detuvieron.<br>—¿El qué?  
>—Repartirse el dinero.<br>—Sólo queríamos darle un toque de diversión.  
>—Yo aún no se la encuentro. —Se presionó sobre mí, carente completamente de diversión alguna.<br>—Oh Bells, no te pongas triste, no lo hicimos con mala intención.  
>—Sí, como digan.<br>—Mierda, no queríamos hacerte sentir mal. —Guardaron todo el dinero deprisa y de cualquier modo y la miraron fijamente. Yo me dediqué a masajear su hombro, reconfortándola.  
>—Lo sentimos tanto. —Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a ella corriendo, la jalaron de mi lado y la abrazaron con fuerza.<br>—Júrenme que no volverá a repetirse.  
>—Lo juramos.<p>

Jasper y Emmet se pusieron de pie también y la abrazaron por turnos.  
>—Somos idiotas.<br>—No voy a negarlo. —Bella les sonrió.  
>—Mi sensible y testaruda Bella. —La apretaron con fuerza entre todos.<br>—Oh Edward, no te aísles.  
>Alice se apañó para jalar mi brazo y unirme a ellos.<br>—Los adoramos a los dos y estamos muy felices de que estén juntos al fin.  
>—Los perdono sólo porque son mis amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.<br>—No seas mala, nos amas.  
>—Cállense ya.<br>Todos acabamos riendo y finalmente colapsando sobre el sofá, como niños pequeños, aplastándonos unos contra otros.  
>—Levántense, los quiero mucho pero aprecio mi vida.<br>Bella gritó al haber quedado debajo de todos. Nos pusimos de pie entre carcajadas y la ayudé a reincorporarse.

—Son unos animales.  
>—No seas cruel.<br>—Está bien. —La apreté contra mí y besé el tope de su cabeza.  
>—Lo ven, les dije que se veían muy lindos juntos.<br>Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.  
>—Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿y sus bañadores?<br>—Lo de la piscina sólo fue una excusa, tenemos que irnos ahora.  
>—¿Tan rápido?<br>—No seas mentirosa, lo último que quieres es tenernos pululando por aquí. Los dejamos solos mejor.  
>—Yo no dije eso.<br>—Pero sabemos que lo piensas.  
>—Son exasperantes.<br>—Venga, no gruñas más que te saldrán arrugas. Ya nos veremos otro día.

Terminamos de despedirnos entre risas, besos y abrazos y Bella se apoyó en la puerta cuando finalmente todos salieron.  
>—Terminan con toda mi energía. —Bufó.<br>—Es difícil seguirles el ritmo.  
>—Perdona todo este numerito de las apuestas y demás. Ellos viven cada día apostando por todo, pero jamás por algo tan mío, tan importante.<br>—Resultó gracioso después de todo. —Elevé mis hombros, restándole importancia.  
>—Pensé que te enfadarías.<br>—No me molestó para nada. Fue un poco incómodo responder a todas las preguntas pero nada más. No te preocupes.  
>—Gracias por comprenderlo.<p>

Me acerqué hacia ella con pasos lentos y decididos, sonriéndole en el trascurso hasta su posición. Se enderezó con velocidad y correspondió mi sonrisa.  
>—Estoy aprendiendo a conocerlos. Me divierten mucho sus locuras.<br>—Son unos payasos.  
>—No lo hacen con mala intención.<br>—Lo sé. —Rio cuando acaricié sus costados, provocándole cosquillas. —Espero que no vuelvan a hacerlo, son capaces de avergonzarme con sólo dos palabras.  
>—Sólo estaban desesperados porque yo no me decidía a confesártelo todo.<br>—Ellos querían vernos juntos más que tú y que yo.  
>—Buscan tu felicidad.<br>—Les estaré eternamente agradecida.  
>Acaricié los laterales de su cuello con dos de mis dedos, sintiendo bajo mis yemas como tragaba saliva con dificultad.<p>

—Ummm… ¿qué te parece si dejamos esta conversación para después y continuamos con lo que nos interrumpieron? —Susurré en su oído, distrayéndome completamente con su aroma y su respiración que se hacía cada vez más entrecortada.  
>Atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío, sujetando sus caderas con posesión.<br>—Me parece increíble —depositó un rápido beso en mis labios y se separó de mí cuando quise profundizarlo—. No seas impaciente.  
>Agarró mi mano y me condujo hacia su dormitorio, descolocándome por completo. Quería dominar la situación y yo le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Era mi más grande adicción y no estaba dispuesto a rehabilitarme. La amaba con cada parte de mi ser y necesitaba de ella en ese momento como necesitaba el aire para respirar.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People! :)<br>¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien y que hayan disfrutado mucho de sus vacaciones a quienes las tuvieron. Para los que regresaron a clases ya, suerte en este año y les deseo que superen todo con facilidad.**_

_**Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo.  
>No olviden dejarme su opinión más sincera.<br>Gracias por soportar mi tardanza.  
>Un enorme saludo.<br>Kisses.  
>By: K. Crazy Cullen.<strong>_


	17. Problemas en el paraíso

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 16: Problemas en el paraíso. :...*...*...~.~_**

**Pov Bella:**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, adaptándolos a un nuevo y muy soleado día. Los rayos del sol impactaban directamente contra mis piernas, calentando la sábana que me cubría y trasmitiéndome una placentera sensación de calor. Me estiré con cuidado, desperezando mi cuerpo y reanimando mis músculos laxos. Giré mi cuerpo con suavidad, haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo para no removerme mucho y despertar a Edward del profundo sueño que estaba teniendo. Su brazo se movió con suavidad y tanteó en la cama hasta llegar a mi cintura y atraerme, inconscientemente, hacia su cuerpo. Me apretó contra su lateral y continuó durmiendo como si nunca se hubiera movido. Sonreí y acaricié su vientre con la yema de mis dedos, sintiendo su calidez y su respiración acompasada.

No podía creer que ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que estábamos juntos, desde que me convirtió en la mujer más afortunada del mundo al confesarme que también me amaba y que quería compartir su vida conmigo. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de su declaración en mi azotea y mi corazón volvió a latir con desenfreno ante el pensamiento.  
>Realmente estaba asombrada de que él aún permaneciera a mi lado, y de que no se hubiera cansado de intentar comprender mi complicada personalidad y de confiar en mí a pesar de que me había negado en rotundo a contarle, de momento, mi desastroso pasado por el miedo a perderlo tan prematuramente.<br>Él sólo se había dedicado a apoyarme, a darme el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba, a no agobiarme y a ser paciente. Lo adoraba con todo lo que tenía y no podía pedir más de lo que había obtenido en estos cinco meses.

Me gustaría poder asegurarme a mí misma que lo nuestro no tendría final, que encontraríamos la manera de adaptarnos y de convivir por siempre juntos, amándonos como al principio y siendo tan felices como lo estábamos ahora. Cada mañana intentaba convencerme, me lo decía a mí misma frente al espejo e intentaba mirarme lo mínimo posible con ojo crítico. No quería derrumbarme ante él y que mis inseguridades acabaran destruyendo su buen criterio hacia mí. Intentaba mirar hacia otro lado y mostrarme más desinhibida y liberal junto a él. Había tenido un gran progreso, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones la timidez e inseguridad me superaban y me veía obligada a decirle que apagara la luz, negándome en rotundo a que se detuviera o a que sintiera fastidio hacia mí por detenerlo.  
>Sabía comprenderme, lograba convencerme con sus envolventes palabras y hacerme olvidar todo con sus caricias, sus besos y su amor hacia mí.<p>

No podía pedir más. Él era todo lo que necesitaba. Poseía la fortaleza y seguridad suficientes para mantenernos a flote a los dos y para hacer que nuestra relación fuera única e inigualable.  
>Intentaba darle todo lo que poseía, ser un libro abierto para él y mostrarme con la máxima claridad. No me gustaba ocultarle cosas o que pensara que le estaba mintiendo, porque lo último que deseaba es que desconfiara y que poco a poco nuestro sueño empezara a resquebrajarse, hasta que ya no tuviera solución posible.<br>Estaba haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo, y sentía que realmente él era el indicado. A su lado todo era más sencillo y llevadero y yo sabía que él era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, de amarme o de destruirme con un único movimiento. Y no estaba para nada asustada de eso.

El tiempo para mí desde que lo conocía se había tornado efímero y fugaz. A su lado cada momento me parecía breve y, a pesar de que nos veíamos muy a menudo y de que estábamos juntos todo lo que podíamos, sentía que necesitaba tanto de él como respirar. Nuestros trabajos eran el mayor impedimento, pero el resto del tiempo aprovechábamos lo máximo posible, tanto que sentía que prácticamente vivía en mi casa. Pocas eran las veces que no se quedaba a dormir y toda su ropa y objetos más útiles estaban colocados en mis armarios y en mi cuarto de baño, por lo que sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirle más. Estaba dándolo todo y yo hacía mi máximo esfuerzo para no decepcionarlo o agobiarlo siendo demasiado asfixiante.  
>Nuestra relación marchaba bien. Nos comprendíamos y habíamos aprendido a leer la necesidad del otro sin tener que decir una sola palabra, por lo que estaba teniendo muchísimo más de lo que llegué a soñar alguna vez.<p>

—Buenos días preciosa —su suave voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me hizo centrarme en el presente.  
>—Buenos días amor —dije depositando un efímero beso en sus labios.<br>Comenzó a acariciar mis brazos de forma lenta, sin prisas, mientras yo dibuja figuras sin sentido en su pecho.  
>Acurruqué mi cabeza más cerca de su corazón y escuché sus acompasados latidos, deleitándome con el sonido que producían y que me demostraban que todo era tan real como la propia vida.<br>Rozó suavemente mis brazos, acariciando ascendente y descendentemente. Bajó su mano hacia mi cadera y me apresó aún más cerca de él. Mordí levemente su hombro y me llevé una juguetona sonrisa de su parte.

—Te ves exquisitamente hermosa así desnuda y siendo absolutamente mía —comentó observando mi desnudo cuerpo cubierto por la fina sábana blanca. Enrojecí ante sus palabras e hice un gran esfuerzo para no cubrirme mucho más. No mostraba nada de mi desnudez, únicamente vislumbraba mi silueta bajo la sábana, pero imaginar que con un solo movimiento quedaría completamente al descubierto me ponía un poco nerviosa, por lo que intenté distraerme pasando mis dedos por su espalda y acoplándome más al lateral su cuerpo, dejando nada de separación entre los dos. Rocé su baja espalda y me deleité con el pensamiento de su cuerpo desnudo bajo la misma sabana. Entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas convirtiéndonos en un amasijo de miembros entrelazados.  
>Sonreí por el estremecimiento que provocó su respiración en mi cuello y por el deseo que empezaba a emanar en mi cuerpo.<p>

Me elevé levemente para poder tener un mejor acceso a su boca y poder degustarla a mi propio antojo. Jugueteé con sus labios, saboreándolos con mi lengua y disfrutando al verlo gemir y estremecerse. Palpé su abdomen, disfrutando de sus músculos y privándome de deseo al saber que mi paraíso se encontraba unos centímetros más abajo.  
>Su mano derecha se coló entre las sábanas para rozar mis nalgas y dar un apretón a mi desnuda piel que me hizo jadear por la sorpresa.<br>Descendí mi mano con extremada lentitud, disfrutando del calor que trasmitía su piel y de la sensualidad con la que se estaba cargando el ambiente.  
>—No me cansaría de tu cuerpo nunca… —acaricié su pelvis mientras hablaba susurrando sobre sus labios entreabiertos.<br>—¿Sólo mi cuerpo eh? —preguntó juguetón.  
>—Únicamente tu maravilloso cuerpo.<p>

Nuestra burbuja de placer se rompió ante el repentino sonido de una llamada entrante en mi móvil. Single Ladies sonó con fuerza, anunciándome que la llamada pertenecía a Alice, la única mujer más inoportuna que tuve la suerte de conocer.

—Edward espera… —le dije haciendo ademán en moverme para coger mi teléfono.

—No. —Contestó firmemente mientras apresaba con más fuerza mis caderas.

—Edward... —refunfuñé ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

Los dos nos quedamos callados cuando mi móvil dejó de sonar pero gruñimos en respuesta cuando la música volvió a invadirnos.

—No contestes —susurró en mi oído.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo mejores planes para ti y para mí.

Me excité de solo escuchar sus palabras.

—Pero te-tengo que hacerlo, pu-puede ser importante.

—Está bien pero… —me miró coqueto—, antes dame un beso.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo —me elevé un poco más y besé sus labios con ternura. El molestoso sonido hizo acto de presencia pero no logró que me separara de sus labios. Edward aprovechó mi movimiento y sujetando mis muslos me colocó sobre él.

Protesté mientras reía a la par que jadeaba al sentir su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío.

—Pones en peligro mi autocontrol…

—¿Por qué no te olvidas del teléfono y me dejas hacerte mía hasta morir de placer? —Su ardiente voz, ahora más ronca por el deseo, terminó de destruir mi muralla.

—Estoy a tu disposición —lo besé.  
>Él siguió el movimiento de mis labios y me hizo gemir sobre los suyos cuando acarició todo el lateral izquierdo de mi cuerpo y pasó sus uñas con cuidado por mi piel, estremeciéndome. Ardía de deseo y el maldito móvil no paraba de sonar<p>

—Mandaré al diablo a Alice. —Gruñí con fastidio y cogí el dichoso aparato en un lento movimiento debido a que Edward empezó a depositar besos sobre mi cuello.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! —gritó una muy dispuesta Alice a querer dejarme sin tímpanos.

—Me dejarás sorda —dije entre dientes.

—Te he estado llamando por horas y no te dignas a contestar el móvil —su voz se elevó una octava.

—Estaba durmiendo, ¿qué querías?

Suspiró fuertemente en el aparato.

—¡Bella! —Chilló.  
>Tuve que apartar el móvil de mi oreja por la integridad de mi oído.<p>

—No grites.  
>—No me puedo creer que no sepas que día es hoy. —Sonaba dolida.<p>

—Sé que día es Alice.

Me estremecí al sentir la lengua tibia de Edward sobre mi cuello.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—No lo he hecho.  
>Fue un duro trabajo encontrar mi voz de nuevo al sentir el placer que me causaban sus caricias.<p>

—Para… —intenté decirle, pero sólo me lanzó una perversa mirada y mordió mi cuello. Él sabía que era mi punto débil.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo.

Alice carraspeó y me hizo poner atención de nuevo en ella.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó divertida.

—No… no —carraspeé.

—¿Segura? —se rió disimuladamente, o por lo menos lo intentó.

—Sí —intenté sonar firme pero una risita tonta escapó de entre mis labios cuando Edward susurró palabras divertidas en mi oído—. ¿Qué me querías decir sobre hoy?

—Hay que organizarlo todo Bella, el tiempo se me queda corto.

—Alice quedan más de ocho horas.

—Por eso mismo, pasaré por ti en una hora o no conseguiremos hacer nada, tenemos que aprovechar la mañana.

—No Alice, no puedo… —me cortó.

—Una hora Isabella, adiós.

El pitido de finalización de la llamada cortó mis palabras, dejándome a medias. Gruñí con fastidio y lancé el móvil en el suelo, sin cuidado alguno, sabiendo que no se dañaría gracias a la alfombra.

Me quedé sin respiración cuando Edward se acercó a mí y mordió mi labio inferior, jalándolo entre sus labios y lo succionándolo con fruición. Un suspiro salió de golpe desde mi garganta e impactó en sus labios.

—Oh Dios mío…  
>Edward rió orgullosamente sabiendo lo que causaba en mi cuerpo.<p>

Me besó con excitación y pasión, haciéndome olvidar hasta de mi propio nombre.

—Ed-Edward…

—Será mejor que te levantes ya si quieres llegar a tiempo. —Sus palabras me dejaron shockeada. Él no podía hacerme esto.

—No… —Intenté decir antes de entrelazar mis manos en su cabello.

—Luego podemos terminar con esto. —Lamió mis labios.

—No puedes hacerme esto. —Protesté enfurruñada.

—Venga amor… —Me besó tiernamente y me colocó en mi lado de la cama.

Lo aniquilé con mi mirada antes de levantarme y taparme con la sábana, le di una última mirada intentando parecer dolida y fui al baño a trompicones. Le di un último vistazo y en mis retinas sólo quedó su imagen, con sus brazos detrás de su cuello y con una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. No podía odiarlo por más que quisiera. Bueno no quería, lo amaba y también amaba su comportamiento infantil.

Me metí bajo el chorro de agua templada y disfruté de la sensación de relajación que le produjo a mis músculos. Estuve por más de cinco minutos dejando que el agua golpeara el tope de mi cabeza y recorriera mi cuerpo hasta morir en el fondo de la bañera.

Extendí el gel de baño entre mis manos y lo sobé por mi cuerpo, fregué mis brazos y mis costados. Hice lo mismo con mis pechos pero la sensación que mis propias caricias me produjeron me hicieron vibrar en mi sitio. Un gemido salió de mis labios y quedó ahogado con el agua.

Acaricié lentamente mis redondeces y jadeé al sentir el deseo que Edward había provocado en mí aumentado. Escuché unos sonidos provenir del dormitorio y una puerta abrirse con sigilo. Giré mi cabeza y de soslayo pude ver a Edward asomado allí. Decidí jugar con él.

Acaricié impetuosamente mis pechos y jadeé, bajé mi mano por todo mi vientre y acaricié mis caderas, elevé mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones. Toqué levemente mi intimidad y me imaginé a Edward haciéndolo, tocando mi cuerpo como solo él sabía.

Escuché un fuerte gruñido y sonreí internamente, ahora agradecía que las mamparas fueran transparentes.

Seguí con mis caricias pero disimuladamente me detuve, me estaba excitando demasiado y no quería dar un espectáculo para nada agradable frente a Edward.

Jaboné mi cabello y después de enjuagarme salí con la toalla más diminuta que encontré. Disimulé frente a él aunque no dijo nada pero para mí no pasó por alto el gran y voluminoso bulto de su entrepierna.

Las siguientes horas fueron mi muerte. Salir de compras con Alice era agotador y horrible. Me obligó a probarme diez vestidos por tienda hasta que encontré el que me enamoró. Después me condujo a la sección de menaje, de cocina, de electrodomésticos, de accesorios y de iluminación hasta que se apiadó de mí y dejó que comiéramos un menú italiano antes de que desfalleciera de hambre. Como último elemento me llevó hacia una bonita tienda de lencería donde me animó a que comprara de todo, completamente convencida de que yo me vería aceptable enfundada en esas diminutas prendas a las que sería un delito denominarlas como ropa.  
>Logró convencerme de comprar un par de conjuntos y ella, como regalo por la amistad, me compró un pecaminoso camisón y un conjunto rojo que poco dejaba a la imaginación.<p>

Después de más de seis horas interminables de compras compulsivas pude volver a mi hogar. Sentía mis pies y mis piernas de gelatina.

—¿Amor? —pregunté mientras colocaba las llaves en su sitio correspondiente, no sabiendo si había decido quedarse o ir a su casa.

—Hola nena —Edward apareció por las escaleras solo con un pantalón deportivo y su pecho al descubierto, llenándome de alegría nada más verlo—. Te extrañé. —Dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios en un cálido beso.

—Y yo amor, Alice acabó con toda mi energía.

—Ven, descansa —jaló de mí y me llevó a la sala, donde me sentó en su regazo y me abrazó fuertemente.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos y le conté todo lo que habíamos hechos excepto lo de la lencería, sintiéndome avergonzada y no muy convencida de que algún día lograría desfilar para él para poder mostrársela en condiciones.

Pasamos largo rato hablando, compartiendo un momento de paz y tranquilidad. El solo hecho de estar así con él me llenaba enormemente.

El tiempo se nos venía encima así que decidí ducharme para después dejar que lo hiciera él.

No habíamos hablado sobre el tema de la convivencia y tampoco formalizado seriamente nuestra relación, pero yo era inmensamente feliz al verlo aparecer con nuevas mudas de ropa que dejaba por si se le hacía demasiado tarde. Sabía que sólo era una excusa, pero yo no iba a juzgarlo por ello. A mí solo me bastaba con despertar a su lado, lo demás no tenía importancia alguna.

Había estado pocas veces en su casa, y no sabía por qué, suponía que por comodidad, ya que al ser él quien siempre venía a buscarme yo no le daba demasiada importancia. Lo único que le había pedido es que se trajera a Bear y a Rosi para que jugaran con Mojito y para que no estaran todo el día solos. En el patio de mi casa se lo pasaban de lujo, correteando uno detrás del otro y aprovechando todas las zonas verdes y el suave calor.

No habíamos dejado de lado nuestros paseos al parque de perros, sabiendo que era una rutina emblemática para nosotros. Significaba nuestros primeros encuentros y donde nos conocimos más profundamente.

Quité mi ajustado pantalón y solo quedé en blusa y bragas. Edward estaba tumbado en la cama mientras yo revoloteaba de un lado a otro organizándolo todo.  
>Me contaba algo gracioso sobre su adolescencia. Que había una niña loca en su grado que poco le faltó para violarlo y aprovecharse de él ya que era unos años mayor y se beneficiaba de eso. Exageraba demasiado y yo solo reía con sus tonterías.<p>

Me encontraba observando mis collares concentradamente, sintiéndome indecisa al no saber cuál combinaría mejor con atuendo, por lo que no sentí sus movimientos y me sobresalté al sentir su respiración en mi cuello y sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura.

—¿Estás provocándome a propósito? —pronunció con deseo en su voz.

—No estoy haciendo nada…  
>—Oh sí señorita, no puedes pasearte delante de mí con tan poca ropa encima.<p>

Besó mi nuca y cuando menos lo esperé me giró bruscamente para besarme con pasión.

—¡Edward! —Chillé cuando dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies.

—Preciosa —susurró mientras me llevaba cargada hacia la cama. Me tumbó en ella cariñosamente y se posicionó sobre mí sin dejar de besarme.

Me deleité con su fuerte espalda, la cual acaricié con mis ansiosas manos de norte a sur. Abrí mis piernas para facilitar sus movimientos y para que se acoplara más cerca de mí. Se colocó entre ellas, provocando un delirante roce con nuestros excitados sexos.

Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja mientras él besaba mi cuello. Mi camisa desapareció en segundos al igual que mi brasier. Su atenta mirada, llena de un deseo crudo y visceral, se posicionó sobre ellos y poco me faltó para deshacerme allí mismo.

Me distrajo con sus demandantes besos mientras acariciaba todo lo que podía con sus fuertes manos. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula y se posicionaron en un leve roce sobre mis pechos. Los cuales pedían más atención de la dada.

Mordisqueó mis pezones mientras su mano derecha acariciaba toda la extensión de mi pierna, gemí en su oído y me llevé un jadeo de su parte.

Mi respiración al igual que la suya era errática y se disolvía en leves suspiros.

Subió su mirada, observó la habitación y su ceño se frunció. Iba a preguntar el motivo pero sus labios me hicieron callar.

—Perdóname por esto —susurró enigmáticamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si continúo con esto llegaremos tarde —gruñó frustrado. El mundo se vino sobre mí. No podía dejarme así ahora.

—No importa. —Contesté demandante mientras intentaba besarlo de nuevo.

—Pero… Bella… nos esperan… —Me miró con la misma frustración que yo tenía y maldije su estúpida norma de llegar puntual siempre.

—Edward… —protesté—. No puedes hacerme esto por segunda vez hoy.

—Te prometo que te compensaré. —Contestó haciendo ademán en levantarse.

—No Edward, no. Tú empezaste esto, acábalo. —Demandé.

Finalmente se quitó de encima de mí después de darme un último beso.

—Perfecto –dije entre dientes—. Me parece perfecto.  
>—No lo hagas más difícil. —Sonó atormentado.<p>

—Es injusto Edward, muy injusto. —Me levanté de la cama y tapé mi pecho desnudo con mi blusa.

—No te enfades cariño, todo será mejor después. —Me miró con diversión y lo fulminé con la mirada, dándome cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, aunque no entendía su fin.

—¡Argg te odio! —Le grité mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta del baño.

—¡Pero yo te amo! —Gritó de vuelta riendo. Le divertía verme frustrada.

—Para cuando quieras terminar lo que empezaste será tarde y seré yo la que me niegue. —Hablé asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño. Intenté sonar enfadada y amenazante, pero sólo me llevé una risa de su parte.

Una malévola idea pasó por mi mente mientras me duchaba, sabiendo que los dos podíamos jugar a este excitante juego de tentación, y sabiendo que lo tendría rogando por un poco de atención en muy poco tiempo. Lo dejaría tan o más excitado de lo que yo estaba y me negaría a terminar cuando quisiera ir más allá.

Reí para mis adentros por la grandiosa idea que acababa de ocurrírseme, sabiendo que ahora todo sería más divertido y emocionante.

Poco después salimos a casa de Alice una vez ambos terminamos de arreglarnos. Intentó besarme en varias ocasiones, pero yo me escabullí forzosamente de su toque, lo anhelaba pero no se lo demostraría. Él solo reía al ver mi infantil comportamiento.

Miré llena de sorpresa como la entrada a la casa de Alice estaba repleta de coches, muchos de ellos que no lograba reconocerlos, por lo que era imposible que fueran de alguno de mis amigos.  
>—¿Cuánta gente habrá?<br>—Pensaba que estaríamos sólo nosotros, pero creo que Alice ha invitado a alguien más.  
>—Tal vez…<br>Alice nos abrió la puerta nada más timbrar, como si hubiera estado detrás esperando nuestra llegada.  
>—Oh Bells, te dije que ese vestido era el adecuado, te ves increíble.<br>—Gracias Al, tú también estás preciosa.  
>Saludó a Edward con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le agradeció ante sus halagos.<br>Nos dirigió hacia el comer y volví a sorprenderme cuando vi que la mesa estaba únicamente ocupada por nuestros amigos.

—Siéntense allí. —Señaló la zona oeste de la mesa y nos dirigimos hacia allí después de haber saludado a todos.  
>Frente a nosotros estaban Emmet y Rosalie y ocupando la cabecera de la mesan se situaban Alice y Jasper como los principales anfitriones. Los puestos a nuestra izquierda estaban vacíos y parecía que nadie más cenaría con nosotros. Me desconcertó aun más.<br>—¿Por qué habían tantos coches en la entrada?, ¿nadie más cenará con nosotros?  
>—No, por supuesto que no. Los coches son de unas amigas de mi madre. Se ha estado quedando aquí conmigo desde la semana pasada. En unos días se irá a París y ha querido visitarme antes. Viajará con sus amigas y sus maridos, es algo así como una salida en parejas, solo que ella irá sola. —Yo ya sabía que los padres de Alice se habían separado cuando ella aún era una adolescente, y que su madre se había dedicado a recorrer mundo en busca de un nuevo marido.<br>—Haber si tiene suerte en París. —Añadió Rosalie, a lo que todos supiramos sabiendo que no había sido muy afortunada en su búsqueda.

—Le he dicho que podían ocupar tranquilamente mi despacho en la segunda planta para terminar de planear su viaje. No quería que estaran pululando por aquí en nuestra noche.  
>—Es lo mejor.<br>Sabía que la relación que Alice tenía con su madre no era demasiado buena. Habían tenido muchos roces desde que su padre se fue con otra mujer y, aunque mantenían una relación cordial, no compartían lo mismo que cuando sus padres aún estaban casados.  
>—Dijo que vendrían unas sobrinas de Carmen, pero que sólo estarían unas pocas horas. Creo que tienen nuestra misma edad.<br>—Son jóvenes. —Alice asintió.  
>Dejamos de lado ese tema de conversación y nos centramos en la jugosa y deliciosa cena que Alice y Jasper habían preparado. Se habían molestado mucho en la decoración de los platos y daba hasta un poco de pena estropearlos, estaban realmente hermosos.<p>

Compartimos amenas charlas y nos divertimos a lo grande, llenando el ambiente de risas.  
>Dejé caer mi servilleta <em>accidentalmente<em> hacia el lado que daba a Edward y me agaché con lentitud a recogerla mientras colocaba mi mano en su muslo para no perder el equilibrio. Elevé la mirada una vez la tuve entre mis dedos y percibí a Edward mirándome interrogante. Elevé los hombros, restándole importancia, y le enseñé la servilleta a lo que sólo sonrió y asintió.  
>Emmet le hizo una pregunta sobre su trabajo y él se distrajo completamente, situación que aproveché para continuar con mi planificado plan.<br>Acaricié su muslo muy lentamente, de manera muy casual, y él ni siquiera se inmutó, completamente inmerso en lo que Emmet le estaba diciendo, el cual estaba completamente interesado en su trabajo, mucho más de lo que esperé.  
>Pasé mis uñas por su pierna, de arriba abajo y con mucha lentitud, ejerciendo la presión justa y necesaria para que sintiera mis movimientos.<p>

Me adentré más en su muslo, pero me centré en deslizar mi mano hacia el sur y no hacia su entrepierna.  
>Sentí los ojos de Edward fijos en mí, buscando respuestas, pero no me digné a mirarlo, sabiendo que si lo hacía toda mi seguridad desaparecería velozmente.<br>Continué con mis caricias lentas y prolongadas, llevando mis dedos cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna pero sin tocarlo todavía. Necesitaba que se excitara un poco más, que se pusiera mucho más nervioso por no poder controlar la situación.  
>Cuando sentí su sexo aumentar con lentitud aproximé más mi mano, colocando mis dedos sobre su miembro y dando pequeños toquecitos con las yemas.<br>Emmet dijo algo gracioso, por lo que yo me reí con fuerza y, de verdad sin querer, apreté con elevada presión su sexo, el cual ya estaba más que endurecido, tensando la tela de su pantalón de vestir y provocando que Edward enmudeciera y se quedara completamente tenso y nervioso.

Con un poco de valentía me giré y lo observé por entre mis pestañas, guiñándolo un ojo y sonriéndole coquetamente.  
>Su expresión era de súplica total. Sus ojos me pedían que me detuviera, pero yo pude ver un profundo brillo de excitación bailando en su mirada.<br>Apreté varias veces, ejerciendo más presión a medida que aumentaban mis movimientos, y restregando mi palma por todo su eje cubierto. Tragó saliva fuertemente y llevó su mano sobre la mía, intentando apartarla lo más disimuladamente que podía.  
>Mordí mi labio con furia al pensar en todo lo que podía divertirme con él y en lo necesitada que me sentía de arrastrarlo lejos de todos y de abalanzarme sobre él para que extinguiera el fuego ardiente de puro deseo que recorría mis venas.<br>Suspiré hondamente para centrar mis pensamientos y continué con mis caricias cada vez más insistentes, tratando de ser todo lo disimulada que podía y de no llamar la atención del resto, aunque parecían muy inmersos en sus conversaciones.

—Si tú quieres jugar, jugaré contigo. —Susurró acercándose a mi oído y sonriéndome malévolamente. No comprendí que intentaría, pero pronto entendí sus palabras.  
>Movió su mano hacia mis mulos, acariciando mi piel desnuda y desprovista de medias pantys.<br>Sus dedos se acercaron inminentemente a mi centro y no pude evitar jadear con fuerza, llamando la atención del resto. Les sonreí y tomé un gran trago de agua para intentar relajarme.  
>—Intenta ser más disimulada —pronunció continuando con sus movimientos.<br>—Pa-para…  
>—Esto es muy divertido. —La fuerza de sus caricias aumentó y yo pude sentir como claramente mi ropa interior empezaba a humedecerse.<br>Intenté detener su mano colocando la mía como barrera y sintiéndome desconcertada ante el repentino giro de roles que había sucedido en mis narices y que no pude evitar por no haberlo predicho antes.

—Tú ganas, tú ganas, pero detente… —susurré en su oído e hice más fuerza con su mano sobre la mía, la cual acariciaba el encaje de mi ropa interior y todo el largo de mis piernas.  
>—Tú empezaste con esto.<br>—Pero no tiene gracia si terminas haciéndote con el poder.  
>—Atente a las consecuencias.<br>Pellizcó la suave piel del interior de mis mulos, haciéndome morder con fuerza mi labio inferior para acallar el gran gemido que casi escapa de mi boca.  
>—Sólo intentaba vengarme por lo de antes, pero lo admito, tú has ganado. Detente o no sé de lo que soy capaz.<br>—¿Es una amenaza?  
>—Es una advertencia si no quieres que demos un espectáculo delante de todos.<br>—Sería divertido.  
>Lo miré con los ojos completamente abiertos, no creyéndome sus palabras. Rio con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos.<p>

—¿Qué les divierte tanto?  
>—Nada Emmet, Edward tan sólo me contó un chiste.<br>—Podrías contárnoslo a todos —dijo entusiasmado.  
>Aparté su mano de mi muslo y lo miré divertida, esperando por sus palabras.<br>—Oh n-no es nada divertido, tan sólo era una anécdota.  
>—¿Y sólo puede saberla Bella?<br>—Es una tontería.  
>—No importa Ed, puedes contársela. —Le guiñé un ojo cuando me miró con súplica.<br>—Ha-había una niña cuando estaba en octavo grado que me perseguía a todas partes diciéndome que estaba enamorada de mí. Era unos años más mayor y un día me acorraló en el cuarto de baño porque quería que la besara. Después de conseguirlo quiso mucho más y para mi suerte una profesora la encontró y se la llevó a dirección.  
>—Vaya, nuestro Ed está hecho todo un Casanova.<br>El grupo rio con fuerza, completamente divertido.

—Está muy mal mentir.  
>—¿Qué pretendías que dijera?<br>—Eso te pasa por ser malo conmigo.  
>—Oh nena, no quieres verme siendo malo. Esto podría llegar mucho más lejos.<br>—Oh no, ya no más, he tenido suficiente por hoy.  
>—¿Dejarás de provocarme?<br>—Lo prometo —contesté besando su mejilla.  
>—Eres única. —Acarició mi mano por sobre la mesa y me sonrió hermosamente, haciendo latir mi corazón con velocidad.<br>—Será mejor que vayamos al cuarto de estar, ahí estaremos más cómodos.  
>Seguimos a Alice y a Jasper y cada uno ocupó un sitio en los sofás biplaza que había, tres en total. No podíamos pedir estar más cómodos. Alice había decorado con esmero esa sala, llenándola con un gran televisor, un proyector, unas cuantas consolas con sus videojuegos y un equipo de música. Además estaba cubierto totalmente por una gruesa y peluda alfombra y la luz era regulable, por lo que creaba un ambiente acogedor y bonito.<p>

Me senté al lado de Edward, pasando mis piernas por sobre sus muslos y acercándome lo más que podía hacia él. Deposité castos besos en sus labios, olvidándome de todo a mi alrededor y centrándome únicamente en él y en la preciosa sonrisa que mostraba y sus caricias en mi baja espalda.  
>—Ustedes tienen una conexión asombrosa. —Habló Rosalie trayéndonos de nuevo a la realidad.<br>—¿Cómo?

—Esa manera que tienen de mirarse, tan intensamente, que es como si se lo estaran diciendo todo sin tener que hablar. Se trasmiten tantos sentimientos que es apabullador.  
>—Están enamorados Rosalie, es normal.<br>—Lo sé, sé que es normal pero tampoco es fácil que todas las parejas lo consigan, y menos tan pronto. Llevan muy poco siendo novios y es como si hubieran estado destinados desde siempre. Es algo realmente hermoso de ver.  
>—Rose… —susurré mientras sentía mis mejillas colorándose y ensanchándose al sonreír.<br>—Estoy muy feliz por los dos, por todos, y propongo un brindis por todos nosotros.

Alice corrió a servirnos unas delicadas copas con champán. Nos pusimos de pie y nos agarramos de la mano, como tradicionalmente hacíamos cada año, el mismo día, cuando celebrábamos habernos conocido.  
>—Edward y Jasper son nuevos en todo esto, pero los queremos mucho y estamos orgullosos de que sean siempre partícipes de este ritual.<br>—Estamos encantados de formar parte de su grupo —dijo Jasper elevando su copa—, y quiero brindar por todos, por haberlos conocido, por la amistad y por el amor.  
>—Por la amistad y por el amor. —Dijimos todos a coro y chocamos con cuidado nuestras copas. El champán estaba realmente exquisito y me supo mucho mejor en los labios de Edward, quien me besó con fuerza e intensidad después de haber tomado la bebida de su copa.<br>—Te amo —pronunció y yo sólo pude imitarlo, deshaciéndome en su boca y sintiendo mi corazón henchido de felicidad.

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**_

—Tengo que ir al servicio —le dije a Edward en el oído.  
>—¿Tiene que ser un secreto?<br>—Sí —golpeé su hombro juguetonamente y reí cuando me sacó la lengua—. Ahora regreso.  
>—Ocupa el de la segunda planta Bells, el de aquí abajo está en reforma.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>Recorrí la casa un tanto desconcertada, pues no la conocía del todo bien. Alice se había mudado hace poco y yo sólo había estado un par de veces en su nuevo hogar, por lo que me vi en la obligación de abrir unas cuantas puertas antes. Era una casa mediana, con dormitorios grandes y decoración austera, aunque Alice se había encargado de darle su propio estilo y un poco más de color y viveza. Los muebles eran modernos y todo estaba tan perfectamente colocado que temía tocar hasta las paredes. La limpieza reinaba en cada rincón y el suave aroma a chocolate te envolvía completamente.<br>Me equivoqué dos veces; en la primera fui a dar a la habitación de invitados, decorada en tonos morados de diferente gama, y en la segunda con una especie de sala que parecía una pequeña biblioteca. Estaba repleta de estanterías llenas de libros y una mesa de cerezo para unas cuatro personas.

Me gustó mucho la decoración. Su casa carecía de excesos y era completamente personal, mostrando claramente como era Alice: organizada, elegante y meticulosa.  
>No pude evitar sonreír cuando finalmente acerté con la tercera puerta y di con el cuarto de baño y como no me encontré con una estancia pulcra y delicada. Predominaban los tonos blancos y turquesas. Los azulejos estaban formados por pequeños cuadrados dentro de cada uno de ellos, que a la vez formaban una especie de olas en la parte baja.<p>

Predominaban la elegancia y el buen gusto organizados en tonos fríos y neutros que te envolvían y te trasportaban, como si te encontraras en el mar, rodeada de peces y agua cristalina.  
>Escuché algunas voces en el pasillo, como si se estaran despidiendo unos de otros y unas cuantas risas muy estruendosas.<p>

Al salir vi a dos mujeres y un hombre yéndose por el final del pasillo y a una mujer alta que los despedía.  
>Mi cara mostró todo el horror que sentía en cuanto se giró y pude ver con claridad su rostro.<p>

Percibí sus ojos abrirse en cuanto me reconoció, pero la sorpresa rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa lobuna y una mirada terrorífica y malvada. Empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección, en la que yo me había quedado completamente estática y sin siquiera poder parpadear.  
>—Que sorpresa más agradable —dijo sonriendo con suspicacia—, pero si es Isabella Swan, nada más y nada menos que la mosquita muerta Swan.<br>Su mirada mostraba desprecio y sus pasos eran firmes y seguros, contrarios a los míos. Cuando finalmente pude moverme empecé a retroceder a la par que ella avanzaba.  
>—No te acerques… —pronuncié.<br>—¿Tienes miedo Isabella?, ¿dónde quedó toda tu valentía?  
>No le contesté, lo único que quería era alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible, porque sabía que su presencia no traería nada bueno.<br>—Aléjate.  
>—Eres patética.<br>Se rio con fuerza cuando yo ya no pude seguir retrocediendo al haber chocado contra una pared.

—Me alegra que me muestres tanto respeto. —Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y me miró con desdén.  
>—Tú ni siquiera mereces eso —dije entre dientes después de haber tomado una profunda bocanada de aire.<br>Necesitaba enfrentarla y no dejarla amedrentarme tan fácilmente. Una vez la dejé ganar, una sola vez logró acabar conmigo y derrotarme hasta convertirme en mísero polvo. Esta vez no, esta vez tenía que luchar por mi integridad.  
>—¿Quién dice que no lo merezco?<br>—¿Ya se te olvidó todo lo que hiciste, de lo que fuiste capaz? Eres una persona ruin y destructora que no merece nada. —La miré con asco y rabia, sintiéndome furiosa al recordar sus canalladas.  
>—No lo he olvidado, ¿pretendes que olvide algo tan divertido?<br>—¿Divertido? Estás completamente loca. —Le lancé una fría mirada llena de rencor.  
>—Créeme Isabella, pudimos hacerte más, pero nos diste pena.<p>

Por un momento pude percibir en su mirada alguna especie de remordimiento, pero desapareció tan rápido que pude asegurar que habían sido imaginaciones mías.  
>—¿Quisieron hacerme más?<br>—Oh sí, mucho más, pero ya fue bastante contigo. Fuiste una presa muy fácil y manejable.  
>—Eres una maldita zorra. —Espeté. La sangre hirvió dentro de mi cuerpo.<p>

—¡Cállate! —su mirada se alzó y mostró superioridad.

—No pienso callar las verdades nunca más —mi voz nunca había sonado tan decidida—. Tal vez antes fui una estúpida que se dejó manipular por ustedes, que no supo defenderse por ser demasiado benevolente con quien no lo merecía. Pero escúchame bien, nunca más me dejaré manipular, y mucho menos por una persona rastrera como tú.  
>—¿Quieres que te aplauda mosquita muerta?, ¿a quién intentas engañar con este discursito? Sé perfectamente cuanto te afectó, y sé que todavía no has sido capaz de superarlo. Tan sólo te convertirse en un saco lleno de inseguridades.<p>

La miré perpleja, no comprendiendo como es que sabía que realmente era así. No la había visto en años, no había tenido ningún contacto con ella, por lo que era incomprensible que supiera tanto de mí y muchos menos de mi personalidad.  
>—Tú no sabes nada de mí —dije entre dientes—. Tampoco te creas un ser tan superior. Olvidé lo que me hicieron y logré salir adelante.<br>—Sigue engañándote mosquita muerta.  
>—Deja de llamarme así.<br>—¿Y cómo prefieres que te llame?, ¿frígida?, ¿santurrona?, ¿mogijata?  
>—¡Cállate la puta boca! —le grité desesperada.<br>—¿Te duelen las verdades?, ¿te duele que te recuerde que todo te pasó por ser una niña tonta que no supo complacer a su hombre, que no fue capaz de mantenerlo a su lado por ser demasiado puritana, o mucho peor, inútil e inservible?  
>—No te creas que por eso vas a tener algún derecho sobre mí, o que vas poder controlarme nuevamente. Los años han pasado y yo no permitiré que me pisotees otra vez.<p>

Antes siempre callaba todas mis opiniones, siempre aceptaba las cosas tal y como venían. Pero ahora ya no, el tiempo me había ayudado a madurar y a fortalecerme. Tenía mis complejos y mis propios monstruos interiores, y eso me hacía dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no me dejaría vencer, no nuevamente. Me había hecho una promesa sentenciadora a mí misma. Me juré derrotar a esas dos personas que arruinaron mi juventud, que destruyeron pedazo a pedazo todo lo que yo era y que pisotearon mi autoestima. No ganarían, esta vez sería yo la vencedora, costase lo que costase.

—Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Estás rota, dañada, no hay nada bueno en ti y nunca lograrás ser una persona íntegra. Tienes un pasado y te perseguirá por siempre.  
>—Yo no hice nada malo.<br>—Eres merecedora de todo lo que te hicimos. Deberías de estar agradecida, al menos espero que te sirviera de lección y que hayas aprendido un poco, por lo menos en la práctica, porque físicamente eres repugnante.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sus palabras dieron de lleno en mis recuerdos, en todo lo que me habían gritado, en todas las veces que me lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio, hasta hacer que me lo creyera y que no pudiera encontrar algo bueno en mí.  
>—Tus palabras ya no significan nada.<br>—¿Te has visto acaso? Estás temblando como una pequeña y asustadiza niña pequeña. Te jodimos Isabella, te dejamos tan increíblemente jodida que nunca podrás ser quien eras, nunca podrás ser una persona normal.  
>—Di lo que quieras, repítelo cuantas veces te haga falta si eso se te hace feliz. No me lo creeré y no lograrás vencerme. Ya no me afectas, ni tú ni él. Sois parte del pasado, y os quedaréis ahí para siempre.<br>—Eres tan mala mentirosa… Me das pena.  
>—Tus palabras no son más que el desgaste de tus fuerzas.<br>—Anhelas destruirnos Isabella, estás ansiosa por vencernos, por vernos derrotados y tan destruidos como tú quedaste, pero créeme una cosa, eso nunca sucederá, no eres lo suficiente como para triunfar.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo con desprecio, como si estara mirando un trozo sin vida de algún objeto sin el mínimo valor.  
>—No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un completo desastre.<br>—Y tú sigues siendo una perra.  
>—Oh, la gatita saca sus uñas.<br>—Desaparece de mi vida, lárgate.  
>—¿Pretendes que acabe tan rápido con la diversión?, ¿qué conseguirás con que desaparezca? Dímelo, explícamelo.<br>—No te interesa.  
>—Yo estás dañada, nunca serás una mujer completa, estás llena de defectos y nadie mirará algo bueno en ti. Te usarán y después te desecharán como la basura que eres.<br>—No soy peor que tú.  
>—No estás ni de cerca de parecerte a mí.<p>

Sus ojos me recorrieron por segunda vez, reflejando asco y repulsión.

—Odiaría parecerme a ti.  
>—Aprende a mentir mosquita muerta. Durante toda tu vida deseabas ser como yo, tener mi seguridad y mi belleza, mi buen criterio, mi fortaleza y aunque sea un poco de mi belleza.<br>—No eres más que una ególatra que no mira más allá de su propia sombra.  
>—Pero tengo todo lo que deseo. Sólo necesito chasquear los dedos para tener a cualquier hombre que quiera y tenerlo arrodillado a mis pies.<br>—Puedes tener toda la belleza que te dé la gana, pero sólo sirves para una cosa. Los hombres te utilizan y te dejan a un lado, como un objeto inservible al que no mirarán por segunda vez.  
>—Tú no sabes nada de mi vida. —Sus dientes rechinaron.<br>—Es muy predecible. Eres la típica tonta con cuerpo de Barbie que se deja comprar por un par de joyas, dinero o halagos.

No dije nada más, me alejé de ella y empecé a caminar en su dirección contraria, no queriendo perder más tiempo en banalidades.

—Siempre huyendo de todo Isabella —dijo con maldad.

—No huyo de nada, simplemente no le sigo el juego a mujerzuelas como tú.

—La santurrona Isabella siempre quedando bien con sus palabras.  
>—Sólo se trata de tener un poco más de dignidad y de clase.<br>—¿Acaso te ha llevado muy lejos eso? —se rio con malicia.  
>—Tengo todo lo que deseo ahora y ha sido gracias a mi propio esfuerzo.<p>

—Oh sí, no voy a contradecirte en eso. Ya vi al hombre que has logrado embaucar y no sé ni de qué manera, pero no permanecerá a tu lado por mucho tiempo —me desafió—. No estando yo aquí para impedirlo.

—Ni siquiera pienses en acercártel.  
>—Será mío fácilmente Isabella. Lo tendré en la palma de mi mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dalo por hecho.<p>

—¡Eso no pasará nunca! —le grité—. Edward es mi novio, que te quedé eso bien claro. La clase de mujeres como tú no son su estilo.

Se rio estruendosamente.  
>—¿Y cuál es su estilo?, ¿tú?, ¿la penosa y horrible Isabella?<br>—No lograrás alejarlo de mi lado. —Mi frase no sonó para nada segura, pues el miedo e inseguridad empezaban a llenar mis venas.

—Ni siquiera estás segura de eso Isabella. Él caerá pronto ante mis encantos, estoy segura de que está contigo por mera diversión. Son tan opuestos que se ven ridículos.

Ni siquiera supe que pasó por mi mente en ese momento. Sólo fui consciente de que lo vi todo rojo, que la furia nublaba mi mente y mi mirada y que de repente mi mano impactó fuertemente en su mejilla.

Se llevó la palma de su mano a su enrojecida mejilla y la frotó.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, puta! —chilló mientras elevaba su mano para intentar devolverme el golpe.

Sujeté su muñeca fuertemente y la miré desafiante.  
>—Que sea la última vez que te interpones en mi camino, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida y tampoco cerca de Edward. Desaparece como siempre lo haces.<p>

Solté su muñeca con repulsión y le lancé una mirada llena de ira antes de girarme para regresar junto a Edward.  
>Intenté convencerme de que ella no podría alejarlo de mí, porque sería el momento más doloroso y destructor que me tocaría vivir.<p>

Sabía que si se lo proponía podría arrebatarme a Edward, y eso no me dejaba para nada tranquila. Confiaba en él, confiaba en su amor hacia mí, pero aunque me costara admitirlo ella era una mujer más hermosa que yo y mejor en todos los aspectos.

—Seguro que a James le interesara saber donde puede encontrarte. —Me giré en el acto.

—No vas a decirle nada. No quiero volver a verlo y menos que sepa donde estoy. Déjame vivir mi vida en paz. Ya bastante dañaron mi juventud. Desaparece y olvídate de mí.  
>Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sabía que ante James no podría vencer.<p>

—Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme o exigirme nada. —Me dijo antes de estampar fuertemente su mano en mi mejilla. Mi rostro se giró por la fuerza de su ataque y mi mejilla izquierda ardió como si la quemaran con fuego.

Con toda la rabia contenida, por lo que me había hecho y por estarse involucrando nuevamente, me abalancé hacia ella, logrando tirarla al suelo en un duro golpe. Quedó debajo de mi cuerpo y pude ver ojos desorbitados y llenos de incredulidad, incluso llenos de temor.

Volví a estampar mi mano en su mejilla con toda la fuerza que pude. Vi como su piel se puso roja automáticamente al igual que mi mano.  
>Nunca quise pegarme de esta forma con ella, estaba totalmente en contra de la violencia, pero en este momento la furia me cegaba, solo quería venganza.<p>

Ella intentaba librase de mi pataleando, moviendo sus brazos con fuerza y su cuerpo con nulos resultados. Estiró su mano para agarrar mi pelo y le dio un fuerte tirón que me hizo detenerme, aunque rápidamente solté su mano.

—Eres una maldita que se ha buscado esto. No has hecho más que arruinarme la vida. Me la destruiste entera y no te dolió nada nuestros tiempos de amistad.  
>Mis palabras eran gritos mezclados con rabia y dolor. Esta no era yo, era consciente de ello, me estaba dejando dominar por mi parte violenta y llena de rencor y rabia. Tan sólo buscaba venganza por todo lo que me hicieron, por todo el dolor que me infringieron. Era como una forma de escape a todos los malos sentimientos que había guardado y callado por tanto tiempo.<br>Me destruyeron tan dañinamente que en ese momento no me veía más que como una máquina cuyo único objetivo era acabar con ella, con Victoria.

Mis manos se movieron furiosas contra sus mejillas. Una de ellas tiró de su pelo arrancándole un desgarrador grito de lo más profundo de su garganta.  
>Logró hacer fuerza con sus piernas a la vez que tiraba de mi pelo, haciendo que mis movimientos se detuvieran y dejándome en una posición débil.<br>—No me toques —jadeó con rabia a la par que sus uñas atravesaban mi mejilla, arañándola y rasgando mi piel, provocando que pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaran.  
>El dolor sólo incrementó mi ira y logré darle un jalón a su ropa, provocando que los tirantes de su vestido se rompieran.<br>—¡Maldita Isabella! —Su mano se estampó en mi nariz y sus uñas rasgaron mi blusa.  
>Logró hacernos girar y mi cabeza se golpeó en el suelo, arañó mis brazos pero rápidamente volvimos a la posición inicial.<p>

—¡Bella! —el gritó proveniente de esa voz tan conocida para mí invadió mis tímpanos, aunque no me hicieron detenerme. Ni siquiera su presencia logró pararme. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin control, como si un botón automático hubiera sido pulsado. Mis manos fueron a su cuello y lo apreté con fuerza, viendo como dejaba de respirar.  
>Sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y dejé de sentir el cuerpo de Victoria bajo el mío. Me vi pataleando sin poder tocar el suelo con mis pies.<p>

—¡Suéltame! —grité mientras me removía insistentemente. —Aún no he terminado con ella. ¡Suéltame! —chillé con todo la energía que pudo emitir mi garganta.

Edward apretó más mi cuerpo con sus brazos y, ante su toque, sentí como la conciencia volvió a mí, deteniéndome.

Mi respiración era errática y entrecortada. Tomaba profundas bocanas de aire.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —cuestionó Edward con voz dura.

—Eres una malnacida Isabella. —Contestó la histérica voz de Victoria después de ponerse de pie.

Puede apreciar sus mejillas rojas y su pelo alborotado además de cómo sujetaba su vestido que había quedado inservible.  
>A pesar de todo, de verla con heridas y con la ropa rota, y de sentir a mi conciencia atacándome por dejarme llevar por la violencia y no por el raciocinio no me arrepentí de nada. Había logrado descargar una parte de la furia que sentía hacia ella y un poco del dolor y frustración que tenía tantos años acumulándose cada vez más dentro de mí.<br>A lo único a lo que realmente le temía era a la reacción de Edward.

—Darme una explicación ahora mismo. —Exigió Edward.

—Deberías vigilar a la gata de tu novia.

—¿Por qué os estabais pegando con tanta violencia? —su voz era firme.

—James será conocedor de todo lo que me has hecho, ten vigilada tu espalda Isabella. —Eso me enfureció más.

Me removí en los brazos de Edward e intenté abalanzarme de nuevo hacia Victoria.

—¡Basta de amenazas! —la furiosa voz de Edward me hizo frenarme en seco—. Estaros quietas las dos ya. Debería de daros vergüenza lo que estabais haciendo.

—Me vengaré por esto maldita. —Gritó Victoria antes de salir corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido.

Después de su huída el silencio reinó entre los dos, mi cuerpo temblaba aún entre sus brazos y su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía.

—¿Me vas a explicar que sucedió aquí? —me giró en un rápido movimiento que me mareó y enfrentó nuestras miradas.

—Ed-Edward yo… —las palabras se negaban a abandonar mi garganta.

—Sí tú, Bella, ¿por qué estabas golpeando a esa mujer? —Su pregunta me dolió más que los golpes de Victoria.

—Ed-Edward… Ehh… yo… —Sentí mis ojos aguarse ante la desesperación de no saber como explicárselo.

—Habla Bella —casi gritó en mi cara removiendo mi cuerpo—. Sólo quiero que me des una explicación razonable para justificar tu comportamiento. No entiendo como fuiste capaz de golpearla de esa forma. ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza?, ¿es que no te dabas cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo, de la tremenda barbaridad que provocaste? —Su voz fue filosa.

Mi corazón se iba trisando según avanzaban sus preguntas.

Edward no conocía nada de mi pasado, no sabía nada de mí ni de quien me atormentaba, ni nada por lo que había tenido que atravesar debido a la maldad de James y Victoria, pero aún así la defendía a ella, siempre era ella.  
>Ni siquiera me había preguntado si yo estaba bien o si ella era la que me había atacado primero, no, lo único que hizo fue atacarme con sus preguntas inquisidoras y no darme un poquito del beneficio de la duda.<br>De él no me esperaba esto. No me esperaba que primero se preocupara por ella y que me dejara a mí de lado, como pasaba con todo el mundo. Toda la confianza que le tenía y lo que me juró careció de sentido en ese momento.

—N-no puedo explicártelo… —susurré agachando la mirada. Me sentía dolida y traicionada y no estaba en condiciones de contarle nada de mi pasado. Prefería callar.

—No me empieces de nuevo con tus tonterías, explícate. Aún no puedo creerme que ye haya encontrado de a golpes contra aquella mujer. ¿Qué pasa contigo Bella?, ¿qué problema tienes? —Su furia era tal que no comprendía todo lo que me estaba lastimando.  
>Mis ojos dejaron escapar las silenciosas lágrimas que se negaban a salir.<p>

Definitivamente Edward no comprendía nada, nunca lo hizo. Me juzgaba como todos lo habían hecho y me corroboró que jamás podría fiarme de nadie. Nunca me comprendería o entendería por todo lo que tuve que pasar. Sus palabras diciéndome que sería paciente y que me amaba perdieron completo valor, y me di cuenta de lo equivocada estaba con respecto a sus sentimientos.

"¿Verdaderamente Victoria tenía razón?, ¿era solo un entretenimiento para él?"  
>Mi mayor error fue enamorarme e intentar creer que me llegaría a comprender o que al menos lo entendería. Ahora comprendía que nunca me quiso, que su amor era tan falso como sus juramentos.<br>Mis pensamientos me enfurecieron, su comportamiento me enfureció.

—Estoy esperando —dijo con desdén.

—¡Ella arruinó mi vida, es una de las causantes de mis complejos y de mi baja autoestima, de todo mi dolor. Se encargó de que mi juventud fuera desastrosa y terrible y de que ahora sea una persona insegura y desconfiada, pero ya veo lo poco que te importo o que te interesan mis explicaciones. Yo sólo me estaba defendiendo. Sé que hice mal, pero me dejé llevar por el rencor y sólo pensé en venganza. Pero ya da igual, eres libre de correr detrás de ella para poder consolarla. —Sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos.

—Yo siempre soy la mala de la película, la persona cruel y despiadada, pues genial, olvídate de mí y corre detrás de ella a comprobar que no le haya hecho demasiado daño. Sabía que no podía bajar mis barreras y mucho menos confiar en nadie.

Me solté de su agarre y lo desafié. Sequé mis traicioneras lágrimas y me alejé más de su lado.

La sorpresa e incredulidad se vio reflejada en su rostro. Su mirada expresaba culpa y dolor mas no me afectó, nada lo haría ahora. Otra lágrima surcó mi rostro y junto a ella le acompañaron más. Quise detenerlas pero no pude. El dolor en mi cuerpo era irresistible, y sólo entendí que estaba destinada a aprender de mis errores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello people! :)<strong>_

_**Por fin les dejo un nuevo capítulo :P**_

_**Sé que me he tardado años en publicar, pero con las clases y toda la rutina me ha sido imposible centrarme. No les quería entregar un capítulo pésimo.**_

_**Como recompensa les entrego uno largo y lleno de novedades.**_

_**No odien a Edward por esto, recuerden que en el paraíso también se cometen errores, se juzga sin conocer y se daña a la persona amada.**_

_**El próximo capítulo lo explicará todo. Se avecinan los problemas y la verdad está a nada de ser descubierta. .  
>Comenten y cuéntenme que les pareció. <strong>_

_**Kisses.  
>By: K. Crazy Cullen.<strong>_


	18. Secretos del pasado

**_~.~...*...*...: Capítulo 17: Secretos del pasado. :...*...*...~.~_**

**Pov Edward:**

_Me solté de su agarre y lo desafié. Sequé mis traicioneras lágrimas y me alejé más de su lado. _

_La sorpresa e incredulidad se vio reflejada en su rostro. Su mirada expresaba culpa y dolor mas no me afectó, nada lo haría ahora. Otra lágrima surcó mi rostro y junto a ella le acompañaron más. Quise detenerlas pero no pude. El dolor en mi cuerpo era irresistible, y sólo entendí que estaba destinada a aprender de mis errores. _

El calor se evaporó de mi cuerpo instantáneamente cuando ella se zafó del agarre de mi mano y se alejó de mi cuerpo. Un sudor frío y espeluznante recorrió mi espina dorsal, haciéndome estremecer. La miré con súplica, sabiendo que todo lo que le había dicho no estaba para nada justificado. Por un momento la cordura abandonó mi cerebro y escupí palabras que no sentía para nada y que, además, sabía la habían herido profundamente.  
>Me cegué completamente. Verla en el suelo, encima de aquella desconocida, golpeándola con rabia y fuerza me desconcertó tanto que el impacto me hizo perder la cordura por unos minutos, que fueron más que suficientes para echar todo lo que habíamos construido por la borda.<p>

Su mirada estaba puesta sobre mí, con tanta potencia que aparté mis ojos de su rostro, como un completo cobarde. Sabía que merecía una explicación, algo, pero no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna. Ver sus lágrimas cayendo con tanta velocidad por su rostro me enmudeció y me hizo querer golpearme por haber sido un completo idiota con ella.  
>Tenía un concepto de Bella, tan completamente diferente a lo que vieron mis ojos que me desconecté de mi verdadero yo y quise exigir respuestas con violencia. Sabía que su pasado no fue el más tranquilo o limpio y, aunque se había negado a contármelo, me hacía una liguera idea de lo mal que debió pasarlo para haberse comportado de esa manera brusca y tan diferente a como es habitualmente: dulce, amorosa y amable.<p>

Sentí un aura a mi alrededor, como si una nube espesa se hubiera posicionado sobre mis hombros, aprisionando mi cuerpo con fuerza y haciendo que me sitiera pero a cada segundo que pasaba.  
>Escuché un hondo jadeo cargado de tristeza y desesperación, por lo que me obligué a elevar la mirada y a enfrentarme a sus orbes chocolate. Lo que vi se clavó como dagas en todo mi ser.<br>Ya no poseía ese dulce tono amable y bondadoso. Ahora sus ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas, se veían oscuros y tétricos. Había una capa de dureza sobre ellos, y yo sabía que tan sólo era una barrera para esconderse de mí y para protegerse, como si yo fuera a ser tan estúpido como para volver a dañarla.  
>Aún así, a pesar de su gruesa barrera, yo fui capaz de ver más allá, y no me pasó inadvertido el brillo de decepción y dolor que había en el fondo de su mirada. Verla así, tan dolida y rota, fue como un latigazo que hizo vibrar mi cuerpo tan potentemente que sentí desesperación.<br>Imaginar todo lo que atravesaba su mente ahora mismo me dolió en lo más profundo, sabiendo que estaría imaginando que no la amaba como le había jurado y que sólo estaba jugando con ella.

Perdí su confianza, aquella que le costó tanto otorgarme, en tan poco tiempo que supe que recuperarla, si es que me lo permitía, me llevaría un gran esfuerzo, uno que estaba dispuesto a hacer incluso con los ojos cerrados y en contra de su voluntad. No podía perderla, la idea de no volver a estar con ella me dañó tanto que yo también sentí las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos.

Cavé hondo en sus heridas, sin dignarme a pensar en el daño que le causaba. Hasta que no vi sus llagas sangrando no fui capaz de detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. Un incómodo silencio se estableció entre nosotros. Sus ojos me pedían una explicación, pero yo no podía dársela porque no existía. Mi comportamiento no tenía explicación alguna, sólo actué sin cabeza y ahora estaba muy arrepentido. En cuestión de minutos cambié su sonrisa, su felicidad y su mirada amorosa por un conjunto de sentimientos que sólo trasmitían dolor e incredulidad.

Negó con la cabeza con un movimiento casi imperceptible que, si no fuera porque la observaba con completo escrutinio, hubiera pasado desapercibido para mí. Secó el rastro de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras no dejaba de negar. Finalmente apartó su mirada de la mía y lentamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos, dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones del final. Su cuerpo se contoneaba en pequeños movimientos y parecía como si sus piernas no fueran capaces de sostener su propio peso. Capté que una zona del encaje de su vestido estaba rasgada y que unos cuantos brillantes que lo acompañaban habían sido jalados con furia, dándolos de sí y arrancándolos de la tela. Me estremecí.  
>Mi cerebro por fin logró mandarle órdenes a mis piernas y estas avanzaron apresuradas. En un par de zancadas la alcancé. Tomé su brazo derecho y lo apreté con la suficiente fuerza como para detener su caminar.<p>

—Suéltame Edward —su voz fría me estremeció.

—Bella… —susurré—. Por favor, perdóname. Te-tenemos que hablarlo… —Mi tono de voz era suplicante.

—Suéltame. —Repitió con menor convicción.

—Bella… —le susurré con voz quebrada.

—No…

—Por favor… —sentí mis ojos aguarse por la desesperación de sentir que la había perdido—. Déjame explicártelo.

—Suéltame. —Repitió por tercera vez.  
>Y lo hice. Hice caso a su única petición. No podía retenerla en contra de su voluntad. Que hiciera lo que me pedía es lo mínimo que se merecía.<p>

—Tengo que irme. Tengo que irme ahora mismo de aquí.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y hacia adelante, como si se encontrara perdida y buscara una salida desesperadamente. Removió su cabello y parpadeó con velocidad.

—¿Irte?  
>—Necesito salir de aquí, de este sitio, lejos de ella, lejos de todos.<br>Hablaba sin control. Se encontraba completamente ida, como en trance.  
>—¿Bella?, ¿estás bien? —Me sentí hipócrita haciéndole esa pregunta.<br>—Ella lo va a llamar, él vendrá a por mí nuevamente y no podré detenerlo. Nadie podrá detenerlo.  
>—¿Quién va a venir?<br>—Todo se está repitiendo otra vez y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.  
>Murmuró otras frases que no logré comprender. Su comportamiento me preocupaba sobremanera y lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer.<p>

—Bella, Bella reacciona por favor.  
>La agarré por los hombros y la sacudí levemente, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria. Se calló abruptamente y me miró por unos segundos antes de parpadear un par de veces y alejarse de mi toque en un brusco movimiento que me sobresaltó. Me dio la sensación de que mis manos habían quemado su piel.<p>

—N-no, no me toques…  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—T-tú la has defendido a ella, a Victoria.  
>Bajé mi mirada ante sus palabras, comportándome como un completo cobarde.<br>—Nunca me cansaré de decirte cuanto lo siento. Sólo necesito que me perdones.

—¿No comprendes que no puedo perdonarte? Yo… es imposible.

Una sensación de vacío y terror recorrió todo mi cuerpo, descomponiéndolo y dejándome pegado al suelo, recto y petrificado como una estatua.

—Ha-haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, pero por favor…  
>—No se trata de un intercambio de favores. No se trata de nada de eso. La has elegido, a ella…<br>—¡No! —Se sobresaltó ante mi negación—. Nunca elegiría a nadie que no fueras tú. Yo… yo sólo me sentí confundido y no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.  
>—Ella tenía razón… en todo.<br>—¿Qué ha dicho?  
>—Lo sabía, lo sabía todo y por eso estaba tan segura cuando me lo dijo. Te ha estado observando y no falló con su veredicto.<br>—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Pregunté ansioso.  
>—Estás conmigo por entretenimiento, por pura diversión…<br>Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con fuerza, derramándose por sus mejillas y muriendo en sus labios y barbilla.

—Eso es mentira. Créeme por favor, es una mentira enorme.  
>—No, ella tenía razón, acabas de demostrarlo…<br>—No la conozco de nada. Nunca le he visto y mucho menos he hablado con ella. Es la primera vez que la veo, ella no sabe nada de mí y tampoco de lo que siento por ti.  
>Bella iba a protestar, pero algo de lo que dije la dejó muda y la hizo llorar mucho más. Analicé mis palabras y no comprendí nada.<br>Se rio, con una risa vacía y sin sentimiento mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de descender por su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y limpió el rastro de estas.  
>—Es verdad, no la conoces, nunca la has visto…<br>—Es así.

—…Nunca has hablado con ella pero sólo bastaron dos segundos para que la defendieras, para que te pusieras de su lado.

Su risa irónica y sus palabras acabaron de enterrarme por completo.  
>—Yo no…<br>—Dime qué fue. ¿Su belleza?, ¿su cuerpo perfecto? Dímelo, merezco saberlo.  
>—No, Bella, no. Estás muy confundida.<br>—Es más alta que yo y más delgada y salta a la vista que mucho más hermosa. No es tan complicado de comprender.  
>Quiso aparentar valentía pero no podía detener sus lágrimas. Me sentía en un callejón sin salida. Un callejón oscuro y tétrico.<br>—No me he fijado en ella. Nunca lo he hecho. No me importa si es más alta o más delgada, o lo que sea que atraviesa tu mente. Sólo me importas tú.  
>—Tienes una manera extraña de demostrarlo.<br>—Sé que he hecho mal, sé que he sido un completo idiota por herirte de esa manera. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a secar sus mejillas.  
>—¿Fue fácil para ti trabajar con tantas mentiras?, ¿has sido sincero durante todo este tiempo?<br>—¿A qué te refieres?  
>—¿Cuánto te divirtió decirme que me amabas, que lo era todo para ti?<br>—Nada de lo que te he dicho ha sido mentira. Nunca jugaría con nadie de esa manera.  
>—¿Te divirtió ganarte mi confianza para luego echarlo todo por la borda?, ¿estás satisfecho con el reto, con el resultado, o quieres más? ¿Hasta dónde pretendías llegar de todas maneras?<br>—Estás siendo incoherente.  
>—Estoy siendo realista. Lo que más me duele es que yo sí lo di todo. Te entregué todo lo que tenía, todo lo que me costó llegar a ser… Para nada…<p>

Sentía que mi corazón estaba siendo destrozado a cuchillazos. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios se clavaba con un veneno hiriente y dañino en mi pecho. La había jodido. Destrocé cada partícula de ella y ahora me las estaba pagando con creces.  
>—¡Detente Bella, detente de una vez!<br>—¡No!  
>Quiso seguir hablando, pero se lo impedí acercándome hacia ella en un rápido movimiento que le cortó el habla. Agarré sus mejillas entre mis manos e hice que su mirada se conectara con la mía.<br>—Te amo, maldita sea. Te amo como jamás pensé que lo haría con nadie. Eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, y no pienso permitir que una mujer que no conozco de nada arruine todo lo que somos, todo lo que hemos logrado. Olvida todo lo que ella te dijo, absolutamente todo porque es mentira. Sólo intentaba herirte, confundirte. La he cagado lo sé, y te pediré perdón cuantas veces haga falta, de la manera que sea. Ahora escúchame bien. Nunca, desde que te conozco, te he dicho una sola mentira. Te amo con toda mi alma y no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

Antes de que pudiera protestar o negarse a mi toque atrapé su boca con la mía en un beso apasionado que nos cortó la respiración a los dos. Degusté su boca, sus labios, su sabor, todo. Me embebí de sus suspiros y de sus intentos de protesta. Le entregué todos mis sentimientos en ese beso, en las caricias que le estaba dando a su mejilla y a su cadera. Le entregué todo lo que había en mí y le demostré que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran lo único de lo que estaba cien por cien seguro. Era lo mejor que he tenido nunca y no pensaba renunciar a ella por un maldito malentendido.  
>La presioné contra mi cuerpo, robándome sus sentidos y sus suspiros.<br>—Lo único de lo que puedo estar completamente seguro es de que te amo, de que no hay ni habrá nadie más que tú. Me complementas. Créeme por favor.  
>Me observó con detenimiento y vi como se resistía a creerme, aunque su corazón latía al mismo compás que el mío.<p>

—No puedo creerte. No debo creerte.  
>Se volvió a alejar de mí y se separó mucho más en esta ocasión, dejándome con las manos en el aire y con la respiración entrecortada. No había vuelta atrás, nada de lo que pudiera decir lograría convencerla.<br>Su mirada parecía perdida en sus recuerdos, en unos dolorosos y atormentados recuerdos que evitaban que volviera a la realidad y al presente. Su cuerpo estaba conmigo, frente a mí, pero su mente no. Su mente se encontraba divagando en el pasado y por alguna razón no parecía poder volver en sí.  
>La había perdido por completo, y me sentía tan aterrado que cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y sin vida. Nada de lo que hiciera lograría volverla en sí. Encontrarse con aquella mujer, con Victoria, le había afectado más que todo lo malo que llegué a decirle. Su pasado se estaba mezclado con su presente y parecía haberla engullido por completo.<p>

—Bella vuelve a mí por favor, te lo suplico.  
>Me miraba con atención pero yo sabía que sus ojos estaban perdidos y que su mirada no estaba puesta en mí.<br>Me acerqué de nuevo, sorprendiéndome de que no se alejara de mí en esta ocasión.  
>—Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, no dejaré que te pase nada.<br>Parpadeó con fuerza y velocidad, demostrándome que ya era consciente de donde se encontraba y de que sus sentidos volvían a funcionar.  
>—Ya los has hecho, ya está pasando.<br>Al desviar la mirada me concentré en otras partes de su rostro que no fueran sus ojos y por primera vez vi el par de arañazos que tenían en las mejillas, las cuales estaban más enrojecidas de lo normal.  
>Acaricié sus pómulos y me estremecí ante su mueca de dolor.<p>

—¿Ella te hizo esto?  
>—Supongo que no es nada comparado con lo que yo le hice.<br>—¿Te duele?  
>—Es un poco tarde para preguntarlo. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estás preocupando.<br>El rencor volvía a apoderarse de ella y yo no iba a culparla nunca de su comportamiento desconfiado y enfadado para conmigo.  
>—Nunca deseé que te pasara nada malo.<br>—No te importo tanto como quieres hacerme creer. No sé por qué estás aquí.  
>—Estoy aquí por ti, porque eres lo más importante que tengo.<br>—Si caminas todo recto y giras a la izquierda podrás encontrar a Victoria. Estará planeando la manera de destruirme nuevamente, quizá te interese ayudarla. O quizá te deje curar las heridas que le provoqué.

Ignoró por completo mis palabras y habló con un tono cargado de odio y rencor que aumentó el escalofrío que atravesaba mi espalada.  
>—Ella no me importa en absoluto. ¿Qué estupidez es esa de creer que haré una especie de pacto con ella para destruirte?<br>—Ya lo has empezado y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta —rio con ironía—. Ve Edward, ve con ella, no te necesito aquí conmigo. Podré recuperarme de esto sola, siempre lo he hecho.  
>—No voy a irme.<br>—Quiero que te alejes. Esto acabó aquí. Nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para nadie y tampoco te haré bien.  
>—No me pidas algo imposible.<br>—No te lo pido, tú lo has decido. Lo elegiste.

—Ha sido un error, un tremendo error.  
>—El error ha sido creer que esto funcionaría, que seríamos capaces de estar juntos sin herirnos.<br>—Podremos con esto. Mi destino es estar junto a ti, por favor…

Vi el amago de negación que quiso hacer y, desesperado porque no encontraba la manera de que me perdonara, la jalé hacia mí en un movimiento para nada delicado y, agarrando sus muñecas debido a su resistencia, la besé con frenesí y pasión. Trasmitiéndole mi miedo a perderla, mi amor hacia ella y mi respuesta a su petición. No la dejaría ir nunca.  
>Insistí con mis labios sobre los suyos, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna de ella. Estaba paralizada, tan quieta como un monumento.<p>

Presioné sus manos entre las mías y acaricié su baja espalda con una de ellas. La pegué hacia mi cuerpo lo máximo posible, pero no reaccionó. Con dolor y frustración me separé de ella y la miré con tristeza.  
>—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?<br>—Llévame a casa, sólo quiero irme a casa.  
>—Pero nosotros…<br>—Se lo pediré a Alice.  
>—¡No!, yo lo haré.<p>

No desperdiciaría ni un momento de estar con ella y de intentar recuperar lo que dañé.

Me pidió cinco minutos y se encerró en lo que imaginé era el cuarto de baño. La esperé apoyado en la pared, resistiendo las ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la dura y fría superficie. Todo estaba demasiado jodido y me aterraba la idea de que era tan catastrófico que no tendría solución.  
>Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y restregué mi frente con mi mano derecha. Quise llorar y gritar por todo el terror que sentía atravesando mis venas.<br>Esperé por lo que se me hicieron unos eternos quince minutos. Cuando salió me dirigió una fugaz mirada que me bastó para darme cuenta de que se había maquillado con más insistencia de la normal. Su piel se veía lisa y sin ningún rastro de los arañazos que tenía en sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban delineados con un negro oscuro que los hacía más grandes y llamativos, pero que no lograba opacar la rojez que poseían y tampoco la tristeza de su mirada. Sus labios tenían un brillo más disimulado y su pelo había sido cepillado con fruición, haciendo desaparecer las hondas naturales de su cabello que se había retocado con una extraña máquina formada por una especie de tubo que se calentaba.  
>Caminó apresuradamente, obligándome a acelerar el paso para seguirla. Dejé una distancia de prudencia para no seguir incomodándola más.<p>

—¿Cariño estás bien? Habéis estado demasiado tiempo ahí arriba.  
>Alice fue la primera en acercarse y en observarla con escrutinio.<br>—Sí, perfectamente, tan sólo bueno… nos entretuvimos.  
>Bella intentó sonreír, pero su tristeza era demasiado grande como para ocultarla.<br>—Déjalos Al, no quieres saber lo que estaban haciendo. —Emmet se carcajeó.  
>—No seas bobo, tan sólo mirábamos la casa. Te está quedando preciosa.<br>—Lo sé. Bryan me está ayudando, tiene un gusto exquisito.  
>—Hace lo mismo que cualquier otro decorador pero cobra el doble. —Jasper protestó.<br>—Él sólo está envidioso porque no puede colaborar.  
>—Está haciendo un buen trabajo, me alegro de que esté quedando como siempre deseaste. —Alice abrazó a Bella en señal de agradecimiento.<p>

—¿Te has maquillado? —Rosalie miró inquisitoriamente a Bella.  
>—Oh, sólo… sólo me retoqué un poco. He visto tu nuevo maquillaje y no pude resistirme. Lo siento Al.<br>—No te preocupes nena, no me importa. Puedes usarlo cuando quieras. MAC se encargó de enviarme un arsenal de sus productos nuevos por haberlos promocionado en la nueva convención. Ya sabes que mi segunda pasión después de los animales es el maquillaje.  
>—Los productos son increíbles.<br>—Han quedado muy bien.  
>Alice quiso tocar la mejilla de Bella justo en la zona donde tenía la herida y esta se alejó con brusquedad. Todos la miraron con extrañeza.<br>—¿Qué pasa?  
>—Oh, nada, nada, es que siento que lo vas a estropear y me ha costado un poco que quede bien, ya sabes que no tengo mucha mano para el maquillaje.<br>—Eres tan extraña cuando te lo propones, ya te dije que te enseñaría cuando quisieras.  
>—Lo tendré en cuenta.<p>

Bella hizo su máximo esfuerzo por sonreír y todos la imitaron, lo que no impidió que la estancia se llenara de un silencio pesado e incómodo.  
>—Venir a la mesa, mi madre ha traído pastas caseras típicas de Italia. Se ven deliciosas. Haré un poco de café.<br>—No-nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya. Hemos estado madrugando mucho estos días y estamos cansados.  
>—Aún es pronto.<br>—Vendremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?  
>Alice nos miró a ambos y a nuestra rara lejanía. No estábamos abrazados como siempre y mucho menos sonreíamos con sinceridad. Yo ni siquiera había abierto la boca. Estaba callado y expectante detrás de Bella.<br>—¿Está todo bien? —Todos se pusieron serios al instante.  
>—Por supuesto, sólo es el cansancio. Muero de sueño.<p>

Bella retrocedió unos pasos y agarró mi mano con la mayor naturalidad posible. Reaccioné de inmediato y me aferré a su toque. La jalé con delicadeza hacia mí y rodeé su cintura.  
>Nuestros actos llamaron más la atención del grupo.<br>—Nos vemos el lunes en la clínica, ¿vale?  
>—Está bien.<br>Nos despedimos de todos con velocidad y salimos con paso apresurado. Bella se separó de mi agarre en cuanto atravesamos la puerta en un para nada delicado movimiento. Rechiné los dientes.  
>—Ey, ¿a dónde vas? —No me respondió, siguió caminando en dirección contraria al coche—. ¡Bella!<br>Troté hacia ella y agarré su mano.  
>—No quiero ir contigo, déjame. —Se zafó con brusquedad y caminó con mayor velocidad.<br>Maldije entre dientes y me culpé por haber creído que su acercamiento dentro de la casa significó una nueva oportunidad.

La vi marcharse a pesar de mis llamados. Corrí hacia el coche y arranqué con velocidad. Me acerqué con cuidado hacia su posición pero ella ni se inmutó, siguió caminando sin ni siquiera mirarme.

—¡Bella sube al coche!  
>Me ignoró como si se tratara de una piedra más en el camino.<p>

Volví a gritar por la ventanilla mientras tenía cuidado en no apretar demasiado el acelerador. Estaba enfadado, confuso y asustado.  
>—¡Bella!<br>—¡Vete!  
>—¡Sube al maldito coche! No arreglaremos nada así.<br>—No quiero arreglar nada, vete ya.  
>Caminó con más velocidad y yo golpeé el claxon con fuerza, haciéndola sobresaltarse.<p>

Tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que temí por la integridad de mis músculos.

Siguió caminando en línea recta como si se conociera el camino a la perfección. No estaba extremadamente lejos, pero andando le llevaría por lo menos una hora. No iba a seguir permitiendo esa clase de comportamiento infantil en ella. Nada conseguiría huyendo de los problemas y mucho menos la iba a dejar escapar de mí. Lo había echado todo a perder pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar todo de lado y a desaparecer de su vida sin más, sin luchar o sin insistir.

Toqué un par de veces más el claxon pero no conseguí nada nuevo. Ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada, una simple mirada. Caminaba con paso apresurado y yo temía por su integridad. Al menos era tarde y la carretera estaba vacía.  
>Maldije con furia y tracé un plan con velocidad en mi mente. Aceleré un poco más y sobrepasé su posición. Pude ver por el retrovisor como me miraba y después negaba con la cabeza.<p>

Detuve el coche cuando me encontraba a una distancia prudente de ella y cuando estuvo cerca del coche me bajé con velocidad. No se esperaba mis movimientos  
>por lo que soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando me incliné para agarrar sus piernas y colocarla sobre mi hombro. Ignoré sus pataleos y sus gritos.<p>

—¡Bájame, bájame ahora mismo!  
>—¡No pienso hacerlo!<br>Pataleó con fuerza obligándome a sujetarla con más resistencia.  
>—No estoy jugando Edward.<br>—Nada de esto es un jodido juego.  
>—Estás logrando que te odie.<br>—Bien, eso no cambia que yo te ame.

Gritó con fuerza cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto y la lancé dentro sin demasiada delicadeza. Golpeó el cristal cuando cerré la puerta y le puse seguro. Corrí hacia el otro lado y subí rápidamente.

—¡Estás loco!  
>—Estoy jodidamente loco por ti. —Siseé entre dientes.<br>—Eso es mentira.

—Nada de lo que digas cambiará lo que siento por ti.  
>—Haberlo pensando antes.<br>—Ya te he pedido perdón.  
>—Es fácil para ti, ¿verdad?<br>—¿De qué hablas?  
>—Crees que con decir lo siento ya todo está solucionado. No es así de fácil. Soy mucho más complicada que eso.<br>—No pienso perderte, ni siquiera por un día. La cagué, ¿vale? Y me arrepiento como el infierno por todo lo que dije, pero no pienso perderte y tampoco alejarme de ti. Si tengo que encerrarte en una habitación conmigo que así sea. Me aprovecharé de cada momento de debilidad que tengas para que me perdones, porque no pienso renunciar a ti, te amo demasiado para eso.

Respiré entrecortadamente tras esas palabras, aunque tampoco giré para observar su reacción. Nos quedamos abruptamente callados y con la respiración entrecortada. Me concentré en conducir correctamente y en intentar no fruncir tanto el ceño.

Conduje hacia su casa por pura costumbre y me di cuenta de la dirección que había tomado cuando vislumbré las primeras casas adosadas de su vecindario.  
>La había escuchado sollozar en alguna parte del camino pero no pude prestarle toda la atención que merecía. Prefería llegar a casa y hacerlo todo con calma y correctamente. No quería pasar la noche alejado de ella y no había bromeado para nada cuando la <em>amenacé<em> con encerrarla en una habitación junto a mí. Utilizaría todo lo que se me ocurriera para recuperarla, porque la sola idea de que terminara con todo me tenía tan aterrado que no podía razonar con claridad.

En cuanto aparqué frente al portal ambos nos quedamos en silencio y sin saber qué hacer. Quise hablar, pero antes de siquiera intentar procesar qué es lo que iba a decirle ella quitó el seguro del coche y se bajó con movimientos torpes, lo que no impidió que cerrara con fuerza la puerta del coche. Imité sus movimientos y me coloqué detrás de ella mientras rebuscaba las llaves en su bolso. Yo no dije nada y ella tampoco a pesar de que me sentía tras su espalda. Cuando encontró las llaves y abrió la puerta se decidió a encararme.  
>—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?<br>—Entrar contigo. Creo que quedó bastante claro que no iba a permitir que te alejaras de mí.  
>—¿Y qué pasa si te digo que no quiero que entres?<br>—Que ignoraré todo lo que me digas.

—Te has convertido en un hombre de las cavernas, ¿vas a obligarme a todo o qué?  
>—Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que me perdones y todo vuelva a la normalidad, y si eso supone hacerlo contra tu voluntad… créeme, no me importará.<p>

Inhaló una gran bocana de aire y respiró profundamente, supongo que procesando lo que acababa de decirle e intentando contestar a mis palabras.  
>—Bella… —agarré su mano con delicadeza— hemos conseguido algo demasiado bonito para romperlo, para ignorarlo como si no valiera nada. No nos hagas esto por favor, no lo pongas más difícil.<br>—No he sido yo la que lo ha estropeado todo.  
>—¿Crees que no lo sé?<br>Se quedó callada por lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo y, tras suspirar nuevamente, asintió y me miró fijamente.  
>—Está bien pasa, aclaremos todo esto.<br>—Gracias.  
>—No puedo prometerte nada Edward, realmente no sé lo que va a pasar.<p>

—Me basta con esta oportunidad. Lograré que vuelvas a confiar en mí.  
>Deposité un casto beso en su mejilla y pude percibir su tenue sonrisa cuando se giró para entrar en la casa. Cogí aire profundamente y me llené de valentía. Nada de lo que pasara dentro resultaría fácil.<p>

Caminamos directamente hacia su habitación tras haber saludado con menos efusividad de la normal a Bear, Mojito y Rosi. Los tres percibieron nuestro bajo estado de ánimo y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia sus camas situadas en la sala de estar cerca de la chimenea. Nos dimos cuenta de que la casa estaba más silenciosa de lo habitual, por lo que seguramente nos encontrábamos solos, lo que en ese momento me pareció lo mejor. Habláramos lo que habláramos lo haríamos mejor sin interrupción.  
>Bella abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y encendió las luces regulándolas a una intensidad más tenue, lo que me pareció de maravilla.<br>No supe qué hacer y simplemente esperé en el resquicio de la puerta, esperando ver cómo reaccionaba.  
>Observar el dormitorio, nuestro dormitorio, me puso de peor humor. Esa habitación estaba llena de nosotros, de nuestra esencia, de todo lo que representábamos juntos. Escondía toda nuestra relación y los hermosos y maravillosos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y que yo había echado a perder.<p>

Cerré los ojos y fantaseé con cada momento que atravesaba mi mente como si se tratara de una película. Recordé la vez que ella había traído mi comida favorita a la cama porque me encontraba con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Su mirada amorosa y su intento por trasmitirme felicidad y bienestar eran inigualables. La ocasión en la que con toda la valentía posible que había adquirido fruto de la confianza y el amor se decidió a posar junto a mí un diminuto camisón negro que Alice y Rosalie le habían regalado en su cumpleaños y que me dejó con la garganta totalmente seca. Nunca me había sentido tan agradecido como ese día, y tan feliz de ver como se soltaba un poco y más y me mostraba facetas de ella que nadie más había logrado ver, que habían sido únicas y exclusivas para mí. Esa noche fue tan extremamente especial que me estremecía de puro deseo cada vez que la recordaba. La prenda le sentaba tan bien que realzaba mucho más su belleza natural y la envolvía como un jugoso regalo para mí.  
>Todos esos recuerdos sólo hicieron que quisiera golpearme por no haberlo apreciado tanto como debía.<p>

—Cre-creo que es mejor que entres.  
>Abrí mis ojos ante el sonido de su voz. Rápidamente la enfoqué sentada en el borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos enganchadas debajo de sus muslos.<br>—Vale.  
>Caminé con pasos inseguros y decidí sentarme frente a ella, en la alfombra blanca que prácticamente ocupaba toda la parte delantera de la habitación. Crucé mis piernas al más puro estilo indio y la miré a la espera de sus próximas palabras.<br>—Este lugar tiene muchas historias… —murmuré al ver que ella no decía nada.  
>—Sí, unas cuantas.<br>Nos quedamos nuevamente en un incómodo silencio que al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper. Yo sólo quería pedirle perdón un millón de veces más, que me dijera que todo estaba solucionado y acurrucarnos en la cama como cientos de noches atrás.

—He estado pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido —dijo tras una larga exhalación—, y creo que toda esta situación ha sido culpa mía.  
>—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?<br>—Hemos estado juntos siete meses como una pareja formal, y nos conocemos desde hace prácticamente diez… He tenido el tiempo suficiente para contarte todo sobre mí, para confesártelo todo, pero he preferido callar por miedo. Siempre pensaba en lo que pensarías de mí después de saberlo, en que no mirarías atrás y saldrías sin darme otra oportunidad… Te-tenía miedo de que lo nuestro acabara y por eso nunca me decidía a decírtelo y ahora sólo he logrado esto, empeorarlo hasta un punto de no retorno que ha conseguido separarnos de manera violenta.  
>—No es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa.<br>—Sí lo es. Podríamos haber evitado todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo.  
>—No era tu obligación contármelo todo el primer día. No me importa esperar el tiempo que haga falta hasta que estés preparada…<p>

Me acerqué un poco más hacia ella y coloqué mi mano derecha en su rodilla, me alegró que no rehuyera de mi tacto o que apartara mi mano en un brusco movimiento.  
>—Yo lo sé todo sobre ti… pero tú…<p>

—Yo sé lo suficiente. Todo lo que necesito es tenerte a mi lado.  
>—No es suficiente… No es suficiente si aún dudas de mí o de lo que soy.<p>

—Yo… yo no dudé de ti.  
>—Si lo hubieras sabido desde el principio, si conocieras quien es Victoria y todo lo que ha hecho tal vez… no sé, a lo mejor hubieras reaccionado de otra manera.<br>Me dolió terriblemente que siguiera dudando, aunque lo comprendía.  
>—Actué mal amor, actué malditamente mal. Mi deber era protegerte y cuidarte y no permitir que nada de hiciera daño, pero me impresionó demasiado cuando os vi así, de esa manera. No tenía ni idea de que algo así pudiera suceder.<br>—Estaba ahí, no sé cómo o si solamente fue una coincidencia, pero verla después de todos estos años y que se regodeara de lo que había hecho y de que lograría apartarte de mi lado… me superó, no pude evitarlo…

Agachó la mirada y jugueteó con sus manos de manera nerviosa. Me sentí explotar por dentro cuando supe que su mayor ataque hacia esa mujer se vio incitado porque yo estaba de por medio, porque estaba intentando protegerme a mí y a nuestra relación.  
>—No sería capaz de irme, de dejarte, ni por ella ni por cualquier otra mujer que se atravesara en nuestro camino. Yo te amo, por sobre todo, a ti y solamente a ti.<br>Elevó su mirada y algo en sus ojos me dijo que ya no me creía, que ahora mis palabras no eran más que sonidos huecos.  
>—Pero tú antes…<br>—Sé lo que dije, sé como actué, y me arrepiento como los mil demonios. No estoy seguro de qué me llevó a actuar así, solamente me cegué en exigirte una explicación porque no sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer. Nunca se me presentó un problema como este.  
>Negué con la cabeza y jalé de mis cabellos con fuerza.<p>

—Te comprendo. No debió de ser agradable para ti verme de golpes con Victoria. Sé que a lo mejor me sobrepasé y que debí de actuar de manera más madura, pero ella representa tanto, me descontrola de una manera tan salvaje y me hizo tantas canalladas que yo… simplemente no pensé, ataqué sin replantearme las consecuencias.  
>—Es comprensible. No podemos ser personas civilizadas ante situaciones como estas.<br>Asintió ante mis palabras pero no agregó nada más. Sabía que era bueno que lo estáramos hablando de manera más civilizada, pero tampoco estábamos llegando al centro de la situación. No había conseguido su perdón y no parecía que fuéramos a estar como antes de toda esta tremenda pelea.  
>—¿Podrás perdonarme por todo lo que dije? —Insistí como última medida de socorro y recé porque dijera que sí.<p>

—No estoy enfadada por lo que dijiste… me dolió que no me dieras un voto de confianza.  
>—Sé cuanto te ha costado confiar plenamente en mí, y actuar más natural y sin complejos. Sé que te esfuerzas día a día por mejorar y por ser más liberal conmigo, pero yo no busco nada de eso. Yo te quiero por quien eres, tal y como eres y me dolería demasiado haber perdido lo que con tanto esfuerzo me has dado poco a poco. Te pido perdón por lo que dije, por como actué, por herirte, por ser un idiota, por no darte la oportunidad de expresarte, por hacer que te arrepientas de haber confiado en mí y de amarme.<br>—No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti.  
>—Pero crees que todo esto era un juego para mí.<br>—Ella me había dicho con tanta seguridad que no era más que un momento de entretenimiento, y luego tú pareciste confirmarlo… fueron demasiadas cosas a la vez.  
>—Nunca en mi vida he querido tanto a una persona como te quiero a ti. Lo eres todo, absolutamente todo. Existe un antes y un después en mi vida desde que te conocí. Por favor, déjame volver a intentarlo, te prometo que no te fallaré nuevamente.<p>

Me miró con tanta dulzura que sentí mi sangre inundarse de miel. Podía leer a la perfección sus gestos y sus miradas.  
>Se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a mí. No dejó de sonreír mientras se movía y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Sujetó mis mejillas con ternura y acercó su rostro al mío.<br>—¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte si eres lo más importante que tengo?  
>Limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que estaba derramando. Sonreí inmensamente.<br>—¿De verdad?  
>—Claro que sí cariño.<p>

Amarré su baja espalda con mis manos y la pegué todo lo que pude a mí. Busqué su boca con mis labios, con tanta desesperación que parecían el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar.  
>La besé con fuerza e intensidad, trasmitiéndole todo mi agradecimiento y todo lo que sentía por ella. Sentí mi corazón latir acompasadamente y mi estómago destensarse una vez el miedo y los nervios se esfumaron de mis venas.<p>

De alguna manera logré cargarla y colocarla sobre mis piernas. Me abracé a su cuerpo como si fuera mi tabla de salvación y coloqué mi mejilla sobre su pecho, en la parte en la que su corazón latía de manera acompasada y relajada.  
>—Gracias amor.<br>—No tienes nada que agradecerme. No podría alejarme de ti, por más que lo intente, sería incapaz.  
>—Sé que es un gran paso, pero no volverá a ocurrir nada así, lo prometo.<br>—Te creo. —Sujetó mis mejillas y fue ella quien esta vez me dio un muy apasionado beso que me hizo sentirme como en casa nuevamente.  
>Nos mantuvimos así, abrazados y besándonos por un tiempo indefinido. No estaba dispuesto a soltarla por nada del mundo. Era un verdadero milagro que hubiera perdonado tan deprisa mi estupidez y definitivamente no quería tenerla lejos de mí.<p>

—Ha-hay algo que tengo que decirte respecto a esto. E-es como una especie de condición ahora que todo ha vuelto a como estaba antes.  
>—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté temeroso.<br>—Tengo que contártelo todo. Mi pasado, lo que sucedió, mis errores, lo que me llevó a ser tal y como soy ahora.  
>—No necesito escucharlo. No me importa nada de eso amor, te amo por quien eres ahora.<br>—Necesito hacerlo, por favor…  
>Me miró con súplica, y yo sabía que ese paso era muy importante para ella.<br>—De acuerdo.  
>—Escúchalo todo y después decide qué hacer.<br>—No tengo nada que decidir. Me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase.  
>—Vale, mantén tu promesa. Será complicado.<br>Besó mis labios nuevamente cuando quise protestar y se puso de pie en un torpe movimiento. La imité y esperé a que me indicara qué debíamos hacer.

—Lo mejor es que no estemos demasiado juntos mientras te lo cuente todo, será más fácil para mí de esa manera.  
>—¿Estás segura? —Yo sólo quería sostenerla en mis brazos todo el tiempo posible.<br>—Sí.  
>Me indicó que me sentara en la cama y ella ocupó el puf que se situaba en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación. Tomó hondas respiraciones y se removió un par de veces antes de encontrar la postura más cómoda.<br>Yo la miraba expectante y ansioso, muriendo de ganas por acercarme a ella. Se encontraba demasiado alejada para mi gusto.  
>Cuando al fin pareció centrarse miró un punto situado en la pared que había detrás de mí y comenzó con su historia.<p>

—Todo comenzó cuando yo acababa de cumplir catorce años. Era la chica nueva del instituto que había llegado un mes después del inicio de clases. Fue una decisión de última hora de mis padres. Había estado todos mis años anteriores en un internado de monjas que era únicamente para mujeres, pero por alguna razón desconocida decidieron cambiarme a un colegio mixto. Estaba un poco enfadada porque ya tenía un par de amistades allí y conocía cada lugar y a cada profesor. No pidieron mi opinión y tampoco me avisaron. Un día el chófer cambió de ruta y me vi en un nuevo instituto, sola, asustada y perdida. A pesar de todo, las clases ahí me gustaron mucho más. Había una mentalidad más abierta completamente alejada de la religión. Al poco tiempo hice unos cuantos amigos y para mitad de curso ya tenía dos mejores amigos con los que pasaba todo el tiempo. Eran James y Victoria.

Pronunció sus nombres con repugnancia y reticencia, mostrando el claro desprecio que sentía por esas dos personas.

—Nunca conocí la razón de mi traslado, pero en su momento pensé que fue lo mejor que mis padres habían hecho por mí hasta el momento. Intenté ponerme en contacto con ellos, pero llevaba varios meses sin verlos y no contestaban a mis llamadas. Siempre estaban de viajes de negocios y realmente no tengo ningún recuerdo familiar con ellos. Nunca tuvimos la típica relación amorosa y llena de buenos momentos. Son contadas las veces que la pasé con ellos en alguna fecha importante y muchas menos las veces que me mostraron algo de cariño. Sus actos me hicieron aislarme más en mí misma y encariñarme más con mi nana, a quien tengo presente desde que tengo memoria. Con ella celebraba mis cumpleaños, navidad, fin de año, ese tipo de fiestas. Que mis padres contrataran a Doris como mi niñera fue la mejor cosa que han hecho jamás por mí.

Sonrió levemente cuando nombró a su nana.

—Mi amistad con James y Victoria iba viento en popa. Era un alivio para mí contar con ellos y siempre nos ayudábamos mutuamente con los deberes y los estudios. Ellos tenían otros muchos amigos, por lo que siempre me sorprendió que pasaran tanto tiempo conmigo, supongo que el hecho de que tuviera una gran mansión rodeada de lujos ayudó bastante.  
>James me gustó desde que lo conocí. Era muy guapo, el típico rubio de ojos azules muy hábil para los deportes y que tiene una bonita sonrisa que te deja atontada. No fue diferente conmigo. Rápidamente caí enamorada de él y eso pareció gustarle mucho más. Cuando se enteró de mis sentimientos, los cuales trataba de ocultar a como de lugar, todo fue a más. Pasaba mucho más tiempo conmigo y me coqueteaba cada vez que podía. Para cuando se enteró de que me gustaba ya teníamos un año de conocernos. Sentía que su relación con Victoria se apagaba, era muy brusco con ella y la trataba con malos modales, me pedía que la ignorara porque me decía que era un estorbo entre nosotros. Nunca me gustaron sus palabras, ante todo ella era mi amiga y la apreciaba mucho. —Negó con la cabeza.<p>

Tenía miles de preguntas atascadas en la garganta que morían por ser liberadas, pero algo me decía que era mejor no interrumpir su monólogo. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus recuerdos y hablaba como una autómata.  
>—No le gustó para nada que yo siguiera manteniendo mi amistad con Victoria. Me decía cosas malas de ella que provocaban continuas disputas entre nosotras. Él fue a más en el baile de fin de curso. Todos estábamos entusiasmados con ese baile, ya que marcaba la finalización de nuestros estudios en secundaria y el inicio de nuestra vida en la preparatoria. Él no había dejado de estar detrás de mí durante toda la noche, pendiente de que siempre tuviera una copa en la mano y algo para comer cerca. Era feliz, absolutamente feliz. Para mi enorme sorpresa nos eligieron como el rey y la reina del baile y fue una experiencia increíble, subir ahí, que te colocaran la corona y bailar delante de todos. Tras eso James me condujo fuera, hacia una pequeña cubierta llena de luces y rodeada de arbustos que estaba vacía. Se declaró ante mí y me pidió que fuera su novia, cosa que no dudé en aceptar ni siquiera medio segundo. Esa misma noche me dio mi primer beso y, aunque fue un poco extraño, me encantó por el hecho de que fue él quien lo hizo.<p>

Escuchaba cada palabra atentamente, sintiéndome un poco tonto al sentir celos cuando ella hablaba de su enamoramiento con James. No tenía ni motivo ni razón para sentirme así, pero no podía evitarlo por más que lo intentaba.

—Los primeros meses fueron increíbles. Él era completamente respetuoso y detallista conmigo. La pasamos juntos prácticamente todas las vacaciones de verano y para mi sorpresa mi padre me felicitó por mi relación con James. Alegó que era un muy buen muchacho y que esperaba mucho de nuestro noviazgo, incluso intentó regalarnos un viaje a alguna playa fuera de América, pero yo me negué porque sentía que cada vez nos alejábamos más de Victoria y que ella lo pasaba mal porque ya no estábamos tan juntos como antes. Cuando le propuse a James que podíamos ir los tres él se negó en rotundo y se enfadó muchísimo. Pasó una semana sin hablarme y estaba muy resentido porque yo cancelé el viaje. Me dolió su comportamiento y no lograba comprenderlo. Era mi primer novio, mi primera relación y mi primer enamoramiento, no tenía nada de práctica y sólo me dejaba llevar por los consejos de Victoria. Me decía que le diera tiempo y que ya se le pasaría, aunque me preocupaba que rompiera conmigo por lo que al final lo busqué y le pedí que no siguiera enfadado.

Me asombraron sus palabras, sabiendo que ella no había tenido nada de culpa. Algo me decía que James aprendió muy pronto a manipularla para que hiciera todo lo que él quería. Me enfurecí ante ese pensamiento.  
>—Tras esa pelea todo fue nuevamente normal. Parecía que James había aceptado que Victoria era nuestra amiga y que estar con ella no afectaba a nuestra relación. Hacíamos más cosas los tres juntos e hicimos un viaje a Paris. Los notaba mucho más apegados y amigables, lo que me alegró mucho. Las cosas empezaron a torcerse cuando cumplí los dieciséis años. Lo sentía demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, tanto que había ocasiones en las que me agobiaba demasiado. Tuvimos otra gran pelea cuando yo me cansé de que controlara todo de mí. Me decía qué debía vestir, con quien debía relacionarme e incluso que cuando él no pudiera yo debía mantenerme encerrada en casa. No quise ceder a sus exigencias. Estaba cansada de que siempre me dijera que me vestía demasiado provocativa y de que me celara hasta del aire. Nunca aceptaba nada de lo que hacía y criticaba cada cosa. Le dije que nos diéramos un tiempo porque necesitaba pensar hacia donde iba nuestra relación.<p>

Suspiró profundamente y parpadeó con velocidad. Tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba conmigo pero su mente a kilómetros de la habitación. Quise acercarme para abrazarla, para decirle que yo estaba con ella y consolarla por lo mal que lo estaba pasando, pero cuando hice el mínimo amago de moverme ella negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarme, y se encogió mucho más dentro del puf. Mi corazón se estrujó ante su desolada imagen y me costó todo mi esfuerzo ignorar su negación y no acercarme a ella.  
>—Un mes después preparó una cena sorpresa a la que Victoria me llevó engañada y me pidió disculpas. Todo estaba lleno de rosas, velas y globos con hermosos mensajes. Fue una maravilla y él me juró nunca más controlar nada de lo que hacía. Supongo que fue la sorpresa del momento, lo bien que se comportó o lo romántico del ambiente, aún no estoy segura, pero acabé perdonándolo y volvimos a retomar nuestro noviazgo. Esa misma noche él quiso llegar más lejos, pero yo no me sentía para nada preparada. A penas tenía dieciséis años y era un gran paso que no quería dar tan prontamente. Le costó comprenderlo pero no insistió, lo que me alivió mucho.<p>

Sabía que las cosas empezaban a ponerse más feas cada vez, y el hecho de que Bella perdonara cada jugarreta de ese patán no me trasmitía nada bueno.  
>—Poco después lo sentía de un mal humor constante. En varias ocasiones se ponía muy borde y volvió a su hábito de querer controlar cada paso que daba. Él quería salir a cualquier lado sin decirme con quien o a donde iba, pero yo no podía ni ir a la biblioteca con Victoria porque pensaba que era mi estrategia para engañarlo con otro. Se volvió muy obseso y un día tuvo una grandísima discusión con Victoria. Le dijo cosas horribles y no paró hasta hacerla llorar. Yo acababa de llegar a su departamento y sólo escuché el final, pero supe que se había pasado mucho. Desapareció por unas semanas y cuando se presenció de nuevo le pidió perdón y ella aceptó porque decía que comprendía que quisiera mi compañía para él solo. Volvieron a tener una amistad normal y no los escuché discutir más.<p>

—En varias ocasiones las cosas entre nosotros fueron en aumento, aunque yo me sentía demasiado temerosa de llegar hasta el final. Tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien y de defraudarlo. Sabía que él tenía mucha más experiencia y me aterraba que las cosas salieran mal. Nunca insistió hasta un extremo imposible de controlar, pero pasábamos solos demasiado tiempo e intentaba llevar las caricias a más en todas las oportunidades que tenía. Finalmente sucedió en mi diecisiete cumpleaños. Me organizó una fiesta privada, con un gran pastel y todo completamente mágico, en un principio. —Su añadidura final no me gustó para nada—. Empezó muy tierno y despacio, metiéndome en situación y haciendo que me sintiera segura y decidida, pero luego aceleró demasiado para mi gusto. Demasiado rápido me vi sin nada y con él presionándose sobre mí —cerré los ojos ante sus palabras y tragué saliva con fuerza para soportar todo lo que me estaba contando—. No me gustó para nada que agarrara mis muñecas y que me mordiera los… bueno, por todas partes. —Algo en su trance le dijo que yo estaba ahí y que escuchar eso no era para nada fácil.

—La experiencia que empezó como algo bonito y romántico se tornó brusca y ruda. No fue para nada placentero o agradable, y no se parecía para nada a lo que había leído en los libros o a lo que alguna de mis otras amigas me había contado de su primera vez. Yo no lo disfruté, me sentía incómoda y violenta y cuando realmente quise pararle los pies ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue más rápido de lo que imaginé y bastante doloroso. Cuando acabó de comportó diferente y me llenó de besos. Yo estaba paralizada, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y arrepintiéndome de que mi iniciación en el sexo hubiera sido tan extraña. No quise darle más vueltas, ya estaba hecho y nada lograba con lamentarme. Atribuí el dolor a la primera vez e intenté alegrarme. A mi parecer habíamos dado un gran paso como pareja que nos unía mucho más. Él se sintió avergonzado cuando le dije que no me sentí cómoda en ningún momento y yo acepté sus disculpas cuando dijo que se había dejado llevar porque le gustaba demasiado. No tenía un referente, ni un mínimo de experiencia, toda mi vida la pasé llena de religión y muy restringida, por lo que ese paso fue una manera de revelación ante la situación en la que vivía.

Cerré los ojos y traté de asimilar todo lo que me acababa de contar. Bella no había sido más que una niña inocente a la que James supo controlar a su completo antojo. Ella no sabía nada, no tenía experiencia y no conocía la maldad de la vida. Era un alma pura que se encontró con un demonio.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Su reticencia e inseguridad cuando comenzamos nuestra relación. Su manera de comportarse, siempre preocupada y temerosa de que las cosas salieran mal, de que pudiera hacer algo mal que me desagradara y acabara en desastre. Siempre pensé que era por temor a empezar una nueva relación, por el miedo inicial de que todo saliera perfecto y sea memorable, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no era eso. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos ella se había sentido verdaderamente aterrada, no por hacerlo mal o desagradarme, sino más bien porque yo la lastimara. Temía que la hiriera o que me comportara al igual que él, rudo y exigente sin pensar un poco en ella. Temía defraudarme y que le echara en cara sus faltas. Al fin comprendí sus miedos, sus inseguridades y su dolor, y supe hasta que grado la dañé realmente cuando le recriminé su pelea con Victoria.

Me flagelé internamente por eso, por herirla y no darle mi voto de confianza.

—Después de eso nuestro noviazgo se enfrió un poco. Yo me negaba a quedar con él por las tardes porque aún tenía un poco de miedo de que quisiera volver a repetir lo de la otra noche. No sabía cómo serían las cosas y si cambiaría el hecho de que ya no fuera la primera vez, pero preferí evitarlo durante un tiempo. Él tampoco insistió en que nos viéramos. Le habían asignado un trabajo con Victoria y pasaban juntos todo el tiempo —se rio con ironía—. Yo les creí. De verdad pensé que trabajaban juntos en deberes de la preparatoria, pero luego supe que nunca fue así.  
>Un mes después de todo lo sucedido James pareció volver a interesarse en mí. Me llamaba continuamente al móvil y me dejaba flores en mi taquilla. Alegó que acababa de terminar los trabajos que tenía pendientes y que estaba libre, aunque se molestó bastante cuando yo le dije que estaba en época de exámenes y que no podría salir con él tan a menudo. A pesar de lo que pensé fue comprensible y el enfado se le pasó rápido. Cuando ya ambos estábamos más ligeros en los exámenes salíamos de nuevo por las tardes como antes y volvimos a nuestra relación inicial.<p>

Suspiré con asombro al comprobar que ellos habían estado en un tira y afloja constante. Bella se dejaba dominar por James y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que él estaba manipulándola constantemente. Había encontrado la manera de convencerla de que la quería y de que todo lo que hacía era por ellos, por su relación y su bienestar. Bella se había metido en un laberinto sin salida del que ni siquiera era consciente.

—Supongo que era normal que una vez que empezamos ya todo sería más corriente y habitual. Volvimos a acostarnos por segunda vez y no fue demasiado diferente a la primera. Le gustaba ser dominante y rudo, y eso a mí me asustaba bastante. Yo prefería el romanticismo, las caricias suaves y los besos tiernos, pero él no, él no era así, prefería simplemente agarrar mis muñecas y sujetar con rudeza mi cuerpo. A mi pesar la segunda vez fue mucho peor. No dolió, pero fue incómodo. No sentí amor en sus actos, ni en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que no me quería, ni si quiera lo suficiente para preocuparse por mí. Sabía que desde ese momento todo estaba terminado.

Me sorprendió la franqueza de Bella para contarme las cosas. Me estaba diciendo cada detalle y la manera más exacta en la que se sentía en cada momento. Yo estaba quieto en mi sitio, expectante, esperando por una nueva palabra y deseando que ella no se derrumbara más. Me estaba costando demasiado verla ahí, tan sola y quieta que me destrozaba a cada minuto que pasaba.  
>—Se lo dije al siguiente día. Mi decisión se reforzó después de esa noche, cuando se levantó una vez había terminado, se vistió y se fue. No me dirigió una segunda mirada, no me preguntó qué tal estaba ni se despidió. Simplemente salió por la puerta y desapareció. Recuerdo haber llorado demasiado esa noche, por haber perdido algo tan importante en alguien que no lo había valorado ni un poco y que no era capaz ni de dirigirme una sonrisa de consuelo. No merecía la pena seguir con él, internamente sabía que aún le quería un poco, más de lo que me gustaría, pero no era sano para mí. Tenía que alejarlo lo más rápido posible, centrarme en los estudios y dejarlo pasar. Imaginé que con el tiempo lograría olvidarlo.<p>

Se removió inquieta en el sofá y cambió de posición. Colocó una pierna doblada debajo de la otra y se encogió un poco más, haciéndose más pequeña de lo que era y viéndose mucho más indefensa.  
>—Se lo dije un par de días después. Lo cité en una cafetería cercana al instituto e intenté ser lo más clara posible. Le dije que no podía seguir con él, que me había dado cuenta de que no me quería como al principio y de que mis sentimientos también habían cambiado. Me sentí bien cuando asintió y me sonrió, pensando que lo había comprendido a la primera. Cuando quise ponerme de pie e irme me sujetó de la mano con fuerza e impidió mis movimientos. Aun con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios me dijo que había cometido un grandísimo error al terminar con él, que nadie le daba plantón y menos una estúpida que no sabía nada de la vida ni de los hombres. Juró venganza y después me soltó como si tuviera la lepra. Recuerdo haberme quedado petrificada en mi sitio, asustada y estupefacta. La semana acabó bien y yo me relajé cuando me di cuenta de que él ni si quiera me saludaba cuando me veía, lo que quería decir que sólo fue una amenaza del momento y que lo había olvidado todo. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que estaba planeando su venganza paso a paso.<p>

Me removí incómodo en mi sitio cuando supe que esa amenaza no llevaría a ningún final bueno. Supe que ella había corrido un gran peligro al involucrarse con ese hombre.  
>—Le conté lo sucedido a Victoria y se negó a creerme. Me dijo que ella nunca lo había visto violento y que seguramente yo había imagina do cosas donde no las había. Dejé de contarle nada cuando comprendí que tampoco contaba con su apoyo. El calvario comenzó poco después. Primero empezó con malas palabras cada vez que me veía y con burlas a mi costa. Después empezaron las amenazas. Siempre que me veía me decía que acabaría conmigo, que era una perra frígida que no había servido ni para calentarle la cama. Los insultos fueron a más, a mucho más. Atacó cada parte de mi autoestima, cada parte de mi cuerpo y de mi personalidad hasta que llegó un punto en el que no podía ni verme frente a un espejo. Sus palabras eran crueles y directas, destrozando una parte de mí con cada una.<p>

Limpió con rapidez una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

—Tenía miedo de denunciarlo o de decírselo a alguien. Él ya me había advertido de que si lo hacía lo pagaría muy caro. Estaba tan asustada que dejé de ir al instituto y eso recayó sobre mis notas con gran fatalidad. Tras eso me mentalicé de que no podía dejarlo controlar mi vida. Me había puesto unas metas que quería cumplir y si dejaba los estudios de lado afectaría sobre mis notas finales y no lograría ir a la universidad que anhelaba y hacer la carrera que siempre soñé. Regresé y estudié con mucho ahínco e intentaba evitarlo lo máximo posible. Una vez me acorraló en un pasillo vacío y jaló de mi pelo diciéndome que no se me ocurriera volver a desaparecer porque me buscaría en cualquier rincón en el que me escondiera. Nunca había llegado a las manos y fue cuando decidí que ya había sido un límite y lo denuncié. Lo único que hizo la policía fue decirme que lo estarían vigilando y que no podían hacer nada hasta verlo en acción o a mí con alguna herida concluyente.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras. La policía esperaría hasta verla magullada o muerta antes de actuar y encarcelar a James. Sentía furia y frustración.  
>—Tras ese ataque se detuvo un poco, aunque las amenazas estaban implícitas en él y ya temía encontrarlo en cualquier lado. Vivía con miedo y sabía que no tenía a nadie a quien contárselo. Mis padres lo tenían en un pedestal y jamás me creerían. Me aterraba tanto que con una sola mirada ya sentía mi cuerpo temblar. La catástrofe total llegó una tarde de mayo, cuando faltaba poco para terminar ese año escolar. Había decidido cursar el próximo año en otro instituto, aunque no me dio tiempo a actuar antes de su golpe final.<br>Estaba aterrado de lo que iba a contarme, no quería imaginar hasta dónde había llegado su maldad y sus amenazas y temía cada palabra que abandonaba su boca. Sólo tenía ganas de que dejara de hablar, de que me permitiera acercarme a ella y abrazarla durante toda la noche. Ahora comprendía su amor hacia mí, tan grande que logró olvidar todo lo que ese malnacido le hizo y empezar como si nunca hubiera pasado por algo tan traumático.

—Victoria me citó en la tarde en el departamento que había rentado hace poco y con la ayuda de sus padres. No conocía bien la dirección, por lo que llegué un poco tarde. Nuestra amistad también se había enfriado, aunque nos veíamos algunas tardes y quedábamos en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes. Dijo que tenía que contarme algo muy importante y que necesitaba verme con urgencia. Llegué unos quince minutos más tarde y cuando toqué el timbre ella me abrió con una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. Pensé que había interrumpido algo, pero ella dijo que sólo había estado durmiendo. Me condujo hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de mí, cuando me di cuenta sentí algo detrás y al girarme vi a James sólo vistiendo unos vaqueros y una horrorosa sonrisa diabólica.

—_Vaya Bellita, veo que eres muy obediente.  
>Retrocedí ante su voz y quedé entre James y Victoria, quien poco después se acostó en la cama y se acomodó como si estara viendo una película muy entretenida.<br>—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté temblando.  
>—Divertirme un poco. —Ambos se rieron con malicia.<br>—Déjame salir —intenté apartarlo de un empujón y salir, pero rápidamente sujetó mi antebrazo y lo apretó con fuerza.  
>—¿Dónde crees que vas? —me sacudió con fuerza haciendo gimotear de dolor.<br>—¡Déjame!  
>—¿Te crees muy lista Isabella?, ¿crees que eres superior a nosotros?<br>—¿Qué estás diciendo?  
>—Nadie termina una relación conmigo sin sufrir las consecuencias, y menos tú, una mocosa insignificante que no tiene nada de especial. <em>

_Sus insultos fueron aumentando, recordándome lo poca cosa que era, lo poco que valía y un sinfín más de malas palabras.  
>—No tienes nada de especial y espero que te dieras cuenta de que estaba contigo por tu dinero. Tus padres tienen una muy buena posición económica y a mí me conviene mucho. He tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para estar contigo, para responder a tus asquerosos besos y no escupir en tu cara.<br>Lloré con agonía, sintiéndome rota y dolida, tan destrozada que ya no comprendía por qué continuaba.  
>—Pero a pesar de todo tienes algo, algo que me llamó la atención. Supongo que ese aire de pureza e inocencia fue atractivo, aunque no quieras despegarte de él, quise enseñarte a ser más atrevida, a dominar la situación, pero no, tú eres una frígida que no sirve ni para moverse correctamente debajo de un hombre.<em>

_Me alegro de que llegaras un poco tarde, a Victoria y a mí casi no nos da tiempo de terminar. _

_Exclamé con sorpresa cuando todas las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza.  
>—Son unos asquerosos.<br>—No, no, para nada. Tenía que encontrar consuelo en alguien, no tengo la culpa de tener una novia torpe, estúpida e inservible. —Se giró hacia Victoria y le hizo una seña para que se acercara—. Ven cariño, haz lo que siempre deseaste.  
>Victoria se acercó con paso decidido, mostrando un poco de su desnudez bajo la sabana.<br>—No era nada personal, pero fuiste una presa fácil. Lo único llamativo en ti fue tu dinero.  
>Antes de poder reaccionar estampó con fuerza su mano en mi mejilla, girando mi cara y rompiendo mi labio. Grité con fuerza por el dolor y ella repitió su movimiento.<br>—Vale, está bien, puedes irte.  
>Victoria se mostró sorprendida de sus palabras y se fue con reticencia. Quise pedirle que no se fuera, porque no sabía lo que James quería hacerme. <em>

—_Bien cariño, nos lo pasaremos bien juntos.  
>—Déjame ir por favor, te daré el dinero que quieras, no me importa… —sollocé.<br>—No es tu dinero lo que quiero ahora. Estoy más interesado en enseñarte a echar un buen polvo.  
>—¡No volveré a acostarme contigo! —me zarandeé con fuerza sin resultado alguno.<br>—Me importa una mierda que no quieras. Yo sí quiero y lo haremos a mí manera.  
><em>Apreté mis puños con fuerza al comprender lo que James estaba a punto de hacerle. No quise escuchar más, no me veía capaz de poder soportarlo. Quise detenerla pero ella me lo impidió, negó con la cabeza y no dejó de hablar, perdida en sus recuerdos y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—Demasiado rápido me vi sin ropa. Prácticamente la arrancó de mi cuerpo con fuertes tirones que me lastimaron la piel. Lloré y pedí clemencia, pero él parecía no escucharme. Me sacudí con fuerza y logré darle una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo enfurecer más. Dio un fuerte golpe en mi rostro que me dejó aturdida y prácticamente inconsciente. Veía borroso y sentía la sangre deslizarse por mi mejilla y mi nariz. Terminó de desnudarme y me tiró al suelo de un golpe seco. Pronto estuvo sobre mí, agarrando mis manos juntas detrás mi espalda. Mordió con fuerza cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi cuello, mis hombros, mis caderas… todo… Sentía mi piel arder y sangrar y no sabía cómo librarme de él. Grité con fuerza pero nadie vino en mi ayuda. Pataleé con mis últimas fuerzas logrando que clavara sus uñas en mis muslos para que me estara quieta. Cuando lo vi deshacerse de sus vaqueros supe que no había marcha atrás. Se apoderó por completo de mi cuerpo, con una rudeza y brusquedad que no creí posible. Grité por el dolor hasta que mi garganta sangro y lloré por todo lo que me estaba pasando y no comprendía, pero sobretodo lloré porque en esta ocasión el dolor no fue físico sino que me destrozó el alma. Dejándome en la más absoluta nada.

Lloró con tanta fuerza que ya no había nada que me impidiera sentir su dolor. Cada parte de mi cuerpo parecía estar entumecido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar y corrí hacia ella en cuanto la vi esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas.  
>—Amor, amor, ya está, por favor, no llores.<br>La atraje hacia mí y la apreté con fuerza entre mis brazos. La cargué hasta la cama y la abracé con insistencia. Besé el tope de su cabeza y limpié sus lágrimas. Me desesperó sentirla tan quieta, con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas cayendo por entre sus párpados.  
>—Yo estoy aquí, contigo, él no podrá lastimarte más.<br>Se aferró a mi cuerpo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Le di todo el consuelo del que fui capaz, intentando sanar sus heridas y reparar todo lo que él había hecho añicos. Le recordaba a cada segundo que no estaba sola, que la amaba como a nadie y que jamás la abandonaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello People!<strong>_

_**Estoy aquí de nuevo después de muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar nada. Es el mayor tiempo que he pasado sin escribir y no saben cuanto lo siento. Mi vida no ha hecho más que traerme problemas y no podía concentrarme.**_

_**Les dejo un capítulo muy largo y cargado, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Poco a poco iré actualizando el resto.**_

_**Un beso enorme.**_

_**By: K. Crazy Cullen.**_


End file.
